Disappointment
by keeperoliver
Summary: Everyone suffers a disapointment in their lives. The magical world was no different. Ginny Weasley discovered this at an early age. All rights to the Harry Potter world belong to J. K. Rowling and Universal Studios.
1. Chapter 1

Disappointment Keeperoliver

August 11, 1986. A very special day for the residents of the burrow. Or it was suppose to be. It was the birthday of the youngest in the household. Ginevra Weasley turned five years old. It was supposed to be her special day where her father and mother would make her a special breakfast, then take her to Diagon Alley for a birthday treat. But her dad had to change his plans as the Head of the DMLE wanted all senior members of the Ministry in her office for a briefing, before going out on an assignment. Although he was in the middle of the seniority list, he was high enough to be called in for this meeting.

He left a sobbing Ginny, as she liked to be called, and he felt bad about doing it to her. He tried to explain, but because of his oldest sons, Bill and Charlie, he couldn't get past his promise to always be there for the birthday of all his children. Ginny pointed this out to her dad, and he told her she was too young to remember Bill and Charlies birthdays. She replied that they told her he never missed any of theirs. He would have to thank them both later.

What was supposed to be special, turned out to be a dark day for Ginny. Not even her friend Luna could get her off her sour mood. Luna lived up the hill from Ginny, with her mum and dad. She never missed a day visiting Ginny, if she wasn't off somewhere with her dad, chasing some fantastic creature

At the Ministry, Arthur was listening with half a heart at what Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, was saying. Something about a missing child in the Muggle world. He wondered why the Ministry was worried about a muggle child gone missing. However, it was Ginny's crying that had most of his attention. He hated to let any of his children down for any reason, but their birthday was something special. For it to be on his youngest was bad, but she was also his only daughter and it only made things worse since her brothers all had him at their birthdays for their special day.

He was so worried about her that he missed it when Amelia said the name of the child they would be looking for. He had to look at William Horner's notes to catch the name. He almost passed out when he saw it was Harry Potter who was missing from his home. He read the entire story from William's notes.

Harry had gone to an amusement park with his family, when he got in trouble with his Uncle. He was taken back to the family car where he was told to stay until the family got back to him to leave. The car became too hot for young Harry to sit in it, so he got out and walked around to cool off. He got lost in the maze of cars that were there, and it was the last his family saw of him. Why they waited five days to report it, no one knew. So Harry had been gone for five days, on his own, with no money or anything to eat.

The member were split up into teams to conduct the search. For three weeks they searched, and they found no sight of him. The park was in the middle of London, so he got lost in the crowd, presumably. With the family living in Devon, many kilometers away, there was no way of telling if he was trying to get back to them.

The search had to be canceled because it was time for school to start back up and the Ministry had to get back to business. There were smaller search parties sent out, but there was little hope of them finding them if larger parties couldn't while the trail was still fresh, or fresher than three weeks old.

Ginny got over her disappointment of her dads missing her birthday, but now she worried for the disappearance of her hero, Harry Potter. She asked her dad, "Daddy, if Harry is so strong, why can't he just wish himself home?"

Arthur knew she had been listening to her brothers as they read to her from the books he got her for her birthday. They made Harry look like some sort of god. He knew Harry could be no more than six years old, so the books were pure fantasy. He tried to explain this to Ginny, but at five years old herself, she didn't know what fantasy was. She just knew that Harry was her hero.

As for the boy in question, Harry didn't try too hard to find his guardians. They hated him and he felt the same towards them. He was fed once, maybe twice a day. He never had a day off from his chores and they kept getting harder every year. His days grew longer and bedroom was getting smaller.

Right now, he felt free of his controlled life. He didn't know how long he had been missing, but he didn't care. He was lucky in the fact that he found food sources all over, with mushrooms, wild onions, wild berries, apples and so much more. He even figured out a way to kill rabbits and squirrels for a meal with meat. He found fishing tackle with hooks caught in trees and bushes that he used to catch fish. He was eating better now then he did when he was with the Dursleys. His biggest problem was he didn't know his name. All he was ever called was freak or boy. He knew neither of them were his name because he heard his uncle tell his aunt he woulds never learn his true name because of what it meant should he learn his heritage. Right now he just knew his parents died in a car crash after getting drunk at a party.

Harry also learned how to get clothes that fit him better than what the Dursleys provided him. A church close to where he stayed gave him clothes and shoes from the donations given to them by its attendees. His parish had a very big attendance.

As for where Harry resided, it was an old abandoned, boarded up house. It looked bad on the outside, but inside, it was more that what he required. It was because of this house that he learned that he was different then other children his age. It happened when he was trying to reach the top of a closet to see what was in a box. He tried climbing the shelves, but they didn't hold him. He used the loose pieces of the shelving to reach the box, but it didn't work. Finally, in desperation he said, "Just come to me box!" and it flew off the shelf and into his hands. He practiced doing different things with this gift, as he liked to call it. He was able to start a fire in the fireplace and put it out with a water spray from his hands. He didn't know what it was he had, but he called it magic.

For five years he lived this way, and in that time he also learned how to travel great distances by wishing to be some where else. He had different maps he found in the underground that he used to find new places to go to. He even traveled to France once, but when he asked someone where he was, they answered him with an unknown language. He visited Scotland, Ireland and Wales. He always landed on the outskirt of a city he was visiting to avoid landing on someone, like he did the first time he tried going to a different city. He landed in the middle of a large crowd in Yorkshire. It was so crowded, no one even noticed his arrival, but he did step on many feet, which gathered some harsh words from the people.

The magic he was teaching himself helped so much in keeping him alive on his own. He never missed his family. In fact there are times he can't even remember their names.

Now, on the 31st of July 1991, he was ready to start his day when an owl entered through on open window and dropped a letter on the floor in front of Harry and then took off. Harry looked at the letter and wondered what it was all about. He was afraid to touch it, because it looked so old he was thinking it would probably crumble when he touched it. He kicked it with his foot, and the letter moved with the action, so he picked it up and opened it.

The letter told him what he thought about himself was right. He was what was called a wizard and this letter was from a school that would teach him how to be a proper wizard if he wished to attend. Harry knew that, with school, came costs. Money that he didn't have. He put the letter up in a place only he would find it. Maybe later he would try to look into this school.

Back at the Burrow, Ginny was watching her last brother prepare to go to Hogwarts. Ron turned eleven in March and was ready to take his trip to Diagon Alley with then twins and Percy. Ginny would go as well, knowing she would be teased by Ron and the twins. Percy was too busy writing his list of things he thought he would need beside what his letter called for. He was a prefect this year, so he would need appropriate robes for his position. He would be the second son to receive new robes for school. Bill was the first, since he was the first child to attend. Charlie got his hand me downs from Bill.

The trip was exactly as Ginny expected. She was ribbed constantly about her having to stay behind while they left for school. She heard all about Ron making new friends, maybe even Harry Potter, since this was to be his first year as well. This comment brought on tears to Ginny, as he was never found after the park incident. Ron knew all this and liked to upset his sister with his off comments.

Three weeks later was Ron's trip to school and he hoped to see Harry Potter on the train and make friends with him. Once on board, he left his trunk in a compartment and went in search. He found the twins with a dark skinned boy who must have been their friend. He tried to ask them if they saw Potter, but they told him to get lost. He then found a wild haired girl talking to what he thought was a mama's boy because he was almost in tears over a lost toad. The girl was a bossy sort, so he left them both alone. He finally gave up the search as no one knew what he was talking about and no one answered to the name of Harry Potter. Hopefully he would confess once he was placed in his house.

Once again he was disappointed when the Professor called out his name and no one stepped forward. After the meal and once he was settled in the dorm, he thought about writing to his sister and share his disappointment with her, but got caught up in a game of chess with a fellow student. He never would write that letter to Ginny, but the twins did and once again she was disappointed. The person she so much wanted to meet didn't attend Hogwarts, so he must be dead, or out of country. Either way she didn't expect to ever see Harry Potter.

Harry used this time to further his magical abilities by seeing what he couldn't do. So far, what ever he needed his magic for had provided it for him, even if it had to change one thing for something he needed. He learned that he could get something like a chicken if he used another thing that was alive, even a tree. If it was something organic, it would not change to a living thing. He did find out he could change coal into a diamond, but it took every once of energy he had and it would put him out of magic for about a week. It did provide money for his food and clothing and still had quite a bit left over for something special for himself. He never used this though as he was trying to save to go to that school that sent him the letter. He didn't know how much he needed for this, so he had to change fifteen pieces of coal into diamonds. At first he did one at a time, but he figured out a way to do multiple pieces at a time and he finally figured he had enough money to get into this school, next year. Now he had to find out where to buy the things he need to attend school. Once again he was on the move, trying to find some one who could help him. He would listen to groups of people talking to see if they had his answer, but there were no talks about magic from them.

He thought hard on this school and what it told him to bring for his classes. Then he thought about where the school was. How the students got there. If they traveled to it every day. If they lived there during the school year. So many questions that needed answers and no one to answer them for him.

He visited all the big cities, but nothing was found in any of them. It was around Christmas time when he finally learned about what he was looking for. He was looking around Kings Cross station when he heard a young girl talking to her parents about Hogwarts and the teachers and fellow students. Harry listened to her for as long as they walked. He heard her talk about this dreadful boy named Ron that bullied her and called her names. So much so that one time she hid in a Lav while she cried over his harsh words. She could have been hurt because of a Troll that was loose in the halls. Professor's McGonagal and Snape saved her from harm when they heard her scream and stopped the Troll before he hit her with his club. When asked why she was in there, she told them she had been sick all day and was just getting over it when the Troll showed up.

She was just getting ready to say something about needing more supplies and a visit to shops, when they got to their car, and Harry missed where they had to go to get them.

He went back to the station and found two young girls talking about when it was their turn to go to school. The blond asked the red haired girl, "Do you think he will be in school next year, Ginny?"

"I don't think so Luna. He should have been there this year, so he probably moved out of country. If they called his name in school, that means he is still alive. I would like to see him go to school next year though. That would really upset Ron to no end. The prat hasn't quit embarrassing me about my feelings for him. I hope that girl he almost hurt finds a way to get even with him."

"Are you going to do your shopping in Diagon Alley for Christmas this year, Ginny?"

"I'm afraid we don't have the money for it this year, Luna. Mum had to use what we had to buy our Christmas meal. I think she made us all something though, and I do love her for that. Those sweaters keep me warm. Of course the prat won't be satisfied with it. He thinks he should be getting a new broom for next year when he goes up for the house team. He's an idiot if he thinks he can make the team in his first year of eligibility. Shoot, I can fly circles around him. He really is pathetic."

Harry needed to talk to them so he walked up to them and was about to say something, when what must have been her brother called out for them to slow down. Harry didn't see where he came from and turned around to see the double of the one that just went to the girls come through a wall.

"What is it George?" Ginny asked.

"Mum doesn't want you to get too far ahead of us and get lost in the crowd. She heard about what Ron did to Hermione and is giving him what for. He could have gotten her hurt with his stupidity and all she was doing was correcting him and trying to save herself from him crazy wand waving. She may be bit much with her school work, but she is a nice girl."

Fred caught up to them and added his piece to the talk, "Not bad looking either, is she George?"

Ginny laughed as Luna answered back, "Only you would notice that Fred. George was just saying she was sweet."

George didn't let it go, "Fred didn't give me a chance to add that last bit. She is quite the looker though."

Luna turned to Ginny, "I think I spoke up too early. The twins must be looking for a conquest in school. Come on Ginny, let's slow down and wait for your mum and leave the lust driven twins to their dreams. I think I hear her and Ron coming through 9 3/4 now."

Harry was still laughing at the exchange he just heard, when he saw his chance to talk to the girls. He walked over to them and asked, "Excuse me. But I was wondering if you could help me. I'll be going to school next year and I need to buy the things needed for school. Where can I buy them?"

They both said at the same time, "Diagon Alley is the only place to get them." this caused all three to laugh. The twins heard this and turned to see Harry talking to Luna and Ginny.

"Here now, What's this? My little sister and her friend being hit on by a strange boy?" Fred asked.

George continued the thought with, "It's not safe around here any more, when a family can't come home for the Hols without having a family member stalked by a stranger."

"Drop it you two. He just asked where he could get his school supplies, didn't he Luna?"

"That's all he asked, and we both answered him at the same time which got us all to laughing."

Molly and Ron came through the wall then and Molly saw her children talking with a strange child. She pulled Ron with her as she approached them, "What's going on here? Fred, George, Ginny who is this boy and why are you arguing with him?"

"We're not arguing mum, Luna and I are just setting the twins straight as to why we were talking. This boy just asked us where he could pick up some school supplies and we told him."

Harry stepped forward and told Molly, "I'm sorry if I caused a problem with you and your children Mame. I start school next year and I need to get my supplies."

"What's your name son?" Molly asked him.

Harry didn't want to get into any trouble, so he used the middle name on the letter he received, "It's James. Now if you will excuse me, I should be going." and Harry left before any more questions could be asked. He did however manage to slip Ginny some money before he left, by shaking her and Luna's hand. Ginny happened to be wearing gloves, so she didn't feel it at first. When she finally noticed it, she cried out for James, but he was already gone. He had given her a hundred pounds. Ginny cried at this, but gave the money to her mum to help out with the Hols. When asked where she got it, she just said, "From James."

Fred looked to George and said, "I think we may have been a bit hard on poor James. I wish he had slipped us the money."

George laughed and said, "I don't think we are pretty enough for him, Fred. Now Ginny and Luna, that's a different story. If we run with them, maybe we'll get a hand out from some stranger."

"It is something to think about, now isn't it." Fred answered.

Harry had walked away from the family and decided to stop to eat somewhere. He was just going past an old building that looked empty, when someone came out of it. Harry got to look in and saw where people were eating and drinking in there, so he entered and took a seat at a table in the back. A waitress soon came and asked what he wanted and Harry ordered a meal and a glass of water.

While waiting for his order, he heard talk about magic coming from the other tables. When the waitress returned with his water, he asked about Diagon Alley. She told him, "After you eat, ask me again, and I'll show you it. You're in a part of it right now. This is the entry point." and she went back to work.

Harry hurried up and ate so that he could see this Diagon Alley and purchase everything he needed. As she said, she took Harry to the back and since he didn't have a wand, opened the gate for him and Harry looked at a place out of the past. Everything looked 200 years behind this time. He thanked the lady who helped him and she told him "Have fun." and she turned and went back in to the pub.

Harry went to the first window to look into the store to see what they sold. This is where he learned he needed to find a place to exchange his pounds into currency used here. He didn't know what a galleon, sickle or a knut was but this is what they accepted. He asked the first person to pass and she pointed him in the direction of the bank.

Harry followed the path leading to the bank and approached the doors leading into the bank. Upon entering, he could not believe the tellers were human. He walked up to the first available clerk and asked, "Excuse me, but what are you?"

"I'm a teller, what are you?"

"I'm new to this world of magic and I am trying to fit in. It's all so strange to me. Like, what is a galleon?"

"Wizard money, like sickles and knuts. Galleons are gold in color. Sickles are silver and knuts are bronze."

"Thank you, I think. What are the exchange rates from pounds to galleons?"

"Twenty five pounds for one galleon."

"Sounds like a lot of money for one piece of gold colored coins?"

"Do you have an account with us? If you do, then you may not need to exchange currency. What is your name so that I can see if you do?"

"I believe it's Harry Potter."

"You believe it's your name? You don't know for sure? How can this be?"

"I didn't know my name until I received this letter from Hogwarts."

The goblin took the letter and saw the name. He excused himself for a minute then left to find someone. He returned a minute later with another one like him. This one asked Harry to follow him to his office. Here he performed a blood test on Harry to confirm who he was and then he told Harry, "You are who the letter says you are. Why didn't you know your name?"

Harry didn't want to answer him, but he had to in order to find out some history on himself. "My Aunt and Uncle never used my name when talking to me. It was always boy or something else, like freak."

"Well, since you are Harry Potter, you do have an account with us, left by your parents. You have three vaults, but have access to only one until you turn fourteen and can claim your inheritance. We have a copy of your will, if you wish to hear it?"

"If you would be so kind to read it please, sir."

"Very well, let me get it." and he left his desk to a filing cabinet and pulled out a folder which he brought back with him. He opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper and an envelope. He began to read what was on the paper.

"This is to all concerned that I, James Charlus Potter and I Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, do this with a sound mind. We leave all our worldly good to our son, Harry James Potter. It is our hope that he is in good physical and mental condition and that he has lived a good healthy life. We also hope that he was not left to the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley who is my, Lily Potter, sister and brother in law. In no way should he be left in their care, because there would be no such thing there. Harry should be left in the care of Sirius Black, Selena Lovegood or Alice Longbottom. If these are not able to watch him for any reason, then Minerva McGonagal should be next on the list. We also leave in the care of Griphook, our bank manager, a letter to give to Harry upon his first visit. Harry should also know that if a man named Peter Pettigrew tries to talk to him, leave as soon as possible, as he is not what he says he is. If a man named Remus Lupin tries to talk to you, listen to what he says, as he is a good friend." at the end of the will, Griphook handed the letter from his parents to Harry.

"Why was I left with the Dursleys, when it says it should never happen? Who is this Sirius Black, or Selena Lovegood? Or the others mentioned in the will?"

"Sirius Black is behind bars because he betrayed your parents to Lord Voldemort. Selena Lovegood died a year ago. Alice and Frank Longbottom are unable to help you, and Minerva McGonagal is a Professor at Hogwarts. It seems there was no one else to watch over you. Remus Lupin has an infliction that would not allow him to be your guardian."

"Well, I'm sorry, but there is no way I will be going back to the Dursleys, as they are even worse then what my mum said. I was lucky when I got lost at the park, and I have lived well enough on my own. Did my parents leave me a home to live in?"

"One that is livable and one that is not. The one for you is in Chadwick, while the other is in Godrics Hollow. It was destroyed the night your parents were killed."

"Was I with them the night they crashed?"

"What do you mean crashed? Your parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, saving your life. They were heroes, and you took all the honors when you killed Voldemort."

Harry saw where there was a long story ahead of him, so he passed on hearing it. He asked how much he had in the vault he had access to.

"This is your trust fund for your schooling and it has 100,000 galleons in it. More than enough to get you through school. However, what ever you spend will be replenished after a year has gone by. Do you wish the keys to your home?"

"Yes please. Thank you for your time Griphook." and he left to visit his vault.

The stacks of coins in the vault looked huge to Harry and he took what he hoped was all he needed. He took his list out and began his buying spree.

He bought everything on his list except for a familiar and a wand. He looked for a familiar, but didn't find one that he felt was right. He left there and went for his wand.

Olivander had been in business for longer than he could remember, taking over the business from his father. Not once in all those years did he not find a wand for a customer. He prided himself on having every known combination of features in stock. He had been restocking when he heard the bell ring over the entry. He eased out into the store and saw a boy he thought he knew. "Hello, are you here to purchase a wand? You look familiar, do I know you, or have we met?"

"No, this is my first visit here. I am here to look for a wand, though I don't think I really need one. I can do magic on my own."

"But I doubt you can do everything without a wand. No one can. A wand helps you to focus and channel your magic. Now, what sat we give it a try, shall we?"

"If you say so. What do you suggest?"

"I don't know until I take some measurements. Shall I get started?" after a nod from Harry he continued, "Good, now raise your arms straight out, that's it." and he measured his arm length. Then he did it for his upper body and lower body. He then went to the back and brought out over a dozen wands for Harry to try. Before he did he was asked, "By the way, what is your name?" He had to step back when Harry told him. "But you should have been measured last year?"

"I didn't have the money last year, or at least I didn't think I did. I saved up for this year. Does it make a difference when I go?"

It was not unusual for this to happen, but he never expected it from Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. How was it he didn't know of his inheritance. He didn't approach Harry with this though. Harry had tried all the wands brought out to him, but none were right. Neither were the next batch or the one after that. Ollivander was beginning to think Harry was right. He tried one more wand that he didn't really wish to bring out. He handed it to Harry and nothing happened with it. Harry handed it back to Ollivander. "I'm sorry sir, but like I said, I don't think I really need a wand. I have done everything I set t out to do without one." and Harry gave him a demonstration which left Ollivander speechless. It was just as Harry said. Even ones that Ollivander asked him to try. He reached under his counter and brought out a blank wand.

"In case you are asked, show whoever asks this and you should be alright. It has a fairy wing and pixie dust core. It is magical, but not strong enough to support your magic. It is just for show. Good day to you Harry." and he watched as the boy left his shop. He immediately contacted Albus to let him know he had been to his shop. He didn't tell him about the wand.

Harry was now ready to start his schooling, of course it wouldn't be for another 10 months.


	2. Chapter 2

Disappointment Chapter Two

Harry used the key to his new home the way Griphook had told him, and it brought him to a secluded home that was bigger than he really needed. Not one to decline a good place to live, Harry went to the front door and used the key to unlock it. He twisted the handle and once it was open, Harry looked in to see splendor. The likes of which he never saw before. It was like a palace, it was so big and rich and luxurious.

He entered the home not wishing to touch anything, thinking he may break it. How could he own something so special. He toured the home to find a library, a game room with a snooker table, several bedrooms, lavs and closets. It had a large kitchen with more cabinet space than he would ever need. It had a basement that had some old furniture and other stored items in it. He went back up the stairs and looked for a bedroom he would claim as his. He called for all his packages and they came flying into his room. He then stored all his equipment where he could find it if he needed it.

He then took out the letter left him by his parents:

Dear Harry:

I know this must seem weird to you, but we knew this was going to happen to us because of what Albus Dumbledore told us. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be attending there when you reach the age of eleven. We won't go into what he told us, just know that it told us our future.

Another thing you need to know is, that Sirius Black is the one we named to be your godfather. There was another that I, your mother, preferred, but he was not available. Don't get me wrong, as Sirius is a good man, but a bit childish. Remus, my choice, is much more mature, but he has an affliction that precludes him from taking over the duties of being a father. A third member of our circle is Peter Pettigrew. We mentioned this to you in our will. He has shown signs of being untrustworthy when we made him our secrets keeper. I fear we made a grave mistake in doing so.

Should something happen and we don't make it out alive and either Sirius or Remus ends up in jail. You must report to Amelia Bones and give her this letter to save who ever is in trouble. Knowing them both, I would say it was Sirius who was the one in trouble. He has anger control problems. Please help whoever it is and try to contact the other for help. For Sirius, use the floo and call out, Pads Pound. For Remus, again use the floo and call out Moony's Lair.

We will end this now son, but before we do, you must know that we loved you very much and knowing you are reading this means we didn't make it, we love you very much. Always remember this, Harry. We still love you very much and always will.

Loving you always.

Lily and James Potter

Mum and dad.

Harry saw tear stains all over the letter, like mum was crying as she wrote it. He wondered why it wasn't his dad who wrote it or why he didn't add to it, but whatever the reason, at least he got the message and would try to follow through on their wishes. He was told by Griphook that Sirius Black was in jail for betraying mum and dad, but this letter proves him innocent, he hoped.

The only starting place he knew was Griphook, so the next day he would be making a return trip to see him and ask for his help. For now, he used his common money and went out to find an Inn where he could eat.

When he returned from eating, he decided to look in the library for something to read before going to bed. What he found would keep him up most of the night. A book on wandless and wordless magic. It told Harry how to use this ability to it's full capabilities. It was all he needed as he already knew how to use this magic. He practiced it for most of the night, until he became too tired to continue.

The next morning he returned to the Inn that was the entry into Diagon Alley. He had breakfast before he entered the Alley and since he saw the lady open the entry with her magic, using a wand, Harry tried it using his finger. His first touch was all that was needed as it opened right up. Harry smiled at what he accomplished. He then walked to the bank and asked for Griphook. Griphook came out to greet him and then took him back to his office. When Harry handed him the letter and asked for his help with freeing Sirius and contacting Remus, he showed Harry how to use the floo and then he went out to contact Amelia Bones and ask her to meet him in the bank.

Harry's floo call went through and a face appeared in the flames when it was answered. "Who is this that knows my connection?"

"Are you Remus Lupin?"

"What if I am?"

"My name is Harry Potter, and you knew my parents, James and Lily Potter. My mum asked me to get hold of you and ask for your help."

"And I'm suppose to believe you are who you say you are? The last I heard you, or Harry had gone missing 6 years ago."

"That's right, except I didn't go missing, I ran away. They were terrible people and I took the first chance I ever had to make my escape. I haven't got time to tell you it all, but I promise I will when we get time. Right now, Griphook from the bank is helping me with Sirius Black, to set him free."

"Now I know you're lying, as Black turned traitor on the Potters and reported to Voldemort their address. Who are you really?"

Before Harry could respond, Griphook returned with Amelia Bones. Remus saw her and called out to her. She went to the floo and confirmed Harry's story was the truth. Remus then backed out of the flames and walked through to Griphooks office. He looked down on Harry and saw both his friends in his face, and tears formed in his eyes. He then picked Harry up and hugged him, telling him how sorry he was for doubting him. He then put him back down and took a seat to listen to what Amelia had to say.

Instead of speaking, she handed Remus the letter and had him read it. The tears were now flowing freely for knowing the truth of what happened with his best friends.

Break}

The Weasley household had become different since Harry's talk with Ginny and Luna. They still didn't know his true name, but the act that he made with Ginny turned into something astonishing for them. Arthur was given a tip on investing in something called computers and he took the money and bought some stock. Shares were selling at five pounds per share and he bought twenty shares. Within five months, the shares were selling at twenty five pounds per share. Arthur had been smart and bought five shares a month each of those five months. And many more in each of the months thereafter. He sat with Molly and explained what was happening, and she almost exploded on him.

"Arthur, that was not our money to spend. That was Ginny's. Well really it is James', but since we don't know how to find him, then by rights it's Ginny's. What happens when she goes to Hogwarts and sees James and he asks for the money back?"

"Well then, all we have to do is sell enough shares to get him the money. At the way it's going, it should take two or three shares to get him his money. Molly, this is our first real chance to have something good happen in our life. We have over one hundred shares of a stock that has grown over seven times what I originally paid for it."

"And just where is all this money we have? I don't see it in the bank, or in our sugar bowl. Is it being kept in a secret place where the kids can't find it?"

"It's kept in a trust fund with the company building the computers. We can sell shares when ever we need money. All we need to do is call a broker. That is a person who buys and sells stock for a living."

"I find all this hard to believe. What does this computer thing do?"

"From what I understand, it does our thinking for us."

"Well, from what I understand, it has done all the thinking for you and took Ginny's money. Now, I want you to get it back. What ever else you spent is our money and we will have to live with it."

"Can we talk to Ginny about it, before I sell her stock? She may want to keep it going?"

When they asked Ginny what she wanted to do, she looked at them like they were crazy, "What money are you talking about? I don't have any money?"

"The hundred pounds James gave you Ginny dear? Remember when you gave me the hundred pound in the station?"

"But I gave that to you to help with Christmas. How do you still have it?"

Arthur stepped forward and told Ginny about what he did and what the stock was worth now. Ginny's response was just like her mums, "What's a computer? What's it suppose to do?"

Molly hurrumphed, "According to your father, it's suppose to do your thinking for you. That's all Ron has to hear, as if he isn't lazy enough already. According to the twins, he is now trying to get Hermione to do his homework for him. She'll check it for him and tells him what's wrong and to fix it himself. Does that make Hermione a computer?" Arthur didn't know how to answer that one. The twins did say she was smarter than almost every other student in school, not just her year.

BREAK IN STORY}}}}}}}}

Amelia came through with her promise and Sirius was brought before the Wizengamut to hear his story of what happened that night.

Amelia had to remain impartial with Sirius' hearing, even though she knew him personally. He and James both worked for her in the Auror Dept.. She didn't want to believe he had done what was reported about the Potters, but through his own testimony she had no other alternative than to have him sent to Azkaban. She wanted to set a trial date, but the Minister pushed it through without one because of his own confession. Now she wanted to know the truth about what happened.

"Mr. Black, we brought you to hear why you confessed to the murder of James and Lily Potter, or your part in it. Do you wish to take this under the influence of Veritaserum?"

"I would please. I want the truth to be known."

Amelia ordered the administration of the serum and waited 10 minutes for it to take affect. Her first question was, "Please state your full name."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you friends with the deceased?"

"More than that, really. They were my true family."

"Then why did you confess to being apart of their murder?"

"It was because of me that they died. I was supposed to be the secret keeper for their protection. I noticed that I was being followed by what appeared shady characters, and thought it was because of my association with the Potters. I told James and Lily of this and James and I decided to change keepers. Remus was our first choice, but he was off on a mission with Albus Dumbledore. I can't tell you what that was and it doesn't really matter in this case. We used Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper, under a violent protestation by Lily. She hadn't trusted Peter since we left school. He was always making excuses about missed gatherings or leaving early when he was there. James and I should have listened to her. She was always the brilliant one of the group. Peter turned the information of their address over to Voldemort. I got there too late to save them. They had both been killed by the killing curse. However, Harry was in his crib, with blood dripping from a cut on his forhead. He was alive and Voldemort was dead, lying beside Lily. The back of Harry's room had been blasted away from whatever Voldemort tried using on Harry. I met Hagrid outside their home and turned Harry over to him so he could bring him to Albus Dumbledore. From there, I went in search of Peter to confront him. He ran from me and I chased him to that alley where we exchanged spells. He hit some drums behind me and they leaked fluid all over the ground. He fired a second shot into the drums and they exploded, killing all the muggles there watching us fight. He then cut off his left pinky finger and changed into his form of a rat and escaped down a sewage drain."

"That doesn't tell me why you confessed to their murders. Why did you yell out it was your fault for James and Lily Potter being dead?"

"Because if we hadn't changed keepers, they would still be alive today, and we wouldn't be here now. Of course we wouldn't know of Peter's treachery, either. I would rather not know of it then the results of finding out about it. I lost my family that night. Harry lost his parents that night and I lost another friend that night because he probably still believes me to be guilty."

"So, Pettigrew was an animagus, were you one also?"

"Yes, both James and I were. We were going to report ourselves to the Ministry when Dumbledore put James and Lily under protection. I am a black Russian Wolfhound."

"What was Mr. Potter?"

"Does it really matter? I mean he is dead now. But, since you asked, he was stag."

"Why did you leave Harry with Hagrid and leave to chase Pettigrew? You must have known what Dumbledore was going to do with him?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly that night and I only thought of Harry's protection and capturing Pettigrew. I screwed up on both parts that night. Harry should have gone home with me that night."

"Yes, he should have. We have been in talks with young Harry and he told of us of where Dumbledore left him. He was left with Lily Potter's sister and her husband. He also told us of the will his parents left and it specifically said he was not to be left with her. Others were named as care keepers, but the Longbottoms were attacked that night as well and are in the incurable ward of St. Mungos. Selena Lovegood was also named but, she was not capable to handle him due to her just giving birth to her daughter. Professor McGonagall was named as well, but Dumbledore didn't think the school was a fit place to raise a child. You know why Lupin could not take the child."

"So Harry is living in that hell hole with people who hate everything he stands for?"

"No. Harry ran away from them when he was five and lived on his own for six years. It is because of this we are here today. He is very resourceful and found his way to Gringotts where he learned what happened on that night. He came to me through the bank."

"Oh my God, how did he survive?"

"I just told you he is very resourceful. He used his situation to get what he needed from sources, like the church, trash, and anything else available. He found food everywhere, if you knew where to look. Clothes he got from the church. Housing he found in abandoned homes. Now do you see why he lived? Because he used his imagination and his knowledge to get by."

"Could you tell me where he is now?"

"Not yet we can't. You have not been freed of the charges. Harry also has to accept you as family before you know anything about him. He is doing fine though, just to ease your mind. Now, to get back to your case. You have shown the court that though you did not take part in the murder of the Potters, but showed poor judgment in what you did after it was over. You left a child in your care with someone not on the list for his care, and he was taking Harry to another that was not on the list. He was left with someone that could care less for his safety. You have not shown the court where Harry should be left in your care. What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Black?"

"Everything you have said is true. Harry should have been first on my mind that night and instead I let my feelings side track my obligations and seek justice instead. But, I will not have Harry put in some foster home or an orphanage. I may not be everything Harry needs, but I can get help with that. Remus Lupin may not be able to care for him on his own, but between the two of us, we should be able to take care of him."

"Before I do anything else, your case must be heard before our members. After hearing Mr. Black's testimony, how do you all vote. All in favor of releasing him, raise your hands." Almost the entire attendance raised their hands. "All oppose." Lucius Malfoy was one of the five to raise their hands for his continued sentence. He was going to gather the other followers of Lord Voldemort and tell them how he feels about this. Sirius was released of his sentence and compensation was to be given for his incarceration, minus one year for his not registering as an animagus.

Outside the courtroom, Lucius joined the other followers and was about to complain when, "What the hell is the matter with you five. Don't you realize that because you showed yourselves against releasing Black, that you are now the focus of Bones and her Aurors. This was more than just the release of Black, it was to see who would be against it. You put yourself in jeopardy by bringing your feelings forward. Now there is going to be an investigation as to why you were against freeing a person testifying under the truth serum. He could not lie to Bones." and Parkinson and the rest left after his rant. Lucius and the other four just stood there, wondering what just happened.

Back in the courtroom, Amelia continued her talk with Sirius. "Mr. Black, you now have to convince me why Harry should be placed in your and Mr. Lupin's care."

The serum was no longer working on Sirius and his feelings were beginning to get to him. "I have to become the guardian for Harry. Remus has to help me with it. James and Lily didn't just expect it, they demanded it. There was no way she wanted Harry to go to her sister for his upbringing. I failed them in so many ways, I need to find a way to correct my mistakes. Remus has to be there to ensure I do right in this. After Lily, he was the one with the most common sense. He was also the smart one of the group and James and I never thanked him enough for how much he saved our arses. Please don't take this away from us."

Amelia then got Kingsley to bring in Remus so she could tell them both her decision. Remus and Sirius met as soon as they saw each other and were still hugging when she got their attention, "Gentlemen, please sit down. Now, since there is no one on the Potters list of choices to raise Harry, except you two and Minerva, you wish is granted, with one stipulation. Minerva will be visiting you twice a month whenever Harry is staying with you. During the school year, you will be allowed to talk him via the floo, once a month. You will take residence in Harry's home, and not Black Manor. I have been there and it is not a fit place for bringing up a child. Even though Harry is well off, it is your responsibility to provide for him clothing, food, health services and all other needs. Is all this understood.

Remus had to answer for them as Sirius was crying over what he was just told. He was going to do what was asked of him ten years back.

Amelia then had Kingsley take the two to Harry's home where Harry waited for them. He knew Sirius was going to be freed and that Remus would be with him. Amelia had already set it up, but she had to make sure that Sirius knew the ground rules before he took over guardian ship.

Kingsley knocked on the door and it opened on it's own. Sirius stood there wondering what was going on. Ghosts couldn't turn handles and Elves were to present themselves when answering a door. They walked in and followed Kingsley into the sitting room. "Harry, they are here."

"Thank you Mr. Shacklebolt. Were they much trouble?"

"Not after Miss Bones got through with them. I will leave you all to get to know each other." and Kingsley left. Sirius looked at James Potter when they first met. Harry was almost the spitting image of him. Remus then got a closer look at Harry and saw where he followed his mother more than James. His eyes were hers, as was his nose and forehead. The mouth and hair were James.

Sirius couldn't wait any longer and he rushed to Harry to pick him and hug him, however, Harry didn't show any affection towards Sirius. He let him hug him, but his arms stayed at his side. Remus saw this and didn't like the implications. It was going to take some time to win Harry over.

Sirius didn't think anything of Harry's lack of returning his embrace. He put him down and then they talked about Harry. How he survived living alone. Feeding himself. His way of getting clothing. Remus was listening to an adult brain in an eleven year old body. It got worse when Harry told them of his abilities with magic. How it was unnecessary for him to use a wand and what he could do with his magic. Remus saw where Harry was beyond sixth year in magic and his knowledge was not far behind it. He must have read all seven years of books for all this knowledge.

Harry had four months with them before his schooling started, and Remus and Sirius found it very hard to teach Harry anything he already didn't know. He could already change into a eagle if he needed to. He traveled by some strange method that neither of them knew. Harry taught them how he did it, and it was the smoothest way to travel they ever tried. There was no pulling or stretching, just moving. Harry called it thought travel.

They had their talks, but they didn't last long. Harry still didn't trust adults, except for Kingsley and Amelia. He didn't look forward to meeting Dumbledore, since he was the one to leave him with those muggles, or as he liked to think of them, human animals. Since neither of these two tried to make contact with Harry in those ten years, he didn't know how to react around them.

Sirius wanted to take Harry to Diagon Alley for his shopping but Harry didn't need anything. On Harry's birthday he did agree to go on the weekend following it. It was to buy him his birthday gift.

Once they arrived to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry amazed them again when the wall just parted when Harry waved his hand over it. Remus was looking at something he never thought he would ever see. Magic that would rival Albus Dumbledore. Harry was much stronger than anyone could imagine.

The Alley was much busier than usual and they soon found out the reason. There was a book signing going on at Florish and Blotts book store. Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his newest book and the line outside the store was too long to want to try and get in ti. Harry was ready to walk past it, when he saw two figures he knew. He went inside the store and called out, "Luna, Ginny, how are you both?"

They looked around to see who called them and when they saw James, they went right to him, fighting the crowd all the way. They hugged briefly and then Ginny hit him in the arm.

"Alright James, why did you give me that money at Christmas? Mum and dad could not believe me that you just gave it to me."

Harry turned bright red when she asked this, "I'm sorry Ginny, if I got you in trouble, but I heard your talk with Luna about your money problem and thought I could help. It wasn't that much."

"It was more the thought of you giving it to a stranger. And by the way, dad got a tip from a friend and turned that hundred quid in thousands. He then added our own money and now we have more money than we could imagine. All because you cared to help out someone in need. Thank you, not only from me but..."

"Me as well James." came from behind Ginny. It was her father Arthur, and he was smiling as he approached the kids.

Sirius and Remus were wondering where the James came from. Sirius was about to say something when Remus stopped him, "Pads, Harry told them that for some reason and we need to back him on this until they know the truth from him."

"But why would he lie to them?"

"He didn't lie to them, Pads, he just used his middle name. I think I know why too. Let it go for now."

Then there was a commotion behind them and Harry saw where a blond haired boy and a Weasley were arguing. The youngest one, Ron, Harry thought. He didn't much like him because of the way he treated Ginny. Now Ginny left them and went to protect Ron, "Leave him alone Malfoy. He hasn't done anything to you."

"He didn't have to. He has set his own image as being a prat with the school. He embarrassed his own housemate, and then he uses her to do his homework. Right nice piece of work if you ask me."

Ginny turned to Ron and he had huge smile on his face as if he knew what Draco was talking about was the truth. Ginny just shook her head and started to leave, when she bumped into Mr. Malfoy, knocking her books to the ground. Lucius stopped her from picking them up and did it for her and placed them in her cauldron. "I'm sorry for that. Now come Draco, we have more shopping to do."

Things cooled off after that and Arthur joined his wife in line and Ginny and Luna talked for a bit longer before Sirius told him it was time to leave, using James as his name.

They went looking for a gift for Harry and they found it when Harry saw the familiar he wanted in a Snowy Owl sitting in the window of Eylops Owl Emporium. He named her Hedwig after a few other tries to get her to accept a name.

Harry was now ready to begin his schooling knowing he had two friends before he even got there. He didn't think he could ever be friends with Ron, and wondered about this brilliant girl Ron used for his homework. She sounded like she didn't have any friends and he thought maybe he would try to make friends with her as well as Ginny and Luna.

It finally arrived and Harry was ready to make the trip to Kings Cross Station and begin his schooling.


	3. Chapter 3

Disappointment Chapter Three

Harry brought his trunk and Hedwig down to the sitting room using his magic. Remus watched as the trunk followed Harry down the stairs, still amazed by what Harry was able to do without a wand. How had he become so powerful without training or guidance. He was looking at a remarkable young man. He also thought that Dumbledore was going to do to win over Harry's confidence. He hoped that Harry would see through this and not allow it to happen.

Sirius was also watching and his mind was going in another direction. He had hoped Harry would get over what ever was bothering him and start talking to him like he would family. Harry still didn't act like family around him. He decided he needed to talk to Harry before he left for school.

Sirius went to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder, "Harry, could we talk before you leave, please?"

"Sure, what is it you wish to talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk like family and try to put any differences we have behind us."

"Family? How could you say what we had was family? I have talked with Remus and I know why he couldn't take care of me, and I accepted his explanation. You have said nothing to me to allow that to happen between us. You took off after the man who betrayed my parents, before you put me in a safe place. That tells me you weren't even thinking of me when you handed me over to this Hagrid. He then hands me over to this Dumbledore who in turns left me with the Dursleys. Do you honestly think I was safe there? You must have to leave me like you did."

"Harry, I wasn't thinking right that night. I just found my best friends in the world killed by someone who wanted them dead and got another, who I thought was a friend, to betray them to their killer. I know I should have taken care of you first, but my hatred for Pettigrew blacked out everything else in my mind. I thought that Hagrid was the safest person in the world for you to be with. Then he was taking you to Dumbledore who was also a safe person to be with. If I had known what he planned to do with you, I would never have left you with Hagrid."

"You can say that now, after everything has passed, but I can still remember how I was treated by the Dursleys for three years. I wanted a family and what I got could never be called that. When I got the chance to escape their hold on me, I took it and ran. I learned by accident what I am, and by practicing constantly, became as strong as I am. I worked hard to keep myself going. I lived off the land until I found a place to stay. I found the right people to lead me to my other needs, like clothing and other necessities. I figured out how to make money with my power. Do you see where I am going with this? I did it on my own. Now you want me to accept you as family because I helped get you out of jail. I did it because my parents wanted me to do it. Remus told me about your childish behavior, but that you are a good person. I see the child in you, but you have to prove to me that you are a good person."

"I'm trying Harry, I really am. I just hope it's enough for you to see, eventually. Please don't lock me out of your life, You are all that's left of my family, you and Moony. I don't want to lose that."

"I have to get to the station and load my luggage. We'll talk again at Christmas. I don't hate you Sirius, but I don't quite trust you yet either. Just give me a little time to get use to you." and that was the way it ended. Remus and Sirius were ready to help Harry with his things, when they saw him and his belongings vanish. They knew he was already at the station. Remus thought he had more to learn from Harry, than Harry did from him

Harry landed on the platform for 9 ¾ and saw the train that would be taking him to Hogwarts. He loaded his things in a storage rack over his seat and sat down to set a plan for his escaping the clutches of Dumbledore. He knew once he knew he was here, Dumbledore would try to get him back with the Dursleys. That was not going to happen.

He watched the families on the platform saying their goodbyes to the kids before they boarded the train. He saw a girl with wild hair struggling with her trunk and he decided to go help her and joined her at the steps, "Can I give you a hand?"

He received the weirdest look and then, "Why would you want to help me? Let me guess, this is your first year, isn't it. Only a first year would offer to help me."

Harry just asked, "Do you want my help or not?"

"Sorry, I'm not use to kindness from anyone. Yes please, I could use your help." and she went for the handle on the back end, when Harry waved her off. He turned and went back on board and the trunk followed him up the steps. Hermione couldn't believe what she saw. He didn't use a wand and he didn't say a word, yet the trunk followed behind him like a puppy.

She followed as well and Harry took the trunk to his compartment and stowed the trunk on the other rack and sat down. He watched as Hermione entered the compartment and took a seat across from him. "How did you do that? I mean without a wand or words? My name is Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

Harry remembered the talks with Ginny about Ron and a girl in school, named Hermione, "I thought you didn't have any friends in school? What about Ron Weasley?"

"How do you know about him? And how did you know about me and him? And no, we are not friends. To be quite honest, I can't stand him. Never mind why."

"I know his sister Ginny and her friend Luna. They were talking about Ron and you. How he used you at school to do his homework for him."

"I didn't do his homework, I told him what was wrong and had him to fix it. You know quite a bit about me, now, how about telling me about you. What's your name?"

Harry knew that Ginny and Luna would be here soon so he used his middle name again, "James. This is my first year and I have been doing magic for years without a wand. It comes easier for me that way. A wand tends to constrict it too much. It also is much slower than my magic."

"But wandless and wordless magic isn't taught until seventh year? How did you learn it?"

"I told you, it comes naturally, sort of like this." and Harry brought his trunk down and opened it with his magic. He then took everything out and then repacked it, closed the lid and put it back on the rack.

"It must take great concentration to do it? I could never do it like you do. My mind is on so many things I can't think about one thing."

"So, you never did anything prior to school that you could not understand?"

Well yes, of course I did. Professor McGonagall called it incidental magic. She told me it would come much easier when I used a wand."

"And had it? Become easier I mean. Surely you didn't concentrate on what ever you did, before you did it. It happened to me as well, but I didn't stop there. I had to see what I could do. I kept thinking of harder things to do and I did them all. I can even travel that way."

"That's called apparation, but you need a wand to do it." she said, but then almost fainted when she saw James just disappear from the train and land on the platform beside the window where Hermione sat. Then he was gone again and sitting across from her. "How?"

"I told you, it's all in your mind. Let me try something. Empty your mind of all thoughts. When it's cleared, then think of wanting something. Once you have done that, then call for it in your mind."

Hermione tried, but couldn't do it. "Oh posh, I'll never get it. I can't clear my mind like you said."

"What were you thinking of?"

"My Transfiguration book in my trunk." then she saw Harry reach his hand out and before she could blink, it was in his hands. "That's amazing, but I still couldn't do it, like you do. I am always thinking about something."

Before Harry could explain, he saw the Weasleys and Luna enter the platform. He excused himself from Hermione and left the train to greet them. He met Ginny and Luna while they said their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley. She saw Harry walk up to them and she put Luna down and went to him and gave him a unexpected hug. "James, what you did for our Ginny was very generous, but uncalled for. I had my husband get this from our bank and want you to take it. It's the money you gave Ginny a year ago." and she tried putting it in Harry's hand, but he didn't accept it.

"Mrs. Weasley, I didn't give it to her for a loan. I gave it to her so she could get something for you and her dad for Christmas. She was feeling bad because she didn't have anything for you. She told me later that your father made a wise investment with it, and got a great return with it. If anyone should get the money, it should be Ginny." and he took it and gave it to Ginny.

Ginny looked at the money and then back to Harry, with a tear in her eye. "Thank you James. But I can't take it. This is your money." and tried to give it back to Harry.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled a bag out that was filled with galleons. "I believe I have enough to get me through the year. You keep it and share it with Luna if you want. Right now, I need to help you both with your trunks." and once again he turned for the train and the trunks both followed him up the steps.

Molly saw what he did and gasped. She had only seen one other manage something like that. Albus Dumbledore did it at one of their meetings before the Potters died. This child did it like it came naturally to him. She watched the girls follow James up the steps and into his compartment. She also saw the girl the twins described to her as Hermione. She thought then and there, 'Ron had better watch his step around James or he could get hurt.'

Once they were all settled, Ginny and Luna were introduced to Hermione and her to them. From there, a friendship was beginning to bud. Hermione went from no friends to three new friends. The train then began to pull out from the station and the trip was started.

It wasn't twenty minutes later when they were interrupted by Ron. He opened the door and sat next to Hermione like they were friends, "Hello Mione, I was wondering what happened to you, and what are you doing with my little sister and Luna. Why is James here with you?"

Hermione never got to answer him, as Ginny blew up on him, "Ron, get your self out of here. We were all having a nice chat before you barged in."

"Excuse me, Ginny, but Hermione is my friend, not yours. Now you get your self and your friends out of here so I could talk to her alone."

Now it was Harry's turn to get upset, "OK RON, this is my compartment and I rather like it here. Hermione, Ginny and Luna joined me here on their own and like Ginny said we were having a nice, while you, on the other hand was not asked in or to take a seat. So with that being said, I advise you to get out."

"Look here, JAMES, a firstie does not talk to a senior like that. You get up now and leave before I throw you and the two others out."

Harry was up and in Ron's face before he could react. Harry grabbed his shirt and picked him up and took him to the door. It opened as he approached it and then threw Ron out and closed and locked the door before Ron could stop him. He left, but was back five minutes later with Fred and George. Harry saw them and opened the door for Fred and George, but when Ron tried to walk in, the door shut and locked once again. He saw Fred and George sit down next to Hermione and begin to talk to them. Ron saw them all laugh and kid around.

Ron turned to leave, when Lee, the twins friend, walked up to the door and it opened for him and then shut and locked once again. He got frustrated and walked away.

"How do you put up with him Ginny, Fred and George. He's a pain where I sit." James asked them.

George looked to Fred and then Ginny, "How do you know him so well, James. You hardly know him and got him down pat."

Fred continued with, "Ya, we've been with him his whole life and it took us that long to see what he is like. Are you a mind reader, or something?"

Luna then cut in, "Yes he is. I'm training him and he is very good at it. Aren't you Harry?"

Harry looked at Luna and said, "Uh, Luna, my name is James and yes I am pretty good at it."

Luna just smiled and said, "Of course, how silly of me James. How long are you going to keep it up?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Luna and saw the smile on her face and just blew out a breath, "Until now I guess. You're all going to know shortly anyway. James is my middle name. I didn't lie to you, but I didn't tell you my entire name. My name is, what Luna?" Harry then smiled at her.

Luna was now laughing, "I just love guessing games, don't you all?" she saw all of them but Harry staring at her. Harry was just laughing as well. "OK, maybe Ginny didn't see it in the book store, but I sure did. Show them your scar Harry Potter."

Now they all turned to Harry with anticipation. Harry was still laughing when he pulled his bangs to the right and showed his scar. Now Ginny shrieked and hit harry in the arm. "You git, why did you try to hide it from us? Where were you all those years you were missing?"

"OK, I hid it from you because I was missing all those years. How could I explain my being there after all that time I was missing. I had just learned what I was because of my letter. I didn't know anything of the magical world and it was Ginny and Luna who set me in the right direction. I didn't even know who I was before getting the letter. Now that's humiliating, not knowing your own name. I found food and shelter, and found out by accident I was a wizard. I just didn't know what to call it, so it was my talent. As Hermione can tell you, I became quite good at it." and they all turned to Hermione.

"Harry is not just quite good at it, he is marvelous. He doesn't need a wand or words to do his magic."

Both Ginny and Luna looked to each other and Luna said, "Of course, the trunks. I didn't see Harry use his wand."

Ginny added her bit, "I didn't hear him say anything either."

The rest of the trip was showing them his magic, eating off the trolley when it came by, and then having a friendly chat. Lee could not believe how close they all got in that short trip. He saw where Harry was going to be special at school, and he wanted to be a part of it. His friendship with the twins was bringing him benefits he didn't see coming. He saw where, because of this he may get a chance to get close to Angelina. He saw where George was looking at Luna with a starry eyed look and Fred was doing the same thing with Hermione. He doubted Hermione saw it, but Luna he was sure saw it and was smiling once again.

The train pulled into Hogsmead station and Harry, Ginny and Luna went to the boats Hagrid was calling them to. Hagrid looked down at all the students as they passed, and when He saw Harry he sort of did a double take, as if he knew him. He didn't know from where, but he could swear he saw him before.

Harry helped Ginny and Luna into the boat and were joined by another boy named Colin. The trip was exciting for Colin and pleasurable for the rest. Their first view of Hogwarts was breathtaking. Colin had a camera and was snapping off shots during the whole trip. He was nearly knocked off the boat when they went under a low hanging bush. Harry grabbed hold of his uniform and pulled him back into the boat. Colin laughed and told him thanks.

They were met at the dock by Professor McGonagall and led to the waiting room, where she told them to tidy up and wait for her to return to come and bring them in for the sorting.

Their wait was a short one and they were soon lead into the great hall and formed a line in between the tables of two different house. They stood and listened to a hat sing a song of the different houses and what was needed for school unity. Harry heard the twins say, "It's the same old story every year with different words. I wonder if any one believes it any more." Harry listened and wanted to believe it.

Then the names were called to the stool where the hat sat, and Harry's first friend called up was Colin. A second later and he was in Gryffindor. Then it was Luna's turn. She took a seat started a conversation with the hat, "Hello Mr. Hat, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you for asking, but how did you know I was in your mind?"

"That one is easy. We never heard any talk with the other students and you must know something about them before you sort them, so it only stands to reason your in their minds. I figured it wouldn't hurt to get to know you before you sorted my into my house."

"You are the first to comprehend this before I look into their minds. That leaves just one house for you and that is..."

"WAIT! Please sir, if you would hear me out first."

"So, you have a preference? OK then, what is it."

"Well, yes sir, but I only wish to be with my friends."

"Then let me see who they are. OH my, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. That is definitely different from where I was going to put you. However, you do fit the criteria for the house and since you asked, Let It Be Gryffindor." and Luna thanked the hat and jumped down from the stool and took a seat next to Fred and George.

Harry was next and the hat studied him for several minutes before he let him know he was there, "Hmmm, very brave. Intelligent too. Cunning as well. Hard to make friends with. But which house do I put you in. Do you have any input on this Mr. Potter?"

"I do sir. Luna Lovegood went to Gryffindor House and I thought she would go to Ravenclaw. Did she ask to be put elsewhere?"

"My my my, the students are getting much smarter now a days. Yes Mr. Potter, she did and I agreed because you were one of the reasons for the switch. She wished to be with you and one other."

"And the other will be going there as well?"

"Yes."

"Then please go ahead with your sorting, and thank you for listening, sir."

"I must tell Albus how smart this year is. It best be Gryffindor."

"OH Sir, would you please not tell him about us. I want nothing to do with him if I can avoid it."

"But he is your headmaster. Why do you wish to avoid him?"

"Can we talk later, sir. We have been here quite a long time."

"Yes, of course. Run along and I will contact you later. I have my ways." and Harry joined Luna and they were soon joined by Ginny.

After the meal that evening and the students brought to their dorms, Four Weasleys were writing letters to their parents about who James was and the sorting. The next morning Molly was surprised when two Owls approached her home bearing letters,

Molly expected a letter from Percy and hoped for one from Ginny, but separate letters from the twins was quite unexpected. When the Snowy Owl brought three of them she didn't know what to think.

She read Percy's first and it was a long one as usual. The most interesting thing in the letter was James turning up to be Harry Potter and that him and Ginny were sorted to Gryffindor.

With this she read Ginny's next and it read:

Dear Mum and Dad;

We made it safely to school, but you won't believe who James is. He is really Harry Potter. Yes, that's right Harry, missing, Potter. And to top it off, he is fantastic. He's friendly, kind, protective and unbelievably powerful. He does wandless and wordless magic.

Harry, Luna and I were all sorted into Gryffindor. I couldn't believe my luck when my best friend and newest friend were sorted to the same house. Luna told me she had a talk with the sorting hat and he was going to sort her to another house, but she asked to be put in Gryffindor.

We also sat with Hermione Granger, the girl Ron had all the trouble with, and she is very nice, but a bit chatty. Now I know why Ron had trouble with her. She is smarter than him and does not attempt to hide this from anyone. I like that in her. Anyone who can shut Ron up is OK in my mind. We did have an encounter with him on the train and we all stood up to him and sent him packing. He used the year he had on us like he was superior to us. This is where we saw how strong Harry really was. We saw him stow our trunks on the racks with his magic, but didn't think anything of it. With Ron, he put on a show that showed him how inferior he really was. It was fantastic.

The twins were next and Lee, their friend joined us as well. We all had a great time for the rest of the trip.

I think that's all for now, as I need to get some sleep. Harry said I could use his Owl, Hedwig, to send my letter, and the twins asked if they could use her as well. He didn't even call for her and she was there waiting for the letters to deliver them. I can tell already, this is going to be a good year for all of us.

Love you both;

Ginny.

Molly read the twins letters and they said the same thing as Ginny, and Molly was pleased that Harry was alright and he was finally in school. She was also pleased that there was someone there to watch over Ginny while there at school. She was worried Ron would take advantage of her at school. She did ask the twins to watch over her, but, she didn't think they would take to kindly to babysitting her.

If she knew what was going on with them, she would have never think about it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disappointment Chapter Four

Albus Dumbledore hurried to his office once the opening meal and statements were made. He needed to talk to Gideon and find out what happened with young Harry. It was imperative for Harry to go back to his aunt and uncle for everything to work out like he had planned. If he learned too much about his life, then all his planning was wasted. He pulled the hat from it's resting place and put it on.

"Gideon, we need to talk. What did you learn from young Harry?"

"For forty years we have been together and you have never asked me about a student I sorted, why now?"

"You know very well, why now. He is the center of all my plans to stop Tom. He carries with him the means to end it all."

"I'm sorry Albus, but you are wrong. What you thought he carries, he does not. He did get something from Tom though, and that is his magic. He has also learned how to use it, properly. He is strong Albus, very strong. He is also completely independent and relies solely upon himself. He trusts no adults with two exceptions and I will not divulge this information. You have lost him Albus and I am quite pleased that you have. He will never return to his past life that you wish him to."

"But he has to. It is the only way I can protect him. I can reset the Blood Wards and bind his magic somehow. He cannot proceed unprotected. I have to gain his faith and show him he can trust me."

"Then I wish you good luck with your plans, as you will need it. He already doesn't trust you and is prepared for your attempt. I don't know how he became as powerful as he is and how much he knows, but I can tell you that he has made friends with the strongest students in Hogwarts and those numbers will rise as he continues on through the years. Included in those friends is me. I will not help you with your plans and will not give up information he does not wish you to know."

"Why are you doing this Gideon? If what you say is true, then his training is paramount for him to succeed. I can help him with that. If he does not carry a Horcrux, bur carries Toms strength, he must learn to use it properly."

"There is nothing you can teach young Harry, Albus. His magic borders on the dark side of magic. He will not follow your silly ways and use weak spells against his enemy, unless he knows he is weaker than him. If his enemy has tried to hurt someone he cares about, then forget what I just said. What ever took place in the time he was missing, has taught him to overcome any obstacle by any means necessary. Believe me when I say, he can back this up with authority."

"He can't be that strong. He is just a boy. Even Tom took many years to gain his strength. I took many years to gain mine. Who taught him?"

"I'm sorry Albus, but I have told you all I can about Harry. What he tells you is all you can get now, and do not try to force him to do anything he does not want to do, as the consequences will be not to your liking. He will not go back to those Muggles. You do know that Black has been released, don't you?"

"Is he with Harry now? And what about Lupin?"

"You'll have to ask Harry that. Goodnight Albus. I'm old and quite tired right now. You aren't much younger in human years than me in my animated years." and those were Gideons last words. Albus watched as the hat flew back to roost on the mantle.

Albus sat there for a while longer, thinking of what he could do to gain Harry's trust. It looked like long journey.

Disappointed-}

Harry's evening was interrupted by someone jumping on his bed. He looked up and saw a creature with a short body and long ears and bulging eyes enjoying himself. Harry caught him in mid air and held him there while he asked, "What are you and what are you doing on my bed?"

His bulging eye got even bigger when he could not escape the magical hold on him. "I'm sorry Harry Potter, but I is Dobby, a house elf. I came to warn Harry Potter about staying at Hogwarts this year. Dobby fears for Harry Potters life."

"I feel your magic Dobby, and it is quite strong, but mine is stronger. Now tell me, why is my life in danger?"

"That I can't tell you sir, as it goes against my Masters wishes." and Dobby felt the hold on him get tighter.

"You did not come all this way to warn me against staying here and not think I would ask what it was that wishes to hurt me. Your master must control you, so how is it you are here against his will?"

"Please Harry Potter, Dobby can't tell you this or he will die. He cannot go against his Masters wishes."

"You already have just by being here, Dobby. However, I cannot let you die but know this, I will not be leaving school because of what you say. Do not try to stop me either. You feel my magic now, but next time it will be much worse."

"Dobby has tried his best to warn Harry Potter, but it has failed. Please forgive Dobby for disturbing you."

"I do this time, but like I said, next time I will not be as forgiving. If you need to say something to me, then do it at a more decent time and with no threats." and he released Dobby who just popped out.

Harry could not get back to sleep after that, and it was near half six, so he got up and showered, dressed and went down to the common area where he found Hermione sitting there reading. He took a seat next to her and wished her a good morning.

Hermione closed her book and said, "Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?"

"I would have if it wasn't for a pesky house elf. Thought it was good idea to wake me in the middle of the night and tell me I had to leave Hogwarts or I would die. He said he couldn't tell me why because it went against his masters wishes. Does that make any sense to you Hermione?"

"I can't say that it does Harry, because I have no idea what a house elf is, or why he has a master? Perhaps Ginny and Luna can help when they get up. They are both from magical parents."

"Maybe, but it doesn't really matter, because I'm staying right where I am. I expect I'll be getting another call, but this one should be at a better hour."

The turned when they heard a commotion coming down the girls dorm. Luna and Ginny were trying to keep it down, but their heated words were coming out louder than they wanted them to come out.

"It's wrong Ginny. There is no reason for it other than evil."

"Just because it answered my questions, Luna? How could that be wrong?"

"How could it be wrong? Come off it Ginny. It is wrong on so many levels you should burn the thing."

"What are you two arguing about?" Harry asked from across the room.

Luna was about to answer when Ginny covered her mouth with her hand and answered, "Nothing much, just something she saw. She doesn't think the same way I do."

"So, you're not going to tell us then, right?" Harry continued.

"It's nothing, really. OK, I'll tell you because you won't leave me alone until you know. Someone got me a journal for school, and when I write in it, it answers me. That is it. So, see, nothing really."

Hermione had to put her say in, "Oh, this is so much more than nothing Ginny. For a book to answer you, it has to have a mind of it's own. How many books do you know of that think on their own?"

Harry then added, "How personal did you get with the journal, Ginny? Believe me, it's not good if you got to giving him your thoughts. It could try to answer your questions the way you want to hear them answered. The next thing would be it trying to control you by giving you ideas and then demands. It is not a good thing Ginny. May I see the Journal?"

Ginny hrumped and drew the book from her bag and handed it to Harry. As soon as he touched it, he could feel the evil in it. He took his pen and wrote in the book, Are you Evil. He watched as the words disappeared and new words formed. Why would you ask that? Harry then wrote Thank you. And closed the book. "Ginny, I asked if he was evil. Rather then say no, he asked me why I even asked that. That told me all I needed to know. It is very evil, Ginny. Whoever this Tom Riddle is, he is not one to trust."

Ginny was infuriated after this. "You're all just jealous because you don't have one of these. Someone thought a lot of me to get me this."

"Then who got it for you Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny couldn't answer that one. She didn't know who got it for her. She suspected her mother, but she never got on for her other children, so why her. Her dad would be the same thing. The twins were saving their money for some reason she didn't know. Ron only thought of himself, so he was out of the question. Percy wouldn't have bought it because he thought you get what you deserve and Ginny hadn't done anything to deserve a gift from him.

She asked for her book back, and Harry handed it to her but with words, "Please Ginny, come to one of us if your conversations with the book start to get out of hand. If it starts to ask questions about the school or other students, then end it right there with it. Those questions could mean one thing, and that's trouble."

The act of giving her the book back softened Ginny and the words started to make sense to her. She started to put the book back in her bag, but changed her mind and gave it back to Harry. "Do something with it, will you Harry. You're all right, it has to be evil to answer me like it does. Dad always told me to watch for things that are not as they should be. I guess a talking book should fall under that category."

They all share a laugh as they headed down to the hall for breakfast. They hadn't even got seated when a prefect walked up to Harry and told him the Headmaster wished to see him after breakfast. Harry looked up to Dumbledore and decided to see him right then. He picked up a schedule for him and the girls and went right to Dumbledore, "You wished to see me Headmaster?"

"After breakfast if you would Mister Potter."

"No sir, I have Potions first thing and I would never make it in time for class after our chat."

"There will be no consequences on your part Mister Potter. What I have to say may take a while."

"Then we can speak after classes are through for the day, sir. Excuse me as my breakfast is getting cold." and Harry walked back to his friends. Albus saw him with Miss Granger and knew what Gideon was true. With him being friends with her and Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley, he had knowledge, wisdom and strength behind him.

He knew there were others according to Gideon and wished he knew who it was exactly. He was soon answered when the twins and Lee sat with Harry and the girls. He saw what he feared seeing, Harry making friends with the strongest students in the school, and that was after only one day.

After breakfast, the seven broke up to get to their classes. He hated leaving Hermione, as she was the only one by herself, but it had to be.

Ginny and Luna walked with him to Potions and waited outside the closed door talking about the book. Ginny sighed, "Would you two leave it alone. I gave you the book, Harry. What more do you want from me?"

Harry was serious as he answered, "The same thing I want from Hermione, Luna, Fred, George and Lee. You friendship, trust, loyalty and your faith in me. It is an awful lot to expect and I won't stop you from leaving me now, before it gets too deep."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Harry? Of course we all want to be your friends. As for the rest, then why not." Luna just nodded her head in agreement to what Ginny just said. Then they all felt the door open and they walked in to the front of the room and took a seat. The Professor was still not in the room so they took their potions books out and began to read. Severus witnessed from his position and wanted to applaud them for their diligence. But they were soon followed by the other students and the chatter began and getting louder with each passing student. Ravenclaw joined Gryffindor in his class and he thought Poor Gryffindor having to share a class with the brains of the school.

He walked out from behind the screen he was standing behind and entered the room with his cape flowing like there was a breeze. "There will be no silly wand waving in this class, so put away all wands. You are all here to learn the fine art of brewing a potion. There is no free ride in my class, so if you can't keep up I will remove you from the class. I can teach you many things, but only if you are willing to learn what I have to teach you." he moved behind his desk and picked up the roster.

"If I read your name, call out here." and he began his roll call. When he got to Harry's name, he changed, "So, you finally decided to show up Mr. Potter. How nice of you to grace us with your presence. A celebrity like you does as he pleases and when he pleases, is that it Mr. Potter?"

"No sir, not at all. I didn't have the money to attend my normal first year, so I waited until I had enough to attend this year. Is there something wrong with that, sir?"

"Please Mr. Potter, I happen to know personally, that you are well off. I knew your father in school."

"Then you knew him much better than I did, I didn't know of him until last year, when I got my letter from Hogwarts. I didn't even know my name until I got my letter. So you see, I couldn't have come to school last year. It's a long story that will bore the magic out of you."

"You make it sound like you had a hard life, Mr. Potter, but we all suffer some sort of set back and we have to live through it. Excuses will work this time, but not in the future." he didn't get a response from Harry, so he moved on. Once he was done with the roll call, he had them to turn to page 16 to read the chapter.

He wrote the potion he wanted the class to brew on the chalk board. He then turned and saw Potter sitting there with his book open, but his eyes on the board. "Are you too good to read the assignment, Mr. Potter?"

"Not at all sir, I have finished it. Miss Lovegood also finished it, so why not ask her if she is too good?"

Severus turned to Luna and saw she was writing down the instructions from the board. He sighed and turned back to Potter. "Why aren't you doing as Miss Lovegood is doing?"

"Because I have finished doing it already. I am just waiting to begin my brew. Are we allowed to partner with someone, sir?"

"No, not for your first task. After this you will be able to partner with someone. I need to see all your study habits and work habits. Now, go ahead and begin your potion Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood. Ginny joined them soon after this, while most of Ravenclaw students were done as well. Colin was having trouble with his brew and soon had the first accident in their class. Harry shielded Ginny, before she got hit with the exploding potion. Ginny thanked him for what he did, and he just grinned back at her. She bit her bottom lip at having to thank Harry once again. The journal was still hot in her mind. Well, not really the journal, but Harry's taking it from her.

Harry and Luna were the first two to turn in their completed brew and stopped them and brought them to the desk for grading. They sat back down and had their books open and reading from them. Severus saw the brews and knew they were perfect. He also saw them both get back to their books and read from them. He wanted to have Harry return this evening, to talk to him, but he found no reason to, so he left it.

All other class mates left their brew on the desk, to include Colin who placed it there as he left the class for his next one. He joined Harry, Ginny and Luna as they headed for Charms. He listened in as Harry and the girls were talking about Potions.

"He is quite thorough, isn't he?" Luna said.

"A bit overboard, if you ask me?" Ginny answered.

"Sorry Ginny, but I disagree. Again sorry, Colin, but if his brew had hit you Ginny, you could have suffered twice, from the hot fluid and the brew itself. Colin did something wrong to cause a violent reaction. I think Professor Snape did a perfect job in there."

"But he was picking on you in there Harry?"

"So what if he was Ginny, it didn't bother me, so why you?"

"You are so weird Harry. Why did you take that from him without so much as a retaliation?"

"What would that have done, except anger him. He didn't say anything insulting in there. Everything he said was the truth. I answered him the same way. No harm done." and it ended that conversation.

They also reached the Charms classroom and entered the door and took a seat once again in front. Professor Flitwick was seated at the desk, watching them enter. Once they were all seated, the door closed behind them and he got up. The class lost him behind the desk and he reappeared in front of the desk and it explained why they lost him. His head did not reach the top of the desk.

There was no magic in this class and all they did was read the chapter explaining Charms in magic. It was also their first homework assignment. A foot long page telling him why Charms so so important to magic.

Herbology was the final class before lunch, and they had to name several plants in the classroom, which was easy enough as they were pretty common. This would be their easiest Herbology class as the next time they had to handle the plants.

They were close to the last ones to enter the Hall for lunch because of the distance between the two locations. Hermione was sitting by herself and looked lost until they took their seat next to her. She perked right up and asked how their day was going.

Ginny told her about Snape and Harry and Hermione said, "He was pretty easy on Harry then. You should have heard him go off on Ron in our first class. He even called Ron a Dunderhead."

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and said, "What's so bad about that? I have called him much worse and all of it is the truth. You know this to be true Hermione. The only thing he is good at, is Chess, eating and talking about quidditch."

Hermione had to give in to this, because she knew it was true. She didn't like to say bad things about people, but Ron was just plain lazy. Her upbringing just didn't allow her to insult anyone. Her parents didn't demand much from her, but that was one of their top priorities, treat others as you wish to be treated. "Well, Ron might have deserved it, but he didn't need to be insulted before the whole class. The Professor should have kept him after class and had his say."

Harry had to interject at this point, "If the Professor is so bad, then even if he kept Ron after class, the whole class would still know what went on with them, so what was the difference. They all knew what Ron did and what was going to happen because of it. If humiliating Ron in front of the class could make him a better student, then what Professor Snape did was okay. If it doesn't improve Ron's abilities, then expect it to happen again. I would expect to be treated no differently if I was the one to make a fool of myself."

Luna laughed at what Harry just said and she had to explain herself to the others, "Harry, it's not like you're going to do anything to hurt your standing in the class. You are so far ahead of everyone that you could skip this year and come back neat year with this class and still be ahead. It was clear to me that Professor Snape was trying to get to you and you would not allow it to bother you. I think he respects that. Yes Hermione, I think he did respect Harry by the end of the class. As hard as it seems to you, I think the Professor is a good teacher."

"I didn't say he wasn't, it's just that he could be a little more human. He could give out good words at times to show his students he liked what he saw. All he ever gives out are bad comments."

"If the students did the work as asked, they would not be hearing those bad comments. He may not give out good comments, but to me, not receiving bad comments is as good as receiving good comments." Harry added.

They finished eating and they all left for their next class. Harry and his classmates walked Hermione to Charms and walked back up the hall to Transfiguration class. They were the first ones there and once again took a seat in the front of the classroom. Ginny asked them, "Why do you insist on sitting in the front all the time?"

"Would you rather sit in the back?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm alright with it. I was just wondering why is all."

"Alright then, I'll tell you why. If anything goes on behind us and there is trouble, we will not be in the middle of it and there fore clear of any trouble. It also gives me a lead as to what the Professor is telling us. You see Ginny, sometimes there are hidden clues to what people say. I don't want to miss any of them. Take Professor Snape, he was trying very hard to get me angry, but why? I think he was doing it for our Headmaster, to see what my temperament was like. Professor Dumbledore wishes to see me return to my Aunt and Uncle. If he had a way to suspend me and send me back to them because I was ill tempered, the Ministry could say nothing."

Ginny shook her head, as she didn't understand a word of what he just said. How Dumbledore got into it, was strange. But so had been her entire experience with Harry Potter. Yes he was strong, but he was also kind of cold towards people. He was good with Hermione, Luna and her as well as the twins and Lee. But to everyone else, he does not try to mingle with them. Maybe he just needs to be around them more.

In their first Transfiguration class, they finally tested their magic. After they read the first chapter, which explained the keys to this type of magic, Professor McGonagall had the class turn a toothpick into a needle. She watched as the students tried hard to complete the task, except for Harry, as all he did was hold the pick out in front of him, and it changed into the needle. A perfect needle. He did it without the use of his wand or words. He then turned to the girls and saw they just completed the task, so he turned to Colin and saw he was having trouble. He whispered in his ear and Colin nodded and tried again. This time the toothpick turned to metal, but remained a toothpick. He tried it again, and he finally got the needle he was looking for.

"Mr. Potter, that was very good of you to help your classmate. I commend you. Would you see me after class, please?"

"Of course Professor." and he went back to see who else needed help. His friends also helped and the entire class had completed the task by the end of the class. Minerva liked what she saw from the entire class, helping out the others having problems.

Harry remained seated once the class over and watched as Minerva got ready for her next class. She then turned and sat in front of Harry, "Mr. Potter, how long have you been able to do wandless and wordless magic?"

Harry was truthful with her, knowing she would pass on the information to Dumbledore, "From my first showing of magic. Instead of forgetting about it, I tried it again and again. I tried stronger magic and it always worked. I even can travel with it. Not like your types, but my own. Aparation, Floo and Port Key travel is very uncomfortable. My type is smooth and pleasant."

"I know Aparation is impossible to do in Hogwarts, is your type also impossible?"

She watched to see what he said, but he didn't say anything. He just disappeared. Ten seconds later he was back with her, "Sorry about that, but I just told Professor Quirrell where I was and would soon be there for class."

"Could we talk later Mr. Potter, after classes were done for the day?"

"Of course, Professor, but I could I ask a favor from you? Could you have the sorting hat there as well?"

"What on earth for?"

"He asked to speak to me later, and it would be a lot easier if it was away from Professor Dumbledore?"

"Don't you like the Headmaster?"

"Would you, if he stuck you with someone who treated you like a slave?" Harry spat out.

"Easy Mr. Potter, he is still the Headmaster. However, I see what you mean. Look, I better let you go to your next class, but I look forward to seeing you later this evening." and Harry left for DADA class.


	5. Chapter 5

Disappointment Chapter Five

A/N: I would like to take a moment to thank one of my readers for his or her reviews. Thank you very much Scrappy. I appreciate it. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Harry made it to DADA just on time. He sat next to Luna as Colin took the seat next to Ginny. He pulled out his book and tried to listen to the Professor. Gilderoy Lockhart had become the new Professor for Defense Against the dark Arts, but after thirty minutes of him kissing himself, it was all Harry needed to know what type class it was going to be. He waited until the class was over before he made his plans with Ginny and Luna. Colin listened as well.

"Girls, I think we need to set up our own training for DADA, because the Professor we have is a complete idiot. I don't think he even knows which end of his wand he needs to hold. I'll eat my shirt if he did just one thing he mentions in his books. He talks like hasn't any room in his heart for love. He takes up all the room for himself. Did you hear him in there. Nothing what so ever about the lessons he will be teaching. A test about himself. Just plain garbage."

"He was kind of full of himself, wasn't he?" Luna answered.

"I can't believe my mum stood in line for an hour to get his autograph. I think I'll tear all mine out of my books. I agree with you Harry, we need to train on our own." Ginny agreed.

"Is this a closed class, or can anyone join in?" Colin asked.

"Sorry Colin, I should have included you as well. Sure you can study with us."

"OH, I already included myself. I was just thinking of the other first years." Colin laughed.

"Hold on a sec, Colin. You want to ask all the other houses about studying with us. I don't think that is such a good idea. Who will run the class?" Harry complained.

Luna was laughing again when Harry finished his complaint. "You say the darndest things Harry. Who else could do it but you? But you will have Ginny and I there with you. Sorry Colin, but you need the help."

Now he laughed, "Why else do you think I joined with out being asked. I may be stupid, but I'm not dumb."

They all laughed as they went to Gryffindor House to put up their books and head to dinner. The met the twins and Lee on the way and Fred asked Harry, "Have you guys had DADA yet? That bloke needs to check into Azkaban for impersonating a human being. Did you believe any of his crap?"

Luna jumped right in, "We already took measures for the year about him. We can use it for our lesson plans."

"Plans for what?" George asked and when they got their answer, they added their names to the list for learning. Harry may be just a first year, but the twins and Lee knew about his vast knowledge. They even got Hermione to commit. She had her first class with him and was still finding Pixies hidden in her clothes. She watched him run for his office and close the door to keep them out. She was ready for some real class room study and knew Harry could deliver. Unfortunately, somehow word got around and Harry was approached by the other houses about joining their study group. From Year four down, they came to him. He looked to his friends and they all sort of gave him that sorry face, so they were all in on it. He took a deep breath and called out, "Look, I will help all of you who need help in DADA only. I have my own problems to deal with. If this is acceptable, Then join in the Hall Saturday at one PM. Right now I have to see someone and it could be important to us all." And Harry left for Minerva's office and hoped the hat was there as well.

He didn't see Luna followed him, but he felt someone close, so he turned on who ever it was, "Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Following you silly. I wanted to see who it was that was so important you had to see. Professor McGonagall would fall into that category as important. Sorry Harry." but she didn't leave and waited for Harry to continue on. He just took her hand and brought her with him and entered the classroom. No one was there yet, so they took a seat and waited. Luna started another talk.

"Are you here about the DADA Professor?"

"No, but it does not mean we won't talk about it."

"Then, why are you here?"

"Why are so interested in who I see, Luna?"

Luna thought about it for a moment, then said, "Because I find you a most interesting person, Harry. You choose your friends with particular care. You don't trust adults that I can see, yet you treat them with respect. You don't like Professor Dumbledore and won't tell us why. Ginny is changing her mind about you, because you are not who she thought you were. If she had that diary again, she would probably be writing every day in it, telling Tom how different you are."

"Exactly why I am glad she gave it back to me. When I held the book, I could feel the evil in it. Whoever this Tom is, he is not a nice person. He wants something here, but he needs someone to do his work for him. It could hurt Ginny if she continued writing in it." He had to stop there as Minerva came through the door, carrying the hat. It was because of the hat that he knew who Tom really was, but didn't want anyone else to know, just yet.

"Good, you're here Mr. Potter, and you brought Miss Lovegood with you. Why, may I ask?"

"She followed me here Professor and I didn't think anything would be said that she couldn't hear. Will there be?"

"I suppose not, but who knows where our talk will take us. If it is alright with you for her to be here, then I don't mind."

"It's fine. Now, what is it you wish to ask me, but please keep in mind that I know you will be taking what I tell you to Professor Dumbledore, so my answers may not always be what you wished to hear."

"If you feel that way, then why did you come? Do you want him to know something about you?"

"Things that wouldn't hurt me for him to know. I will pass on any questions that I think is too revealing. Please begin."

"OK, in class you showed me your magic. How did you get so powerful?"

"How do you mean powerful? I just do magic, but without a wand. Magic comes from inside you, and all you have to do is control it in your mind and let it work for you."

"You make it sound so simple Mr. Potter, but in fact, it is quite hard for a normal witch or wizard to control it like that. There are bouts of magic when you first find out you have it, but it is soon controlled."

"By who? Who controls a person's magic? No one controls my magic except me. Does a wand control magic? If it does, then it is no wonder I don't like them. Is this talk really about my magic, or is it for you to find out the full extent of my magic?"

Both Harry and Luna were surprised when the Hat asked the next question, "Mr. Potter, I saw your true strength, but I do wonder how you trained? Could you tell us this?"

"Quite simple, really, I was never told what I could and could not do. If I imagined it in my mind, then I could get it done with my magic. Did you know that I turned lumps of coal into diamonds to pay for my schooling. They were never really big, say a quarter to a half carat. It took more concentration than I ever used before and it took hours to gain my strength back. No, I will not show it here tonight. I need my strength for tomorrow." he added just in case they wished to see how he did it.

Minerva asked, "Could you show us what you are capable of?"

"Like what, for instance? Do you want rain? Do you wish to see me blow up something? Do you need something special?"

Minerva began to tremble, as Harry was talking like he could do all this. If he could, then there was no way she would be telling Albus about it. He would try to use the boy in his own plans. "You can do all these things you said, Harry?"

Harry took them to the window and the bright sunny day outside. He saw a few stray clouds and brought them all together and it was soon raining. It rained only for a minute, but it got the point across. He then opened the window and saw a tree stump sitting alone. He waved his hand, then made a pushing motion with his hand and the stump blew up. He then drew his hand back and a good size piece of the stump flew up into his hand. He handed it to the Professor as proof.

"Is there anything you have not been able to accomplish yet Mr. Potter?"

Harry dropped his head at this, "Yes. I had a pet snake about three years ago. It died about a year later. I tried to revive it, but it didn't work."

"How did it die?"

"It got run over by a car."

Luna grabbed Harry's hand and said, "I'm sorry Harry? It must have been horrible for you."

"Well, I was a bit disturbed, but I think the snake was more disturbed, don't you?"

"It was dead, so why would it be disturbed?"

"For a brief moment, it must have known what happened to him and didn't quite like it too much."

The hat then asked Harry, "Mr. Potter, may we speak in private for a moment. All you have to do is put me on." which Harry did.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that Albus is doing exactly as you thought he would. I would be careful around him. Wait, can you block your mind from probes?"

"Probes? Do you mean like mind reading? I can close off my thoughts, if that is what you mean. I do it when I do magic. Why?"

"I saw in your mind that you have in your possession a diary that belonged to Tom Riddle. Is this correct?"

"Yes, and it's as evil as anything I have ever felt. Ginny was given it by someone, but we do not know who. Do you know this Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, and it was wise to take it from Miss Weasley. Tom Riddle is the real name of Lord Voldemort. After he left school, he went deep into the dark arts and built his strength with it. When he died facing you, he died and his magic moved on to you. Your magic borders on the dark side. Dumbledore thought this was Tom making you an instrument to keep him alive. He was wrong. It made you an instrument capable of destroying him."

"Are you saying I can do what I do, because of Voldemort?"

"No, I'm saying you are as strong as you are because of him. What you do with your magic is your choice. How you use it is your choice. How you control it is your choice. Excuse me, but do you know Miss Lovegood is hearing everything we are saying?"

"I was afraid of that. LUNA, you should be ashamed of yourself. Please keep this all to yourself, as it could get me hurt, or you if someone finds out you know. Also, Ginny does not need to hear about Voldemort and the diary."

"Of course I'll keep it a secret, Harry. I just needed to know more about you, and I'm afraid I know more than I really wanted. But it could be of help to you in the future, Harry."

"How is it you can listen in on others thoughts, Luna?"

"I know what your thinking Mr. Hat, but it is not Legilimency. It comes naturally to me."

"So, you can gain access to any mind you wish. That is worse than Legilimancy. No one could have any secrets with you around."

"It's not like that sir. I don't have access to everyone. I have access to those who care for me. It is a type of friendship bond I guess. I also only have it when it is granted to me. Harry has already given me permission to see inside his mind, unless he tells me no around certain knowledge. I never use my ability to gain information from someone."

"But you could if you are asked."

"I suppose I could, if I wanted to. However, I could never be forced to, as I would shut down this function. I have that capability. I also can only do it over short distances, say ten or fifteen feet. I also have to be looking into the persons eyes. I must also maintain contact with the person to continue it. Contact being like holding hands." and she raised her hand to show where Harry and Luna were holding hands.

"Is that how you knew I was in the students minds for sorting?"

"Most likely, though it is hard to say for sure. You see, I am also a very good observer. I see things others miss. I have an excellent memory, so I can remember everything about a scene if it is needed. Or a passing face if asked to describe him or her."

Harry interrupted their talk to get to Professor McGonagall, "Professor, I have a couple of things we need to discuss. One is our current defense teacher. You do know he is a fake, don't you?"

"Oh, we are quite aware of his talents, or lack of them. But he was the only person to answer the letter of employment. With the current situation for that position, and with it only lasting for a year, no one seemed interested. If you know someone with more experience we would gladly exchange him. This would take time however, so he would be in place until replaced. Is that what you were going to ask me, about replacing him?"

"No, not really, but I think it is a very good idea. I also know a replacement that would be available after Christmas."

"Really, and who would that be? Please don't tell me it's Black."

"No Professor, it's not him, but it's not too far off. It is Remus Lupin who is my choice. He is smart, reliable, easy to get along with and he is out of work. Until then, my second question comes up. Hermione and Luna thought it would be a good idea to start up a study group, but Fred and George thought all years need to be included. How I can I help all these students?"

"My goodness, where would you all meet? As for your question, you seek the help of a top student from each house and year and train them to help teach the others. I know you can do everything a seventh year can, but to get them to listen you will need the help of one of their students. I think it is a fantastic idea, and it might get that fake of yours out of school."

"Thank you Professor and you also Mr. Hat. I already told everyone to meet in the Great Hall when we are ready. It should start soon. I will ask each Prefect for their choice of student leaders."

"That is probably a good idea. You should take about a week to train them before starting the study class. Would you be trying to teach them your method of doing magic?"

"I tried with Hermione and I failed, as she has too much on her mind at all times. She couldn't clear it for her magic to work like mine does. I did fail quite a bit when I first started, but I learned how to clear my mind when doing it. To me it was easy, but then again, I didn't have much to worry about. Right now, I think we took up enough of your time and it is getting close to curfew. You ready to go Luna?"

"Yes Harry. Thank you Professor and you too Gideon, if I may call you that, sir?"

On their way back to their Dorm, Luna asked Harry, "Harry, could you try teaching me how you do your magic?"

"I could, but you have more on your mind then Hermione does. I can feel your mind always working, and this keeps you from having the ability to do my magic. If you can learn to clear your mind, then I can teach you."

"I'll work on it, and thank you Harry?"

"For what?"

"For not telling the Professor it was the first time you knew I could read minds."

"Was it the first time? Maybe I did know and didn't care or even think about it. You see Luna, you and Ginny were my first friends and I didn't want to lose that. I knew Ginny was disappointed in me, and I knew you could read my mind as I felt it on the train. That was how you knew who I really was."

They made it back to the dorm in time and saw they had a pack waiting for them. Hermione started it off by asking, "Luna, why did you follow Harry to his meeting? And Harry, why did you let her go with you?"

Luna didn't answer her, but Harry did, "Luna followed me because she wanted to know more about me, Hermione. I let her go, because I felt she needed to know something about me to pass on to you and Ginny. What she tells you is up to her and I don't care what she tells you, except for me being a god, or something like that. She knows I'm just like the rest of you, except for my magic. I know all of you can do it, but it will be hard for all of you. Oh, and Professor McGonagall likes the idea of the study group and has asked me to ask the Prefects to find a top student from each year and each house to teach them in Defense before they can teach the others. Hermione, I want you for the second year students and Fred and George from the fourth year students."

Ginny broke out in a laugh, "You want the twin dolts to teach a class? Have you been sampling Professor Snapes potions Harry?"

"Who do the fourth years listen to the most, Ginny, the Prefects or the twins?"

"OH! If you put I that way, then yes it is the twins. But are you going to be teaching them, because they will need all the help they can get."

"Yes I will, and I want you to help me with the first years. I have watched you during class and know you can help me out quite a bit. I would ask Luna to help as well, but I promised her something and I intend to keep my promise."

"What did you promise her? Can you do the same for me, if it's OK with Luna?"

"Not yet, because I still need your help training the first years. Later, I will do the same for you."

Ginny was drawing farther away from Harry because of his not being the one she imagined. He was kind and strong, but he didn't show any care for himself or others. He let Snape run all over him and he didn't strike back. She decided to forget about him and do her own thing.

Harry ended his evening there and went off for bed. He put up wards to keep Dobby out but to capture him if he tried to gain access again. He then thought about Ginny's wish to join Harry and Luna in what ever they were going to do. She was smart enough and strong enough, but she definitely had a lot of things on her mind. It would hinder any training he may attempt with her. He had to teach her how to clear her mind before training her. Luna had things on her mind and in her mind, but he saw where she could do what ever she set her mind to do, including blanking it. He saw Hermione failing in her seventh year because of her always busy mind, when they did wandless and wordless magic.

He did finally fall asleep and didn't wake up until half six. He got ready for the day and found all three girls sitting in the common room waiting for him. Luna got up off the couch and came to him for a hug. Hermione and Ginny just waved to him as he approached. Luna was still hanging on as he took a seat by Ginny. Luna then took a seat next to him. "Good morning all. How was your night?"

He got two blahs and a "Quite nice thank you." from Luna.

They were ready to go to breakfast when the twins and Lee came down stairs, Fred took Hermiones hand and helped her up, and George did the same thing for Luna. Harry saw this and offered his hand to Ginny, but she slapped it away and said, "I am quite capable of standing on my own thank you."

Harry just shook his head in wonder. He knew for a fact she was now upset with him. He had to try and find a way to clear things up with her because he didn't want to lose a friend.

They got to the Hall and once again Harry was asked to see the Headmaster after breakfast, but once again he went right to him. "You wished to see me sir?"

"Mr. Potter, I really need to see you alone. I have something very important to tell you. I will make sure you will be covered for class."

"No sir, you can tell me here or after classes are through for the day, providing I don't have much homework."

"Why are you making this so difficult Mr. Potter? Have I done something to upset you?"

Harry was near his boiling point with the Headmaster. He knew darn well He was upset with the Professor. "Do you really need to ask that? You know I am, and you also know why. And to let you know right now, I will not be going back there. You also know what I mean by that. As for you training me, I doubt it will ever come to that. There are four adults that I trust, two completely, one almost completely and one I am learning to trust. You sir, are not one of them. You can suspend me if you like for talking bad about a professor, but it won't change the way I feel." and he walked off leaving a saddened Albus Dumbledore. Minerva, who was sitting next to him, just saw the first person to ever put Albus in his place and get away with it. She looked forward to teaching and learning from Mr. Potter. She was afraid she would be learning more than teaching him. She still did not know what level of magic he was at.

It was two weeks later when the first scheduled meeting took place, and all seven years were attending the study group with the chosen student to teach the rest leading them in. Harry spent eight days with each of them to ensure they were as he was told. They all were capable and so, the study group began. Other than the twenty eight leaders and Gryffindor house members, no one else believed it was Harry that trained the fifth through seventh years. They had not been witness to Harry's magic. What they were told could not be believed, as even Professor Dumbledore couldn't do what they were told Harry did.

Harry left the training with Luna and they shared a corner of the hall in full view of the others and began her training, "Luna, you know what I need you to do. Have you been practicing clearing your mind?"

"I have Harry, but I have to tell you it is very difficult. As soon as I think it is clear, another thought pops into my head and I have to examine it. I can't see how you can do it. How do you keep your thoughts from popping into your mind?"

"So you haven't mastered it yet. I'm sorry Luna, but I can't teach you if you don't have control of your thoughts. Concentration is the most important part of my magic. A simple thought at the wrong time could get you or someone else hurt. You have to be in complete control of the magic. I cannot even let you try it until you have this control."

"Can we just give it try Harry, this once. I will clear my mind and try what ever you ask of me."

Harry put his school bag down, "OK Luna, clear your mind and lift my bag and hold it for one minute. Just think about what you want done and concentrate on seeing it happen. Do not even try using your wand."

Luna sat in concentration and cleared her mind of thoughts. It took several minutes, but finally she attempted what he asked her to do. The bag began to shake and then lifted off the ground, and she saw what happened and prided herself what she did. As soon as she did this, the bag vomited all its contents onto the ground and the bag fell to the ground. She almost cried, but it was nothing compared to what Harry did.

"THE DIARY, IT'S GONE!" he yelled, and he began to rummage through the contents looking for Toms book. It was missing. "What did you do with the diary Luna?"

"ME? I didn't do anything with it, Harry. I was just patting myself on the back when I lost control of my magic. The bag dropped and you started yelling. You were right there to see all this. I couldn't have done anything to the book.

Harry looked around the Hall to see if anyone was acting any different than normal. All he saw was every one trying to do the magic that was asked of them. Even the Slytherin members were acting like nothing happened.

Harry knew that he would soon be feeling the results of losing the book.


	6. Chapter 6

Disappointment Chapter six

While everyone was down in the Hall with the study group, Ron was in his bed writing in the diary he took from Harry at lunch that day. He was writing how easy it was to get it and how his silly sister helped him, by distracting him. While she was going on about how Harry was allowing Dumbledore and Snape to intimidate him. Ron just saw the diary and thought it was Harry's personal diary and wanted to read it. When he saw it was empty, he couldn't figure out why he had it but didn't write in it.

Ron finished his entry and was about to close the book, when he saw his writing disappear. He opened the book back up and about fell off his bed when it was writing something else.

(You seem to be very cunning. That is a very good trait to have. What house are you in?)

Ron was taken back by it asking him a question, but he answered it, (I'm in Gryffindor House. Who is this?)

(My name is Tom. It says so on the cover. Perhaps you are not as clever as I thought.)

This upset Ron for some reason, (I can be as clever as any one if I need to be. What house are you in?)

(I finished school many years ago. I was in Slytherin.)

(Figures, it couldn't be anyone from Gryffindor. It had to be Slytherin or Ravenclaw. How are we able to know what each other is saying?)

(A little magic I learned from my text books. It's rather hard to understand so no one messed with it, but me. I found it interesting.)

(Look, we will talk later, I think I hear my roommates coming.) and Ron closed the diary and stashed it under his pillow before Seamus, Neville and Dean walked in to put their bags up and go back downstairs. Seamus asked Ron, "You want to come down with us, the twins found a way to get some butter beer?"

Ron jumped out of bed and slipped his shoes on and followed them down to the common room. He was handed a bottle from someone, but missed who it was. He twisted the cap off and began downing it. The twins were patting Hermione on the back telling everyone, "Didn't we tell you she was brilliant. Did you see the look on Notts face when he tried to stun her. Tell us how you blocked it and then changed it to another spell, Mione?"

Hermione had a brilliant smile on her face. She was glowing over the praise Fred was pouring out about her, "It was simple really. Harry taught me the blocking spell and he even taught me how to change it without saying anything. You would not believe how hard that is to do. I didn't really think it would work, but the spell changed and when it hit Nott, it turned his clothes two sizes smaller. Thank goodness Professor McGonagall was there to see I didn't start it."

Ron couldn't take it, "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that Hermione beat Nott in a dual using magic Harry taught her? Is he now an instructor too?"

Harry was getting his fill of Ron Weasley. If not for the Twins and Ginny, he would have it out with him. He was ready to snap back, when George walked up to Ron and flicked him in the head with a finger, "You need to keep up Ron, your getting slow in your old age. Of course she did, because she is just too great, not that you would notice this however. You could learn a thing from her. OH wait a minute, you tried and failed last year. I hope you learn something from Professor Lockhart, because no one else will." and George turned back to see Fred holding Hermione up in the air like she was a prize or something. Ginny and Luna were among the ones cheering for her, while Harry was against the front wall watching them all. He was as surprised as Hermione was when she turned that spell of Notts, after the way she failed on the train. He didn't even think she would remember what he taught her.

He was pleased for Hermione, but was really pissed with himself. He could not believe he could lose the diary while in his possession. He apologized to Luna over and over again, and she couldn't get him to hear she was alright with it. She knew how Harry felt about the diary. Ginny didn't help matters when she found out he lost it. "So, Harry Potter isn't the protector he thought he was? How interesting."

She didn't realize what she was saying until she saw how Harry pulled away from everyone and then answered her, "You're right Ginny, I'm not the person you thought I was. I'm a kid trying to act like an adult and I am failing. Losing the diary has just put the school in danger and it's my fault."

He was surprised at the turn around Ginny did, "Wait a minute Harry, you can't take all the blame for this. I'm just as much to blame. If I hadn't argued with you about the book, we could have done something about it, like take it to one of the Professors to have it checked. Professor Flitwick most likely, since it was charmed."

"No, Ginny, I couldn't do that because I can't trust people like that, especially adults. You know Professor McGonagall is telling Professor Dumbledore about me, so why not the other Professors. Professor Snape is the same way. No, I had to find out on my own what the diary means to do with the school." and that was when the group broke up.

Disappointment-}

It was one week later that things began to happen around the school. Harry began hearing a voice coming from the walls saying (Kill!). Then Hagrid came tearing into the hall for supper yelling, "Someone has killed all the chickens and roosters in me pen."

As the students were leaving to go back to their Dorms, the Slytherins found writing on the wall outside the lower level Lav and reported it to Professor Snape.

He looked at the words and felt for the worse, (Enemies of the Heir, Beware. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened!)

Ginny now went to Harry and had tears streaming down her face, "Harry, I'm so sorry for doubting you. I know this has to do with the diary. What can it mean?"

"I don't know Ginny. Luna says she doesn't feel right about something, but can't tell what it is. You're right, I think it does have something to do with the Diary. We need all the study group members for a meeting. Hermione, can you manage that?"

Fred called out, "I'll help her. George can get Luna and they can help as well. Lee, you and Angelina can too. Let's go People." and Harry saw them all take off in different directions. An hour later, the Hall was full, with them all wondering what was going on.

"Please listen to me. I need help and it's all of you I am asking for it. There is someone who has done this opening and I need to know if any of you have noticed anyone acting differently than they normally are. Any change to anyone."

There was no answer, so he asked, "Well, then we have to find who it was that opened the Chamber and is causing all this trouble. Professor McGonagall has said that Colin is safe and should be back with us soon. But what if the next person isn't as lucky. If any of you see or hear about any weird happenings, please let me know. Now if you will excuse me, I have to see if I can learn about this Chamber." and Harry left the Hall, followed by Ginny.

He stopped when he heard her footsteps, "Ginny, I don't think you should follow me. It's not safe and I can't take the chance of you getting hurt. Please go back to the Dorm and wait for me there."

"No way Harry. You don't have eyes in the back of your head, but I could be those eyes. Just do what you have to do, and I will make sure your back is protected. Unless you don't want me around?" she said dejectedly.

"Actually, I want to thank you for this. I really do need the help, but I was afraid of someone getting hurt. Luna is usually the one to come running, but thankfully, George has her attention for the time being. I did have to give you a chance to back down, knowing there may be danger."

"I know there is Harry and that is why I'm here. To make sure you get back to the Dorm in one piece." and they went down to the Loo in the dungeon area to see the message on the wall and to look into the Lav for clues.

Disappointed-}

Ron woke up in the Lav with Moaning Myrtle looming over him and yelling for him to get out, "You come in here and take a bath in the sink, blubbering how did I get here and why you were in the sink. How am I suppose to know why? Now, get out of here before I start screaming."

Ron started to crawl out of the sink when he saw himself in the mirror. He about fainted when he saw he had no hair. He ran his hand over his bald head and wanted to cry. He ran from the Lav and all the way back to the Dorm and his bed. He didn't notice his hair had grown back once he returned to the Dorm.

The last thing he remembered was leaving the Hall after dinner. Then, the next thing he knew he was in the sink, soaking wet. It was one hour after he left the Hall. He changed clothes and went back down to the common room, but no one was there. He sat down to try and remember what happened, but it was no use. He didn't have a clue as to why he was wet. It was another hour before his Dorm mates started to return and catch him up on what happened. He didn't even consider the fact he could have done it. He was as stumped as the rest of his mates. Everyone was back, except for Harry and Ginny and he thought Harry may have done it and took Ginny captive. When he brought this up, he thought they were going to lynch him. He didn't know it was Ginny that followed him out of the Hall.

Disappointed-}

Harry and Ginny went into the Lav, with Harry taking the lead and calling Ginny in once he saw it was safe. They were looking all over for any sign of who it may have been that did it, when Myrtle made an appearance again, "Why can't you all leave me alone. Do I give everyone something to laugh at when they see me in here?"

Harry stepped forward and in front of Ginny, "We aren't here to laugh at you. We are here looking for a clue as to who opened the Chamber. Have you seen anyone in here recently?"

"Why should I tell you what goes on in here? Does anyone ever come in and ask how I'm doing? No. Does anyone come in here and just talk with me? No. Does anyone really care how I feel? No. So why should I care about any of you all?"

Ginny stepped forward to answer her, "I'm sorry for any mistreatment you receive, but we never did it to you. This is our first year here and didn't even know you were in here. What we ask, is because some one may be hurt or killed if we don't put a stop to it soon. One has already been hurt, but he will be alright. The same may not be the case next time. Please help us try to clear this up."

"I don't know why, but I will tell you. There was a boy here earlier. He was taking a bath in that sink behind you. Don't ask me why, because I don't know and he didn't tell me. All I know is, he started to get out of the sink and almost started to cry. He got out of the sink and ran out the door. He never said a word to me."

"What did he look like?" Harry asked.

"How should I know, you all look alike to me. Well, he was different because he didn't have any hair."

Harry looked to Ginny and said, "That could be the clue we need to find out who it was. How many bald students have we got here. Was he like us, or was he a different color?"

"How should I know. I see you like you see me. Does that tell you anything? I can tell you that he was taller than me, but not that tall. He was also quite skinny. I didn't see which direction he took off for. I had to clean up his mess."

Harry took a last look around but found nothing, so him and Ginny left for the Dorm.

Once inside they were hit by a hundred questions. Where have you been, What did you find. Who did you see? The same question over and over, but asked or worded differently, yet all meaning the same.

When Harry said something about Myrtle, Luna jumped to the front of the crowd, "You saw Myrtle? What was she like?"

Harry looked at Luna strangely then said, "To be quite honest, she was mad at us for bothering her. It was the second time tonight she was bothered. The first time was by someone taking a bath in her sink. Don't laugh, this is what she told us, isn't it Ginny?"

"Word for word. She's mad because we laugh at her, tease her and ignore her. Well not us in particular, but the school in general. But she also gave us our only clue. Who ever it was is bald."

George scratched his head thinking, "I don't remember seeing anyone in school that is bald, how about you Fred?"

"Now that you brought up, nope, can't say that I have either. Lee, how about you?"

Lee added, "Did she say if he was completely bald, or just a bald spot on his head? I think I saw a Hufflepuff sixth year with a bald spot on the top of his head."

Ginny repeated, "She just said he was bald, so I assume he was entirely bald, no hair what so ever. What do you think Harry?"

"I agree with Ginny, he had no hair. So, maybe someone wears a wig for his or her pride?"

Fred thought something else, "Or maybe he wore a bald head so he couldn't be recognized? That could work."

"Well, who ever it was and however he did it, I think this is the person that has the diary and is the one behind the opening. I just hope it doesn't get him hurt, or any one else hurt or killed. I wonder if he even knows what he is doing, if the book is controlling him." Harry stood up and stretched, like he was tired. "I think I'm going to call it a night. Ginny, thanks for the help this evening. See you all in the morning." and he headed up to his dorm.

Ginny smiled after the thank you from Harry. She didn't think he even noticed she was with him for their little adventure. Luna and Hermione patted her on the back as they joined her for their trip to their dorm. That broke up the gathering and every one made their way to their respective dorms.

No one noticed the sweating Ron as he made his way to his bed. Without even a good night to his friends, he crawled into bed and wondered if he was the one to kill all those chickens and write that statement on the wall. He did find himself in the sink of the Lav where it was written. He wanted to tell someone about it, but he couldn't find the courage to do it. They would think him weak and he didn't want that. The twins and Ginny would ride him like he was their pony.

The next morning, Hedwig met Harry at the breakfast table with letters for him, Ginny, Fred and George. They were from Molly. Harry gave them out to the three and opened his own:

Hello Harry;

I want to thank you again for what you did for Ginny. She told me what she was going to do with the money and her dad said it would be for her, not the family. He also started an account for the rest of the family and they are doing excellent. I don't know what these computer things are, but they do make money. Arthur said the stocks keep going up in value which brings us more money. I can't see how a piece of paper makes us anything, but as long as Arthur is happy and having fun and we don't go broke while he is doing it, I don't care.

Has Ron been behaving himself around you and the others. I know he can be a handful at times. I have tried to control him, but when I'm not around, he gets out of control, so please don't hurt him if you can help it.

Ginny asked me about the Chamber of secrets, and I asked Arthur and he said that it happened back in 1945 or 46, when it was last opened and a girl named Myrtle Krenshaw died because of it. She was the only one, but it was enough to get Hagrid expelled from school for some reason. Lucius Malfoy has been complaining about how they let Hagrid get away with it back then and you can see the results from it now. Personally I don't think Hagrid had anything to do with either instance, then or now.

What ever it is going on there, please watch over my children if you can. They have their faults, but they are really, good kids.

I can't explain how I feel, but there is something about you that sets my mind to rest Harry, and to have you there as protection for my kids, but especially Ginny, makes me feel safe. How is it you do that for me Harry? Ginny and the twins tell me you are powerful with your magic, and I can believe them because of the way you make me feel.

I'm probably boring you now, so I better end this before I put you to sleep. Please tell Ginny to pass on my feeling to Ron, as he never writes or answers our letters.

Respectfully,

Molly and Arthur Weasley

Harry respected Molly before this letter, but now it was more than respect he felt. While other adults have tries to exploit his talent, she asked Harry to use it to protect her family. It was close to exploitation, but it was for different reason than the others. She doesn't want him to go chasing after tyrants, she wants him to help her kids being safe.

She was the third adult added to his list of acceptable adults. When he learns more about Remus, he could be the fourth.

Disappointment-}

Christmas Hols finally made it and the students were all packed and ready to leave for home. Harry looked like a conductor for a train as he walked down the stairs with four trunks following behind him. The twins all poked fun at him because the girls were taking advantage of him. Even with the trunks under his power, he still pranked the twins with a foaming mouth spell. They had foam spilling from their mouths all the way down the stairs. Once they made the first floor, it stopped. They looked back to see a long trail of bubbles piled on the steps. Harry never told them how he did it, even though they begged him all the way to the station.

Harry sat with the Twins, Ginny, Hermione and Luna when they got to the train, and were soon joined by Lee and Angelina. It was crowded, but Harry made it easier with a wave of his hand and the seats expanded giving them more room. They all watched as Ron made his way past their room and sit with his friends, they assumed. Percy also passed in the company of the female Prefect from Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater.

The train started it's long journey back to London and the friends settled in for their trip. They all asked what their plans were and they all asked Harry about his living arrangements. Harry laughed and said, "OH, I think I'll be alright. I got a cozy little shack that keeps me warm and dry. I also have Sirius and Remus there for conversation. About the Hols, I don't know what they got planned. I never shared one with anyone before."

"It must have been terribly lonely for you before you started school. Even with your aunt and uncle, you never took part of Christmas. How did you get by?" Hermione wanted to know all about Harry, even his life before school. She needed to see how he became so powerful, so she could see if she could do it as well. She didn't want it for anything other than curiosity. She needed to know if she could do it. After the incident with Nott, she knew she needed to know more.

"It wasn't that bad really. I suppose I could have used someone to share the season with, but I was able to live without it. Before I came to school, Sirius wanted to get closer to me, but I wasn't ready to forgive him for abandoning me with Professor Dumbledore, to go chasing after my parents betrayer. He knew who it was and could go after him anytime, but he didn't wait to see that I was properly taken care of."

"Seeing the only people he called family dead, must have been a horrible strain on him, Harry. He must see where he went about it all backwards. You have to give him a chance to redeem himself." if nothing else, Hermione was persistent.

"That's what we will be doing the Hols. I told him I would give him his chance then. We'll see what happens. It looks like it will be quite soon, as we are pulling into the station. OK, I hope everyone has a Happy Christmas, Boxer Day and New Years. See you all in three weeks." and they all went to their families. Harry saw Sirius and Remus standing there waiting and he went right to them. He gave each a brief hug and started walking with them.

Sirius asked, "Are you hungry, Harry?"

Harry smiled at him, "Starved, really. A chocolate bar only goes so far."

Sirius laughed at this, "For Remus, it would be all he needed. Well, maybe three or four. He is a chocolate freak. Any way, I'm taking you both out for dinner. What are you in the mood for?"

Harry thought for a minute, "How about Chinese?"

Remus spoke for the first time, "OH, Harry is his mother's son. She loved Chinese food, didn't she Pads?"

"I'll say. We had it three times the first week we were back from school, every summer. Then once a week until school started back up. The rest of the time she cooked for all of us. I really miss her cooking. I mean, I miss everything about her, don't get me wrong, but I think she took lessons from Molly Weasley. Your father wanted to get fat eating her cooking. He would have if he hadn't been an Auror. Amelia would always get onto him when he began to show signs of over indulging. I think she even counted the holes on his belt to make sure he stayed fit."

After dinner, they went to a safe spot and traveled home by Aparition for Sirius and Remus, while Harry used his own travel. Sirius and Remus looked slightly ill when they landed, and Harry stayed the same as when he started the travel. "You have to reach me how you do that Harry. Anything has to be better than Aparition and you look like it doesn't phase you at all." Remus murmered.

"It doesn't upset me, if that is what you mean. It's like walking, but so much faster and it's over greater distances. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to bring my things upstairs and get Hedwig settled. Sirius, I think we need to talk tomorrow. Is that OK?"

"You're right Harry, we do, but I think Remus should be there as well. Tomorrow will be fine. I hope we decorated the house alright?"

Harry didn't really notice, until Sirius mentioned it. He looked around and saw it was indeed a beautiful sight. "It looks great. Thanks for sharing it with me." and Harry went upstairs with his trunk and the cage following him upstairs. Remus was chuckling again. How the bloomin hell does he do that?

Sirius and Remus both woke to the smell of breakfast cooking. Each thought the other was down there doing it. When they left their rooms at the same time and saw each other, they knew it had to be Harry. The made their way downstairs and stopped to watch Harry making his way around the kitchen, watching over all the food cooking. They saw cottage fried potatoes, bangers, toast, bacon, scrambled eggs and oatmeal. "Are we expecting someone for breakfast, Harry?" Sirius said in question to the amount of food Harry was making.

"Nope. However that Chinese food didn't last the evening, and I woke up hungry. Aren't you two hungry as well?"

"We always told your mum that an hour after eating Chinese, your hungry again. She knew it, but it didn't change her love for the oriental delights, as she called them. So, yes we are hungry and are so happy you are cooking breakfast. Remus is a terrible cook, and he is still better than me." Sirius remarked.

They all sat down to eat, and while they ate, Sirius pleaded his case to Harry, "Harry, I know what I did was stupid, and I have regretted it. You have to understand that Your father was the only family I recognized after my brother went to a different house. We did make friends on board the train, but it became a closer friendship once we were sorted. My brother and I were close growing up, but he chose the family way to live, while I parted ways with my family. However, my father never took me off the will he wrote, and being the oldest by one year, I got everything. Then my brother went missing before school was over and we all presumed him dead. I had lost all my family and I went crazy because I lost them because of a person I thought was a friend, betrayed them."

Harry still didn't hear anything to change his mind, "You do see what I mean, don't you? You just said you lost your whole family, but you didn't, did you?"

Sirius could see where he wasn't going to have a very easy time winning Harry's trust, "No, I didn't, but at the time all I could think of was, yes I had. I lost two brothers, three if you count Wormtail, and a sister in law. Remus was off all the time, working to help Dumbledore with the werewolves, so we didn't see much of him. He would have been our choice as secret keeper, but he was off once more. So you see, James and Lily was all I had at the time. I wasn't thinking straight."

"No, you weren't, and because of that I became a slave to the Dursleys for almost five years. I hated the fates that put me in that position. Come to find out you were my fate. You and Professor Dumbledore. But, I will tell you I blame him more than I do you. He was the one to turn me over to them."

"Well, thank you for that little bit of hope. I see that I still have a long way to go to win your trust, but I do promise to keep working on it. Believe me or not, Harry, but I do love you." and the talk ended there while they finished eating. Sirius and Remus did the clean up after the meal.


	7. Chapter 7

Disappointment Chapter Seven

A/N: I would like to take this time to answer one of my reviewers. Blossom asked if there will be any Quidditch in this story. I'm sorry to say, Harry didn't get involved in this story with the game and he isn't interested in it. With his way to travel, He doesn't see the need for a broom.

I would also like to thank everyone for the warm welcome this story has received and meeting up with past friends. I hope I continue to entertain everyone. It will be a H/G story, but it is going to be a rocky road for Ginny as Harry doesn't have the foggiest idea about romance. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Disappointment-}

The Hols were four days into them when Sirius had a talk with Remus after Harry had gone to bed, "Moony, how am I going to get Harry to believe I really care for him. I've tried everything I know, but he just won't listen. Did I do wrong when I went after Wormtail like I did?"

"You know you did Pads, if you're asking me that. Harry should have been first on your mind for his protection. If I had been here, I would have talked you out of it. James and Lily gave their lives for Harry, and you should have realized that. You should have made sure that he was going to be taken care of, but you just turned him over to Hagrid, knowing what he was going to do with Harry. Dumbledore knew what you were planning, but rather than try to stop you, he took Harry and tried to hide him from our world by burying him in the muggle world, where he would never be seen."

"I guess I did, but I was hoping you would try to defend my actions. You are just too honest with me to try and cover up my mistake. So, how can I redeem myself?"

"By taking it slow and be honest with Harry. He told us both that his trust in adults is very low. He hasn't had the best role models for this, so what can you expect from him. I haven't done anything to hurt him, yet he still doesn't trust me completely. I feel sorry for him because he has no one to turn to as a parent figure. His only trust in adults belongs to Amelia and Kingsley, but not as parents. There may be one more he trusts, but he hasn't named him or her."

"I wish you could give me a time frame to work with here. You know I'm not the most patient person in the world. I think I will start by taking him to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Do you want to go?"

"Ya, I do, I need to pick up some things for the start of my job after the Hols. I wish I had tried for it before the start of the school year. Lockhart must have been the only candidate for him to get the job. Maybe I keep the job for a full year next year. It would be nice to be able to put some money up for the future."

"I told you not to worry about the money, that I would make sure you always had some."

"I can't live off you for the rest of my life Pads. I need to make it on my own and not rely on any one for my needs. I am not a beggar, nor do I take hand outs. I appreciate you trying to help, but I will always have this damn problem and I can't let it ruin my life. I have to take charge of it."

"Of course you do, but you can do it with help from friends. Don't leave us behind because of pride."

"I won't, I promise."

Disappointment-}

Neville walked into St. Mungos for his visit with his parents. He was accompanied by his Grands and it was always a tearful visit for them. It was always hard for them to sit and talk, but never getting a reaction for either of them. Frank and Alice had been there since the day that Lily and James Potter died. The attack by the three LeStrange family members left them without any memories. 12 Minutes of being under the Crutiatus Curse destroyed their minds, according to the healers, and never to get them back.

Neville sat by his mum and Grans by her son. He heard her talking to his dad like he was interested and understood what she was saying.

His mum had his gift for him when they got there, like she always did. A gum wrapper always folded into that funny shape. He didn't understand it's significance. He looked down at his gift, and tears filled up his eyes. Why did he have parents that lived, but he could not talk to them. He felt sorry for Harry, knowing he lost his parents, but was it harder for him or for Neville, with Neville having living parents that he couldn't communicate with?"

Neville was starting to get frustrated with the circumstances. This turned into anger and pain, then just all out anger. He grabbed a chair next to her bed and slammed it against the foot of the bed. His Grans turned and was ready to scold Neville, when Alice screamed her lungs out.

Neville dived to his mum, begging her forgiveness. He held her hands in his, crying as he tried to talk. He lost this capability from his fear of what he did. Alice was still screaming, when all of a sudden she stopped and moved her eyes to see what disturbed her. She saw the strange boy sitting on her bed, and knew right away, he was no stranger, but her son. She tried speaking, but she couldn't because of the lack of use of this ability. She tried another way and gripped Neville's hand harder. Still no response. She was too weak to sit up, but then another person was on her bed and using her eyes to turn, she saw Franks mum.

"Neville, look at me! Neville, I said look at me! NEVILLE!"

Neville turned his face to her, with the tears streaming off his face, "I'm sorry Grans, I didn't mean to get mad, but it's just so frustrating to be here with mum and dad, and not being able to talk with them."

"Neville, listen to me. Look at your mother." and she turned his face to Alice.

Neville looked but didn't see anything right away. He watched her face, but not her eyes. When he finally looked into them, he saw something he never saw before, understanding. He then felt the tightening of her hand in his. For the first time he could remember, Neville felt his mum corresponding with him. When Neville smiled, Augusta knew what he was planning on doing. She smiled at him and nodded. Neville grabbed the chair and once again slammed it against his dads bed. He waited to see the response from him, but unlike his mum, Frank never did respond. Neville tried it again, but still no response. However the noise definitely got the attention of the attendants as they stormed the room looking for the cause. They saw Neville with the twisted chair in his hands and the damage to Franks bed. They also saw Augusta and Alice holding hands and Alice showing signs of life in her eyes.

It took an hour for the family to explain what occurred and try to get a reason as to why Frank did not respond like Alice did. When Alice told her story, it told them why Frank didn't respond like Alice did. It happened to be that Frank was put under the curse first and Alice was forced to watch as he went through agonizing pain. It was for four or five minutes, then Alice was put under it, as she never answered any of their questions. She was under the spell for twelve minutes, while Frank had been under it for near twenty minutes. According to the healers, by rights, Frank should be dead. The strain on his heart must have been horrible, but he must have had a strong one for it to continue to function after the punishment. However, the damage to his brain was too much to overcome.

The explanation for Alice was so simple, the Healers didn't know why it was never even considered before. Nevilles loud reaction to his frustration was like an alarm clock going off in her mind.

Now Neville had something to look forward to when he returned to school. This Christmas had become his best ever. One he may never forget.

Disappointment-}

Ron was able to enjoy his Hols, as he found a good place to hide the Diary. He was without its influence for the whole time he was home. He got to play quidditch with his brothers and sister. He played chess with them as well. He overstuffed himself on his mums cooking and the holiday meal. He got more presents than he ever remembered getting, and it was the twins and Ginny who brought up why he did.

Ginny learned that the 100 quid she gave her father had grown four times and he was able to use it to purchase more for her. It was because of the computers that he found something else to invest in, and that was something called the internet. It would be years before it would mean anything to her, but it would finally payoff for the whole family, as Arthur also bought some for the family. They were no longer the poor family that had to buy second hand clothes, books or anything else.

The twins saw a future for their dreams of owning a prank store, and maybe even putting a shop in Hogsmeade as well as Diagon Alley. They were dreaming big and it was all because of a gift from Harry Potter.

Disappointment-}

Severus was going back over the school year and was disappointed that he never got his talk with Harry Potter. He wanted to ask him so many things and tell him so many things, yet he never gained the courage to ask him to join him. Minerva had told him that Harry would help her with his type of magic, but he doubted she would be able to use it because of her position as Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. The problems the two positions presented her were too much to clear her mind properly. He did try in their first meeting, but it was like Harry said.

Then he heard that Hermione Granger was able to overcome her handicap one time and changed a spell Theordore Nott used on her and sent it back to him. It was the only time she did it, but it did give her hope of being able to accomplish it again.

Severus himself was capable of doing some spell work without using a wand or words, but not to the point Harry did it. Harry was never seen in class with a wand and never spoke out loud when casting a spell. Harry never thought much about it, but he didn't realize how hard such a feat was to make. Even Dumbledore couldn't master the art of silent, wandless magic. He doubted Voldemort could do it either. Yes he could do some magic like this, but not that much. He also wondered how strong he would be when he returned, like he always did, The Ministry were fools to think he was gone forever. The fact that the Death eaters were still around should tell them something. But the idiot Fudge would never listen to Amelia Bones about the probability of his return. She should be running the Ministry, rather than the pathetic being in place at the time. The only thing he did right was to discharge his undersecretary Delores Umbridge, and that was Amelia's work. Umbridge had the audacity call Dumbledore a weak, condescending fool, having a non human and a half human on his staff.

Severus wished he had the authority to make these changes. He remembered how close he was to joining the ranks of the Death Eaters after he was finished with his master training in potions. It was a letter from Lily Evans that cleared his mind. She had forgiven him what he said to her in fifth year and hoped that he didn't go do something stupid and join with his friends. He knew she was in love with Potter, but she still had feelings for him and though it was as a friend, it was something he would always cherish. He remembered all the harassment he got from his friends, except for Lucius. He stayed friends with Severus and even asked him to be his son's godfather. Lucius wished he followed Severus in his decision in not joining. It cost him dearly when Voldemort died to Potters son.

Severus even became friends with Remus and helped in getting him his position of DADA Professor after the Hols. Dumbledore finally got it pushed through the board to hire him for it. Severus had to accompany Albus to tell them of his helping Remus by making him the wolfsbane potion. It was the deciding factor for his being hired, and Severus was happy to help his friend. He hoped they could stay that way while in school, and not be separated by Black. There was no love lost between them.

Disappointment-}

The Christmas Hols were finally over and nothing changed between Harry and Sirius. They were able to talk more, but Harry still didn't trust him. However, things between Harry and Remus became stronger when he told him he would be taking over for Gilderoy Lockhart after the Hols. Harry even tried teaching him and Sirius how to do his type of magic. However, like everyone else, he was not able to get them to do it. He did tell Remus he would continue to try at school in the evenings. He would be joining Minerva, Severus and Filius, though the last two didn't know it. Remus felt so much more relieved after this talk, but he was also sorry for Sirius as he never got what he wanted.

Remus was so happy to be going, that he decided to take the train back with the students. He knew from their talks what cabin Harry took and got there before him and pretended to be asleep when Harry boarded the train. Even Sirius didn't know he was on the train. He thought he left early and used the floo.

Harry entered the platform and waited until Hermione joined him as he knew she would be there soon. He was correct once again, as not five minutes later she entered the platform with her parents. She took them to Harry and presented him to them. Harry shook their hands and hugged Hermione, then he turned and went back to their trunks. Hermione had her parents watch as Harry boarded the train. They saw him walk by the trunks, and the trunks rose in the air and followed him onto then train. Through the window they saw him stop at the door of his cabin, then he smiled as he moved his hand and the trunks settled on the rack. He then sat down and was still smiling. Hermione didn't know what he was smiling at, but she knew she would find out in just a few minutes. She bid her parents goodbye and when they left the platform, she ran to the train and jumped up the steps just to stop out side the cabin. Sitting in her seat, across from Harry was a strange man. "You know who this is, don't you Harry?"

"Yes Hermione, I know who it is. He is our new DADA Professor. Get up Remus, you're not fooling anyone with that sleeping act. You probably got more sleep than I did last night."

Remus was laughing as he sat up straight, however, he stopped when he saw the look in Hermione's eyes. "Let me guess, I'm sitting in your seat, aren't I?"

"Yes sir, you are. However, if you prefer to sit there, I can sit next to you."

"Why not next to Harry?"

"UhUh, Luna and Ginny would kill me."

This got Remus laughing, "I take it they control the seating in this cabin then?"

"No, they control Harry, to a point. Since they are all the same year, they feel closer to him, and if you were to think about, it's all true. However, Harry does share his knowledge with anyone who is willing to listen to him. He is the only person that understands my thinking and it is refreshing to find someone like him. If he were in my year, I would hope we could be that close."

Harry had to hide his face as Hermione was embarrassing him and causing him to blush. He happened to look out the window and saw the two main characters she was just talking about. Remus watched him as he jumped up and went out to help them with their trunks. He also saw Molly stop him and hand him something. Harry hugged her and the girls and shook hands with the twins. He then turned and walked back to the train with the trunks following him all the way up the stairs and into the cabin, where they went right to the rack over Harry's head. The more he saw of Lily and James' son, the more he wanted to know about him. Magic came so naturally for him that it made even Dumbledore look like a first year student. Remus would make it his task to bring out the full extent of his power before he had to leave Hogwarts.

Ginny and Luna did take the seats next to Harry, like Hermione said, but their eyes never left Remus. Then Luna spoke up, "You must be our new DADA Professor, Remus Lupin? My name is Luna Lovegood and this is my best friend, Ginny Weasley. We are first years with Harry."

Remus had to handle the young lady's openness and her brilliance. "Yes, I am Remus Lupin, and I knew who you were, thanks to Hermione. Ginny, I knew your parents many years ago, when we were members of the same order."

Now Ginny opened up, "You were a member of the Order of the Phoenix, weren't you? My father has a picture of the group hanging in his sitting room. He talks of the group often. You did many good things, but lost so many of the members you had to break it up."

"Well that was one of the reasons, but there were others that accounted for the Order being dismantled. I hope there is no reason for starting it back up. But that is something for the future. Right now I want to know what Your last instructor taught you."

That was when the twins entered and took their seats next to Luna for George and Fred with Hermione. Remus was once again laughing, as he saw the look on Ginny's face when this happened. Then she turned to Harry, who was looking out the window once more. She looked out it as well, and saw Draco Malfoy getting lectured by his father. Draco didn't look too happy about it either. Remus looked as well and saw the same thing. He never liked Lucius while at school and liked him even less now. He hoped his son wouldn't follow in his foot steps.

Draco had just made it on board when the train took off for Hogsmeade. Then Remus asked his question once again, and Hermione made him look twice at her, "Which one are you talking about. Our pretend instructor, or our real instructor.?"

"Your real instructor being who?"

"Harry of course. Professor Lockhart couldn't teach us how to write, let alone anything having to do with magic. Harry taught us so much more than just book knowledge. He began to teach us how to use our mind as well as our magic when fighting. How to keep moving to make it harder for your opponent to target you. How to make barricades with fallen debris and any items near by. He taught us how to clear our minds. Well, he tried doing it, but we could never fully clear them like Harry could. I did one time and I was so proud of myself, but have been unable to copy it. I wish I was like Harry is though. Everything comes so easy for him."

Harry wanted to throw something at Hermione to shut her up. She was embarrassing him and making it sound like he was a superman or something. "Hermione, I told you that anyone could do what I do if they could just clear their mind. It isn't really that hard. Why does it so sound so hard to believe?"

Remus took this opportunity to answer him, "Harry, a student and a person just learning for the first time about magic, are told what you do is the hardest type of magic to perform. They are taught it takes massive concentration in order to accomplish wandless and wordless magic. You are telling them it doesn't take any concentration to do it, but just the opposite. You tell them not to think about it at all. I know you think we are all too tied up with wands, but there many reasons why we use them. First, it is a way to control students from hurting others, by monitoring the use of magic. It also keeps them out of trouble if a certain trend is forming. It also helps them to focus."

Harry wanted to continue this debate, but the snack wagon came around and Ginny jumped up and bought for everyone. This brought a smile to Harry's face as it was the first time Ginny was able to buy for others. Fred and George were going to, but Ginny was too fast for them, "Look here dear sister, it was clearly our turn to buy and you jumped ahead of us. We'll let it go this time, but when we come home for Easter break, it will be our turn." Ginny just kept eating her Chocolate Frog, ignoring what they said.

Remus enjoyed his trip to Hogwarts and his talk with the students. As a group, they were as funny as his own group, back in the days. Sirius may not think so, but according to him, there is no one funnier than the Marauders.

Once again Harry put on a` show for Remus as now he pulled all the trunks off the racks by waving his hand and then pointed it at the floor, where all the trunks ended up. Of course he waited until the room was cleared to do it.

Instead of taking a carriage back to Hogwarts, he went to the Boars Head Inn and used the floo to enter through Severus' connection. They were still friends and Remus always told him how happy he was about Severus' decision about not joining Voldemort's army. Lily would be very proud of him. This always caused Severus to smile, knowing he made Lily happy about something he did. It also got him upset because of what was supposed to be their friend, turned out to be a traitor.

Together the two walked out to the hall and took a seat at the Professors table. Five minutes later, the students started to file in for dinner. Remus watched Harry as he took a seat beside Ginny and Luna and across from Hermione and Fred. George took a seat next to Luna. Remus also saw a message given to Harry before he ate and watched as he got up and went to Albus. He turned to Severus and asked, "What is that all about?"

"Dumbledore is still trying to get Harry's trust and to get him to move back with his aunt and uncle. I tried telling the old fool to leave him alone, but he won't listen. I know you know where Harry is staying, but keep it to yourself if you want Harry to respect you. I think I am gaining his trust, because he knows I haven't said anything to the Headmaster about him except for his grades, which, by the way, are just a touch above Miss Grangers for best in year. He really is amazing with his way around magic."

"Don't I know it. I was hoping he would teach me his way, but he doubts I would be able to do it because my problems are always on my mind. He's probably right, but I would like to give it a try."

"I'm hoping he lets me try as well. He is trying to help Minerva and Filius and has tried to help me, but for some reason, I just can't master his technique. He is bloody brilliant. Miss Granger is furious with herself because Harry has tried his hardest to train her. She did do it once, but that was it and she can't find the secret again."

They both watched as Harry left the Headmaster and go back to the spot by the girls and Albus once again hanging his head in defeat. Harry would be returning to his new home at years end. Sirius will be able to have another talk with Harry.

Harry had just taken his seat and Hermione asked, "What did he want this time Harry? The same thing or was he asking about the chamber?"

"A lot of the home thing and very little about the chamber. He did ask about the diary and I wondered how he knew about it. Luna, did you say anything to anyone about it?"

Harry never saw Luna get upset before, but she threw her fork into her food and glared at Harry, "So, you think I would betray your trust in me like some adults have Harry? You must not think very much of people. Just to let you know, I did not say anything to anybody about you or that bloody diary, or Ginny or if you brush your teeth." and she crossed her arms on her chest and stared at her plate.

"Luna, please look at me. I'm sorry for asking that, but I'm getting so tired of the Headmaster knowing what is going on with me and where he is getting his information from."

"Why do you think it is from one of us? We are classmates, Harry, and we don't talk to anyone about your personal life. Why can't you believe us?"

"You don't know how hard it is for me to believe anyone, after what I have been through. What I went through growing up with and without the Dursleys. How I had to sometimes beg for food, until I finally was able to get food from a regular source. I didn't grow up with kids my age, so I didn't know if I could trust any of them. I've been threatened by a house elf. I have a headmaster who is almost willing to kidnap me to take me back to the Dursleys. My own Godfather is trying to get me to trust him after what he did to me. So, please tell me how I should act around people?"

Luna softened at these words and answered as if she knew what he went through, "I know how you feel Harry, but you do have to start believing in someone, and Ginny and I haven't done anything to cause you to question our loyalty. We may question some of your actions, but we do tell you when we feel that way. Ginny has told you on numerous occasions how she thinks you back off from adults. She has told you over and over again to stand up to them and challenge them. I have told you that I would never betray your trust in me and I haven't. Ginny hasn't nor has Hermione. Fred and George would never tell an adult about what you tell them. Believe in us, as we believe in you."

"OK, I really do trust you all, but that doesn't explain how he found out about the Diary. No one else knows about it, except the one who has it and he or she isn't about to tell anyone about it...unless he or she is trying to get us in trouble. I wonder if it was that crazy elf that's doing it?"

Ginny answered this one, "Sorry Harry, but I doubt it. Yes he did try to stop you from attending school, but he can't tell anyone else about it, because it would put his master in trouble. If he knew you were going to be put in danger, he had to find out about it from his master. Do you see what I mean?"

"I suppose so, but it was worth a shot. So, who else knows about it, other than who has it?"

"I think we need to sit down and go over what happened in the first half of the year, to see where you could have lost it. I think Ginny, Luna and I need to sit down with you and try to go over it day by day. This evening should be the perfect time, unless someone didn't do their homework over the break?" Hermione said.

Fred and George looked at each other and said, "That leaves us out. We still have the four page report on the Polyjuice Potion for Snape. The bugger tried to take our Hols away from us with that one. I guess we showed him." The others still didn't know how they could say word for word their thoughts.

Once the meal was finished, they all made it back to the dorm and the three girls and Harry sat while the twins took up the table by the window to finish their report.

The four started from the last time Harry saw the Diary and moved forward, looking for any time that Harry lost control of his bag. Anytime the contents spilled out or it was left alone for someone to take it. However, it was no use, as he didn't see where anything like that happened. The only answer he could see was if someone took it while Harry had his attention elsewhere.

It was 10 PM when they finally decided to call it a night. They left for their dorms, leaving the twins to finish their paper.


	8. Chapter 8

Disappointment Chapter Eight

A month had passed and yet another student was put in the wing for being petrified. Justin Finch Fletchly was found on the first floor ground lying in a puddle of water. Sir Nicholas was also found, but he was just stunned.

Harry sat at the table for dinner and decided to get all his study group together and find some way to help them all. He sat with his home group of Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Fred and George, "Does anyone know of something each Petrified student had in common? We need to find some way to protect ourselves from what ever it is doing this."

They all contributed to each case, telling Harry what they knew. How they were found, what they were holding, who they were with just prior to being found. Luna sat to Harry's right and started to play with her hair. She did this when ever she went into deep thought. The faster she twirled her hair, the deeper in thought she was. She was about to tie her hair in a knot she was twisting so fast.

Luna stared at all the lists of statements and knew there was a connection there somewhere, but didn't quite see it. She took each sheet and looked close for any ideas. She would put it down then pick up another. She did this for all of the sheets lying there. Then she had a flash, "Harry, I think I found it. A connection that could save some of us. Colin was carrying his camera, the cat was in a puddle, Justin and Sir Nicholas were looking out the window for some reason. That each one of them saw what did it to them through a reflection. Does that mean if one were to look directly into what ever is doing this, you might die?"

"Thank you Luna, that was brilliant. I don't know about the dying part, but I wouldn't want to press the issue. So, from now on, I think all members of the study group should carry a mirror when they travel through the halls at any time. They should also never be alone. Fred, George, can you get the mirrors if I give you the money for them?"

"We may have to order a bunch more if you are going to give it to the study group. Until they come in, they should be able to share with someone from their own house."

"Good idea Fred. Hermione, I have a mirror in my trunk you can use. I need you to go to the Library and search for whatever it is that can petrify people, and also how to destroy it if need be. Do you need any help?"

"I think I could use some help if there is anyone brave enough to go with me."

Luna stepped out from the group, "Are you insane Hermione? You don't think anyone of us would let you go anywhere alone. I'll go with you so we can watch each others back. Ginny, you need to contact the other study group members and let them know whats going on. Harry, you need to talk to Myrtle again, and see what she might know about where our terror is coming from. I think that bald student is someone, who ever it is, is using it for disguise."

"I think we already established that Luna, but thanks for reminding us. I will go talk to Myrtle to see if she knows how it is all being done. Good luck everyone and stay safe. Ginny, watch yourself in the dungeon area. Hermione, you look after yourself and Luna. Fred and George good luck getting through." and they all took off for their destinations.

Harry walked into the lav and found Myrtle up in the far window, just sitting there looking down at Harry, "I thought you were that mean boy that has been coming in here. You know, the one I told you about."

"Oh yes, the bald headed boy. We haven't found any bald headed boy though. Can you tell me anything else about him, Myrtle?"

"Just what I told you before, he is a bit taller than me. He does have quite a few freckles on his face. He uses some nasty language. Bloody this and Bloody that. He acts like two different people. He goes in like that, but comes out like he was ashamed of something."

"Goes in and comes out from where, Myrtle?"

"The sink, like I told you before. No one ever listens to me. Why bother to ask if you aren't going to listen?"

"Ginny and I both listened and you never mentioned the sink, except that was where you found this guy that night. How does he get in and out of the sink?"

"He doesn't get out of the sink, silly. He enters and leaves from the opening the sink hides. He gets in by hissing at it. You know, like a snake."

Harry's mind began to spin in his head. He learned a little more about this guy and how he got into where Harry needed to go. Harry used different types of spells to get into the entry, but none of them worked. He sat down and tried several more, then gave it up. He would try another day when he had help from one of the girls. He thanked Myrtle for her help and left.

Ginny was finished with the first floor, where she left Hermione and Luna. She walked up to the second floor, where she met Neville. "Hey Neville, what are you doing out by yourself?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Ginny, but I just was walking around trying to clear my head. I had some great news over the hols and I'm trying to work out how to handle it. Mind if I walk with you for a bit?"

"Not at all. As a matter of fact, I could use the company. We figured out the common factor about the Petrified students. They all saw what ever it is doing it, through reflections. Harry wants to get all the study group together and hand out some mirrors. Now, what made you so happy over the hols?"

"I got my mum back. It was really strange how I did it. I was so mad that Grans and I could sit with them, but not be able to talk with them. I grabbed a chair and bashed it against my mums bed and she started screaming. It was like it woke her up. I tried it with my dad, but he was under the spell much longer than mum."

"What spell, and where was she and your dad?"

"Right, you don't know about my parents. When the Potters were killed, my parents were attacked as well, by the LeStrange family. They put dad under the Cruciatus Curse and made mum watch. Then five minutes later they put her under it as well. They were both under it long enough to put them in a coma. Mums was shorter than dads, so when I startled her, she woke up. Dad could never wake up. They fear he is brain dead. That's why I am so happy, but also sorry for my dad."

"Wow, I'm so sorry for you Neville. If I had known about it, I would have acted differently around you. Paid more attention to you."

"I didn't want pity, Ginny, I wanted acceptance. I'm not strong like Harry, or brave like you. I'm not smart like any of you. You see how weak my magic is. You don't know how happy I was when harry started that study group up. I don't think I would have made it to the end of the year without his help. Now, with Professor Lupin, we are all doing better, but I hope Harry continues with his group."

"We may have to stop it because of whats happening. We don't want to put anyone at risk."

"Then why are you out here alone?"

"We had a lot of things that needed to get done and just the five of us to do them, so Harry sent Hermione and Luna to the library. Fred and George to Hogsmeade to buy some mirrors. He went to talk to Myrtle again and I was sent to gather the group to give them the mirrors Fred and George buy."

"Still, you and harry are taking an awful chance by yourself. I think I will stay with you to help you finish safely."

They got to the Hufflepuff entry and waited for someone to enter or leave. Luckily Michael Corner was returning after his visit with his petrified friend, Justin. He took Ginny's message into the dorm and returned a minute later with the positive response. Ginny and Neville then went to the fourth floor and the Ravenclaw dorm. They found Su Li outside the dorm as if waiting for someone. She took the message inside and returned with another positive answer. They would meet at 6 PM for the short meeting.

Luna and Hermione were deep into the books and thought they were getting nowhere, when Hermione jumped up, "Yes, of course, it all fits."

"What does Hermione, your girdle?"

Hermione looked at Luna, "What, no. Oh, you were joking me, right?"

Luna giggled her answer.

Hermione remained serious, "I know what is doing these atrocities. I also know how it's getting around when not in the halls. It's a Basilisk, and it travels via the piping in the school. Except when whoever is releasing it into the halls to complete it's purpose."

Luna gasped at Hermiones answer, ""Oh, that's not good. If the basilisk looked straight into it's victims eyes, they would have died. No wonder they were just petrified. These mirrors are really going to be needed now. What time is it, Hermione?"

"Shoot, it's eight fifteen. We better be heading back to the dorm. Curfew was up fifteen minutes ago."

They started towards the door and Hermione held Luna back, to make sure it was safe. Luna looked over her shoulder and then they both became petrified. Hermione was holding the notes on what they found in her hand.

Fred and George made it back about eight thirty and made sure the coast was clear for them to exit their secret route. They walked towards the staircase when they heard the Professors coming and talking about the newest set of victims. They almost gave themselves away when they heard it was Hermione and Luna who were petrified. They bolted up the stairs and entered the dorm and went right to Harry and started in on him, "You did this to them, you killed them. You sent them to their death."

"What are you talking about? Sent who to their death?" Harry sounded surprised.

"Hermione and Luna are petrified. They died leaving the Library." Fred cried.

Harry blew a sigh of relief, "Fred, George, they are not dead if they are petrified. Hermione must have used the mirror I gave her. Did you get the others I asked you to get?"

"How can you think of bloody mirrors at a time like this?" Fred asked.

This is when it struck Harry, "Of course, I know who is behind all this. But we have to find out if Hermione and Luna found anything."

Ginny about fainted when she heard her brothers talk, as she figured out who was behind it as well. George had to catch her before she fell. Neville was right there to help him.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Harry? Who is behind it all?" Fred asked.

"Look around Fred and tell me who is not here?" Harry asked.

Fred did and either wasn't thinking straight or didn't think much about the question, "Hermione and Luna aren't here."

"But, they are accounted for, check again."

This time both Fred and George looked around and they came up with the answer together, "RON!"

"Yes, Ron. I know how he is getting into the Chamber, but haven't figured out how he does it. Myrtle said he hisses at it and it opens." Harry answered. "I also need to know what we are facing when we get in there?"

All three siblings rang out, "Well, lets go then. We won't learn anything just sitting here on our duffs."

Fred added, "Luna and Hermione may have the answer, but how can they help us of they are petrified?"

"What ever it is, Ron may be in serious trouble and we need to get down there to help him." Ginny cried.

Harry didn't know how to answer either of the requests. But he had to do something, so he looked around and saw Neville standing behind Ginny. "Neville, will you come with me to see if we can help Ron. Fred, George, Ginny, you three go see if Hermione or Luna have the answer anywhere on their person, like maybe a note or something. I'm sure they are both smart enough not to take notes."

"What good will it do you if you find out how to get in and are gone when we find what you need? We want to help you save Ron." Ginny cried. Fred and George were holding her up, as if she were weak.

"Believe me, I'm not going anywhere until I know what I am facing. If I get it open, and it closes, at least I will know how to open it again. We will wait for you." and then Harry turned to leave, but then he stopped when Neville went to Ginny and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Listen Ginny, I just found you and I don't want to loose you, so you take care. Have you got your mirror with you?"

Ginny pulled it out to show him she did. He then hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled away and him and Harry walked out the door. Harry turned to him and asked, "OK, that was so different then how I remember you. Is this really you Neville? How long have you had a crush on Ginny?"

"Are you blind Harry? There are at least thirty boys who have crushes on Ginny, Hermione and Luna. I am one of them, but it seems that Hermione and Luna are already taken. Ginny should be as well, but someone isn't showing her the proper respect she should be receiving. I will show her that respect."

"Just don't hurt her or get hurt yourself because of some jealous idiot. I like what I am seeing now and don't want to lose it. Now, Lets go see if I can get in that barrier to the Chamber."

The twins and Ginny made it to the wing and Hermione and Luna's beds and they each grabbed a hand. Fred happened to grab the correct hand as he found the note in it. Getting it out of her hand was the hard part, as the petrification locked her fingers around the message she held. Fred tried to pry her fingers open, but didn't want to hurt her He used a bit more pressure and it was still no use. He told the others and Ginny came over and tried it herself.

Ginny saw where it was going to be a problem, so she tried something else. She took Hermiones hand holding the message and placed it on her tummy. She then took her free hand and placed it there as well, She then got a book of Hermione's from her bag and placed it on her chest. She took Hermione's hands and one by one she took them to the book where Hermione held it in place with her hands. Even being petrified couldn't keep Hermione from protecting a precious book. Her hand loosened up just enough to take the message from her.

Ginny took the message and stuffed it in her pocket. She sat there and watched as her brothers each said good bye to her friends. She saw the care in each set of eyes as they left the one they cared so much about. If it wasn't for Ron, they would stay right where they were. However, he was there brother and blood wins out in this case. Besides, they would be safe alone, as no one could get near them with Madam Pomfrey there watching over them.

Harry, Neville and Myrtle sat against a wall as Harry tried several different ways to get into the entry. The hissing must have been Parstle mouth Ron used but where did he learn it from. Tom must have full control over Ron, which means he even talks for him when he controls him. Harry tried hissing in his magic, and still nothing until he thought Open For Me, while hissing. They all looked shock when the sink began to open up and drop down under the floor. They all went to the opening and looked down into it.

"What do we do now Harry?" Neville asked.

"We wait for the others, like we said. Hopefully they won't be too long. Myrtle, what do you remember about that night it happened to you?"

Myrtle started to shake as she began, "It was like a dream. I was sitting in the stall crying, when someone entered the Lav. I opened the door and walked out to see a boy standing at the sink. He was hissing at it like the bald boy did. I screamed at him to get out, and he turned on me surprised to see anyone in there. He tried shoving me back into the stall, when a scraping noise caught our attention. I looked over his shoulder, and then I was dead. I had looked into two big moon colored globes and died. That is all I can tell you, Harry."

"Thank you Myrtle, it was a big help. We know not to look directly into it's eyes or we will die. Were the globes very high?"

"No, the thing didn't rise above the boys shoulder, but that may be because it wasn't out of the entry just yet. I don't know how big it is, if that is what you were asking me."

"It was, but thank you for trying to help us Myrtle. You told us quite a bit. Neville, I think we need to get a Professor to go down with us. Do you think you could find one before the others get down here?"

"I'll try Harry. Should be one patrolling the hallways for either protection or early warning." and Neville went to the door. He went to open it when it opened on it's own. He almost fell over when Professor Lupin walked in to see what was going on. He stopped short when hen saw what the students had done.

"How did you know where to look for the entry Harry? How did you get it open? Have you been down in it yet? You need a Professor to go down there with you. I guess that means me. What did you see down there?"

"Professor Lupin, we haven't gone down there yet. We are waiting for someone that hopefully will have something for us we really need. Neville was just leaving to go find a Professor when you walked in."

They talked for a few more minutes when the Twins and Ginny ran in and Ginny gave Harry the note. Ginny and the twins looked at Remus strangely, wondering what he was doing there.

They all turned when Harry groaned, "I don't like the sound of this. Hermione and Luna found out what is down there. It's a Basilisk, and the only thing that can kill it is the crowing of a rooster."

Ginny's color paled when she heard this. Everyone knew what a Basilisk is and how to kill it. It was the only way they knew how it was done. None had ever been killed any other way. It had been tried, but the skin of the Basilisk is tougher than even the hide of a Dragon.

"Well, we came here to do a job, but if any of you want to back out, now is the time to do it. Once we enter the chamber, it will be too late to turn back. So, who wants to back out. Neville answered Harry by jumping into the entry and sliding down to the bottom. Remus followed him and then Fred and George went. Harry turned to Ginny, "I think you should stay up here and get help if we should be gone too long, Ginny."

Ginny turned to Myrtle, "You can go for help, can't you Myrtle?" Myrtle nodded her head and Ginny said "Good, Now lets get going Harry." and she jumped into the entry and Harry followed her down the chute. The others were waiting at the foot of the slide.

The Five looked to Harry to see if he had any type of plan. Remus didn't think he should step in when Harry had done all the work so far in getting them this far. Besides he didn't have a clue as to what they would be facing, having never seen a Basilisk before. Of course Harry hadn't either, but it was his show.

"Look, I don't think we all should enter the chamber, in case we can't get back out. Neville, you and Ginny need to stay outside the chamber and get help should we need it." Ginny started complaining as soon as she heard this.

"What's wrong with our help? Don't you think we can keep up? I may be a girl, Harry, but I can take care of myself and I am sure that Neville can as well."

Harry turned to Ginny and returned, "Fine, Professor Lupin and I will stay here and you and Neville join Fred and George and go save Ron." and Harry sat down against the wall.

Ginny grabbed Nevilles arm and started to drag him down the tunnel, when Neville stopped her, "Ginny, what are we going to do when we get to the chamber?"

"Save Ron, of course. Come on, let's go." she called out to the others. No one moved though.

"Ginny, how do you intend to save him?" Fred asked.

George added, "Especially if our two strongest allies are back here to get help in case we fail, which we will most likely do."

Ginny was getting frustrated with the whole team. She turned back to Harry and said, "Why can't the twins stay behind while we go forward?"

"Ginny, they have four years experience in magic, while you and Neville have less than a year. They know more spells and work great as a team. Do you deny this?"

Ginny dropped her head to Harry's answer. She wanted to help with the problem and knew she could if given the chance. "Why do we need two people to stay behind? Neville can do it by himself."

"What if he gets hurt? What if he needs help getting out of here? I know you feel you can help Ginny, but sometimes the best way to help is by doing what is asked of you. We don't know what we will be facing us in there and if we can't stop it, then you two have to be able to get out of here and warn the school of what's coming their way."

Ginny knew she lost her argument and went to stand by Neville and to watch the others progression. Harry led them through the tunnel, passing a huge snakeskin along the way. George even tried to take a measurement as they passed it, "Blimey, this sucker had to be fifty feet long when he shed this. I wonder how long he is now?"

Remus gave his thoughts on the matter, "That depends on how long ago he shed this, but if I were to hazard a guess, I would say sixty feet now. Of course, it doesn't really matter how big it is, because we still have to stop it. Does anyone know how to go about doing this?"

"Professor, do you know what tonight is?"

"Oh Hell, I forgot. Why did you even ask me to come Harry?"

"Did you take your wolfsbane potion like you were supposed to?"

"Of course I did. OK, I see what you mean, but it doesn't always work that way Harry. If I become upset, I could turn back to the wolfs thoughts in a heart beat."

"That may be true, but first, we may not even see the Moon down there, but if we do, then I am hoping all your instincts will be aimed towards the Basilisk. I don't want to use you that way, but it may give us the upper hand in our fight, should we need it."

"That's taking an awful big chance, Harry. Suppose we do win, but I am still the wolf. What happens then?"

"Then we worry about it. Of course you can turn back now, if you don't wish to take the chance?"

Remus shook his head, "Lead on McDuff."

They came to a large vault like door that was opened just a crack, and Harry pulled it wide open to look in to see what was going on. What he saw didn't look good for Ron. He was lying down on the ground and a dim figure was standing over him. The Diary laid to the left of Ron. There was no sign of the Basilisk, and this worried Harry. He moved closer to the entrance and looked on either side to see if it was waiting there for someone to enter. There was nothing there so Harry entered the chamber and was followed by Remus, Fred and George. They went right to the spot where Ron was on the ground and saw the figure was ghostlike, but getting more solid as time went on. It was slow, but it was happening.

Harry said the first words, "What are you doing to him?"

The figure looked at Harry like he just saw him. "Who are you and what are you doing down here? How did you get in?"

"All that matters is, we did and we are here to stop whats going on in the school. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I asked you first."

Harry introduced himself and the others and got a shock when the figure laughed, "So you are the big bad Harry Potter. Ron has had quite a few words to say about you, none of them very nice, by the way. He thinks the other students think too highly of you. He thinks your strength is over rated."

"I never called him a friend, but his brothers are my friends and they are right here. They want you to release him and let him leave with us."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, he is feeding me his magic to bring me back to a solid state. I'm afraid by doing this, he will be giving up his life. A small sacrifice to give to make me strong once again."

"Well, I am sorry to say this, but It will end here." and Harry put a shield around Ron, Fred and George, as they were standing around him. They were safe as long as Harry was alert. He also saw the figure drop down to its knees.

"What have you done, I didn't even see you use your wand? I need help. Oh Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the founders, send me you greatest weapon." and the mouth on the figure of the giant head dropped down and a slithering sound was heard coming from the mouth.

Once again Harry used his magic and and the noise stopped in the tunnel. The figure called out again, but there was no answer to his calling. "What are you doing to my plans? What has become of my weapon?"

"Right now he is contained, but I can't keep him for long. So, I need to try and communicate with him to tell him why he needs to stop." and Harry moved to the tunnel. The haze he put into the shield protected him from the eyes of the Basilisk. He used the same thoughts he used to open the entrance. He spoke to the Basilisk for several minutes and then he stepped back and the beast came through.

Harry couldn't hold it back any longer, but he felt the Basilisk might communicate some more before he would try anything. He used a lens system in his eyes, to protect the occupants in the chamber.

Harry was now able to see the being and felt something in his mind that told him it wasn't meant to be evil, but not having touch with humans for so long, he listened to his first contact, which was Tom Riddle. Since this figure was also Tom Riddle, he still listened to him. He knew he used another body to get around and followed what he asked.

Several things happened all at once, then. Ginny and Neville were seen at the entry, and Remus felt his change coming on. He looked around to see where the light from the moon was coming in and saw a small beam enter a crack in the wall. It didn't need to shine on him to activate his change. It just needed to be in his presence. The Basilisk felt the change and saw it as a possible threat to him and the occupants, so he took an attack stand. He raised high into the air and watched the being change into a werewolf. He stuck at the creature but missed when the wolf jumped out the way and then leaped onto the back of the Basilisk and tried to bite it, but the hide was too tough for his bite. He tore at it with his claws and did tear the top layer of skin, but did little damage to the Basilisk. He leaped from the back of his opponent and landed on a ledge fifteen feet away and watched what it did.

The snake backed away from the wolf and faced it, ready to lower its protective lens. The the wolf was gone from where it stood. It was once again on its back, but closer to his head. He crawled closer to its eyes and began an attack on them. The damage was now taking its toll on the Basilisk. Blood was running freely from its eyes and pain was causing him to lose his control. It was now fighting for its life. He tossed his head to the side, throwing the wolf from its head.

Remus was shocked as he struck the wall and fell to the ground. He was slow to get back up, but was glad that the Basilisk was disoriented as well. It lost its ability to use his eyes and now had to use his heat sense to find his pray. It was hard for him, as the wolf was no different then the heat signature of the students. He found a lone figure near the wall and went for it. Once again Remus was able to move before he was struck, but he moved right into the path of its tail and was hit and knocked senseless. He was out of the fight now, but it didn't stop the snake as it was now out of control. It turned back to the other beings in the chamber. Harry saw where it was now his turn to fight the Basilisk.

The shield was still up around his friends and looked to Fred and George and asked them to create their own, while he fought the Basilisk. He then turned to Ginny and Neville and saw where they were too shocked to help, but they were out of the way for the time being. Harry turned back to the Basilisk and tried to connect with it again, but it was too late for that. Any control it might have had, he lost and was going on anger.

Harry got its attention and got it to follow him by making as much noise as he could. The Basilisk did follow Harry and tried to strike him, but Harry was too fast and was moving into one of the side tunnels and felt the Basilisk follow him. He got out of the tunnel, then collapsed the tunnel on the Basilisk, trapping it under the debris. He knew it wasn't dead and would work its way free soon. He used this time to go back to his friends and saw where the figure was now on his knees and looked to be getting weaker, while Ron seemed to be getting stronger. He was still unconscious, but moving around. Harry picked up the Diary and decided to destroy it somehow. He tried burning it, tearing it and blasting it, but none of them worked. He took it with him and went back to the Basilisk. He felt its mind starting to get back its control and had it to help Harry destroy the diary. Harry cleared all the rubble from the Basilisk and it slipped out of his capture and into the chamber. Harry had it open its jaws and close them on the Diary. It did, but when it did, the magic protecting the diary caused the fang to chip and this chip hit Harry in the arm, causing a small scratch. The Basilisk knew what was going to happen, so he used its own magic and and somehow got his eyes to open and Harry saw the eyes in the pool of water and was petrified himself.

The Basilisk then went back to the entry to his lair to allow the others to leave without any further trouble.

Ginny and Neville were finally able to move and went to the twins and got them to help both Harry and Professor Lupin. Ginny had tears in her eyes from what she had just seen. Lupin was back to his human form, but was hurt real bad. Harry was petrified, and would be dead if he wasn't. Ron was of no use either as all he did was whimper about how he was used to do things he wouldn't normally do.

Ginny took the diary and the chip of the fang, while Fred took the Professor, George took Ron and Neville took Harry to the infirmary. It was a mess for Madam Pomfrey, but she managed to find a place for them all.


	9. Chapter 9

Disappointment Chapter Nine

It was another three weeks after the Chamber incident that Professor Snape came in with a potion for the Petrified students and one for Harry's poisoning as well. This one was a hard potion to complete and the ingredients hard to find, but with his connections, he got it done. He sat between Harry and Remus to await the outcome.

Madam Pomfrey took care of the other petrified students before she took care of Harry, so they could see if the potion to fight the poison would work. Ginny, Fred and George were there to explain to everyone what took place in the Chamber and Why Harry was there.

Practically the whole study group was there to make sure their friend would be alright. They already knew about Harry and Remus. Fred and George had to sit through a dozen different sessions to tell the story, with each new one getting longer and more detailed. Some of the facts might have been stretched to get the desired affect.

As soon as Hermione and Luna were awake, they saw Harry and Remus in cots, with Harry out of it, like he was unconscious. Remus was sitting up, talking to Severus. The Professors had been filling in for Remus, while he recovered from the injuries he sustained at the tail of the Basilisk. He would be released soon and return to teaching. He had to be brought up on the fight after he was knocked unconscious. He also didn't remember too much after the wolf took over his body. Ginny was the one to tell this story as she wanted him to know the complete truth. Neville was sitting with her during her talk.

Then, Madam Pomfrey went to Harry and gave him the potion for his Petrification and once he was awake, she gave him the potion for the poison. What he went through with this, he wished he was given it while he was still petrified. The poison fought the potion for dominance and it looked like it was going to win, but the Potion finally caught up with the poison and put an end to Harry's misery. Harry saw Hermione and Luna sitting with the twins and they were all holding hands. He also saw Ginny and Neville holding hands and liked the look in Neville's eyes. Ginny's eyes were filled with tears and he didn't understand why. He would try to ask her later when he could get her alone. Right now he had to answer about seven of Hermione's questions.

"Hermione, it was your note that gave us everything we needed. Yours and Luna's research was all we needed to face the challenge in the Chamber. Myrtle finally gave us the information we needed to figure out who it was behind it all. The twins, Neville and Professor Lupin joined Ginny and I for confrontation. Ginny had to go, because it was Ron that was behind it all. He got the Diary from my bag somehow and it took over him. I'm afraid I don't know how much he remembers or if he still hates me, but he is OK and that is all that matters."

Fred got upset at what Harry said, but not at him, but at his brother. "That brother of ours in an ingrate, Harry. He doesn't think you did any of the things we told him you did. He thinks it was the Professor that did it all down there. We all tried setting him straight, but he has it against you for some reason and will not listen to reason."

"He's told the whole school that the story Me and Fred told is all fabricated and shouldn't believe a single word we said. He thinks the Professor told them to tell it like that so Harry would get the credit because he is a prized student and because Remus is a friend of the family. I don't understand why he hates you so much, Harry."

Remus added his part to the story, "Harry, I don't know what happened with your part of the story, but I'm sure it as exciting as Ginny said it was. I knew as soon as I started to feel the change, it would change the whole complexion of the meeting. I didn't know about Ginny and Neville being there, I just knew the werewolf would upset the Basilisk and I had to get in position to respond to it's actions. I would have been alright if that damned tail hadn't caught me unaware. Even as the werewolf, I felt that hit, and I don't wish to feel anything like that again. Did you have to kill the Basilisk?"

"No, and it also saved my life, by pushing my head towards the stream of water down there and then looking into the water, I saw the reflection of the Basilisk and it petrified me. You see, I had to destroy the Diary somehow and I tried everything I could do, so I took it to the Basilisk to bite it and rip it apart. However, the diary was tougher than I thought, and when it bit it, it's fang got chipped and hit my arm, thus the poison."

Madam Pomfrey then came to the group and chased them away so Harry and Remus could get some rest. But before they did though, Remus had to make a plea for Sirius and harry to come to terms with Harry's problem with Sirius. "Harry, can we talk for a moment, before you fall asleep?"

"Of course Remus, but I think I know where you are going. You want me to forgive Sirius for what he has done to my life. Well, let me tell you about my little secret. I have already forgiven him, but I just haven't told him. He really does have to see what he caused me, and to feel he really did do wrong. I got a letter from my parents and mum explained about Sirius being a child at heart. He doesn't think before acting and it could get someone hurt or killed. It definitely hurt me. I don't think he sees what he did as wrong, but Dumbledore put me in a place where I was treated as a slave rather than family. He was the only parental figure available to take care of me after their deaths and he threw it away by being sent to prison. If he had waited until he secured my safety, everything would have been fine."

"So, you don't blame him for what happened to you, completely? You want him to suffer a bit longer to see where he messed up, is that it?"

"No, I don't want him to suffer. He is doing that to himself. He is feeling the remorse of not being there when I needed him the most. As soon as he understands his priorities, things will be as they should be."

"So, I take it you don't want me to tell him any of this?"

"You can tell him if you want to, I don't care. I just want him to begin to act like the adult he is and not the child he still thinks he is."

Remus thought about it for a minute, then said goodnight to Harry. He turned over and continued to think on the matter. He saw where Harry made a lot of sense. Sirius didn't always think things through before acting. He needed to see what the possible outcome of his actions could be.

Three days later, Harry and Remus were back to the school schedule with Remus receiving a letter from the school board, requiring him to return to Hogwarts for another year of teaching, with the possibility of a third year in a different subject, if defense was not a feasible option. He was so thrilled about this he had to tell someone, and it turned out to be Severus. Severus was happy for his friend. Yes, they were friends ever since Lily got the two together and talk. This was when James and Sirius were off training for a post with the Aurors.

Remus apologized for his part in the fight they had while in school. He also told Severus that he had never seen a student do the things he did and asked how he did them. Severus trained Remus in the ways of dueling, and the art of multiple spell casting. It helped Remus immensely and gave him a new respect for the dark Severus. He knew what Lily saw in him and his respect for her grew even more than it already was. He was also glad that her letter saved Severus from doing something he would regret for the rest of his life.

What no one knew is how much it hurt the plans of Albus Dumbledore. He knew of the thoughts of Severus and how much it hurt him when Lily Evans rejected him. Albus though it would be enough to send him to the Dark Lord and become a Death Eater. If that were to happen, he stood a chance of getting a spy in the ranks of the Death Eaters. It all centered on the Evans girl. He was disappointed when he learned that this same girl changed everything by becoming a better friend to Severus, who he knew did not have many of them.

Disappointment-}

Harry finally had a chance to talk with Ginny alone and find out why she was crying that day of his recovery, "Look Harry, maybe we haven't got along great, but we are friends after all. I saw what you did for Ron and I also saw how Ron repaid it. It upset me to see Ron treat you like he did. That was why there were tears." And Harry was glad he talked with her, before he made a fool of himself and say something stupid.

Ron still held a grudge against Potter, thinking he was taking all the credit for what happened in the Chamber, when it was Professor Lupin who was hurt so bad. He thought Potter was faking his injury to seek sympathy from his friends. He used his close friends, like Ginny, the twins, Granger and Lovegood to spread his lies to the rest of the study group. Ron never saw the basilisk, or Harry or Remus fight and only got the story from his brothers and sister, who he knew were Potters friends.

Ron also saw where because of his stance against Potter, he was losing the friends he had. It was something he could live with as they were very few and not good friends.

He was sitting by himself in the Great Hall ready for Breakfast, when someone sat next to him. He almost choked when he saw it was Potter. "What the Bloody Hell do you want, Potter?"

"To talk to you if I could Ron? If not then I will shut up and just eat. However, I do think you should hear what I have to say as it involves your family."

"More like your family, the way you have them twisted around you little finger and making them your puppets."

"Why do you hate me so much, Ron? What was it I did that got you feeling this way?"

"Gee, I don't know? Maybe it's the way go around flaunting your skills. The way you impress the others, making them your friends. The way you impress the Professors with your Bull Shite magic. The way you walked in and stole my family from me. Any number of those could have done it, so take your pick."

"You say I flaunt my skills. Just how do I do that?"

"The way you just flip your hand and things happen that you want to. You make it look so easy, yet we all know it's not."

"So, you think like the others and feel it's impossible to do? Would you do something for me and get me the salt and pepper for my eggs please?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and started to reach for them, when Harry stopped him, "No, not like that, just call for them in your mind."

Ron looked at Harry like he was crazy, but did what he was asked. He thought about the shakers being in his hand and he felt something hit it and looked down to see the shakes there. "How?"

Harry just replied, "Excellent, I finally found someone who can clear his mind properly."

They both turned when they heard someone yell, "WHAT? Someone finally used your mind magic, Harry?" It was Hermione that yelled.

"Yes Hermione, Ron just did it."

The twins listened in and both replied, "Ronniekins just did it. Impossible. We have to see it to believe it."

"Ron, send them both the shakers and just use your mind to do it." and Ron tried it again and they flew across the table to George, who was the closest to him.

Hermione watched as Ron did it once again and cried, "I can't believe it, he has done it twice and I only did it once. Why can't I repeat it like he just did?"

Ron sat there with a smirk on his face, doing something that Granger hasn't been able to do. He turned back to Harry, "So that's all I have to do, is just think of something in my mind to get it to happen?"

"It's that simple, but you have to have a clear mind to do it. You can't have your mind full of thoughts."

Now Ginny got into the conversation, "No wonder it's easy for Ron, he only thinks of Food, chess and Quidditch, but never at the same time. It's too difficult for him to manage two thoughts together. But, wait. If Ron does it so easily, then that means that Harry is as simple as Ron."

Harry laughed at this, "Or he is as brilliant as I am. I never heard you call me simple before Ginny. You have called me many things, like, scared, or meek, or even a coward. You know for a fact that I am neither, as you witnessed down in the Chamber. Like Hermione, you don't like the fact your brother can do something you can't do. The twins are probably the same way . However, it does show you that my method does work if you think like I do. Ron can do it for now, but will he be able to continue if he fills his head with an ego because of it?"

Ron didn't fully understand what Harry just said, but he was feeling great after doing something no one else has been able to do. His feelings toward Harry had done a complete 180 degrees. Harry had shown him it was possible to do anything you set your mind to. However, he was soon to find out how hard it was to keep it.

Word had spread through out the school about what Ron has done and it was as Harry said as Ron's ego began to get larger. In his first class, it had peaked and he was asked by Professor Flitwick to demonstrate his new found talent. Once again he used his mind to ask for the book on the Professor's desk and it flew right to him. His chest puffed out like a balloon and he was feeling like a big shot in class. His ego was now at a point where it would never work again unless he brought his ego down.

Hermione once again saw where Ron achieved what she couldn't, and it upset her to no end. She always thought her to be the best student in her year, but now Ron was beginning to show her what she always wanted. She always wanted to take her magic to the highest level she could achieve. Harry was at that level and now so was Ron. The one who could not even perform a levitation charm. She was beginning to believe that life was so unfair.

After classes were done for the day, Hermione made sure to sit next to Harry so they could talk during dinner. When Luna entered the Hall, she sat on the other side of Harry, joined by George. Fred joined Hermione.

"Harry, could we talk while we eat?"

Harry laughed as he answered, "It may get kind of hard to understand each other, with our mouths full, but I don't mind." he pulled his arm away before Hermione went to hit him.

"I'm serious here Harry. I want to know how Ron can do your magic and I can't?"

"If I told you, you would do one of two things. One, you would laugh saying that's stupid, or you would cry saying it's not possible. Either way you wouldn't believe me. But, Ron just shows you it's not bull, but a fact. Ron can do it because he doesn't have a care in the world. He doesn't take school seriously. He knows where his next meal is coming from. He knows when the next Quidditch match is. He can always find a chess opponent. But I was told something by Susan Bones, and I can see where Ron will lose this ability very soon. He is letting what I showed him how to do to go to his head. It is filling him with a false bravado and thoughts of something great. Once he does that, then he will never be able to do it again, because he will lose confidence in himself."

"How do you know this, Harry? He has succeeded in his every attempt so far. It is making him look special in front of everyone."

"Exactly my point, Hermione. He is beginning to feel special and will be thinking of ways to get even better. Once he starts thinking, he will lose the ability to concentrate and do my magic. You do know that I have been trying to help three professors, but none of them have been able to duplicate what Ron has done. Clearing your mind sounds impossible, and there fore is impossible because you are always thinking you can't do it, even though you don't see it."

Hermione decided to let Harry finish supper and would start back up in the dorm. Harry tried eating, but something bothered him and he couldn't figure out what it was. He looked around and noticed someone was missing. Ginny wasn't sitting next to him like she usually did. He turned to the other tables and saw her with Neville sitting with Hannah and Susan at the Hufflepuff table. He shook his head, wondering why that bothered him. It didn't earlier. He turned back to his plate and continued to eat, dropping this thought about Ginny and Neville.

Before he went to bed, he wrote a letter to Sirius and told him they needed to sit down and talk once the summer hols began. He told him he was ready to forgive him, but Sirius needed to understand where he went wrong and how bad it really was. He also wanted to tell Sirius that, although it was bad, it couldn't have turned out better, because of what it taught Harry. How to take care of himself. About magic and how he could control it. And most of all, how to find trust in adults. He could spot a lie coming from an adult faster than he could someone his own age. He finished the letter and was ready to head to bed, when Hermione stopped him again.

"Harry, please help me to master your magic. Do you know how bad It makes me feel knowing Ron can do magic I can't? I have to know how he does it?"

Harry was starting to get aggravated at Hermione, "Listen Hermione, I have shown you what you need to do. You have seen it works, both through yourself and Ron. Ron lasted longer because he is slower than you in almost every category except eating. Like I told you, once his ego takes over, he will be finished with my magic. It is as simple as I said, but you have to believe in it. No doubts, no fears about failing, or no thinking about what to do next. There have to be times where you clear your mind for something, like before you prepare for a test, or maybe while you shower, or get ready for bed."

Fred heard Harry say this to Hermione and asked, "What's this I heard you say about showering and going to bed Harry? Are you planning something with my girl friend?"

Hermione just screamed out, "WHAT? Who said I was your girlfriend?"

"I just did, why? Don't you want to be my girlfriend?"

"It would be nice to be asked about it, before being told about it. I might have a difference of opinion."

"Oh come now Love, you know you feel the same way I do, about me."

"So, who do you love more, you or me?"

"What? I don't love myself."

"That's what you just said. You told me that I feel the same way you do about yourself."

"I did not. I said you love me, like I love you. Didn't I George?"

"Sorry brother ,but you should have said what you just said the first time. The first time sounded like you were talking about loving yourself."

That shut Fred up for awhile. Hermione got back to her talk with Harry. "I know you told me I had to clear my mind, but How do I do that? How do you do it? Why can't I do it?"

"That's why you can't do it Hermione. You always have something on your mind. You question everything and believe what you see and read and I don't know how much of what you hear. It can't be much, because you don't believe me when I tell you it is simple to do my magic. You make it harder by not believing me, or yourself. Before Fred interrupted us, what did I tell you?"

Hermione thought back to the point Harry made. All she could think of is what Fred said. "Something about showering and bed."

"No, it was about clearing your mind and maybe you did it around those times. You see, your focus is always on something you try to control. You think you control your magic, but you don't. I don't and no one else does. Magic is a part of your true self. You try to control it, but you're fooling yourself if you think you do. Yes, you have to use your mind to create a spell, but that is because you use a wand. If you were to clear your mind of everything except for what you want to do, my type of magic would work for you. Now, please let me go to bed?"

"I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't be bothering you like I do, but it is frustrating to see you work it so easily and I can't. Seeing Ron do it made it worse. Go on to bed and I will see you in the morning." and Harry made his escape then.

Disappoinment-}

What little of what was left of the school year passed quickly and the students were soon boarding the train for the trip home.

What Harry said about Ron became the truth as he was never able to do Harry's magic again. From elation to frustration, Ron could not clear his mind to properly do it. He was no longer as popular as he was while doing it.

Hermione was back to herself following Ron's failure, and didn't bother Harry as much anymore about his magic. Now she was trying to figure out her relationship with Fred. He was trying hard to show her what he said and what he meant were entirely different. He was trying to tell her she cared for him like he cared for her. In those few days before they left school, she believed him and tried to gather her thoughts about how she felt about him. How she felt when he was around her.

Harry received a letter from Sirius before they left and it told him that Sirius was looking forward to their talk and thanked Harry for at least trying to accept him as his godfather. Sirius also sent a letter to Remus and told him about Harry. Remus sent him one back and told him to be truthful with him as Harry knew when he was being lied to. He explained it as it was the Lily affect in Harry. Lily always knew when Sirius was not telling the truth, or any of the Marauders for that matter.

During the train ride, most of the talks were about what everyone was going to do during the hols. Ginny and the twins told them they were taking a trip to Egypt to visit their brother Bill. Hermione was going on a trip to France with her parents. Neville was going to make up lost time with him mother. Harry didn't have any plans, so he just said he would take one day at a time. Luna was going on an expedition with her father to Asia to look for exotic creatures.

During the trip, they were paid a visit from Draco Malfoy, who asked to speak to Harry about something personal. Harry looked to his friends and they waved him out and so Harry followed Draco to an empty cabin. Harry sat down and listened as Draco talked.

"Potter, I know we never spoke to each other at school, but there was a reason why. The school is full of spies for Voldemort. I couldn't take any chances of being seen with you. As you know, my father is a Death Eater and has done his share of bad deeds, but my mother and I do not follow his ideas. We think it will get my father killed by continuing to follow Voldemort. We don't wish to join him in this. Your godfather is my mothers cousin and he could give us the protection to keep the Death Eaters away. Do you think you could talk to him and see if he would do this for us?"

"Is it just you, or are their others in your situation?"

"Oh yes, there are more, but Sirius can't do anything for them. I wish he could, but I can't speak for them. The Greengrass, Parkinson and Zabini families are like us. The Davis family has remained neutral, but they may be in trouble as blood traitors."

"All the ones you mentioned are in your year, aren't they?"

"No, the Davis family has an older son attending school and the Greengrass family will have a younger daughter attending next year."

"Are you looking to move from your home to a more secure place?"

"Yes, but big enough for the four other families. I know it sounds like a tall order, but they must be safe as well. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to them, while my mother and I were safe."

"I understand. Look, I know this sounds crazy, but do you know a house elf named Dobby?"

"Dobby is the Malfoy family house elf. How do you know of him?"

"He tried to warn me this year about staying at Hogwarts. I'm afraid I put more fear into him than he did to me. What will happen to him?"

"I will make sure he is punished for what he did."

"No, that's not what I want. I want him to be free of his duties as your house elf. I wish him to be free."

"But to do that would be deadly for him. He has to serve someone if he is to live. You see, a house elf feeds of the family magic to stay alive. I suppose he could move with mother and I when or if we leave. Do you think Sirius will do that for us?"

"I wouldn't even try to guess what he will do. I hardly know him and we have had our differences. Well, to be truthful, it was me that had a difference. He wants me to accept him as my godfather, but he has to prove to me he has grown up and can be a good father figure. He will be on the platform when we arrive at the station, perhaps you could talk to him there."

"I'll try, and thanks for listening to me Harry. I hope this all works out for us, but I feel bad for my father. He can never leave and will always be in Voldemort's service. Look, I've taken up enough of your time. You should get back to your friends before they start to worry." and Draco left for his friends to pass on what was said.

Harry expected Hermione to have all kinds of questions when he returned, but her and Fred were having a discussion of their own. George and Luna were also in a conversation. Ginny and Neville were also talking, but theirs was more of a friendly type, while the others was more of where do we go next type of talk. Neither Hermione or Luna wanted any meaningful relationship yet, just a getting to know you type of relationship. That was all that was said for the rest of the trip.

It was like Harry said when he saw both Remus and Sirius standing on the platform waiting for him, but Sirius was talking to a dark haired lady and it seemed they came to some sort of agreement as she was hugging him and then Remus. When Harry left the train, he was joined by Draco and went right to Sirius and the woman, who pulled Draco into a hug. She told him that Sirius had offered her the Black Mansion to stay, including his house elf Kreacher. That left Dobby with Malfoy Manor. Unless Harry could do something about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disappointment Chapter Ten

Sirius sat in the den, waiting for Harry to approach him with his talk. He didn't want to push him so he backed off from rushing Harry and let him set him own pace. He just hoped for a favorable conclusion. He knew he did wrong, not taking care of Harry before he did his revenge thing. He knew what Albus would try if Sirius had let him, which he did, playing right into his hand. Sirius wished he had Remus back then with him to set him straight. So many things that went down that day, that he wished didn't happen, and he here sits now, waiting for the fallout, or redemption of Harry's.

The first thing Harry wanted to do, was finish his summer projects, to get them out of the way. It took about three hours, but now he had the rest of the summer to himself. He had things he had to examine in his mind that were bothering him. Ginny and Neville was the second thing he needed to examine. Hermione and Luna were the next things he needed to check. But first, he needed to square things up with Sirius. He wanted to begin the family values thing. The Chamber had brought Remus and Harry close and now he wanted the same thing for Sirius. He put his project in his trunk and took a deep breath and went downstairs for dinner and a talk.

He went to the den where he knew Sirius was sitting and joined him to ask if he was ready to eat. They met Remus in the dining room, where Kreacher had set the table and placed the meal on the table. It would be his last one here, then he would return to Black Manor and serve the Malfoys. Kreacher didn't mind this new home, but he was accustomed to the Manor.

Sirius had Kreacher sit with them for the meal, which surprised him, but accepted. He waited until all had been served before he took the food and made his meal. The meal was quiet and the food was excellent. Kreacher had never been thanked before about a meal, but he was thanked by the three sitting there with him. He bowed to them all and then cleared the table and did his cleanup. He then returned to the three and bid his farewell and returned to his normal home. He was surprised to see Dobby there as well. He didn't say anything and went on to the kitchen, where he found Missy Cissa sitting there ready to talk to him.

"Hello Kreacher. I didn't know for sure you would come here or not. That is why you see Dobby here. I knew we would need a house elf to maintain the manor. Since you are here, we can send Dobby back to Malfoy Manor."

Kreacher saw Dobby's head drop and made a plea for him. "Missy Cissa, if I may speak?"

"Of course you can Kreacher."

"Well, you see, Master Sirius let me return because it is my home. But by doing that, I have left him in another Manor with no help for him. Do you think it may be possible for Dobby to go serve Master Sirius?"

"I don't know Kreacher, if the wrong people should find out, it could cause a lot of problems. Let me talk to Dobby alone for a minute, and Kreacher left the two sitting there.

Dobby spoke the first words and they were, "Please let me go Missy Cissa. I do not wish to return to that gloomy home that will be even more gloomy with you and Master Draco gone."

Narcissa smiled at the elf and then answered, "OK, but you have to promise me something Dobby. You have to give Sirius a headache once a week. That was what Kreacher was good at."

Dobby frowned when she said this, "Is this just for Master Sirius, or the whole household?"

"Just Sirius, Dobby. Why?"

"Perhaps Master Draco can answer better than I can, but Master Harry scares me."

"So you want to go, but Harry Potter scares you. Why would you want to go to a place that scares you?"

"Because Master Harry doesn't scare me as much as Malfoy Manor does. Especially when the others are there. They be mean to Dobby."

"How do you know Harry Potter scares you? Have you been with him?"

Dobby knew he was in trouble now, because of his big mouth. "Dobby might have seen Harry Potter somewhere. No, Dobby cannot lie to his mistress. Dobby went to Harry Potter to warn him to leave Hogwarts or he would die. Dobby tried to scare him away, but Harry Potter scared Dobby instead. I could not even escape his grasp on me. My magic was useless against him. Dobby has never seen power like this before, not anywhere. But, to be honest, Harry Potter could have hurt me very bad, but he didn't. I feel it may turn out OK if I were to go there and help with the household. Dobby will do this, if it was what my Mistress wants."

"It would probably be for the best as Kreacher will be the housekeeper here and would only take offense to you being here. If they should treat you badly though, Dobby, you come back here to me. I will find something for you to do."

Dobby bowed down to his mistress then felt for the Sirius Black connection with Black Manor and traveled to the spot he found. He landed right in the middle of a talk between Harry, Remus and Sirius.

Dobby almost passed out when he heard Harry say, "Dobby? What are you doing here? You better not try anything else on me. I will not put up with it."

Dobby stepped back away from Harry and then said, "Dobby is sorry for what he did, Master Harry Potter sir. He should never have approached you like he did. Dobby would have punished himself except that you forbid me to do so. Now Dobby is here to serve the Black household as his house elf. If he will take me?"

Sirius was curious about what he just heard, "What did you mean you were sorry for what you did to Harry, Dobby? Did you try to hurt him?"

"No sir, Master Sirius, Dobby did not hurt him, only tried to scare him, but Master Harry Potter scared Dobby instead."

Sirius looked to Harry and saw him nod his head in agreement with Dobby. "So, now you wish to be my House Elf, even though Harry scares you, Is that it?" Dobby just nodded his head.

Sirius looked to Harry for a sign as to his wishes. Harry just shrugged his shoulders, as if to say, 'Not my choice to make.' Sirius turned back to Dobby and studied him for a moment before he answered. "OK Dobby, you can stay, but if you cause any problems, out you go. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Master Sirius sir. Has you eaten yet? If not then Dobby can cook something for you all?"

"No, we're fine right now Dobby, but six PM is our supper time." and Dobby moved to the kitchen to learn where everything was.

Sirius and Harry got back to their talk, "Harry, I want to thank you for listening to my stupidity. I never wished to leave you with those bastard Dursleys. How Lily could put up with her sister, I will never know. I read some of the letters she received from Petunia, and if she hadn't stopped me, they would have paid for their hurtful words."

"But why was it so important for you to go after him so soon? What was it you wished to do?"

"Harry, I wish I could answer that, but truthfully, I don't know. I wanted to ask him why he turned on us. I wanted to ask him if he knew what he was doing? Then I wanted to wring his fat little neck. My mind was blind with rage at what happened to my best friends. If Remus had been there, he would have calmed me down enough to see what I would be doing to you, but he wasn't. There was no rationality to my thinking, just my finding the rat bastard that helped kill my family."

"But you confessed to being the cause they died when the Aurors found you. Why did you do that?" Remus cried out.

"Because, in a way, I was. I brought it up to them and though Lily argued my selection, I got James to agree and it turned out to be the cause of their deaths."

"You have to understand that even though you changed keepers, you couldn't have known of Wormtails hidden ties, Sirius. Your suggestion was a sound one, but you chose the wrong person for the job. You said that Remus was gone all the time, so wasn't he the sound choice to be the Keeper. He couldn't have betrayed you if he wasn't there, and you did say that Wormtail was gone quite often, yet he didn't have a logical excuse. His mother might have been sick like he said, but did she need 24 hour care? If so, then shouldn't St. Mungos have been notified of her illness?"

"Why should we have doubted him, he never showed us any sign of being a Death Eater."

"Now that I think about it, Pads, he did. Even in the hottest weather, he always wore long sleeve shirts. I never took notice of it, until now that we are arguing about him. We would all be wearing short sleeve shirts, yet he alone wore long sleeves. Even when he sweated so bad, his shirt was drenched from sweat he never took his shirt off. Instead he just went home with the excuse he needed to change clothes."

"OK Remus, I see what you mean. It's kind of late to be worrying about it now, since we know what he is. Anyway, Harry, I'm sorry for what happened back then and I know we can never get back what we lost. What I would like to do is make up for that time we lost and be the person I was meant to be and that is your godfather. I won't even try to be a replacement for your father because I know that is impossible, but I would like to be the one to guide you through life from now on. What we say we start with a trip to Diagon Alley in the morning and we can check out your family vault and see what we can find hidden in it. You won't be able to take any money out, but I think you can get some of your family artifacts to bring home with you. Next year on your birthday it will be a different story. You will be fourteen and have full rights to your family vault."

"I already knew all this Sirius. I have been to Gringotts and they told me all this and gave me a letter from my parents. That was how I knew about you. But I would like to see the contents of my vault and see if there is something there I would like to read, examine or hang on the walls. So, what do we do to end the evening. I don't want to go to bed just yet, or I will be up too early. How about you both tell me about mum and dad?"

There were so many stories, they had to save most for another time. Two hours and only three stories. Sirius was a story teller. However, everything he said was confirmed by Remus. They had only got as far as Halloween of their first year. Harry called it a night and made his way to bed. Sirius and Remus stayed up a bit longer and talked about Harry finally accepting Sirius as his godfather. Now he had to stay in Harry's good graces and asked Remus to help him with that by stopping him when it looked like he was going to say something stupid.

Harry was up first the next morning and waited for Sirius and Remus to get up and go to breakfast. Harry didn't feel like cooking on his first morning back and then wait for the cleanup. However, when he got to the kitchen he met someone he forgot about, Dobby was about finished cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Dobby."

"Good morning Harry Potter, sir. Is you ready for breakfast? It is almost ready."

"I'm ready to eat and then go to Gringotts and visit my vault. What have you got planned for the morning?"

"Clean up after breakfast and then clean up the house. I will keep busy, Harry Potter, sir."

"That's not what I meant, Dobby. How would you like to go with us to Diagon Alley?"

"You are asking Dobby if he would lie to go with you, sir?"

"Yes, if you want to go. If not, then you don't have to."

"No, Dobby would like to go if you really meant it Harry Potter, sir."

"OK, then you will be joining us for our visit. I may need you to to help out with my belongings, if they get too much for the rest of us. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, Sir. Dobby would be happy to help. Now, please take a seat and I will bring you a plate. The rest will be there for your uncles."

"You're going to join us for breakfast, aren't you?"

"If you wish me to, Dobby will join you."

"Very good, and I think I hear the others moving around up there."

Remus was down first and took a seat next to Dobby, leaving the seat next to Harry for Sirius. Sirius then made it down there and took the seat next to Harry and filled his plate and the four ate the meal together and when done, Dobby cleaned up while the others got ready for the trip. Remus and Sirius thought bringing Dobby was a good idea just in case Harry took more than they could carry.

Gringotts had a heavier traffic flow and was quite crowded when the four got there. They had to wait for a free teller and it was during this time that Dobby saw his past master leave the back of the bank. He tried hiding behind Harry to avoid being seen, but it was too late and Lucius went right to the group and called out Dobby's name, "Dobby, why are you with Black and Potter? Why aren't you home with Narcissa and Draco?"

"They told Dobby he wasn't needed anymore and Master Black took Dobby in. I is in his care now. You have no control over Dobby."

"If you are not with Narcissa anymore, then you are my property and you will return to Malfoy Manor at once."

Sirius stepped forward and between Dobby and Sirius, "You are wrong Malfoy, Dobby is now my property because Cissa took Kreacher and exchanged him with Dobby, so he is my house elf. He is no ones property. If you wish to contest this, then go right ahead, but be advised I have the law on my side."

"Where are my wife and son? I need to find out if what you say is true or not."

"Sorry, but I can't help you there. I haven't any idea where they may be. Now, if you will excuse us, our teller is calling us over." and they left Lucius standing there fuming over what just happened. He saw Dobby keep looking back at him as if not trusting him. Lucius wasn't about to try anything in public. He was still recuperating from what it cost him to stay out of jail with the search for black and dark objects. The Diary nearly got him tossed in Azkaban. The other objects he couldn't get rid of cost him a quarter of his wealth. He left the bank with retaliation on his mind.

Harry asked the teller to allow him and his family to enter the Potter vault. Harry was told he could not take any valuables out of the vault which included money, jewels and art, other than family portraits. Harry agreed to this and they all left to visit the Potter Family vault. Once inside, Harry looked at the mountain of gold, silver and bronze coins, the cases of jewelry and the large library sitting there. There were closets filled with clothing, shoes and hair pieces. There was art work separated by family and collected works. Harry also saw a desk along the wall to the right as they entered and he went right to it and searched it for letters, legal documents and pictures. The desk was filled with them, as well as ledgers, logs and personal diaries of his mother and father. He loaded all of these in a box and had Dobby send them home. Griphook had watched to make sure everything Harry took was legal for him to have. Harry then went to the portraits and with Sirius' help figured out which were of his family and he sent those home through Dobby's magic.

They continued to look around the room, with Harry paying more attention to the books. Remus found the trunks his friends used for school and looked through these for anything that would help Harry to get to know his parents better. Sirius didn't center on anything in particular and just wnadered around looking. Dobby stayed right by Griphook so he could show him what Harry was sending home.

They were there for over two hours looking through everything sending home what they thought might be interesting or helpful. Harry had found so many books, he thought he might just well send the entire collection home and make a library out of the spare room on the first floor to go along with the true library also on the first floor. If Hermione ever saw the two rooms, they would lose her for however long she was there, which could be weeks. However, if she ever visited his house, it would be the first two rooms he showed her because she would be very disagreeable otherwise.

Dobby sent the items Harry chose to what he thought would be the appropriate rooms and would straighten them out according to Harry's wishes when they were home. He was still waiting along side Griphook when he heard Sirius call Griphook to the display case with the jewelry. Dobby remained where he was in case something was said he didn't need to know about. He saw Griphook shake his head no to something Sirius said, then he looked to Sirius like he said something that did make some sense and put his hand to his head and closed his eyes. He then looked back to Sirius and told him something and Sirius agreed. They did not move from their spot and Sirius continued to look at each case for other treasures.

Harry finished looking at the portraits and joined Sirius to see if he was ready. Sirius told him, "Not yet Harry, I have to hear about something before we leave. I think it is important for us all." and he continued looking through out the case. He remembered some of the pieces Lily wore and how much they sparkled while she wore them, and in the case they looked sort of bland. That was Lily, always making things better than what they were. Clothes, jewelry, shoes and even people she was with. James didn't know how lucky he really was. Poor Severus should have treated her better and he would have her by his side. She never said to James, but she did to Remus, who told Sirius just recently, that if Severus hadn't thrown that fit and called her what he did, she would have said yes to him if he had asked her in seventh year.

Sirius was brought back to the moment, when Ragnok entered the vault went to where him and Griphook stood. Sirius asked Harry to move away for moment so he could talk to Ragnok.

Ragnok began the talk, "So Mister Black, you feel that Harry needs his family ring, early. Why is that?"

"Sir, Harry is a most unusual person, and is far stronger than he thinks. I also feel this strength is going to get stronger as he learns, and the ring may help control his power. Right now he is like a child with his magic, as he learns more and more about how to control it. He doesn't even use a wand. Hasn't for as long as he knew about magic. I know you can do this as well, but you also know it's not that way for witches and wizards. They need a wand to stay focused."

"Do you think he will give me a demonstration of this power?"

"I'm sure he will. Harry! Come here please. Would you be kind enough to give Ragnok a sample of your magic, please?"

Before Sirius could say anything, Ragnok asked, "Please move this stack of coins to the empty corner of the vault."

Harry thought it was a good idea, to get it out of the way. He looked at the stack and then raised his hands over his head and weaved his fingers around, and the stack of coins, which was only about a few meters from the ceiling, began to rise and come very close to the ceiling and it moved across the room to the corner Ragnok asked about. Ragnok had an interesting look on his face, like he was impressed. He reached into the case where the ring was and asked Harry to join them. He had Harry reach out his hand, and when he did, he placed the ring on his finger, and the ring took a sample of Harry's blood. When it tested positive for Potter Blood, a golden glow surrounded Harry and many things began to happen. Harry felt something in his magic begin to settle in his mind. Before, Harry had to draw the magic from deep within, but now it was in his mind and ready instantly. Second thing he felt was about the family, and that was now, he knew he was the head ofter the ancient and noble house of Potter. He then felt not just a boost to his magical strength, but also his physical strength. His mind also began to expand with knowledge the ring gave him. He felt more sure of who he was and more acceptable of people he knew. He could recognize a lie when he was told one. He knew this because he saw where Sirius had been honest with Harry about his situation back when it all began. Another thing he saw was Dobby and his true feelings. Harry thought he was just an over energetic being, but the truth was Dobby was trying real hard to please the only person he could see as his master.

Harry shook his head to clear it so they could leave. Harry thanked Ragnok for his visit and the gift. He then looked to Remus and Sirius to see if they were ready to leave. He told Dobby he could leave, but Harry needed to speak with him later. Then the vault was cleared, closed and sealed.

When they returned to their home, Harry asked Dobby where everything went and when Dobby told him, he agreed to the placement and thanked him for his help. Dobby felt proud of his work and the praise Harry gave him.

Harry then asked Remus and Sirius to sit and talk with him. "Sirius, I know what the ring did for me, and I think you for the help, but what does it all mean?"

Sirius and Remus thought in it for a moment and then Sirius started it, "Harry, the Potter name has meant a lot to the magical world and when your father died, it left a huge hole in the Ministry, both in the Auror division and in the Wizengamut. Your father brought together over seventy percent of the members for the protection of it's people. With him no longer there, forty percent of those switched allegiance to Lucius Malfoy and Leonard Parkinson, both followers of Lord Voldemort. The Potters need to get back into the politics of the Ministry and bring those members back to sanity. It was a strong reason that Voldemort went after your parents, besides the prophecy that became known to the world. It was this prophecy that they used as a cover for as the deaths of your parents. The Death Eaters didn't want the Ministry to think it was because of the post James held in the Wizengamut."

"So what can I do about it? I'm not yet a teen age wizard, so I can't hold the post of a member of the Ministry."

"No, you can't, but you can use an adult to fill your position until you are of age, which is eighteen. I hold a post in the Wizengamut, but we could find another one you trust to hold yours. I was thinking of Remus, but something is stopping him from attending meetings. So, to make up for the loss of Remus, I was wondering if you would like to meet my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks and allow her to fill your post on the board?"

"How old is she, and can I trust her?"

"Harry, I would never do anything to hurt the trust you just gave me not too long ago. Tonks, which is the way she prefers to be called, is twenty and is funny, trustworthy, strong in her beliefs and very reliable. She is currently trying to get into the Auror division and is looking for something to do."

"If she took the position on the Wizengamut, what would that do to her chances of getting into the Aurors?"

"If she performs the way I expect her to perform, it will strengthen her chances of getting in. You see, Arthur Weasley is a member and he works in the Magical/Muggle relations division and is next in line for it's Directorship. I am a member and was a member of the Auror Division, as was your father. So you see, being a member of the Gamut and working in the Ministry are really beneficial as it shows how well you work with others."

Remus added, "It also builds character for the person wishing to work for the Ministry, as it allows your name to spread throughout the Ministry, hopefully in a positive manner. I don't know Nymphadora personally, but I do know her mum and dad, and they are great people. Like Sirius said, Nymphadora doesn't like to use her first name and I know this because Andromeda is something similar. She doesn't like to be called the older look alike sister to Bellatrix LaStrange. Or Bella could be her twin sister, they are so much alike. They are nothing alike, even in their looks. Andy is calmer, more patient and better dressed. Bella is maniacal, bitter and always dressed in black. Andy loves kids and Bella would rather cook and eat them. You want to know Andy, and you wished you never met Bella."

Harry asked Sirius to set up a meeting with Tonks so they could talk. He wished to meet her so he could judge for himself.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but 2017 is turning out to be a ye4ar I wish to avoid going through. My brother who is not doing so well, took another blow when he was diagnosed with Parkinsons Desease. It's one thing after another with him.

Now, to add to my miseries, I was in an accident on January 31st which totaled the best car I ever owned. Now I have to take back a Jeep from my ex wife and use it to get around in.

To make a long story short, I've had to set up my brothers medical schedule as well as my own and also look for a new car to replace the one I lost. I may have tjhe Jeep longer than I want to. My brother can't get in it too easily.

As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	11. Chapter 11

Disappointment Chapter Eleven

Tonks didn't understand what Sirius wanted from her. It seemed like he needed her to join the Wizengamut for someone. It didn't make any sense since she was just 22 Years old and not very polished in her etiquette. In fact, if ever there was someone not destined for the port, it was Tonks. She hated the notoriety that went with posts like this. She would listen to what he had to say, but doubted if she would do as he asked.

She met him in the Cauldron and then went with him to Gringotts where the meeting would take place with person she would fill in for. He didn't tell her over the floo, and she could respect that since the floo was not the most secure means of conversation. Sirius was his usual self with the kidding and flirting, even though they were cousins. It seemed that Sirius had no morals when it came to women.

They entered the bank and when Sirius told them why he was there, they were searched and brought to the room designated for the meeting. Once inside, she could not believe who was there. Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and one she didn't know. There was also Grand Leader Ragnok of the Goblin Nation. She also noticed who was missing. Minister Fudge and Grand Wizard Dumbledore were not present for the request.

Ragnok began the meeting, "Since everyone is here, shall we start? Are there any questions before we begin?"

"Sir, why are Fudge and Dumbledore not here?" Tonks asked.

Amelia Bones answered her, "Because Cornelius and Albus are not needed for questioning, Miss Tonks. We are here to see if you are a suitable fill in for your position. The one you will maybe take the place of, is underage and needs someone to be responsible for getting his wishes across."

"Are you telling me I will be taking orders from a child?"

"You don't have to take the post Miss Tonks. That is why we are here. To see if you can fill this post responsibly. He will not be giving you demands, but he will be giving you his thoughts on certain matters of interest to him. Do you still feel this is not for you?"

"Can I speak to this child before I make my decision?"

"Certainly, Harry please come in here." and the door behind Ragnok opened and out walked a boy of about eleven or twelve, but bigger than most his age. He looked different than she would have expected of one so young. He looked more mature and knowledgeable. Like he was older than he looked.

"You wished to ask me some questions, Miss Tonks?"

"What's you full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"OH SHITE! Black what have you gotten me into?"

"Nothing yet Tonksie. Why does this bother you?"

"You do know the responsibilities of what will be asked of me and the control I will have in the Wizengamut? The Potters held seventy percent backing in there. They looked to them for answers. I can't speak for Harry if he isn't there."

"Sure you can, with these." and Sirius held out a mirror for her and he explained how it worked to her. Harry would be holding one for himself and would listen in on meetings he was interested in and would tell her his view on the matter.

"What if something comes up on a day he isn't linked with me? How do I get hold of him?"

"By pressing the notice button. It will warm his unit to notify him he is needed. He will carry the mirror with him at all times while he is awake. When he is asleep, it will still be warm, telling him you called."

"Do I have to dress differently than I normally do?"

Amelia answered, "I'm afraid so Miss Tonks. You will be representing an ancient and noble family."

"Balls, I knew there was a catch to all this. Does that mean I need to wear a dress?"

"Oh no, in fact I would suggest you wear dress slacks as it is quite chilly in there. A dress coat is also suggested and warm shoes or boots, with wool socks."

Tonks brightened up with this and asked another question, "Will this hurt any chances of me getting on with the aurors. I have put in an application with them."

Alastor answered this, since he was in charge of the division, "If anything, should you put on a good show, it will enhance your chances. It will not do anything to hurt your chances. Both James and Sirius were Aurors and members of the Wizengamut, so, more than likely, you would be welcomed into the aurors."

Tonks smile grew wider with this statement. "OK, one last question. Harry, what do you expect of me?"

Harry thought for a second, then answered, "To tell me when you think one of my thoughts is wrong, and why. To be as truthful with me as you are with family. To keep yourself out of the headlines and do what you feel is right, even if it is against my wishes. Of course I will want to know why you went against them, but I will be fair in my answer to you."

"Is that all?"

"You must know that we will be in touch quite often and I have to be updated on your decisions regularly. Does my being so young bother you in any way?"

"It did at first, but after meeting you and talking to you, I think we will work well together. Can I ask a question of you now? Who is the gentleman to your left? He hasn't said a word during our meeting, yet he keeps staring at me like I'm his next meal?"

Remus stuttered out his answer, "Myyyy Namee isss Remusss Lupin. I'm sorry for staring, but you aren't what I expected. When Sirius told us about you, he failed to mention that though you were young, you were quite stunning. I was expecting someone like Susan Bones, Amelia's niece."

This drew a laugh from everyone around the table, to include Amelia and Harry. Remus turned a bright red from embarrassment.

Tonks added to it by saying, "So you were looking for a child then, is that it?"

Remus didn't know when he was being had. He forgot who it was he was talking to. A relative of Sirius Black had to be similar in nature. "No, that isn't what I meant. I thought you would be more …... crap, I don't know what I meant. Excuse me while I go hide out for a few years. See you in the Twenty First Century, Pads." and made to leave when Sirius stopped him, "Moony, she was putting you on, mate. Who do you think trained her in her ways? Me, of course. Andy was too stoic in her ways, and Teddy was too docile. Tonks needed to be strong and determined to succeed so I took on the job. Thought I did a pretty good job of it too. She sure had you fooled."

Remus looked to Tonks and saw where she was smiling. He sat back down, but didn't say another word for over an hour.

Tonks got back to why she was there, "OK, so you want me to fill in for you, and you want me to do your bidding, unless I see where it may be wrong or poorly worded. You want me to think for myself, but to let you know if I have an idea or a suggestion. Will I be paid?"

Amelia handled this one, "Of course you'll be paid, by the Ministry. 50 galleons for each session or 150 for two day sessions. If you are tasked with taking a trip, your travel will be taken care of as will your room and board. There is a clothing allowance of 100 galleons per year collected at the beginning of each year you are on the roster. Harry will take care of any other finances you may accrue on his behalf."

"When will I start if I take the post?"

"There is a session scheduled for next Wednesday at 10AM. We need to know two days in advance of your decision." Amelia continued.

Tonks looked around the room and then ended on Harry. "I'll take the post, but I need to purchase proper attire."

Harry handed her a bag of galleons and told her, "If you need more you just need to talk to Ragnok for the funds. If he thinks you really need them, he will grant what you ask for. Please do not take advantage of this."

"How much is here? I need to get a full wardrobe to look nice for the Wizengamut, you know."

"I gave you 1000 galleons. Hopefully it will be enough."

"Merlin's beard, you aren't kidding, are you? I could get four full wardrobes with this. What do I do with the excess?"

"Keep it. I don't really need it and you may need it for some unaccounted for expenses. Just call it a gift for accepting my offer."

"I just may enjoy this, if you keep up in this fashion. I will not take advantage of you though. I may be as goofy as Sirius, but I also know when to be well mannered and thankful for any good gestures thrown my way. Madam Bones, I'll see you Wednesday at 10AM. Harry, if you have any thoughts about this meeting, contact me at home, or have Sirius contact me and I'll be here as soon as I am able. Oh, and Remus, you're cute when you become embarrassed. Don't ever change." and Tonks left the meeting. The others stayed around for another hour to finalize the appointment.

When they returned home, Sirius and Remus had a lengthy discussion about Tonks and how Remus should conduct himself when he dates her, "Are you nuts Pads? I can't date her and you know it. For one, my condition is a definite restriction. Then there is the age difference, which if I'm right, is like 13 years."

"All petty excuses if you ask me. Your condition has never brought harm to anyone, now has it. Your age is nothing if you both get along and it looked like to me that she was interested. How bad will it be for you to ask her out on a date? The worst she could do is say no and the best she could do is say yes. You would have to be an idiot not to see she liked you."

Remus was quiet for a while and thought about the pretty young lady that just left. Yes, she had her quirks, like being just like Sirius, and her dress style was a bit odd, but not overly so. "Do you really think she liked me Pads?"

"Only one way to find out, and that is to ask her out. If she accepts, that means yes. If she says no, that means you have to work on it for a bit. Just don't give up on her, because she has had some bad experiences in the past and might be a little hesitant about things."

For the next two days, things began to fall into place for Tonks, as she went shopping for her wardrobe and had a talk with Harry about how he wanted her to be for this first meeting. He wanted her to just listen and only interrupt if she saw or heard something that didn't sound right. She knew Harry wanted a change to the law governing House elves and other creatures in the magical world. He also wanted legislation that prevented a take over by Death Eaters in the Ministry. This would mean a thorough background check on all employees of the Ministry. People like Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle would be forced to leave the Ministry because of past discrepancies. Others would be found as well and this could be a step in the right direction to clean house in the Ministry, to include Fudge and his assistant.

She had to laugh at the lame attempt of Remus asking her out. She was interested in him and knew of his affliction, but didn't let it disturb her. She could handled him being gone one night out of the month if it came to that. She brought back the color she liked to see on his face, but agreed finally to go out with him. It would take place on the first weekend after the first meeting with the Wizengamut. Tonks did not want anything on her mind when she went there for that first one.

Disappointment-}

Harry's friends began to return home from their trips and wrote him to tell him how their trips were. Luna was the first and she told him, (Had a great time, even though we never found an Erumpet in our search. Maybe next time. How has your summer gone Harry, hope it was fun for you. Love you, Luna.)

Hermione's letter to Harry was more explicit in it's content, (Hello Harry: We just got back from our trip and I must tell you, it was a brilliant vacation. It started off in Rome, where we visited the Vatican. It was marvelous. Just like you would imagine it to be. So pristine and proper.

From Rome, we went to Northern Italy and the Alps. It was cold and crisp, and windy. The snow was pure white, not like our London snow which had the soot of all our vehicles, fireplaces and other means to discolor it. We stayed there for five days and enjoyed skiing for three of them. Father almost broke his leg on the second day, but I saved it from happening using the magic you have tried teaching me. I couldn't believe it worked. Anyway, thank you for doing everything you could to teach me, as it seems it wasn't a total waste of time.

The last week was spent in Venice and it was almost boring compared to the first ten days of our vacation. Of course we took a Gondola ride just to say we did it, and Mother got a little seasick from the waves. It didn't help that it was a day of a festival and the canals were quite crowded. There were even several capsized Gondolas but no one seriously injured.

Well, that should cover our vacation adequately. We got home yesterday and I slept for ten hours last night, so I'm well rested.

How have your hols been so far? Have you done anything exciting? Visited any where special? Seen anyone important? Hope to hear from you soon. Hermione.)

The letter from Ginny and the twins was a joint effort and it told of a very dull vacation, (Harry: If you're ever offered a chance to visit Egypt, do yourself a favor and pass on it. Fred, George and I wilted from the heat, got sick from the food and have about a hundred different insect bites to show for it.

Nothing like visiting ancient ruins to tell you how lucky you are not to have lived in those times. There is nothing in there to show us what they did for entertainment except draw on their walls.

Hey Harry, Fred here. What Ginny just said, only scratches the surface of how boring it was. It was so hot, you could bury an egg and come back fifteen minutes later for a hard boiled egg. A bit gritty, but well cooked. She may have been a bit over dramatic on the ruins though, as George and I did find some interesting artifacts that we may have failed to announce to the authorities. If Bill knew we had them, he'd skin us alive, but honestly there was nothing of any real monetary value. At least I don't think so.

George here Harry. OK, I don't really have much to add to what was already said but I did feel you needed to hear from me. After all, we are all friends and friends write to their friends, which you didn't do. Shame on you Harry. WHAT! Oh, I see. Ginny just told me that you didn't know where we would be exactly, so you're excused. See you soon Harry. George, Fred and Ginny.

Sirius and Remus had to stop what they were doing to see if Harry was alright, as he was choking from laughing at the Weasley letter.

He answered all three of them on the day he received them and was now looking froward to seeing them in person. Except for Molly, as he remembered the last time he saw her and the hug she gave him. He knew she wasn't trying to hurt him, only thank him for what he had done for her family and the wealth they now enjoyed. Wealth maybe a bit over stated. They were financially secure though.

Harry now looked forward to his first birthday with friends and the party Sirius and Remus had planned for him. Sirius did ask Harry if he could invite Draco, since he was cut off from the outside world. Harry was a little hesitant, but finally agreed and the rest of the list was set as well. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George and Neville were to be invited, but Harry asked that they also send one to Ron, because of the others that were invited.

The next morning the replies began to arrive and Draco was the first and agreed to come. Luna was next and she replied for her and Ginny who also decided to come. Fred and George said they wouldn't miss it for all the pranks in Zonko's. Ron flat out refused because Harry didn't warn him enough about his failure with Harry's magic. Harry guessed a dozen times wasn't enough to tell Ron to keep focused and to not let notoriety go to his head.

Hermione said she could come, if someone came and got her. She didn't have the floo network and she didn't know how to travel any other way, besides Public transportation or Taxi, which was too expensive or not available.

Luna asked if she could come early so she could help decorate and when she got her answer, she floo called and was there two days early. No one minded because she was a pleasant house guest. She also livened up the house with her flirting with Dobby, which caused him to blush his green hue. He stumbled all over the house and was always tugging on his ears in distress. He didn't know how to handle the attention Luna was showing him when ever she was around him. She did help with the decorations and also helped around the house, straightening up the house for the guests.

When Neville heard that Ginny was going to be there, there was no way he was going to miss the party. Harry still was bothered about the closeness Neville and Ginny shared and he didn't know why. He never asked anyone about it and he didn't think anyone knew about it. He should have known better with Luna being there.

The day before the party, Luna asked Harry if they could talk in private and they went to her room to talk. "Harry, why haven't you told Ginny how you feel about her? Don't tell me any differently, either. I know you like her, but she doesn't know. You are going to lose her to Neville, if you take too long letting her know your feelings."

"I don't know what you're talking about Luna. Sure I like Ginny, but I like you and Hermione and Fred and George, as well as Neville. Do I have to let you all know I like you?"

"Not unless you like us like you do Ginny, and that would be just too weird about Fred, George and Neville. Don't act innocent with me Harry. I may be young and seem a little silly at times, but I read feelings perfectly well, and you have a strong feeling for her. Of course I may be wrong, but I don't think so. You have noticed your magic going weak when you are around Neville and Ginny together. I think Neville was going to say no until he knew Ginny was going to be here."

"If Ginny and Neville get together, then so be it, because I will not get between them. Yes, I like Ginny and hope it doesn't work out between her and Neville, but I will not be the reason if they should break up. Now, how are you and George doing?"

"That has nothing to do with what I was talking about, but he was feeling much better when we both got back home. Fred was the same way when he wrote Hermione and told her he was back and she answered back she was home as well. They are both looking forward to tomorrow."

"Good, I hope it all works out for all of you. The twins need someone to keep them from becoming complete idiots. Hermione should be the one to keep them from getting into trouble and you should be the one to get them to still see the funny side of things and keep them loose. Look Luna, I'm glad you are thinking of me with Ginny, but I can't let her sit around waiting for something from me that may never appear. Being around a group of people I know is new to me, and emotions are just as new. I don't know what to say to anyone when we are having a heart to heart talk, like this one."

"You seem to be doing great on the negative side of the talk. You know you like someone, but don't want to keep them from getting with someone else. Harry, do you intentionally avoid confrontations with people? I mean that is why Ginny is always upset with you, because you don't challenge anyone."

"Look Luna, I know what is expected of me in the future and I don't like the picture I see of me when it happens. Everyone thinks I'm this strong wizard that can take care of myself. The truth of the matter is, I don't have faith in myself to survive. In fact, I don't expect to survive when it's time to face Voldemort. It doesn't mean I am not going to try my damnedest to live through it. Sure I have no use for a wand, but It could be a blessing in disguise if I face him with one and if I get disarmed, maybe he won't know of my ability. A long shot, with all the students knowing me like they do, but I still have to go with my strength."

"If your sob story was meant to get a reaction out of me, then I'm sorry, but it didn't. You don't have to face him alone, just because of your, whatever it is you call it. Your manhood, or nobility or what ever the stupid word you call it, is. Even Dumbledore didn't face him alone. He had help when it was needed. You will too. So, don't go telling me it has to be that way."

Harry didn't know how to react to Luna's speech. He wanted to laugh at how close she was to the truth. He wanted to cry at her sincerity. He wanted to hug her for her caring. He also wanted to scream at her for even suggesting others would be there with him when he had to face Voldemort. There was no way others were going to die when it came time to face Voldemort. He sat there covering his head with his hands and trying to come up with something that would show Luna how wrong she was.

Up until now, Harry never felt the need for help from anyone and he never really needed it. Now that he knows his future and feels responsible for so many people, he knows what he faced in his earlier life was nothing compared to what he now faced.

He would need Hermione's brilliance. He would need Luna's hindsight. He would need Ginny's strength. Fred and George's loyalty. He also knew he needed more in order for him to even believe he has a chance.

Later that evening, Narcissa and Draco made it to Harry's home, with the help of Dobby. He never saw Dobby walk with such passion about his work. He wore fine robes with the Potter shield on it's chest. He even talked differently, more educated like. He didn't talk about masters or sirs, he called all by first names and if Draco tried to correct him, Harry would ask that he refrain from trying to change him back. This set a different outlook about Harry to him. Draco always thought of him as a snob, something like himself. He always walked around like he was different from everybody else. Now he finds out that Harry was different than anyone else, but in a different way than he thought. It wasn't Harry being above everyone. It was Harry being sure of himself, but not above others. It was what Draco always wanted to be like, but his father taught him differently.

Draco sat with Harry and Luna and listened to what they talked about, trying to find a way into the conversation. He wasn't expecting Luna to bring him into it, "Draco, have you met Lord Voldemort, being with your father?"

Narcissa heard this and was ready to talk on his behalf when Draco came out with, "No, he was already dead when I became aware of my fathers dealings. I met other death eaters and was witness to some of their dealings and that is why Mother and I wanted out. We didn't want to be a part of their evil."

Luna smiled back at him and it kind of shocked him when she did, "Did I say something funny?"

Luna now laughed a short laugh and answered him, "No, it's just I never saw you as being as evil as you wanted to sound. You always walked around with Crabbe and Goyle, like they were your bodyguards or something, and I wanted to know what they really were to you."

Now Draco laughed, " Would you believe I was asked by their fathers to show them how to act around others? Not in a friendly manner, but in a bullying manner. When I first met them, they couldn't scare a mouse from a piece of cheese. Now they think they own the school, except for Harry and his friends."

"What about Harry's friends from Slytherin?"

"They scare the poop out of Crabbe and Doyle. Harry taught them how to stand up to the two and even how to scare them. I knew I should have made friends with Harry in the bookstore, but father was there to stop any ideas I might have had. Not any more though. I hope you will allow me to train with you Harry?"

"Our club is open to anyone wishing to sit in, Draco. Daphne, Tracy and Blaise got Pansy and Millicent to join us and they have excelled in the club. Do you wish to study some before we head back to school?"

"You would do that for me? Of course I would, but how will I be able to go back and forth?"

"Dobby."

Dobby lifted his head up when he heard his name and agreed to do it for Draco when he was asked.

Draco even got to stay with Harry and Luna for the night before the party. Harry started to teach him to clear his mind. Like the others, Draco found it impossible to do it. He always had something on his mind, and this time it was how lucky he was to get away from the death eaters and find someone who really wanted to be a friend to him, and not ask for anything in return.


	12. Chapter 12

Disappointment Chapter Twelve

Harry's party provided a good time for everyone there, except for Harry. Luna saw this and knew the reason for it. However, Draco also saw it and he wondered what it was that upset Harry. He didn't mix with the others and showed little happiness when he opened his gifts. He looked around to see everyone else and they were all enjoying themselves, though Luna did appear slightly worried about something. Draco thought it was about Harry as well.

Draco asked his mother if he could stay one more night so that he might ask Harry something private. She questioned this but, Draco got to stay one more night, just like Luna was. He wanted to cuss Luna for her timing, but then figured she may be able to get through to Harry better than he could. Besides, she probably knew what the problem was and maybe needed help getting it across. Draco didn't know what to say if this is what she needed him for, but would try to help figure it out.

Once the party was over and the guests all left for home, Harry, Draco and Luna cleaned up the sitting room and then went to Harry's to try and learn what the problem was and what he needed to do to, either correct it or get past it.

Once seated, Draco was able to start the ball rolling by asking Harry, "Hey Harry, can you tell me why you were down so far at your party? I mean you so far gone, even the twins couldn't get you to laugh. Is something bothering you that we can help you with?"

Harry was ready to snap at Draco, talking to him like he was a friend, but controlled himself by saying, "It's no concern of yours Draco, or yours either Luna. Just drop it and I'll be alright."

"You know me better than that, Harry Potter. Now, just because they sat together, doesn't mean there is anything between them. Besides, it's like I told you, if you would tell her how you feel she may surprise you. But if you keep letting it go on, then something will come about from it."

Draco thought she was talking about Hermione, and he saw her and Fred getting along quite well. "Luna, were you watching what I was watching? They looked quite comfortable together."

Luna thought she was fighting two simple boys, "Why do males always make something out of nothing? There was nothing going on between them that said anything other than good friends."

"Oh, so sitting on a guys lap is nothing to worry about? Or whispering in his ear or holding his hand the entire time they are here is nothing to worry about?"

"Who are you talking about? Ginny did not sit on Neville's lap or hold his hand during the party. She whispered in his ear, but it was just to ask what he got for Harry. She was worried she got him something someone else already got him."

"Ginny and Neville? I thought you were talking about Fred and Hermione? Why would Harry worry about Ginny and Neville? Doesn't he like Hermione?"

"Male logic is so unlike what real logic is like. Why would Harry be interested in Hermione? She has been with Fred her entire first year, but nothing serious, just really close friends. Harry likes Ginny , but doesn't know what to say around her. He wants to get close to her, but he doesn't know how to get there. He gets near her and then he blacks out what he wanted to say to her."

"You both know I'm right here, don't you? I am not that lost in thought, as you well know Luna. Yes Draco, I like Ginny, but can't carry on a conversation past twenty words with her."

"Look Harry, if you want to get to know her, find out her likes and dislikes and start there to work up to other interests. If she is at all interested in getting to know you better, she will open up to you and maybe you could open up to her as well. Why do you find it so hard to talk to her in the first place?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I never felt this way before, or I feel sick to my stomach when ever I'm around her. Maybe it's because I was alone all those years by myself, with no one to talk to. I have never felt this way about anyone before in my life. Why I can talk to Hermione and Luna so easily and not Ginny, is baffling. If this continues on the way it is, I may lose my ability to work my magic like I do. She will always be on my mind and that will kill any edge I may have."

"Harry, Ginny is just like me, in a sense. She is willing to hear what you have to say and maybe even suggest something to help you out." Luna hated lying, but if Harry lost his abilities because of something this silly, it could get him killed. She knew that Ginny was so strong willed, that if Harry approached her with his problem, she could tell him to grow a set of balls, like she did when Harry backed off from Snape and Dumbledore. Ginny knew Harry was strong in magic, but felt he needed to grow a backbone and stand up to people.

However, she also knew that Harry could not go on like this much longer before he started to lose his abilities. She dropped her attempt to go any further with Harry, but thought she might be able to get Draco to help her somehow.

When they left Harry's room for bed, she stopped Draco before he went to his room, "Draco, can we talk for a bit before calling it an evening?"

"Sure Luna. Where do you wish to talk?"

They were just passing the Library, so she pulled him in and they took a seat. "Draco, I need you help to get Harry over this silly thing he is having with Ginny, and Ginny isn't helping out any by her taking up with Neville. I don't think she likes him like that, but I believe Neville feels differently about her. In fact, I would say he may be falling in love with her. He grew up without his parents, like Harry did, but he did have his Grandmother to show him what caring for someone meant to a person. Maybe she took it a little further than she should have with his Uncle doing what he did to him, but Neville survived the fall into the bushes. I need you to keep Harry from thinking about Ginny, and I'll do what I can to get Ginny to see where Neville is coming from. I don't want to see anyone get hurt and I see Neville getting into something that could do it to him."

"Luna, Harry hardly even knows me, so why should he listen to anything I have to say?"

"It's a good way to start a friendship. Just take it slow and try not to talk about Ginny around him."

"What happens if he starts up with her?"

"Follow along and try to change the subject slowly so he doesn't get suspicious. He's not too happy about Ron right now, so try and draw his attention there. Believe me, no one is too happy with Ron right now. You could even get the twins to help you, as they love to aggravate him. This will probably take a while, so don't try to rush it."

"I think Harry is going to be tied up for a couple of weeks what with cousin Tonks filling in for him in the Wizengamot. But maybe that could be good, because I think I could help him with some ideas for cleaning it up. Yes, that could work in our plans. OK, I'll help you, because I really do want to be Harry's friend." and they ended the evening with that.

Draco asked Harry if he could go with him the next morning for the Wizengamot. They had to be disguised so they could get in,but Draco joined Harry on the trip. Luna left that morning for home, but asked to be updated as to what went on in the meeting.

They talked about what to expect when they got there and Draco told him what the order would be about issues ongoing and ended. Current status on other projects. Financial issues they may have. Then there would be the open floor for new issues.

It went exactly as Draco said, but when the open floor began, Tonks stood up and was about to speak, when another person stood up and aimed his wand at her. A green beam of light headed right for her, when another beam of light struck the green beam and absorbed it and took it over everyone's head. Then the one who fired the green beam lost his wand and was tied up by a length of rope. No one saw where the second beam came from or who tied up the attacker, except for Draco. Harry's little twitch with his hands told him what saved his cousin, but he couldn't say anything right then.

Tonks turned and faced the head speaker, "Is this the way all new members are greeted in the Wizengamot?"

Amelia sat as the head speaker for this meeting and wanted to scream at the accusation Tonks just threw at her. However, she held her tongue and instead answered, "We here in the Wizengamot wish to apologize to our newest member and the House of Potter for what just happened. We will take care of this. Now did you wish to ask something before this happened?"

"Yes, I did. Mister Potter wishes to know what kind of rights are set up for the House Elves in the service of wizards?"

"This is the House of Potter's primary concern?"

"Oh no, it is not, but it is the one that will take the longest if there are none in place?"

"The governing of House Elves is set by the family that owns them, however, there is a limit to the punishment handed out to them."

"Then it is the wish of the House of Potter to change that entire outlook on House Elves. They are sentient beings with the chance to live a long and pain free life like wizards. They should not have to feel any pain for something that may not have been there fault. They should not have to fear any pain for anything they do. The House of Potter sees Elves as human and perhaps even more so than humans. Elves have been around longer than wizards and it was we humans that took away their rights to live as they wished when we betrayed them. Because of that, they are now reliant upon us to survive."

There was bickering back and forth between those who agreed to what Tonks stated and those who were against it, but when it came time for it to take a vote to make it something that needed to be added to their agenda, Those behind Tonks and House of Potter won out with 80% of the vote. Now Tonks needed to sit down and find someone to help out making a law that could be accepted for the good of both Elves and Wizards.

Before the group broke up for the day, The name of the person who tried to hit her with a spell was brought to Tonks. His name was Emmett Pembroke and he had the mark of the Death Eaters on his left arm. He was taken to the cells on the basement floor and would stand trial for his actions at the next meeting.

Once everyone was back home, Tonks yelled out, "OK, who was it that fired that spell that saved me?"

Harry wasn't going to say anything, but Draco couldn't keep it to himself, "Why are you so mad Cousin? You didn't want to be saved?"

Tonks turned and faced Draco, "Who said I was mad? Did I say I was mad or upset? I just want to know who to thank for saving me?"

Draco added to his original statement, "Well then, Harry did it in his own way. It was so sneaky, no one knew who shot the spell. He was brilliant."

Tonks turned to Harry to see him standing there all stoic, like nothing happened. "Did you do it, Harry?"

"I couldn't let you take something for me, Tonks. I thought something like this might happen, so I was watching for any sudden movement from everyone. When I saw this Pembroke bloke stand up, I was ready for what ever happened."

Tonks didn't get a chance to go to him to hug him, as Sirius was already pulling him into a hug, "Harry, I don't know how to thank you for saving Tonksie. She may be a pain where I sit, but she is family and I do love her." then he got hit in the head with the pillow Tonks threw at him.

She did finally get to Harry and hugged him for saving her. The spell was not determined, but the green color definitely told them it was meant to kill, or hurt her badly. No one saw Remus standing back and mouthing the words Thank You, as well. He didn't know why exactly, but he didn't want to see anything happen to Tonks.

Then the floo flared up and Luna came running out from the flames and went right to Tonks for a hug. "Daddy told me what happened during the meeting and I want to thank you on two counts. One for being so brave after the attack, and one for bringing the House Elves plight to focus and getting them to at least listen to what you have to say. Do you need any help with your statement for their rights? If you do, Hermione and I would love to do it. She said it wasn't right that they are working in Hogwarts for nothing."

"Well, that isn't entirely true, Luna. They have a place to stay and a job to do, which is one of their primary needs. Another is also provided because they feed off the magic from the school, or the people within it's walls. However, what ever you decide will also include them in the wording." Harry answered.

"Harry, you know they're there because the house they belonged to rejected them and they had no other place to go. Hogwarts brings them in and gets free labor from them. Would you work under those conditions? I don't think so, so why should they?"

Harry knew better than to argue with Luna, because he was fated to lose to her. Luna never lost an argument if she felt she was right. It just so happened that Harry felt the say way as she did, but had to at least give Hogwarts a chance for some sort of righteous concern for the Elves. He knew it wasn't the school as it was Dumbledore that hired the Elves for the kitchen. The school just supplied them the magic they needed to survive.

Luna then excused herself from Harry and Draco as she had to get home. She said it was for her dad, but in reality, she had to talk to Ginny. Not to try to change her mind, but to help her with the rights for the house elves. She would be asking Hermione, but she had no way to get hold of her. Hermione would be by later to talk to Fred..

Luna went right to the Burrow, but when she got there, Molly told her that Ginny was off somewhere with Neville. She thought that Harry may have lost his chance with Ginny. However, she did find out that Hermione was there with Fred, so she went in to talk to her.

Hermione and Fred were just talking, and when she entered the room, George started to take interest in their talks. He took a seat next to Luna and took her hand. Luna smiled at George and squeezed his hand to let him know she was pleased he took the seat. Then she started in, "Hermione, I need your help. I could use Ginny's as well, but since she isn't here we'll have to start without her. Harry and Tonks got approval to present a law to protect the rights of the House Elves. We have two weeks to draw one up for her to present it to the Wizengamot."

The excitement in Hermione's eyes shown bright as she talked with Luna about the law Luna wanted her to write. She felt that Harry must have faith in the girls abilities to let them draw up the law for Tonks. Fred and George knew they lost the girls for however long it took.

An hour later, Ginny returned and joined the girls in the task. Hermione was mostly there for the language of the law, Ginny the ground rules of the law, and Luna for the presentation of the law.

Hermione had to make sure the law could not be used as a dual edged sword, where someone could take it and make it work against the elves. Ginny had to use the law in use right now, to change it to a more elf friendly law. Luna had to tell Tonks how to approach the subject with sensitivity and style.

It took a week, but when it was done, the girls took it to Harry to show him the draft. He had Sirius and Remus look it over as well, and after a few tweaks, made the final draft and presented it to Tonks. Tonks took it to Amelia Bones who read the presentation and congratulated Tonks on a fine piece of work, but when Tonks gave the honor to the girls, Amelia had to reread the draft. "You mean to tell me that a twelve and two eleven year old girls wrote this? Does Harry have anyone with him that is not extraordinary? Ginny must have used her knowledge of the Ministry and Hermione her books. Luna must have used her knowledge of her dads paper. Please pass along my compliments to them and to keep their career options open for when they are through school. They have a job waiting for them when they are through."

Tonks was proud of everything that had to do with Harry and the students that work with him. Letting the girls know what Amelia said about them got them all cheery and happy. Molly heard the praise that was given to Ginny and covered her tears at how proud she was of her. Even Percy's making Head Boy was out weighed by Ginny. She was so proud of her, she went to the floo and contacted Arthur to pass on what she heard. Arthur already knew and planned a special something for her.

The next step for Tonks was to wait for the right moment to present the legislation to the Wizengamot. It would be as difficult a task to get it passed, but she hoped the Potter influence and the cleansing of the DEs in the ministry would help immensely. For her first two weeks working for the Potters, or Harry in any case, was proving to be a pleasure. Her first day and someone tried to kill her, but Harry told her he would protect her, and he did just that, and then she made it a point to pressure the meeting to correct the weakness she saw in the council. Wands were not allowed in the chamber, yet Pembroke had one in his possession and tried using in on Tonks before she even got a chance to speak.

Just getting to know Harry's friends was a plus. she didn't know what to expect for the next several years as she filled in for Harry in the Wizengamot, but she looked forward to it and perhaps even being added to the Auror Corp.

Disappointment-}

The rest of the summer for Ginny turned out great after her father took Ginny to visit the training camp of the Hollyhead Harpies and meet Gwenog Jones. Ginny got to show Gwenog her abilities on a broom and the promise she showed on the Quidditch Pitch. Ginny was still rough around the edges, but at Eleven years old she showed a promise to the Beater/captain of the Harpies. She promised Ginny she would be looking in on her while she played for her school team at Hogwarts.

Then there was the time she spent with her friends, especially Neville. She liked being around Neville, as he was funny in his fumbling trying to impress her. She liked him, but not in the way that Neville wished she was. He was looking for a steady girl friend, and Ginny was just getting to know Harry's friends. The list she kept had Luna, Hermione and Neville on it, but she saw where Harry and Draco were starting to become friends and knew she had to try and become friends with him as well, but it would be difficult. Malfoys and Weasleys were never close, and Lucius Malfoy hated her father almost as much as he hated the Blacks and Potters. Draco did seem different, but that all could be a facade to lull everyone in to a false friendship and then turn on them. It was too early to tell, but it wouldn't stop her from trying to be friends with him.

Another thing that Ginny liked was the way Fred and George backed her against Ron, their unbearable git of a brother. Ron was still full of himself because of what Harry did for him, even though it stopped working for Ron when he let it go to his head. To this day, he thinks it was Harry that took away his ability to use mind magic. It was his way of thinking about wandless and wordless magic. He didn't know of Occlumancy and Legilimency. Ron would never be the strong wizard he thought he would be.

Ginny, Fred and George continued flying that summer and Ginny learned from them as much as they could teach her, but she was close to their prowess on the broom, so their teaching soon became a learning experience for them as Ginny began showing them things they didn't even know they could do. No one knew at the time what this would mean for the Quidditch team the next year, as Ginny would be joining the team. She didn't know that Draco Malfoy would also be joining his house team. Ginny was going to try out for a chaser spot, and Draco for the seeker spot.

Luna and Hermione were constant visitors to the Weasleys, but Ginny didn't fool herself thinking it was to see her. But the time they spent together was fantastic. Yes they spent time with Fred and George , but it was equal to the time she spent with Her.

The one thing she did not like about this summer was the time she spent with Harry, which was practically none. With Harry trying to get Tonks set as his agent in the Gamot and trying to train her.

Draco and Luna seemed to be taking up a lot of his time as well. Luna was always telling her about the time she spent with him and Draco. Ginny didn't think she was the jealous type, but her feelings were coming to a boil when it came to Harry Potter. It was the one big reason she continued to see Neville, because he actually cared how she felt. It was George that sat her down one evening to talk about it, "Ginny, can I ask you something and be serious for just a brief moment. It won't take too long, I promise."

"This doesn't sound like you George. Are you sick or something?"

"Don't get me started, Gin. You know once I start to laugh, I'll never get through what I have to say to you. Now, are you having strong feelings for Neville?"

"How should my feelings for Neville be of any business of yours, George? I like Neville and he likes me. That's all you need to know."

"Is it now? I wonder how a certain messy haired boy would feel if he knew this? I have heard it through a proper source that Harry likes you."

"Well, when I hear it from Harry, then maybe I'll believe it. But he has not shown any sign of his liking me and have you seen how often he has come visit me?"

"Is that how you measure feelings, by their visits? You know how busy Harry has been setting up Tonks for his Proxy in the Wizengamot. You know how hard he has worked for the House Elf law for their protection. How he is trying to build the connection he has with Sirius. It doesn't leave much time for anything else. But it doesn't mean he stopped his feelings for you. You have lived in a house full of love, your entire life. Harry has never seen love of any kind until he started Hogwarts. He doesn't know how to express himself. Are you going to hold that against him as well? He tried showing you how to work his magic. He showed you how to be a better witch by training you. Yes, he did it for all the students that wanted to learn, but he didn't try to get them all to use his certain type of magic. Just you, Hermione and Luna. Sure he did it for Ron, but that was to get him off his back."

"He also tried to teach you and Fred?"

"You're right, he did. But doesn't that show you anything about who he cared for? Luna and Hermione are like sisters to him and the Weasleys are like family to him, with you being just a bit more than that."

"How do you figure that?"

"How much time did he set with you to try and train you?"

"What are you getting at George? You were with me and Harry when ever he tried to teach me. It must have been five or six hours."

"Right, and how long has he done it for Fred and I? Maybe an hour. Hermione, maybe two hours. Luna was not even an hour, but that was because she didn't want to learn. Ron was about fifteen minutes, and it worked for him, because his head is empty most of the time. Now he is so full of himself, there isn't room for anything else in there. OH LOOK! Here comes Hedwig, bearing news from our friend. How much you want to bet it's for you?"

Ginny didn't answer the bet. She was busy waiting for Hedwig to land and to get the letter she carried. She got the treats ready for her and a drink of water for her.

Hedwig came through the open window and landed on the table. She held her leg out to Ginny and watched as Ginny untied the string that released the letter into her hand. Hedwig then took the treats offered her and took a drink.

Ginny looked for the names on the letters to see if she got one. George was handed the first one for him and Fred. Then one was set on the table for their Mum and Dad. Then Ginny sat down and opened the letter meant for her.

Dear Ginny:

Before I get too far into this, I want to say I'm sorry for taking so long to write. Between your trip to Egypt and my schedule for setting Tonks up in the Wizengamot, there aren't enough hours in the day to do it all.

Now, as you already know, the meeting allowed our petition to go forward for the House Elves. It is going to take some time for the senior members to go over the information contained in the letter.

Sirius and I have come to an understanding and I have accepted him as my Godfather. We have gotten closer, but he knows if he fails me for any reason, I'm out of here. Remus is doing his best to keep Sirius straight. He is looking forward to getting back to school. He enjoyed teaching and he got only one complaint about his condition, but the student told the parents to stay out of it because Remus actually taught them something.

Now I'm going to touch on a subject I shouldn't. I don't know if you know it or not, but Neville's parents are in St. Mungos in the incurable maladies wing. Ginny, please don't hurt him as he is having major problems accepting things because of his parents. He can't see how they could be alive, yet not able to talk with them. I believe this is why his magic is so weak. I asked him to get a new wand, but he thinks his fathers wand should work great for him. If you are careful, you could help his confidence immensely.

Tonks wants me to tell you thank you for your help with the law she submitted. Yours, Hermione and Luna's help was so appreciated. I guess you already got the praise from Amelia, and your dad. Now for me, it was a great piece of work, but if it doesn't work, don't feel it was partly your fault. We are attacking a law that has been in place for ages. However, it is telling the families that have one that we are monitoring the care of our friends. Dobby wishes he could show his joy you gave him. He knows as you do now, that it may not work, but just trying to help the Elves is something that has never taken place. So, Thank You very much for taking the time to do your part in trying to help us. You can be sure, I will be looking for more from in the future.

Your friend:

Harry

George walked away when he saw the tears in Ginny's eyes. He didn't know if they were because of the letter, or what it didn't say. Harry was such a poor person for showing emotions. George didn't think Harry knew what each of them meant.


	13. Chapter 13

Disappointment Chapter Thirteen

There was one month left to the Hols, when a report of an escape came from Azkaban Prison. Barty Crouch Junior made his escape, dressed as his mother, who died while she visited him. They never did examine the body, once they found it, so it was assumed that Barty just took her place, but did not kill her. There were no marks on the body and no sign of a struggle. The truth of the matter was, she was old and weak and it was easy for Barty to overcome her without leaving any marks and cut off her breathing with wandless magic, which he knew a little of.

No one noticed how she moved faster upon departure than she did upon arrival. No one checked in on him for two days after he left and his mothers body was getting rank. He had left her body in the position he was in when she entered, so it looked like him to the guard. This is the only time guards are in the wing, when there is a visit to one of the inmates. Other wise, it is left to the Dementors.

By the time the Ministry was notified, it was too late to locate Crouch, even with the trail they put on Senior. Junior never tried to contact his father. He went instead to his Death Eater friends and took up housing with Parkinson, who owed him a huge favor.

He did change his appearance before hand, so Pansy did not recognize him. Only her parents knew who it really was. She did know she didn't like his attitude towards her parents. He acted like he owned them. He didn't want anything to do with her, which was fine because she didn't want anywhere near him.

The last month of the Hols were almost like a prison sentence for her, as she seldom left her room and had no visitors. She looked forward to returning to school and her friends.

Disappointment-}

Tonks was a bit disappointed with the outcome of her Elf Treatment Law, but changes were made protecting them from severe harm and any harm that was unwarranted. A stiff fine was imposed on violators charged and found guilty on such charges. She asked for complete stoppage of harm to the Elves and the loss of the right to the family of owning an Elf if this happened. She also wanted to give the right for an Elf to leave the service of a family if they felt threatened. This was not passed as well.

However, Dobby was happy for the outcome, as there was some protection for his kind with the new law. He felt they were safer, even if they couldn't ask for a release from the family.

Dobby and Harry sat with Tonks, trying to get her to understand that what she accomplished was just the beginning, and she could try again later for better rights for the Elves. She finally conceded to their logic that it was still a minor victory for the welfare for the Elves.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny also had to be consoled because of the changes to the law they wrote. Like Tonks, they thought it was a failure until Amelia explained how it was not and the improvement it did for the Elves. The Letters of Recommendation given to them also cheered them up, as Amelia wanted to show them how good they did.

This entire episode was lost with the escape of Barty Crouch Junior and was soon forgotten by the wizarding world. Tonks was a member of the task force to come up with ways to recapture him. It was for the Auror Division, which gave her a chance to show her skills for the Corps.

Tonks never thought being an Auror would be boring, but after one week of surveillance and no luck what so ever, she had second thoughts about her career choices. She still had a few years as Harry's appointee and he paid her better than well. She would look at other choices while filling in for Harry. Sirius would help her as well.

There were two weeks left to the summer and Harry finally made it to the Weasleys for a visit. He was met at the gate by Molly who rushed out to greet him. Harry had to cringe at the strength this woman had in her arms. He nearly fell over when she finally released him. He had to catch himself on a tree that stood there. He followed her into the house and saw where she was alone in the kitchen. Fred, George and Ginny were at Luna's house for Ginny's late birthday party. Harry nearly cried for not knowing it was Ginny's birthday.

He was about to leave when he received a floo call from Sirius, "What is it Sirius?"

"I forgot to tell you it was Ginny's birthday party today and it's at Luna's. Come here before you go though, I have your gift for her." Harry broke off the talk and entered the travel mode, which he hated. After this trip, where he fell on his face, he vowed to never travel that way again. He took the gift from Sirius, which happened to be wrapped, and took his own travel to the hill outside the Weasleys property line.

He walked up the hill and soon came to Luna's house. He heard the noise coming from the house and made for the door. He knocked and when Luna answered it, she pulled Harry in for a hug and led him inside. He saw where they were playing some sort of a game and Hermione must have been it, because she wore a blindfold and was searching for anyone near her. He watched as Hermione stopped where she was and listened for any clue as to the where about of any one playing the game. She heard a footstep to her left, which happened to be Neville, and trying to use the magic Harry taught her, she managed to trip Neville and capture him, ending this round. The game stopped there for a moment while Luna led Harry into the room.

Fred, George and Hermione came over to greet him with a hug, while Neville and Ginny waved at him. They had taken a seat next to each other, but that was all, as they did not hold hands. Harry was happy to see this, but would have felt different if he knew that Ginny and Luna had a long talk and Ginny knew how Harry felt about her. However, she was with Neville at the time and wanted to see where it would lead. She also didn't want to separate from Harry though, so she didn't want to look too intimate with Neville. She didn't know what else to do, as Harry had never even showed any signs of his feelings for her and she liked the attention that Neville was showing her. At twelve years old, she started having feelings toward the opposite sex and having shared feelings for two males made her feel special.

Harry walked over to her and gave her the gift that Sirius got for him and handed it to her. She thanked him with a small hug then opened it. The smile on her face faded when she saw what it was. She looked at Harry and when Harry saw her face, he wanted to kill Sirius. Ginny brought the gift from the box and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. Then Fred and George broke out in laughter as Ginny held up a very small set of knickers and a lacy bra. Harry turned a bright red and the next thing everyone knew, he was gone from the party.

When he got home, he walked past Remus and Sirius without a word and went right to his room. Sirius knew what was wrong, and wanted to go to him and explain what he did. Remus stopped him from making a fool of himself and went to Harry instead. When Harry told him what Sirius got Ginny for a gift, he was ready to go strangle him. He remembered when he did that to Lily before James and they got married. James laughed his arse off when Lily set fire to Sirius' rear end and he dropped down to the floor, dragging his butt around to put the flames out. It was funny then, but Sirius knew Lily much better than he knew Ginny and Harry hardly knew Ginny, unlike James who was soon to get married to Lily.

Sirius waited for Remus to return to see how bad off he was towards Harry. Remus was trying to see Harry, but he just told him to go away. Remus didn't like the way he sounded and became more insistent on speaking to him. Harry finally opened the door a crack to make sure Sirius wasn't there as well. When he saw it was just Remus, he opened the door to let him in. Remus had just sat down when Harry opened up, "Why does he do things like that Remus? Do you know how embarrassed I was when Ginny saw what I gave her? What was he thinking, giving her something that personal and her only being twelve? I wanted to crawl under a rock to hide myself from her."

"Harry, all I can say is it wasn't the first time he did something like that. He did it to your mother and father, before they were married. Unlike this time, he actually knew them better as family than as friends. It was just before they were married and it was your mother's birthday. Sirius was asked by James to get her something for him as he was on a case for the Aurors. He got her the same thing he got for Ginny, only Lily knew it was Sirius that got her what he did, because James had already showed her he had grown up, unlike Sirius. When she opened the gift that was supposed to be from James, she looked right at Sirius and said, 'You had the idiot buy something for you, didn't you James?' and your father looked at Sirius. When Lily showed James what Sirius bought her, he about died laughing. Your mother tried to hide her smile, but couldn't and sat back down in her chair and started to laugh as she watched Sirius drag his arse all over the ground. Sirius must have thought that Ginny couldn't be that much different than Lily, so he repeated himself."

"Am I suppose to forgive him then. Because if that is what you are saying, than you're wasting your time. I was trying to get back in good with Ginny and it was going OK, until she opened the gift. Fred and George liked to die laughing as well, but Ginny just gave me the worst look I ever saw from her. It may never be alright with her for me again, after this. How can I stay here when he is always doing something that upsets me so much?"

"You're not thinking of leaving here, are you Harry?"

"Oh yes I am. I tried to get close to Sirius like he wanted, then he shoots me in the back like he did today. Am I suppose to check everything two or three times before I can accept it from him?"

"It was not his intention to make you look like an idiot in front of Ginny, Harry." then he paused and started over again, "I take that back, it was exactly why he did, but it was as a joke and not meant to be taken seriously. Please don't ask me why I'm still here, because honestly, I'm not sure why. He is the closest I have to family and I hate to turn my back on family, but he pushes it to the limit. I understand your feelings and intentions, but think about your life before Hogwarts. How lonely you were, with no friends." they were interrupted here by Sirius.

"Harry, you have a visitor in the sitting room." and they heard his steps as he walked back downstairs.

Harry stood up and took a deep breath, as he figured it was Ginny here to tell him what she thought of his joke. He made his way downstairs and took another breath before he entered the sitting room. He entered and was upset when he saw it wasn't Ginny, but Draco, and he was laughing as hard as Fred and George were, so they must have floo'd him.

Draco looked at Harry and stopped laughing long enough to ask, "It was brilliant Harry, but I might have waited until she had taken me back before giving her a gag gift. Fred and George said that Ginny tossed your gift in the trash and then went to her room. They thought they heard her crying in there, but left her alone, while they went back downstairs to join their friends. They asked me to ask you how you came up with such a brilliant idea, but I don't think it was your idea at all."

Harry collapsed on the chair behind him and answered him, "It wasn't mine at all, like you thought. I was so wrapped up in the ministry, Crouch and Tonks, I never got Ginny a gift. When Sirius told me about the party and her birthday I wanted to hug him when he handed me the gift for Ginny. I didn't even ask him what it was, I was so happy. My biggest mistake ever. Never look a gift horse in the mouth Draco, it will come back to bite you in the arse."

This started Draco laughing all over again. Harry just sat and watched as Draco got his cheap thrill from Harry's problems. "Not the best way to win a friendship, Draco."

Still laughing, Draco answered, "I know Harry, but you have to admit it was funny. Ginny will get over it and you will be back on her good side soon."

"No I won't. I don't think I will be going back to school and I am considering leaving this house to live on my own again. If I have to correct everything that Sirius does to make him or someone else look stupid, then forget it. Remus knows what I am thinking and he doesn't like the idea at all."

Now it was Draco that took a sour look to his face. "You can't be serious, Harry? Not go back to school and live on your own is probably the stupidest idea you ever had. First, this is your home, not Sirius'. Second, you don't have to associate with Ginny, if it makes you nervous, but you would be a fool to let her go without a fight.. By the way, why do you avoid getting into any situation that could lead to a fight?"

"Because the things I am arguing about aren't worth fighting over. I walk away before I get to the point where I have to let off steam. There will come a time where I will have to fight but, I haven't seen that time yet."

"OK, but I think you need to let off some steam at times before it consumes you to then point you may hurt someone. If you let it go on the way it is, you will lash out with a fury that you won't be able to control."

"I hope it never gets to that point, but if it does, then I will take what ever punishment I have coming. As for Ginny, she is with Neville right now, and they seem to be getting along very well, so why should I try to separate them just for my own gratification? She is there because I have never shown any sign of caring for her. To do it now would show her how callous I could be about other peoples feelings. I would then, never stand a chance with her. I will either wait to see how it progresses, should I return to school, or wish them the best of luck if she likes where it is going."

"So, you are going back to school, then? I knew you would see it my way." and Draco left the room before Harry could answer him. He wasn't for sure Harry would return to school.

On the day of the trip back to school, The train was loaded and ready to take off for Hogwarts and Harry was no where to be found. Luna, Hermione and the twins were concerned and when Draco entered the cabin. He saw Harry was missing and said out loud, "I can't believe he meant what he said."

"Meant what who said Draco?" Luna asked in response to his statement.

"Harry told me he may not be returning to school because of what Sirius did to him."

"What did he do to him?" Hermione continued the talk.

"Sirius was the one to wrap the gift for Harry to give to Ginny. It was him that picked out the gift and didn't tell Harry what he got her. Harry was so embarrassed he said he would not be returning to school. I talked to him, and I thought I got that idea out of his head. Evidently, I was mistaken."

"Why doesn't Harry just tell Ginny what happened?" Luna asked.

"Because he can't look her in the eyes. He thinks she feels Harry is an arse hole. She wouldn't want to talk to him, ever. If he didn't make the trip, I wonder if he will do the same with his second thought?"

"Second thought?" Luna didn't like where things were going.

"Leaving home because he can't trust Sirius to do anything that doesn't involve a joke or prank. This happened after they had a huge talk about what Harry expected from him."

"Surely he wouldn't do that though, would he? I mean, where would he go?"

"The same place he was at before entering school, I guess. He seemed to do alright there. He's familiar with the area around it and the businesses he associated with. He didn't have anyone you could call a friend, but he did have people that helped him out when he needed it."

"Wouldn't that be considered a friend?" Hermione threw out.

"Not to Harry. Remember he didn't know what friendship was, and barely knows its meaning now. He is so new to feelings, it's childlike to him. There is a thin line between like and love, hate and fear, or other closely related feelings. Luckly he doesn't know greed or ambition. I'm afraid Neville taught him jealousy, though not intentionally. So you see, Harry will be able to return back to his old lifestyle and thrive under these conditions."

"You sound like you hope he does turn his back on us, Draco. Has Harry done something to cause you to hate him?"

"Come off it Hermione, I don't hate Harry. In fact I owe him everything. I just want him to be the happiest he can be, no matter what he decides. I feel sorry for him, never knowing the love of a family. With Sirius doing what he is doing to Harry, Harry is losing faith with adults. Think about it. What is Dumbledore doing to gain his faith? Look how Sirius is handling his responsibility. Then there's the Dursleys. Not exactly roll models, any of them. No, Hermione, Dumbledore is not a role model. He is trying to control Harry and use him as he wishes. Harry may not fight him, like Ginny wishes he would, but he is not turning to him like Dumbledore wishes he would. She doesn't understand that the way Harry is doing it, is more effective than by fighting him. If he fights him, Dumbledore could wear down his resolve. By avoiding him, Harry doesn't even let him gain entry to any apart of him. Dumbledore can't even enter his mind, Harry is so strong in the mind magics. I think Harry could even control Dumbledore if he tried. I wish Ginny would see that in Harry, but she only sees what she wants to see. She sees Neville as a person who notices her and acts on it. She sees Harry as a caring person, but for all of us and no one in particular. He even helped Ron, who never said a kind word about Harry."

They were about an hour away from Hogsmeade when Ginny and Neville entered the cabin with the others and asked, "Why didn't any of you coming looking for us? We have been looking all over for you guys, after Neville and I talked when we first got on board the train. We needed to talk so that Neville understood what he means to me. No, Fred, it's not like that, so get your mind out of the gutter. I told Neville that I liked him and wanted to be friends for now and see where it took us. I told him if either of us found ourselves falling for someone else, to let the other know and there would be no bad feelings."

Draco looked up at that and asked, "So there is nothing between you two right at the moment?"

Neville spoke up with this, "She didn't say that, she said she wanted to be friends and see where it led. I agreed with her because I don't wish to lose her. If it were up to me, I would give her my heart on a silver platter right now."

Ginny blushed at this, but stayed quiet.

Luna asked her, "So how long have you been looking for us, if you had such a lengthy talk?"

"About half an hour. Say, where's Harry?"

No one wanted to say anything, so Draco took it upon himself to answer, "Ginny, how sad were you at seeing what Harry got you for your birthday. Fred and George said they heard you crying after he gave it to you and you went running for your room."

Everyone stared at her when she broke out laughing, She had to catch her breath she was laughing so hard, then answered "These idiots don't know the difference between crying and laughter. I went to my room because it was so funny, I didn't want to laugh in Harry's face. I laughed so hard, I had trouble catching my breath, like what just happened now. Ron told me how Harry left after I opened it, and he hasn't been heard from since. Is Harry really that much of a wimp, that he can't face me?"

Draco lost it with that one, "Wimp? You call Harry a wimp because he couldn't face the embarrassment of what Sirius had done to him. That wasn't Harry's choice for a present. Harry would never insult you or any of us like that. He was so pissed at Sirius, that he left his home and refused to come to school. I don't know where he went, but he is alone right now. Remus was glad he had to return to Hogwarts, just to get away from Sirius. Mother hasn't spoken to him since your birthday. Tonks is hurting right now, because Harry has broken off contact with her as well."

"If Harry didn't buy them, then why is he so embarrassed? Why didn't he just say he didn't buy them?"

"Because he took off right after your opening the gift. Because everyone there didn't say a word about it after you left, not even Neville. Do you know Harry only spoke to me after the party and that was because I wasn't there. He told me what he was planning, but I thought I talked him out of it. Oh how wrong I was. I hope he has a change of heart and returns to school."

They were about fifteen minutes from Hogsmeade, so the guys left the cabin and let the girls get dressed, while they donned their own robes.

Harry stayed at the Leaky cauldron for the two weeks prior to school to find a decent gift for Ginny. He looked in all the shops, but couldn't find the right gift. Not even in the jewelry store called Decadence. Everything in the store was high priced, but Harry knew he could afford anything he found Ginny might like. Everything in it looked too snobbish to him, and knew Ginny was above such extravagance.

He then went to Gringotts and asked if he could enter the family vault to find something for her. He was told that he couldn't touch the money in the vault, but minor items of jewelry or clothing he could take.

Harry looked in the wardrobes to look, and he found many things she may like, but one in particular caught his eye. It was a sweater that was green when he pulled it from the wardrobe, but when he put it back in, out of place from where it was originally, it changed color to match the dress it was now next to. Harry did it with several different articles and with each one it changed color. It even changed style with the different dresses or slacks. He took it and closed the doors on the wardrobe and then went to the jewelry case.

He saw many items he saw in it that looked really nice, but did not look like anything Ginny would find to her liking. However, Harry found one that would really fit another of his friends, and another piece for another friend. He looked through his fathers trunk for other items and found one for the twins and one for Draco. He then found something in his mothers trunk Neville would absolutely love. He put all these items in a bag and took them back to make sure he could take them out. He was allowed everything in the bag and then left for his room. He knew he wouldn't be riding on the train, but he could travel to school on his own. He had to figure out just the right words to tell Ginny and ask for her forgiveness.

The carriages unloaded at the main entry and the students made their way in. As soon as Luna entered the Hall she went running to the Gryffindor table and into Harry's arms. Then she pulled away and slapped him on the arm. "Why weren't you on the train, Harry? We could have used you there to keep our conversations going. No one hardly said a word the whole trip. OK, maybe there was a little talk, but it would have been more if you were there. So, where have you been hiding?" and then she was pushed out of the way as Hermione went in for a hug and a Question.

"Why didn't you tell Ginny it wasn't you who bought the gift?" Hermione said as she continued the hug.

Draco was next and he took Harry by the hand and shook it, "Good to see you came to your senses, Harry."

Fred and George were next and Harry was roughed up by the two. "You scoundrel!" Fred said.

"You lout!" George said.

"You stinker!" from Fred.

"You, you, you. I ran out of things to call him Fred."

"Stinker wasn't my best choice. But anyway, good to see you made it, mate." and everyone took a seat.

The meal and the talk before returning to to their dorms was entertaining, as Harry gave Draco a mirror from his dads trunk, which when activated, would communicate with its pair in Harry's robes. Hermione went crazy over the mirror, taking it from Draco and turning it every which way trying to figure out how it worked. Draco finally got it back before retiring for the evening.

Once they were back in the dorm, Harry sat everyone down to talk with them, including Ginny and Neville. He talked to Neville first, "Neville, I found something in my mothers trunk I thought you might like." and Harry pulled out a picture that not only moved but talked. It was between Lily, James, Frank and Alice and Neville's mother and father were telling Lily and James how much Neville meant to them and how much they loved him. It was a short loop, but it was the first words he ever heard from his parents that he could remember. The tears in Neville's eyes told Harry how much he loved the gift.

He then turned to the twins and pulled out the diary of his father during his school years. It told of all their jokes, pranks and funny situations at Hogwarts. Once they took it from Harry, a conversation with anyone became difficult because of the laughter coming from the twins.

Harry then went to Hermione. He pulled out the bracelet that his mother wore during school. Harry pressed the the largest stone on the bracelet and Professor McGonagall's voice rang out. It was notes from her last class with Lily. Hermione looked down at it and asked, "Harry, that's your mothers bracelet, don't you wish to keep it?"

"With the amount of notes you take Hermione, it is better suited for you. Don't you like it?"

"LIKE IT? You idiot, I love it, but it is so personal, I could hardly expect to keep it."

"Why not, if you like it? Mother's voice isn't in it, so I am missing nothing there. It would have been different it it was. You would never have seen it."

Hermione had Harry wrapped up in another hug, this time with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry finally broke loose from Hermione's hug and turned to Ginny. "Ginny, I am so sorry for that stupid gift I gave you on your birthday. Believe me, it is not what I would have chosen as a gift." but before he continued, Ginny asked him something.

"Why Harry? They were brilliantly funny, I laughed so hard in my room, I lost my breath. I tossed it in the trash, but retireved them before I left. Fred and George thought I was crying as I gasped for breath."

"You actually thought them as funny?"

"At the time, yes. I won't show them to you, but I am wearing them right now. They are unbelievably comfortable."

Harry laughed as he brought out the real gift. He handed it to Ginny who then unwrapped it. It was a plain white sweater that matched her blouse. She liked it, but didn't think anything of it, until Liuna took it from her and it changed into the plaid color of her skirt. Hermione then took it and it changed into the jean color of her pants. Ginny took it back and hugged it to her chest, making Luna and Hermione jealous of the wonderful gift.

The dejected look on Luna's face wanted to make Harry cry for his teasing her. He reached into his robes and pulled out the box for her. "You didn't think I would forget you, did you Luna. I saved this for last, because it is even named after you. I took it to a jeweler and he told me what it is. Go ahead and open it, and I will tell you what it is."

Luna took the wrapping off the box and opened the lid to see a magnificent necklace and locket. A large stone sat on the lid that had a glow to it that followed the stone as you moved it, like the moon riding in the sky and setting on the other side. "It's called a Moonstone, Luna and it's surrounded by other stones called Neon Apatites. Do you like it?"

Luna just held it in her hand and looked down at it. Hermione and Ginny also looked at it, and they both had a look of longing on their faces. Then Ginny took it from Luna and put it around Luna's neck and fastened the clasp. When it settled on Luna's neck, Luna took on a strange look and started to laugh, "Fred, George, you two aren't going to get much sleep tonight." and she laughed even harder.

The next morning, both Fred and George looked like they hadn't slept a wink. Lee paid them back for the prank they played on him last school year. As soon as the twins closed their eyes for sleep, they had visions in their minds of Ginny hitting them with one of her bat boogie spells. They had the creepy feeling all night long.

Luna didn't know what it was, but the necklace that Harry gave her heightened her brilliant insight abilities.


	14. Chapter 14

Disappointment Chapter Fourteen

The next morning had all the girls wearing Harry's gifts to them. Ginny's sweater turned into a Gryffindor colored vest with the emblem on her breast pocket. It was silky smooth and it flattered her curves, or what she liked to think were her curves. It actually just added a little where it needed to be to make her look more grown up. She had many compliments from all the houses about it, wondering where she got it from. She just said it was from a friend and left it at that, so Harry wouldn't be hounded about getting others the same thing.

Hermione wore her bracelet and touched all the gems to see how to operate it correctly. She copied the conversations about Ginny's vest and played them back once they were all seated. Her napkin was in her hand to wipe off her finger prints every time she touched a stone. She even wrapped one of them around her wrist to keep from soiling it with her food. She hit Fred in the arm when he grabbed her arm to help her get seated and touched the bracelet.

Luna wore her necklace with the amulet and tried to keep it out of her plate while she ate. She could be seen with weird looks as she looked around at different people. Hermione asked what she was looking for and Luna just smiled and continued to eat, but was still looking around. Then she looked up to see Professor Dumbledore coming to see Harry. She nudged him in the arm to get his attention and to warn him. Harry looked up and saw him standing across from him.

"Mr. Potter, it is imperative that I see you before you got to class."

"Fine sir, what is it you need to see me about?"

"I can't tell you here. We need to go to my office."

"No sir, if you can't tell me here then I don't need to know what it is you want. What you tell me can be heard by my friends."

"It's impossible to say it out in the open and no one else needs to know. Please Mr. Potter, you need to know this."

"If I need to know it, then so do my friends so that they can help. Now please sir, I need to eat and build my strength." Albus cussed as he started to walk away, only to stop when he saw the necklace of Luna's.

"Miss Lovegood, where did you get that amulet?"

Luna picked it up to show him and said, "It is beautiful, isn't it, Professor?"

"Miss Lovegood, I need to know where you got it from. I know what it is and who it once belonged to."

Luna tilted her head at his statement and asked, " Why is it so important to you?"

"Has Harry got you all trained to ignore my questions? It was a simple enough question and needed no response other than the answer."

"Not if you are going to be rude about it. I also asked a simple question and you just went on with your questioning. Why should our answers be any different than your own, SIR?"

"The amulet belonged to one of our founders, Miss Lovegood and it is a part of a powerful artifact. Both pieces have been missing for ages and you wearing one of the pieces tells me the other must have been found as well?"

"I don't know about the missing piece and the one I am wearing was not lost. It was in safe keeping until the right person could be found to wear it. I didn't know what it was called or who originally owned it, but since it is brilliant, it must have been owned by Rowena Ravenclaw. If that is the case, then her lost Diadem must be the missing piece. What is the name of this and the missing piece? I told you what I knew, now it's your turn."

"Your piece is called the Minds Eye, and the Diadem, as you called it, is the Minds Light. Together they are the Minds Heart. I will not tell you what they can do when together."

"That's alright, as I don't really need to know what they can do. Thank you Professor for this bit of information."

"How could you have had it all this time, and not know what it is? I can't believe that."

"Sorry Professor, but I will not tell you how long I have had it, or where my family got it from."

The Professor walked off totally aggravated with Gryffindor House. He went to Professor McGonagall and told her of what just happened. "Were they rude in any way?" she asked

He didn't answer her and she dropped it at that with no action taken.

Harry and Hermione talked with Luna after the Professor left, but she didn't know what he was talking about. She did know that the amulet gave her something she felt in her mind, like it made a connection with it, but not completely. It was missing something. After the talk, she thought it was what the Professor said, the missing Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry's first class was Transfiguration and it had just got started when Minerva was interrupted by a floo call from Severus. She was there for a minute and then pulled out. She went to Harry and passed on the message from Severus that he would like to speak to him at 7PM that evening. Nothing serious, just a question and some small talk. Harry thought on it for a moment since he had been looking for the Professor to ask to talk to him since the start of his first year. He would make this meeting to see what he had to say. He knew the Professor knew his mother and had questions for him as well.

Minerva still had hopes that Harry could teach her his style of magic, but she couldn't control it. He showed her several times how simple it was, but he failed to see how it was for him, but very few others could do it over and over again. Hermione and Ron came the closest to doing it, with Ron being the best, for a brief period of time. Then he let it go to his head. Now he was back to being just Ron and still carried a grudge against Harry for some reason.

The day ended and after dropping off their books, Harry, Ginny and Luna made their way to dinner where they met up with Hermione, Fred and George. George went to sit by Luna, while Fred took the seat next to Hermione. Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Harry, Professor Snape wishes to see us both tonight at seven. Do you know what it's all about?"

"He wants you there also? That's the first I heard of it. He just asked for me."

"The only reason I knew he asked for you was because I was sitting close enough to hear him talk to McGonagall. Did we do something wrong, or did you do something wrong using my name?"

When Harry slapped his hand on the table, it made Hermione and those around him jump, "I have never, nor would I ever use someone else name to get him or her in trouble, especially if it's a friend. I don't have enough to scare away with something stupid. I may be Sirius' godson, but I didn't inherit his stupidity."

Hermione backed away from the irate Harry, "I'm sorry Harry but I have never been in trouble, and it rattles me when I don't know why something is happening to me."

Harry softened after this and apologized, "I'm sorry too, Hermione and everyone else. I didn't mean to react like that, but the idea of Sirius struck me and I didn't like the connection. All I know, Hermione, is he wanted to talk to me last year, but never did. Maybe he saw something in you that he has questions about?"

Hermione looked at her bracelet and thought she knew why she was included. It belonged to his mum and the Professor knew her in the past and made the connection. She said this to Harry and he agreed it could be what it was all about.

Harry and Hermione made their way to see Snape after they finished part of their homework. It would help once the meeting was finished. They got to the classroom door and walked in. Severus was sitting at the desk, waiting for them. "Good to see you are both prompt. Please be seated. May I offer you something to drink?" and they both took a cuppa.

"Thank you Professor. Now, what can we do for you?" Harry asked. Hermione just nodded her thanks.

"Well, first off, the bracelet Miss Granger is wearing belonged to your mum, did it not?"

"Yes sir. I gave it to her for her upcoming birthday. Is that a problem?"

"Please, I am not here to punish or embarrass either of you. You see, I helped your mother create that bracelet to help her with her friends. It was our first year and she had to make two copies of her notes so she could do her homework without being bothered by them. I was surprised to see Miss Granger wearing it, is all. It has also come to my attention that Miss Lovegood is also wearing something of interest. Could you tell me where you got these items from?"

"I'd rather not Professor. Nothing personal, I just want to keep my source safe. I can tell you that I came by them legally."

"I knew that Mr. Potter, because of your mother's bracelet. However, the amulet has been missing, along with it's other half for centuries. It is quite priceless and with it's other part, extremely powerful. It's exact power is unknown. You probably think I am asking this for Professor Dumbledore, but I am not. It is for her safety I ask, because it will put her in the way of someone trying to steal it from her."

"She is quite protected from that, sir, as it can not be taken from her without her permission and it protects her from someone trying to steal it, as long as she wears it. She knows what it is capable of and feels only she can control it's power. She hopes she can find it's other part to keep it from falling into the wrong hands."

"I hope she knows what she is doing. I don't wish to see her get hurt or fall into some false sense of security. Miss Granger, you can leave if you wish to, I have a few things to discuss with Mr. Potter on a personal level."

"Is it alright if I stay, Professor and Harry?"

Harry said, "It's alright with me, if it's alright with you Professor."

"It's fine, I just didn't want her to get bored. What do you remember about your mother?"

"I remember nothing, but I have been told different things from Sirius and Professor Lupin. How she was kind, gentle, understanding to a point, brilliant and honest."

"So no one mentioned how beautiful she was, or how thoughtful, or how sweet? How forgiving she was. No one told you how she saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life?"

Now both Harry and Hermione leaned forward to hear what he had to say next.

Severus smiled at their reaction, "Yes, she almost rung my neck to keep me from going to see Lord Voldemort at Lucius Malfoy's invitation. They wanted me to join the ranks of the Death Eaters after I finished my course of mastery of Potions. Your mother could have taken the course as well, but chose to let me be the only Potion Master. She also told me she would cut off my family jewels if she found out I visited with Voldemort. I had no doubt she would have followed up on it, too. She took the route of the ministry and a job with the Department of Mysteries. She even became your dad and Sirius' superior, in a way. If they had to work together, and they did on several occasions, she was always put in charge. Your father didn't mind it, but Sirius acted like a spoiled child, complaining about taking orders from a girl. Of course she saved their hide many times, but Sirius never considered that."

For another hour, Severus told Harry and Hermione stories of Lily and James Potter, but mostly Lily. Harry could see the love he had for his mother and wondered what happened between the two. "Professor, it sounds like you loved my mother. Is this true, and if it is, what happened between you and her?"

Severus hoped this would never come up, but he also promised Lily he would tell Harry everything he asked him, "It was our fifth year, during our OWLS. We had just finished one of our tests and I was relaxing under my favorite tree. It was getting dark and cooler out. Your father came to me and asked me to help him with Remus, who had gotten hurt and Sirius was detention. I didn't doubt any of what he said. He took me to the Whomping Willow and was about to have me touch the knot on the tree to stop it. He stopped me and told me to leave before something happened. Sirius came charging out from a small tunnel at the base of the tree, yelling at your father for spoiling the prank. A prank that could have got me hurt, or even killed. I think you know what I am talking about Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed, "Indeed I do Professor. Another reason for me to stay away from him."

"Mr. Potter, it was not my intention to drive a spike in the relationship between you and Black. This all happened years ago, and I have almost forgotten about it. Remus, Sirius and I are your main links to your parents and you need to keep them close. Yes, even me. As hard as it may seem, I enjoyed this little talk tonight, and hope we can have more in the future. Please allow us to show you how your parents enjoyed life and their friends. I was close to your mother, maybe even closer than your father."

Harry thought on it for a minute, while Hermione asked, "Professor, why did James and Sirius try to trick you into seeing what ever it was?"

"That Miss Granger, I shall keep to myself. Now, are there any other questions, If not, then you best be getting back to your dorm, before curfew in upon us." and Harry and Hermione made their way back to the dorm, while Remus came from behind the curtain, behind the desk, to talk with of Severus. "Well, do you think it went well, Remus?"

"Harry was still thinking about what you said when they left. Your talk put more fire under his lack of faith for Sirius, I'm afraid. Not your fault mind you, as Sirius has dug himself a deep hole with Harry and digs deeper every time he opens his mouth. Harry has to learn to trust adults, like he does his fellow students. It is going to take quite a lot of understanding on our part to help him with it."

"Why did you want to sit in on our talk, yet not have him see you?"

"I was hoping he would open up to you, since you aren't close to our family, yet knew Lily so well. I still can't understand why you let her go to James. I know you loved her."

"I did, and she loved me as well, but never as the man she wanted permanently in her life. I was like the brother she never had. I brought her into the worlds of magic, which she loved, so shared this love with me as well."

Their talk went on for a little while longer until it was time for them to get ready for bed.

Harry and Hermione were met at the door by everyone in the dorm, asking how bad the detention went. Harry had to assure them that it was not a detention, but just a question and answer session about different things. He did have a question about the bracelet he gave Hermione and that started the whole thing with the questions.

Everyone accepted the reason except for Luna. She had a vision brought on by her amulet and wondered about it. It showed her where Harry would have deeper concerns about Sirius Black. She never got to ask about it though, as Harry made his way to bed and Hermione refused to talk about it. Luna was proud of Hermione sticking to her conviction of keeping quiet.

The next morning, Harry met his friends in the common room, where Hermione, Luna and Ginny were sitting, admiring Ginny's new look, which was a skirt length sweater and an eagle flying across her front. It went with the blouse she wore which also has a small eagle on her pocket. The sweater was not restricted to being just a sweater. It also cleansed itself at night, smelling nice and fresh in the morning.

Luna sat in the middle of both girls and Hermione asked her, "Have you opened the locket yet, to see if there is any pictures in it, Luna?"

"No, it is not time to open it yet. It has told me when it is time, it will let me know."

"So, it talks to you now? When did it start doing that?"

"Hermione, you are much too critical about things you don't know about. It doesn't talk to me, per say. It rather gives off feelings that tell me I should or shouldn't do something. I tried to open it the first night that Harry gave it to me, just like you played with your bracelet to see what else it could do. When I tried to pry open the locket, I had a feeling it didn't want to be opened just yet. At least you and everyone else can hear your bracelet talk. Only I can feel my amulet share it's feelings with me."

Hermione listened to Luna and then she agreed with what she said, because of the things Harry gave out. Ginny's sweater was magic beyond what she has ever seen. Her bracelet was a work of pure genius and to find out it was done by two students while at school was unbelievable. What Luna said about her being too critical about magic was the truth. There was a lot she didn't understand about it. She apologized to Luna, who accepted it with a hug, like she always did.

Harry's visits to Severus became a weekly thing and he always took someone with him, but it was mostly Luna or Hermione. Then Draco found out about the visits and asked if he could go with him as well, because Severus was his godfather, preferred by his mother, not his father. Lucius wanted Parkinson or Runcorn as the godfather, but Narcissa wanted nothing to do with Death Eaters, including Lucius, but he joined them any way.

Severus had many tales for his visitors about the Marauders, Lily, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Selena Ascott (Lovegood), Lucius, Narcissa and even the professors from the school. They were always interesting and sometimes funny and sometimes very sad, like Marlene McKinnon and her family. It was the first time Peter Pettigrew joined in on a raid and he killed the mother of the family. He knew this because Lucius bragged about it to Narcissa who then told Severus. Harry wondered if Sirius knew about this? He wanted to kill Peter for betraying Lily and James, but if he knew Peter actually killed a member of the family of the woman he loved, it would cause him to lose any sense of control he had. Once again, Remus was behind the curtain listening to what went on, and when he heard this, he charged out from behind the curtain to confirm this with Severus. He knew Sirius needed to know about it, but Harry pointed this out to him.

Harry said to him, "Professor Lupin, Sirius can't know what happened, or we may lose him completely to revenge for his losses. And why were you hiding behind the curtain, and how often have you been there?"

Remus turned a bright red when asked this, "For everyone of your visits Harry. I was trying to find out what it would take for you and Sirius to come to turns with each other. I know you have feeling for him now, after your trying to protect him from himself. He is a Black, but he is trying to get past the name. However, the temper is still there from the family."

"Funny, all I have seen is the child in him. Why can't he act like the adult he is and not the kid he wants to be?"

Severus had the answer for this, "Because, Mr. Potter, the adults he was most familiar with were his parents and they weren't good role models. He saw what happened to his brother who wanted to be like his parents. Regulus and Sirius were close growing up, but once school started and they went to different houses, Regulus turned to Lord Voldemort and the death Eaters."

"What happened to him?" Harry wanted to find out the reason Sirius was like he was and if his brother was a part of his being like he is, then it was a start.

"During his seventh year he disappeared and was never heard from again. Many fear him dead. Lucius swore the Death Eaters had nothing to do with his disappearance. It was one of the few times I believed him." Harry and Luna had no more questions and Remus thought it best they return to their dorm before the curfew. Harry agreed and him and Luna left the two Professors to talk. However, Remus returned to his own room and thought about was was said this evening. He wanted so bad to tell Sirius about Marlene and her family, but was sure Harry was right about Sirius' response.

Harry and Luna were pulled to Harry's spot by his friends and was asked what went on. He explained what was said and the surprise visit of Remus.

The following morning saw Albus once more tried to talk to Harry in private, but Harry refused to leave his friends. Albus did the one thing Harry wasn't ready for. He took a seat next to Harry and filled a plate of food for himself. He then turned to Harry and started talking, "Mr. Potter, I have things to say to you that only you need to know. Why can't I get you to believe me?"

"What ever you have to say to me can be heard by my friends, Professor. Why can't you believe me?"

"You are as stubborn as your mother was, Mr. Potter. As loyal as she was also. Very well, since you refuse to see me alone, then I shall pass on to you what you should know. I know you and Professor Snape talked last evening and the subject of Regulus Black came up. You know he joined the Death Eaters, I presume?"

"Yes."

"And that he disappeared during his seventh year?"

"Yes."

"Well, did you know he approached me prior to his disappearing, asking me about a certain subject?"

"That I didn't know. I suppose you are going to tell me what the subject matter is all about?"

"This is why you must hear it alone. It is something that others shouldn't have knowledge of. It concerns life and death. It concerns Lord Voldemort and how he is able to always cheat death."

"Then it is all the more reason why my friends should know, Professor. To help them protect themselves from what ever it is that protects him. Don't you think we all wish to survive this threat from Lord Voldemort?"

"It's not the threat I wish to keep from your friends, but the reason for his longevity. Have you thought about the changes that have come about with him?"

"What changes? I have never met him except when I was an infant. To be quite honest, I don't think I was too interested in his face, seeing my mother lying on the floor. The flash of the green light is all I can remember about him."

"Then you must know that his features have become less lifelike and more animal like. He appears to be taking on the features of a snake. If he continues to evolve, he will lose all human emotions and restraints. He will become what he appears to be, a true snake. No feelings, no remorse or no caring, even for his own followers. That is what we are facing if he continues to return to us."

"Professor, why are you telling me all this if there is nothing I can do about it? I couldn't face him, even if I knew where he was. My training doesn't even begin to match what his is. I would also have to fight through his followers. And no, I will not ask any of my friends to go with me to fight, or even anyone else that wishes to fight. We would be facing odds that favor only Lord Voldemort and his followers. So what you tell me, is nothing I really wish to hear or understand. I will not put anyone in jeopardy in a fight we could not hope to win."

"That's the point, Mr. Potter. There is no fight right now. You have time to hear what I have to tell you and get you started in the right direction. There are many things you need to know in order to face him. Things I can only tell you, because for others to know could mean danger to you and those you care for."

"No Professor, if I am the only one to hear what you have to say, then I will not be hearing it. Like I said, I trust everyone around me and will not put any of them in situation where they have to fight themselves for control. Now if you will excuse us, we have a class to attend." and they stood together and left for their classes. Albus was once again shunned by Harry and it was getting old to him, in a bad way.

Harry's first class for the day was Transfiguration and Minerva asked to speak to him before class started. All she wanted was to ask to join in on Harry's and Severus' discussions. Harry could see where these meetings were becoming larger as they went on. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Draco and Neville asked to join as well and once word got around, others would be asking too. However, nothing was said in these meetings that couldn't be heard by them so he saw no reason to refuse them all. Except if the numbers became to large for the classroom.

Next was Charms and Filius asked the same request. "Professor, how is it you all know what is going on in our meetings, or even that were are having meetings?"

"Is it a secret you are having these meetings, Mr. Potter?"

"It's not a secret sir, but we have told no one about them, so how do you know they are going on?"

"Because Professor Snape has told us much about you and your friends, that he couldn't learn in the class. Therefore, he must be getting the information in a different manner. It has also just started this year, so it must be from a recent source."

"Why are you and Professor McGonagall so interested in attending?"

"It is because all three of us shared a love for your mother. Professor Snape's love was different and deeper than ours though. Ours was more of a student Professor liking. Even though it is not a good practice, we all have our favorite students and Lily was the most liked person in school while she attended."

Luna made the mistake to ask, "Who is your favorite right now, Professor?"

Filius looked at her and straightened his glasses as he said, "I don't have one right now. There is one that we all share a caring for, but not above all others. And no Miss Lovegood I will not tell you any names." Luna just lowered her eyes so she would not show the tears that formed. She hoped it was between her and Hermione for the favorite of the Professors.

"I can tell you however, that you are the favorite of one of the professors, while there is another who favors another student. You did not hear that from me, though."

"But you just said you didn't favor any one right now?"

"Yes, I did. Do you question me on this., Miss Lovegood?" and Luna dropped the subject as he just said two professors favored two students, but didn't mention any names.

The very next meeting with Severus would be one to remember, since there would be four Professors and possibly eight students.


	15. Chapter 15

Disappointment Chapter Fifteen

September soon came to an end, with Harry and his friends continuing his Thursday evening visit to the Professors. Four Professors and eight students attending. There was never talk about school, and Neville learned about his parents as well as Harry learning about his. Professors Flitwick and Lupin told of the adventures of the Marauders during their time at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape talked about Lily. And they all talked about the threat of the Death Eaters during this time.

Then on October 1st, before breakfast, Professor Dumbledore stood to get everyone's attention, "ATTENTION, PLEASE! It has come to my attention that because of the escape of the Death Eater named Barty Crouch Jr., the Ministry has decided to post three Dementors around the perimeter of the school grounds to protect against any attempt to gain entry onto school grounds. These creatures should pose no threat to the students, but to be safe, please keep your distance from them. They are still dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. If any incident arises where one of them comes in contact or gets to close to a student, please report it to one of three Professors posted outside whenever students are outside as well. No one should be outside after the sun sets."

Fred turned back to the others, "Who should we fear more, Crouch or the Dementors?"

Draco made his presence known, "If you ask me, it sounds like we are prisoners because they fear for our safety. Crouch and the Dementors run free, while we are locked up inside the school."

Neville added, "It's cold enough outside with out the added frost of those things flying around."

Then Luna said the one thing that shook everybody to their bones, "I would like to meet one to see why they are like they are."

George took her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "You will not make any attempt to gain contact with these things, do you understand young lady? We have no way to fight these things, I don't think?"

"Do we really have to fight them? Can't they be reasoned with?"

Harry and Hermione both shot out with, "No, there is not." and Harry let Hermione continue on, "Luna, they steal memories until they are either stopped or they got all there were, which would be like killing you. There is a way to defend against them, but does anyone here know how to make a Patronus?" and she looked around to see the reaction. She knew it wasn't taught until sixth year, and Fred and George were the oldest here, in fourth year.

Ginny gripped Neville's hand as she asked, "Do you think Crouch knows how to produce a Patronus, because if he can, then they are useless here?"

The statement Ginny just made showed Harry how smart she was. It was something no one else thought of and it was the most profound statement anyone else made. Why were the Dementors here, if Crouch could perform the Patronus, Harry was beginning to wonder about the Minstry. It was time to contact Tonks and find out what was going on.

Tonks kept busy by setting up a flow chart of the topics Harry wanted her to enter into the ledger of the meetings. She had to see which of them were more more important and she talked around to find where other members stood on the subject. It was the way things were done in the Wizengamot.

The way Harry had it set up made sense and in correct order of a time frame so that it would take a major catastrophe to side track their agenda. They were all about settlement of funds for victims of Voldemort's attacks. Many families were left with members dead or missing and unable to continue on the way they lived, in security. Devastation to these families where financial compensation was not enough. Tonks took it upon herself to visit some of these families and saw what Harry saw. It hurt her to see children left with one or no parents.

Since the cleansing of the followers as she liked to call them, the Ministry has moved along smoother, but was still in need of further investigation. After the Ministry sent the Dementors to Hogwarts without a vote in the council, she saw where Voldemorts influence was still in play. She sent a counter measure forward to pull the Dementors and replace them with either Aurors or members of the Dept. of Mysteries enforcement team. Nothing has come forward about this just yet, but she hoped soon, before someone was hurt because of the creatures. Harry sent her a letter explaining what Luna said and hoped no one would try anything as dangerous as this.

She knew this job would be one that if she worked it right, would bring benefits to Herself and Harry, but could just as easily male a fool out of them both. So far, it was easy going with no ripples, but it would not take much to upset their standing. Still though, she loved what she was doing and what it meant if they all passed. Harry's thoughts were well based and understandable and they would help balance the hurt many people felt.

She was still waiting on an answer for the dementors situation, when she got a message from Harry that would change everything about them.

Tonks:

It was just like I thought, but the outcome was far different. Luna did try to contact the Dementors, like she said. She was outside on a nice day, and when the Dementors saw her, one of them made for her and even started draining her thoughts. However, something happened and the Dementor turned a sickly green color and immediately withdrew from Luna. It fell to the ground and stayed there for a couple of minutes, before it could take to the sky once again. It met up with the two other Dementors and then they all fled from Hogwarts. Professors Flitwick, Snape and Lupin used brooms to chase them down and return them to Hogwarts, where they were placed in a secure place for the Ministry to come and get them.

Once it was all over, I approached Luna, ready to scold her for her rash decision. She looked into my eyes and said, "Harry, I knew I was never in trouble because of this wonderful Amulet you gave me. It told me what I had to do and you saw the outcome. All I had to do was sour my thoughts with pictures of Dementors falling from the sky after seeing you blinding them with a brilliant light. They thought themselves as having just one weakness and that was a Patronus. Now they see they can be fought by there own fears of dying."

I still had to admonish her for it, but it wasn't as harsh as it should have been. I did it the one way that she would understand. I was not going to talk to her for a week. Even George followed in my decision. Luna cannot stand to be treated like this, ignored for a full week by her friends. I hated to do this, but she had to see how serious it was.

Please get someone to come get these things out of here, so no one else could be put in jeopardy like Luna was.

Other than that, how are things going. Have they come back with an answer for the relief fund I would like to set up for those families in need? If it seems to be stalling, tell them I will put up ten thousand galleons to start it. People need help and fast. I can't stand to see children going hungry because there was no money to buy it.

You're doing good work Tonks, and more than just me, appreciates it.

As always:

Harry

Tonks just sat and read the letter about three more times, loving the compliments that Harry placed in her hands and mind. Funny, Harry was all of thirteen years old and grew up without adult guidance, yet he showed more wisdom than Sirius, which wasn't much of a comparison in her opinion, and other adults as well. She wished she knew how Harry was able to cope with living alone for all those years. He said it was his magic that helped him out, but she knew magic since she was able to think properly, and knew it would not help her if something had happened to her mum and dad.

Another thing she wished she knew how to do, was Harry's command of magic without a wand. There was nothing he couldn't do if he tried it. As he got along in years at school, stronger magic would be shown to him and also tell him there was no limit to what he could do. She hoped he didn't let this change his approach on which side of the balance he wished to take. Good, he could be most powerful wizard in the community for all the people. Bad, he could be worse than Voldemort.

She left her thinking about Harry and settled on getting back to the Ministry problems she saw. How or who let the decision of the Dementors guard Hogwarts go through? Who sent it forward and who OK'd it. She tried back tracking the steps needed to get something like that passed, but all these led to dead ends. No one seemed to know who initiated the plan or who gave the final authorization. Fudge's name was on the letter, but he swore under veritaserum, that he never signed a letter like that. He never even saw such a letter pass through his hands, because he would have canceled it right then.

She would continue to follow up on it, because it almost got someone seriously hurt. It was during this that she found the plans for what was going to happen in Hogwarts next year and Knew Harry would like to know about it because it would place many students in jeopardy of being attacked, with all the visitors that would be attending. It would be like opening the gates of Hogwarts to anyone who wished to get in.

She went home after this and sat down and wrote the letter to Harry, stressing the points she found disconcerting. She didn't know how he would approach these, but she did know he had to be aware of them.

The next morning, Harry had a visit from Hedwig, carrying a letter he knew to be from Tonks, because of the address she wrote. When ever she used his middle name on the letter, he knew it was from Tonks and that it was important. He fed Hedwig, then went to the letter.

He broke the seal on it and began to read;

Harry:

I don't know if you have been warned about any of this, but a Tri-Wizard Tournament has been scheduled to take place at Hogwarts next school year. I see so many scenarios where it could be used to attack the school or trick one of the students, (Like yourself for instance) away from the protection it provides. I don't know what you can do about it, but I fear something is going to happen and that you are involved, or will be involved in it.

I will speak of this later when we are together and talk to you face to face. A letter may be compromised so I will wait.

What you planned on doing at the start of this year, may be what is needed, except it will leave another facing what I feel was meant for you.

Looking forward to speaking to you, and take care.

TONKS

Harry wondered who Tonks meant when she said another would face what he would be facing if he left. He understood why he might leave but it did not mean he would be leaving. There was too much he needed to pass on to the girls, since they were the most receptive of his talks. Hermione was using her bracelet for every talk she was in on. She learned how to store some of the information so she could return to it several times in case it was needed. She only did this for talks from Harry. School work was deleted as soon as she memorized it. She needed Harry's for the others to look back on.

Luna used it almost as often as Hermione did. It answered many of her questions, because Harry was becoming more difficult to keep up with. Whether it was because he was doing something or because he feared something Hermione and Luna didn't know. Luna thought she knew what it was, but didn't say anything, in case Loose lips heard what she said. She knew there were many loose lips around. Hermione had heard in her first year that because it was a secret, the entire school knew what it was. She knew this to be true because Ron and Neville knew where to find Hermione during the Troll incident.

The truth was, Harry was using Severus' and Remus' knowledge to better understand the Ministry. After Tonks letter, he felt the Dementors may have been put there to keep the students occupied while others did their dirty work to gain entry of the school. Luna's little adventure stopped any chance of getting in as Albus thought the protection of the school was a priority, but not by Dementors, but Patrols manned by Professors and students, like the Prefects and the head boy and girl, along with top students from the top two years. There were five teams and they took two hour shifts each. Hagrid gave them a break on weekends by asking the centaurs for their help, which they provided, but demanded one favor of Dumbledore, and that was to allow one of their own to teach Astrology, while Trelawny would continue to teach tea leaves, crystal balls and dream interpretation. It would take a few years for the Centaurs to find the best one for the post.

Severus and the other professors decided to reduce the number of meetings with the students because things were starting to get to close between the teachers and the students. They did not want to show any favoritism to the group of students they talked with. They began to meet once a month and that lasted for three months, then they stopped altogether. There was no mention of favoritism, but the questions were becoming too close about Voldemort's secrets, which they could not answer, except for Dumbledore and he refused to answer these questions, so the meetings were halted.

However, the students still met on these days to talk among themselves and to help those in need of certain classes. It became a study group for the rest of the year. Hermione, Luna and Harry headed these meetings because of their scores in the classes. It just so happened that Neville was the one in need of the most help, because he was behind in most classes, except Herbology and Charms.

Harry did get to ask Professor McGonagall about the Tri-Wizard Tournament to take place the following year and she became upset that he even knew about it, wanting to know where he got his information from. "Professor, I am a member of the Wizengamot, through a sponsorship, so I would know of such things."

"It is still not something the other students need to know about, so please keep it to yourself. Now, what is it you wish to know about it?"

"Do you think it will pose a threat to security of the school, with Barty Crouch Jr. running lose?"

This is not what she expected the question to be and it confused her for a moment in which she didn't say anything. "Are you alright, Professor?"

This caught her attention and she answered him with a curious statement, " Well, it could be a means for him to get in and maybe with some confederates, but the security will be quite high for the event."

"So, something could happen during it?"

"Ordinarily I would say I highly doubt it, but strange things have gone on here for the last few years, so I would say the possibility is not out of the question. Have you got information about this as well?"

"No Professor, but I share a strong concern with another who is close to me. No, not someone from school as a student." That answer drew a glare from Minerva, as she was thinking Severus or Remus. She would have to have a talk with them.

When Harry left her, she went right to Albus and asked what was discussed at the Wizengamot meetings. Albus told her it was business about protection, money, health, welfare, security and governing. Other facets were talked about as well, but the main topics were the ones he mentioned.

It didn't please her as an answer, so she asked a more specific one, "Do they talk about upcoming events for the school, such as the TWT?"

"Not that I am aware of, why?"

"Because Mr. Potter learned of it from Miss Tonks. He hasn't told anyone else about it, but he did show his concern for the security of the school because of Barty crouch being lose. I tried to maintain confidence while talking to him, but I'm afraid he put up some very valid points and also got my attention. I fear he may be right in an attempt to infiltrate the school with death eaters."

"We will be taking every possible measure to ensure the safety of the students during the Tournament."

"We have done that these past few years, but where has it got us? A troll loose in the school, A Professor who was a Death Eater sneaking into the school. The most dangerous creature alive running loose in the school. The Dark Lord using a student to control said creature. So now can you tell me that everyone is quite safe?"

"No, but I will never say anything different about our security to anyone else. Only you will know the truth."

"Is that suppose to impress me, because it most certainly did not. Being one of two people that knows the school may not be as safe as we say it is."

"It was meant to tell you that we have our failings, but the students survive and the school carries on. If we announce our failings, then the students will lose trust in us, the Ministry will withdraw funding and any support we get from families will be lost. Is this what you want, Minerva?"

"I agree the students need to learn about the magic that is available to them, but they also need to know any danger or threat that threatens them, so they could prepare themselves properly. Mr. Potter feels that the Tournament will point to him as a champion, even though he is underage. I suggest we make a change to the rules that completely refuses underage wizards and witches to participate, no matter what the circumstances, unless he or she sign a release and their guardians sign it as well. Is that too much to ask?"

"I believe Mr. Potter has had Miss Tonks initiate a proclamation to the Wizengamot stating these same changes. It will be up to the group to allow or dismiss this statement. However, if it makes you feel better, I agree with what you said. How could it be against the rules for an underage student to put in his or her name, yet if it is drawn, then they must participate. It is either one way or the other."

"Thank you for at least agreeing with me, Albus. It figures that Mr. Potter would have something like in place after showing the fears he was stating. Do you feel like I do, Albus? Like Mr. Potter is more than he appears to be. He acts like a child at times, then he acts like a full grown man at others. I think it is his feelings that get him acting like a child, and his own safety and the safety of the others that brings out the adult in him."

"I have seen this in him and I couldn't have explained any better myself. He has shown no response to our talks, when we have them, yet he listens to Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger and accepts their input without question most of the time. He also acts differently around Miss Weasley than he does around Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger. I have felt something in his mind about her that could be quite disturbing if he lets it control him."

"What was it you felt, Albus?"

"I could not put my finger on it, but if I were to guess, it was either jealousy or hate. Against who I can't say. It may be a good idea to keep your eyes and ears open to what happens around him to see what it is. You probably think the same way I do, and he could be falling for her, yet she is with someone else."

"That is a possibility and without him having any thing to compare this with in his life, it is all new to him. It could be jealousy, but I doubt Hate. He has major trust issues, but I never saw hate with him."

"Perhaps you're right. He does present a problem with the other students though, with the influence he has on them. If he lets this bother him, it is hard telling what he could get the other students to do for him."

"I'm telling you Albus, Mr. Potter will not do any harm to a fellow student. Just because he shows you little respect, does not mean he feels the same way about other students. With one exception, but he does not hate Ronald Weasley. He avoids him as much as he can. As for Miss Weasley, her and Harry get along well, but I haven't seem much talk between them of late. She still sits with him at lunch, but they still don't talk much. I think it is like you said and she is interested in someone else. However, Harry will not step between them. Let me make that point quite clear. He values friendship too much to put his friendship with her in jeopardy. He has many friends, but so does she, and they are the same friends as Harry's, which means they would have to take sides, which is another thing Harry cannot stand, confrontation."

"Very well Minerva, thank you for letting me know what's going on with things. I wish Harry would let me talk to him in private, as there are things he needs to know that others don't need to know. I keep saying maybe next time, but we both know that will not happen. I will see you at lunch." and Minerva left his office, leaving Albus to think the future. Unless he could speak to Harry, it didn't look too promising. With him knowing about the Tournament, how was he going to react.

At lunch, Harry was surprised when Hegwig, once again carried a letter from Tonks, but this one was a blank sheet of paper. He didn't know if this was good or not, because she only used this for VI facts (Very important facts). With History being the next class, he would wait until then to see what she had to say. Luna saw the paper and knew what it meant. She didn't tell anyone, but she would be there next to him to find out what it said. If Hermione knew this, she would try to be a part of this class as well.

Luna walked with Harry to the class, with Ginny and Neville just ahead of them. They were not holding hands, but they were close. It looked like Neville was saying something to her, but she did not respond to it. Once they got to the classroom, Ginny and Neville went to a different table than the one with Harry. No one else sat with him and Luna, so he took the letter out. He used the charm to disclose the words on the parchment and they read:

Harry:

Letter placing Dementors in Hogwarts came from Mr. Crouch's office, but he denies ever sending it. He has been questioned for over two hours. Personally, I don't think he did do it, I think it was Jr, who did it. He did it for more than one reason. One, to throw suspicion on the Ministry and his father, who sent him to prison. Another reason was prove to the other Death Eaters he could do something like this and not be found. Get away with it free of any implications.

I think we need to watch him Harry as he has something brewing that cannot be good for Hogwarts and you in particular. More and more it looks like something is going to happen during the Tournament next year. I have an idea if you are intent on going to school next year. We will talk about it during the Hols.

Everything is going well otherwise. A few more of your ideas have been passed, and my position is getting stronger everyday, thanks to you. OH, by the way, I heard about that sweater you gave to Ginevra Weasley. Why wasn't it shown to me? It would have saved me hundreds of galleons I spent on clothes. I mean it would have saved you hundreds of galleons. OK, so I tried to save a little on my clothing, but I really hate dressing up, even if it is for you and the Potter name.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Tonks

Harry didn't admit to this very often, but he appreciated what Sirius did when he brought Tonks in for an interview for the post. She was absolutely brilliant and informative. Her snooping abilities were tops and her intuition was right there with her abilities. Sirius said she was perfect for the job, and he was right. So, maybe he should listen to hear his reasoning for the gift. After all, even though she didn't say it to him, he knew she thought it funny, but also very charming, since they were so soft and silky. They were her favorite set of underclothing, according to Luna. Now he wondered if Neville knew this as well. He turned to Ginny and Neville when Luna took the letter from him to read, and he saw where Ginny was now talking to Neville. 'Pisser, now they're starting to make up.' he thought.

It was true, what Harry thought. Ginny saw Neville talking to Hannah Abbott when she went to meet him after Potions, and she thought she saw him kiss her hand. He admitted this to her, but it was because she got burned during the class, and he comforted her the way his Grans did when he was burned, or scratched when he was little. However, Ginny did not kiss him even though he wanted her to.

Disappointment-}

The school year had been a quiet one for the first half of the year for the students at Hogwarts, and now was the time for the Christmas Hols.

For the last two weeks, Harry had kept Hedwig busy with his gifts for his friends, and now she was resting for her trip home. On the train ride home, Harry would distribute the gifts, not expecting any from the others.

Ron tried to make up with Harry for acting like he did after his loss of Harry's gift. However he did it to see if Harry could get it back, but it was no use. Ron did not take it as Harry not trying, because he did the exact same thing he did the first time when it worked. Harry told him if he couldn't clear his mind of thought, it was never going to work. Ron kept thinking how good he would look if it came back to him. "Thanks for trying mate. I know you tried, but I just can't stop thinking of how I looked after the last time. How do you do it? How can you not be thinking of something?"

"Ron, I am thinking of things all the time, except when there is magic to do. Then I clear my mind to do what has to be done. I will tell you that since I started here, it is harder to clear my mind then it use to be. I can see why you and Hermione, and all the rest find it so hard to do. But my discipline is what gives me the edge. It is something I have done since I first found magic and I can find my center faster than those who are always thinking about things. Hermione may never get it, because there is always something on her mind. The first time you tried it, you had nothing on your mind, until you did it, then it was all over for you. If you could find that place again, you wouldn't need my help. No one would, it is that simple."

"Thanks Harry, I'll try it over the Hols. Sorry I was such an arse last year and the beginning of this one."

Harry laughed at this, as he knew Ron would be back to his old self after the Hols. Some things never change, or if they do, not for too long.


	16. Chapter 16

Disappointment Chapter Sixteen

Harry and his friends gathered on the train and Harry handed out his gifts to them all, to include Ron as he passed his cabin. Ron thanked him but kept walking to another cabin. It was expected since Ron hardly said another word to Harry since his recent failure with Harry's magic. Ron never did say anything bad about Harry though, so something must have gotten through to him.

As for everyone else, many complained because they didn't get a chance to get Harry anything. He just laughed it off and said, "If I was expecting something in return, I wouldn't be much of a friend. I got these because I appreciate you all being there for me during my bad days. It is also my way of saying sorry for not having our Thursday night talks with the Professors anymore. NO Luna, I am not taking the full blame, but I am a part of it breaking up, when I asked Professor Snape about his relationship with my mother. I didn't know he would be so moody. Of course when Professor Lupin later explained it to me I understood how it affected him. I did apologize to him later, but he would not allow any more visits."

Neville asked, "So what was his relationship with your mum, Harry?"

"Sorry Nev, I promised the Professor I wouldn't repeat what he said. Now, are there any plans set for the Hols for anyone?" Harry hoped this would change the subject.

For some reason, Hermione and her parents didn't make any plans for this year. In fact there were no plans made by anyone. This surprised Harry because he knew Hermione and her parents loved the Continent, especially France and Italy. They loved the southern coast of France for the beaches and Northern Italy for the Skiing.

The Weasleys were expecting their sons Bill and Charlie home for the Hols and their visits were very rare, so they would be celebrating the Hols as a family with all members present for the first time in five years.

It was the same with everyone else as family members would be gathering to share the Hols with their loved ones.

So the talk for the trip would be what everyone wished for on Christmas Day. Harry never said what his real wish was for, but for him it was to have this war ending very soon so he could get on with his life, with no threat hanging over him. He knew with Crouch Jr. on the loose, things were going to get hot very soon and he also knew he was the focal point of this coming heat. The Tournament next year looked to be where things would happen to start this war.

They all said their greetings after they left the train and Harry didn't see anyone he knew waiting for him. He headed for the exit, when a hand stopped him and he turned to see who it was. He looked at a face he never met before and he had his wand gripped in his hand, ready to strike it it was needed. "Who are you, and how do you know me?"

"I never said I knew you, now did I? It just so happens that I do, and you know me as well, although, not like this. Once we are away from the crowd, I will show myself. Now, lets get out of here."

Harry wanted to laugh as he knew who it was, "Alright, but I must tell you, I prefer your true self to this one. Why you chose a man, I'll never know? Have there been some advances toward you?"

"Shut it Harry, will you. There is a very good reason for this. Now, lets go home, shall we?"

Once inside, Harry saw the stranger turn into who he knew it truly was, Tonks. "OK Tonks, why the mystery and the make over?"

"You almost blew it you nutcase. I couldn't tell you in the letter, because I thought it might be intercepted. I think Crouch has an ear in the Ministry and who ever it is, is pretty high up the chain. It could be his father, though I doubt it. Every thing he tries, succeeds and it isn't because he is that good. He is getting some major help. I think I am being followed because I work for you. They may use me to get to you. I think I lost whoever it was when I left the ministry and changed before the person could get through and find me again."

"What do they hope to gain by following you? Everyone knows I am staying with Sirius and where his house is? They know I was coming home today, so why not just watch where the house should be for anything different. What is it they want from me?"

"Harry, there are so many different answers to that question, it would make your head spin. They could want anything from your money, to your head and everything in between. Voldemort wants you because of what you did to him twice now. Malfoy wants you because of his son taking a liking to you. Crouch wants you because he knows Voldemort wants you. I would not doubt a bounty was put on your head, but you have to be alive. Voldemort would kill anyone who did anything to you that took away his pleasure of redemption."

"So that was why you thought my leaving Hogwarts was a good one?"

"Unless you could think of a better idea to protect yourself?"

Sirius had not said a word throughout this talk, but now he interjected his thoughts, "Harry, I may have an idea for you to return to Hogwarts. It would take some talking to another student to agree to this though."

"OK Sirius, what is it? Would it hurt someone to do this?"

"No, but he or she would not be too happy about it. I was thinking of you going back as this student, taking his or her place."

"There is no way I would go back as a girl, Sirius, so get that out of your head. As for taking another guys place, who would agree to such a thing?"

"I can think of two who might be willing to do it, just because of the notice it would bring them."

"Are you talking about the twins?"

"Who else would gain by such a move, especially if you could pull it off, and they get the fame for helping you do it."

Tonks broke out in a laugh, "You have got to be kidding me, cousin? No one in their right mind would even consider such a stupid idea."

"That's just it, no one has ever accused the twins of being sane, or in their right mind, like you put it."

"Tonks, for once I agree with Sirius. The twins would consider this the greatest prank they ever pulled. But, how could I take one of their places on a permanent basis. I would need an awful lot of Polyjuice potion to get this to work."

"Urghhh, why would you need to take that nasty stuff? Wait until Remus returns from school and we will talk further. When in school, we worked on something that never quite made it to perfection. I think we could do a little work and get it to working properly and all you would need is the antidote to change back."

"Is that even safe? Polyjuice is bad enough, but what you are talking about doesn't sound like fun either." Tonks pointed out. "Besides, how could you get to talk to the twins if they are home and not stir up suspicion? The twins are not the easiest people to follow."

"I didn't say it would be easy, but once again, let's wait until Remus gets home."

Remus didn't return until the following morning and stepped into the line of fire right away, with Sirius starting with, "Moony, you need to talk to Harry and try to get him to see things my way. Tonks and I gave him a plan to work with but, he doesn't agree that it will work."

"I should have stayed at the castle. What are you trying to get him to do Pads? What was this plan that you and Tonks worked out?"

"We both think that Harry Potter doesn't need to go back to Hogwarts, but Harry does have to"

"OK, I'll bite, how does he manage to do this? You know how much Polyjuice that will take?"

"We already figured that out, none."

"So, Tonks will take his place as Harry then?"

"Why would she do that? Harry has to go back, not Tonks Why would you even think that?"

"You lost me Pads How can Harry go back, but not as himself?"

"By using Morpha Cream"

"You mean that shiite we tried to make at school? It didn't work then, what makes you think it will work now?"

"Because we are older and much wiser now than we were back then. We are smarter and you are friends with Snape, who could be of great assistance. We already have a volunteer for one year, which we believe is all the time he will need."

Harry listened to all this, still shaking his head, not believing what he was hearing from Sirius. He wondered what he was thinking when he thought to make up with him. The next words from Remus almost floored Harry, "Do you really think Severus could get it to work properly?"

"Moony, we were so close to get it to work, I think Snape could finish it in his sleep Just don't let him know it was my idea, or he won't even listen to what you say."

Harry and Tonks looked at Remus, with Harry showing disbelief and Tonks showing a smile that was as wide as her face. "Professor, you don't really believe this stuff will work, do you? Nothing coming from Sirius has gone the way he planned it. Why should this be any different? Tonks, why are you smiling so brightly? Do you believe him as well?"

Remus turned to Harry and said, "Harry, I know it sounds weird, but the Morpha Cream really was this close to working." he said holding out his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. "Severus is a Potion Master and would know a different ingredient or method of brewing that we don't. I know Tonks began this because she told me she was going to meet you in a different form, but didn't say why or who she would be. Now, this doesn't have to be until next year to do it, but you do need to start thinking about doing something. You will be the center of attention during this Tournament and you will be carrying a target on your back."

"I know Professor, but Sirius hasn't given me much to look forward to with him. It has been one failure after another."

Sirius dropped his head when Harry said this, knowing it was the truth. He had done nothing to warrant Harry's kindness or forgiveness. He sat through the rest of the talk, not saying a word. He thought it would be the only way to get Harry to listen, if the others did the talking.

"I know it looks that way Harry, but he really is trying to gain your faith in him. He does it the only way he knows how, and that is with laughter. What he doesn't realize is that Humor wasn't in your past history. We don't even know what emotions you had except loneliness. It could very well have been hate, but you don't show that to anyone, even Albus. Do you know your start in life is very similar to Voldemorts, but instead of hate, you show tolerance and caring."

"Great, now I'm being compared to Voldemort? You aren't building a very strong case for yourself and Sirius, Professor."

"Harry, please stop calling me Professor when we are alone like this. I'm still Remus or Moony to you, or don't you care about me now that I teach at school?"

"I'm sorry Remus, I don't mean anything by it, but it is hard to see you other than a teacher, so soon after leaving school. I'll try harder. But really, this Morpha Cream is hard to believe it will work. How could you even remember it from so long ago?"

Now Remus smiled, "It was my idea in the first place, Harry. Your father and Pads fell in love with the idea, it had so many possibilities. We actually changed Peter for about a minute into something that looked like Malfoy. Well maybe I stretch the truth a little. It did give him white blond hair like Malfoys. The rest wasn't close at all. But that showed us that if perfected, it could work."

"OK, so what makes you think Professor Snape will help you with it, knowing the feelings he has for Pads. They aren't what you might call friends. You would be closer if you called them enemies."

"It wouldn't be for Pads, it would be for you. Severus still has feelings for your mother and even though she is no longer with us, he will do what he can to make her happy. Yes, he feels she is still watching over you, Harry. He thinks it was her guidance that took you away from the sister who hated her. I know you didn't know her very well, or your father, but Sirius, Severus and myself can tell you that she was a very powerful witch who scared us all to death when she was angry. Believe me, it didn't take much to get her angry and James and Sirius were always on her shiite list."

Sirius gulped when he heard this, remembering how Lily had torched his and James arse a few times because of their pranks. Peter had felt it as well, but Sirius could never remember Remus ever getting torched. "Hey Moony, how come Lily never did anything to you? We did everything together, yet you never felt her anger. What did you do, suck up to her?"

"You're damn right I did. Just because I ran with you two, didn't mean I was stupid. Lily sort of had a soft spot for me because of my affliction. I didn't push it with her though, never using it as an excuse. I just told her how difficult it was for me to make friends and you two were my first real friends. Peter was never really close to any of us, if you think about it. Now I have to admit something to you both. I loved Lily Evans even after she became Lily Potter. I never told her this though."

Harry coughed to get their attention, "Listen, I love you both being so candid with your thoughts, but they are beginning to go to places I don't wish to hear about. Can we get back to this Morph cream you have so much faith in?"

Tonks didn't know whether to laugh or cry for Remus. He had been through so much, but his friendship with the Marauders got him through school and the life he was living now. She was beginning to have feelings for him as well. She thought it would be hard for her to have feelings for anyone after her school crush. She got over it and now because of Harry, she was living a life she only dreamed of. She has found someone she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with, she has her foot in the door for an Auror position. She has made a name for herself and Harry in the Wizengamot. Her mother and father often tell her how proud they are of her and brag to all how well she is doing. Now she has to ask something that may change everything, "Has anyone even talked to the twins to see what they think, rather than assume what they think?"

Harry turned to Sirius and Remus, and Remus was the first to say anything, "Look, I had nothing to do with this, even if I do like the idea. The twins have been in school so they couldn't have been asked. Sirius is doing what he does best and that is acting before thinking. Luckily he hasn't acted it all out yet. However, I think I may know how to go about this if your up to it Harry?"

"What's that Pro...Remus?"

"Thank you Harry. OK, I don't think the twins are the right fit for this, because they are too close to their family. They would see something wrong with who ever you choose. You need to find an only child to do it. This gives you several choices, like Dean, Seamus, Draco and Neville."

"Definitely not Neville, because he is too close to Ginny. Why would Draco want to do something for me? Dean and Seamus are in my house, so it may be risky to try one of them."

"So, who do you think it should be, Harry?"

"Look people, I can't see anyone doing that for me, even if I wanted to do it. I don't think I could fool anyone into thinking I was someone else, like George, Fred, Draco or Neville. I stink with the wand. I am not that interactive with most of my friends. Luna would be the first to notice it was me because she is that observant. Hermione would also see something was off with who ever it was I was taking the place of. In other words, I can't see it happening either way, with or without agreement from your target. It would only work if my other friends knew what was going on."

Sirius made his first sensible statement Harry could remember, "Exactly what I said, isn't it Moony?"

Remus mumbled a "Yes, you did."

"So, you and Remus have been in contact while he was school? That was why he was at our meetings on Thursdays, to pass on to you what was said."

Sirius continued, "I had to do something Harry. I thought I was losing you. I know I'm an idiot and don't know when to shut up, but you have to believe me when I tell you, I love you as much as I ever loved James and Lily. If you left me here alone, it would be like me failing them again. And now I am going to make another big mistake and tell you the rest of what I told Moony. I invited all your friends over for Christmas Eve and I am going to ask for a volunteer for this little masquerade. So, you see, they will all know what is going on and help hide it from the rest of the school."

When Harry stayed quiet, Sirius was waiting for the outburst to explode from Harry's mouth. He was sure Harry thought it as absurd as anything else he ever thought of, and maybe even worse than the intimate clothing to Ginny.

Harry looked back up and said, "You invited all my friends? Even Draco, Blaise, Daphne and Tracy?"

"Urrrr, yeah."

"OK then, how long do you think it would take to perfect this Morph thing?"

"Morpha Cream Harry, and Severus is looking at it right now, thanks to Remus. We weren't sure you would go for it, so we kept it to ourselves. But to make sure it was ready if you agreed, he had Severus look into it and explained what it was for. Him and Minerva have to know so they can protect you as well as your friends. Don't worry, Dumbledore will not be let in on your deception."

"I'm sorry but, He will know it's me within an hour. He has searched my mind several different times to learn why I ignore him. I have been able to block it a few times when they were weak probes, but the others were too strong to block."

"We'll work on it during this break, Harry." said Remus and Sirius nodded agreement. The Blacks were some of the strongest in mind magic. Remus was taught by Sirius at school when they felt probes on their minds. James already knew how to use Occlumancy. It was practically a must for pure blood families to know how to block a probe because of their station and the secrets they held.

Now Harry had something to look forward to during the break. He wished he could talk to Ginny to see how she felt about Neville, but he never wanted to get between those who cared for each other.

Harry had homework to do during the break, so he went ahead and started it. It looked to be about four hours of work, so he did what he could before dinner, and then would try to do some more before bed.

The days went by slowly for Harry since he had something to look forward to come Christmas Eve. He finished his homework and was now reading his class books. He was beginning to think himself to be another Hermione, the way he was killing time. However he did feel better about school now that he read in advance of the all his classes. He went over what Sirius proposed with his friends and thought about who it would be, but he couldn't see any of them volunteering for something like this. Even the way Sirius put it about George and Fred, he did not see them giving up their lives to help Harry in this way.

None of his friends should give up their time and life just to keep Harry from being put forward in the Tournament that no one really knows is going to happen.

Now he sat with Tonks to see how she was getting along with the Wizengamot and her fellow members. She told him about the measures that passed that he put forward. About the ones that were struggling to get passed and the ones that were outright refused. These were the ones they both agreed were sacrificed in order for the more important ones to get passed. They sounded important, but too involved to be made into a law. Tonks was doing better than he could have hoped for and he increased her pay by twenty percent. Tonks wanted to kiss him, but just shook his hand instead. She saw Remus off to the side and decided to get a rise out of him and gave him a peck on the lips, but when he reacted like he approved of the kiss and extended it to a better length, she just followed suit and stayed where she was, in his arms. When Remus finally broke off the kiss, he stepped back and was ready to apologize when she stopped him.

"I don't knows where that came from Remus, but do you know what? I liked it it and wouldn't mind a repeat. Maybe not right now, but later when we can be in a more private atmosphere. What do you think, and don't go animal on me."

Remus was going to do just that, but then he felt she really did like it and she knew about him and his problem so why not agree, "Say 10 PM in the library and I'll bring the butterbeer. Do you like it chilled or warm?"

"Doesn't matter as it will be warm by the time I get to drink it, if you know what I mean. I hope you know what I mean."

"I catch your meaning and I have to tell you that my training is not up to snuff. In fact it is non existent. Do you catch my meaning?"

"Perfectly Cherry Boy. Just give it some time and I help to improve your training status. You don't have to tell Sirius or Harry about it if you know what I mean."

"Hey, I don't kiss and tell and yes I have kissed some girls."

"I knew that by the way you kissed me a minute ago. It wasn't a rookie kiss. Can you tell me who taught you?"

"Is that a trick question? I thought I just told you I don't kiss and tell?"

"You did and no, it is not a trick question. I just wish to know who to thank when the time came."

"I'm afraid that is impossible as they are both no longer with us. Dorcus Meadows and Lily left us long ago." Remus ended with a tear in his eye.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up Remus, I really am. If you had stopped at they were no longer with us, I would have been satisfied."

Harry heard this from Remus and wasn't satisfied, "Professor, you and my mother kissed?"

"Yes harry, we did. Both your father and Sirius knew about it, since it happened right before them. It happened the following week after the incident with Severus and James. When I was told what happened, it made me sick to my stomach. I would not talk to anyone for about a week. It was Lily, your mother, that approached me in the common room and said, 'Remus, what happened wasn't your fault, it was your two idiot friends. Don't take it out on yourself, Severus doesn't blame you. Even Peter hasn't talked to them since it happened. If that doesn't tell you something, I don't know what will because he worships the ground they walk on. Come here.' and that was when it happened. She leaned forward and kissed me. It was longer than I could have ever hoped for, and James and Sirius had to help me back to our dorm because it weakened my knees. James patted me on the back and Sirius laughed like it was the biggest prank he ever pulled. Isn't that right Pads?"

Sirius was laughing all over again, remembering that night like it was yesterday. "You should have seen you dad's face Harry. It was part shock and part joy. Joy for seeing Remus' first kiss, but shocked that it came from his object of desire. He knew it wasn't Remus' fault, so he asked him what it felt like. Remus just said 'It felt like what I thought heaven would feel like.' Prongs just sort of melted off the bed, wishing he felt what Remus just described."

As he listened, Harry knew there was much more he had to learn about parents and their relationship with the other Marauders. Even Peter, though not too much about him. He knew how they got together and some of what they did at school, but not much of their personal life.

Finally the day Harry was looking forward to came and he was up early to greet it like it was the holiday itself. It sort of was for him, but it also made his stomach tight as what was going to be asked eventually.

His first visitor was Narcissa and Draco, at 9AM. Harry brought them to the kitchen where Dobby was bringing the meal to the table. Once again, Draco admired the way Dobby carried himself. He even sat at the table with them to eat. Harry knew the rest would be by later, but he also knew that Sirius wanted to talk to him first, before the others came.

Once breakfast was done, they went to the sitting room where Dobby had set up tea for them all to share.

Then Sirius asked the question Harry dreaded, "Draco, how would you like to take a year off from school and let Harry take your place?"

Draco looked to his mother as if she knew what he was talking about. She had a worried look on her face.

"Is this some sort of a joke, cousin? Mother told me about your past and all those pranks you pulled."

"Nope, I'm Sirius in name and serious about the question. So, what do you think?"

"No thank you, I am quite happy about my life at school or at home. I don't need anyone taking my place to do my work for me. How would you be able to do it anyway?"

Even after the explanation Draco refused to let Harry take his place, but he did tell him good luck on finding someone to change with him. Now they all waited for the others to show up and listen to the story all over again and to see if there were any willing to change places with Harry.

Harry still had his doubts about anyone changing places with him. It was a silly idea, but in all honesty, he hoped it worked. He didn't look forward to being in a Tonks submitted the law, but no ruling has been made as yet. It also appeared that the Wizengamot was split on Tonks submission. The Tournament had been ruled this way from the start, but they never had any complaints about the way the names were drawn. Besides all schools agreed to the rules the way they stood all this time. Just because harry was afraid his name was going to be pulled when he didn't even submit it, was not a strong complaint. The other half were the ones that saw the problem when it was explained. How could a student compete in a tournament when he or she were underage.

Harry happened to see the time and knew that the others should be starting to arrive. He didn't like the feeling in his stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

Disappointment Chapter Seventeen

All of Harry's friends were gathered around to hear what he had to say. This was after the meal that Sirius asked Dobby to make. He wanted it to be special and Dobby did his best to make it so, but the Weasleys still thought it wasn't up to the standards they were used to. Molly was still the best cook around, according to them. Poor Dobby knew he wasn't the best cook, but he tries very hard to be better.

Harry now stood before his friends and began with "I want to thank you all for taking time off from you're Hols to listen to what I have to ask you all. We all know what is coming next year, and I know I will be put in the Tournament without my knowledge. However, if I'm not there, there is nothing that can be done about it. However, I still feel I need to be there because it will not stop Voldemort with what ever he has planned. So, Sirius and Remus have come up with a cream that will allow me to take the place of another student. They call it Morpha Cream and it allows the user to become the person who placed their hair in the mixture before applying it. What I am here to to do is ask if any of you wish to be that person to change places with me?"

Fred answered first, "Does this stuff really work, Harry? If it does, it sounds like something we could use. However, I don't think George and I are the right subjects for you. We're just too unpredictable." which George agreed with.

Hermione was next and even though she didn't know a girl wasn't up for the part, she answered, "Harry, there is no way you could pass for a girl. You aren't that good of an actor."

"It's OK Hermione, as no girl was going to be asked, but we did want you to know what was going on, so you could help pull it off. So, is there anyone here willing to take off from school for a year?"

Sirius looked on and was disappointed that there were none that wished to do it for Harry. Then he wanted to cry at Harry's response, "It's OK, really, I didn't expect to find anyone that wanted to change places with me. I would not even try to put anyone in trouble like this, because if I am caught, then the person I became would be guilty as well. It was just a thought and not too well thought out. No, Sirius, not by you, but by me. I was the one to accept it and ask about it. Thank you all for coming and please, if you wish to come back for a visit, just floo and we'll be glad to see you." and the gathering broke up. Sirius and Remus retired to the library, while Harry stayed and cleaned up.

Harry had a tray and was gathering all the glasses and plates and taking them to the kitchen. He then took a bag and gathered all the napkins to throw away. He found some in the cushions of the couch and was about to throw them out when he saw one had writing on it. It said, "I'll do it Harry, but no one must know it is me. I'll talk later." but there was no name on it. He tried to remember who sat there, but all he could think of was Hermione, Ginny and Luna. They knew he wouldn't be using a girl, so who could it have been?

He didn't worry about it, since the person said they would talk later about it. He didn't tell Sirius or Remus about it either. The note said no one must know, so until this person came forward, he would be quiet. He was curious about who it was, because Draco, Fred and George had flat out refused. Neville, Blaise, Ron, Seamus or Dean didn't say anything, but they all were shaking their heads no. Of course one of them might have been trying to throw everyone off the track with this answer. Harry really hoped it was either Dean or Seamus so he wouldn't have to leave Gryffindor House.

Harry waited for over two months and never heard a word from his volunteer. He was beginning to think it was a prank from the twins. He knew it was too good to be true. Then Sirius came to him before Harry's birthday and showed him a block of tickets for the World Cup of Quidditch between Ireland and Bulgaria. Harry invited all his friends and Sirius and Remus got to invite many of their own. They were top level seats giving them eye level views of the Seekers. They had to look down to watch the Chasers and Beaters with the Keepers.

The twins followed the odds on the board for the biggest possible return. It was the Irish winning by over two hundred points and catching the Snitch They thought it over and decided it was too much of a risk because of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker. He had only played one game where he didn't catch the Snitch and that was because it showed up only about twenty meters from the opposing Seekers position. Viktor never stood a chance.

The next largest odds were Ireland winning but Krum catching the Snitch. If the score was less than one hundred points difference, the odds were one hundred to one. If the score was over one hundred points, the odds were two hundred to one. The twins played it safe and went for the win, but less than one hundred points. Between Lee, Fred, George and Seamus, they placed 250 galleons for the bet. Seamus knew what the winnings would be used for and wanted to be a part of the shop. He didn't want to be a bartender for his father when he was done with school. It helped that his father knew his wishes and told him if he could find another job he enjoyed more, to go for it and he would support him.

Harry and his friends walked around the grounds to find others they knew and get the feel of their thoughts on who would win. The prominent feeling was Bulgaria in a close match with Krum catching the Snitch. They all knew the Irish had the better team except for the Seeker, but didn't think they could get a large enough lead to hold off Krum. Bulgaria's Beaters were strong, but slow and not too accurate. Their Chasers were very low end of acceptable. The Keeper was even less effective than the Chasers.

The day of the game saw everyone heading for the field and it was like trying to walk through a wall with all the people bottle necked at the entrance. There was all kinds of shoving and pushing and some injuries because of people being shoved to the ground. Most of them children and older people. Harry had his share of shoves, pushes and trips as well.

Once they finally made it to their seats, it didn't take long for the game to start. From the beginning, it was obvious that the Irish had the much better team as they scored at will against the opposing Keeper. The Beaters could never keep up with the Irish and often hit their own players, taking them out of the play. Before anyone knew it, the Irish had a 150 point lead and it would have gotten worse except Krum saw the snitch and went for it right away. He caught the Snitch, but only after Ireland scored one more goal. The final score was Ireland 240, Bulgaria 230. The twins had 25,000 galleons to open their shop. They also met a young lady there named Verity who Lee took to right off. She had three more years of home schooling before she was finished. Her parents were not keen on sending her to Hogwarts and didn't even want her going to this game, but with the security that was set up, decided to let her go. She promised to work with them when they started up. Seamus would be two years behind them, but had a job with them when he finished with school.

The night of the game was filled with celebrations but ended with an attack on the camp by Death Eaters. Ten people were killed in the first strike, but after that it was the Death Eaters that started to fall, so the ones left made a hasty departure, leaving their signature mark hanging over the camp. In all, five Death Eaters were either killed or captured. Once again, two of the dead campers were children.

It was sad group that left the ground the following morning, landing on the road outside the Burrows property line. They all went inside to tell Molly what happened and have a drink before separating to go home. Hermione and Luna stayed with the Weasleys until later that day, but the others left either by floo or apparation.

When Harry got home, he took his coat of to hang it up, when he heard paper crumbling in his pocket. He checked and found a note stuck in there. He opened it up and read, 'Meet me at 10 AM Saturday in the Cauldron. I will be wearing a hooded cloak with the hood up. Again, don't tell a soul.'

Harry threw the note in to the fire of the fireplace and watched it burn. He wondered who this mystery person was and the same names went through his mind. Draco, Seamus, Neville and Dean. They all said or shook their heads no. Why would one of them change their mind.

It was six more days before it happened and Harry had to get a bottle of the Cream and into an argument with Sirius. He went to Remus to ask about the cream and was surprised when Remus handed over two jars to him. "Just in case you find someone to take your place Harry, the other one will need to take your place. Maybe it won't come about, but I always say, 'Be prepared.' Oh, and Harry, you do know about Pads and I having a keen sense of smell, don't you?"

"Of course, so why remind me?"

"No particular reason. Just thought I would remind you." and Remus smiled as he walked over to where Tonks was drinking her cuppa. He took the seat next to her and started talking to her like it was a common practice. Harry could see they were getting close. Her approval in the Wizengamot was rising all the time. She even got more followers for Harry. Harry was beginning to think of leaving her in the post, even after he was old enough to fill it on his own. He would soon be talking to his fill in about same thing, before she went for her Auror job.

She filled in the days before his meeting by getting their agenda straight. His top priority was still recompense for families hurt by Voldemort. Seven more families added to the list after the World Cup disaster. Another thing he wanted to pass was if the Elves got treated better, then why not Centaurs, Merpeople, Giants, Werewolves, Vampires, Goblins and Faeries. All were intelligent and caring beings that needed protection from Wizards, Witches and especially people like Delores Umbridge, who felt all forms such as these be gathered and controlled for breeding, to prevent over population.

Tonks took a deep breath and began, "Harry, taking her on will be a big challenge. One I doubt we can we win, and if we don't win, then she will be all over you and me like flies on shite. Her job as undersecretary has gotten her a strong following."

"Probably not as strong as you think, Tonks, after we got rid of Voldemort's followers and stooges. He may still have eyes and ears in the Ministry, but nothing that will hurt us. We could do this by making the Care and Well Being branch of the Ministry more powerful. Putting in people we can trust to get the job done. People like Rubeus Hagrid, Charlie Weasley and Rolf Scamander."

"I thought Scamander was dead?"

"Newt is, but Rolf is his Grandson and is taking after his grandfather. He is brilliant in the field of Magical Creatures. What do you think?".

"Great if we could get them, but I doubt Hagrid or Charlie would leave the posts they currently hold. I don't know anything about this Rolf Scamander."

"We could talk to them. Hagrid carries a lot of clout when it comes to his friends in the Dark Forest. Charlie would be great for the Dragons and Goblins."

Tonks looked at Harry like he was crazy, "Harry, Dragons are not sentient beings. What have they got to do with Charlie being good in the job?"

"Tonks, it's the Care and Well Being of Magical Creatures, which if I remember correctly, a Dragon is a magical creature. Just because we were talking about sentient life forms doesn't mean it stops there."

"OK, I see what you mean, but where did you come up with this Rolf Scamander?"

"Luna is a great source of information. It seems that he father relies upon Rolf for his information about the creatures he talks about in his newspaper. There is no way anyone in the Wizengamot will dispute his lineage or his credibility. So, we have the start of possible new direction for one branch of the Ministry."

"Not yet we don't, if they all say no to the positions we offer them. We, meaning the Ministry, not you and I. Now, is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"Do you know why the change about the Tournament was denied? I think it is stupid to make a law against underage participation and then turn around and say if the name is drawn, then one must participate. It's is so idiotic, it makes me want to vomit. Tell me, who made up these rules, some first year at Hogwarts?"

"Would you believe it was the Federation Of Wizards? It's true, over 150 years ago. They must have been simple minded back then. It also seems to have continued since then, if no one can see how wrong the rules are. As for who was behind the denial, once again no one has admitted to it. We do know it was not Crouch Sr. or Jr. this time though. Sr was removed from anything having to do with the Tournament and without him, there was no way for Jr. to get in. However, it does not mean anything about the Tournament itself. Who knows how many different ways there are to control the games."

"OK, sorry about the way I spoke to you Tonks, but it is so frustrating to see the way things are done here. How the heck do they think they can run a government when no one knows what the other is doing?"

"I understand Harry. It can be just that frustrating to me and I have to deal with it at every session. But, you have made a difference in many ways and I hope you and I can continue to do so."

"Thanks Tonks. You are doing great work there, so keep it up. Now, excuse me while I go try and figure out something to keep me from being drawn into this set up." and Harry went to his room to try and figure out who his benefactor is.

Tonks stayed a bit longer to talk to Sirius and Remus, which only angered her cousin because of the worry it put on Harry. After Tonks left, he decided to take it upon himself to find out why the stupid rule was still enforced with the age and the drawn name.

He never participated in the Wizengamot because of the Black name being what it was. The Black name carried many sympathizers of Voldemort and he didn't want to be associated with that. Now he saw where he needed to become a member to protect Harry and others like him, plus the population in general. Many were getting a bad deal because of blood status.

When Tonks once again put forth the question of the Tournaments unfair rules, it was about to be put on the shelf when Sirius stood up and asked, "OK, why is it so hard to get an answer to this question. How can it be illegal to refuse to take part in a Tournament when the person is too young to take part in it anyway. It can only be one way or the other. If he is too young to put his or her name into the Goblet then it should not be there because of the charm put on it. If the name is in there, then someone else put it in which should make it invalid. If you are all too dumb to see this, then maybe we need new blood in here."

Although his questioning was valid and to the point, his comments about the members was out of line. His entire line of questioning was dismissed and he was removed from the meeting. Tonks was given a warning not to try this again, even though she had nothing to do with it. Sirius did not hear about it until he returned home. All he did was to try and help Harry but his stand on pure blood idiocy backfired and lost any chance of Tonks getting Harry's change to the rules, failed, making Harry so upset, he didn't have to try and find a reason to leave.

Sirius had just come through the floo when he was met by Harry, "Why did you have to stick your nose into this? Why couldn't you let Tonks take care of things. Your stupid words got you kicked out of the Wizengamot, got Tonks a warning for trying it and all possible hope of getting it passed, gone. Why couldn't you just shut up. I'm through here, I'm leaving and don't try to follow me, as I know many ways of losing you and Remus, even with your keen senses. I don't know if or when I'll be back, so don't wait up for me." and Harry used his way of traveling to leave. Sirius wasn't even given a chance to explain, not that it would have mattered. Harry was leaving so Sirius' plan could work and his not even knowing it.

Harry returned to his former residence, knowing it would be empty. He didn't think anyone would be looking for him in his own house. He fixed it up with his magic, but charmed it to appear still damaged from the attack by Voldemort. When he walked through the town, he was always charmed to appear different and he never took the same route home. It still had the Fedalius charm on it so it was not seen by anyone.

Harry never used the floo in the house, so it couldn't be traced. He never apparated directly to the house so he wouldn't leave a magical trail to it. He didn't think about the village as being a give away to his presence being there. If Sirius or Remus really wanted to look for him, it would have been easy for them to do so, but Remus kept Sirius from trying it and then covered up the trail with false ones before Sirius could get an idea later. Remus respected Harry's right to privacy and his wish to stay away from Hogwarts if that is what he wanted.

Harry sat down and thought about Sirius' disaster and what it caused. He knew he didn't mean for these things to happen, but his temper took control of him again. However, Harry understood his anger, because he felt the same way towards the old thinking of the Wizengamot. If it worked, don't try to fix it. Unfortunately, in this case, it doesn't work. No one should be forced to take part in anything that they didn't volunteer for.

Now Harry had to wait three days to meet his unknown aide. He still couldn't figure out who it was and it was starting to get to him. Not in a bad way, but an aggravating way because he didn't see anyone come forward during the get together. Sure he knew why the silence, since this person didn't want to be known, but why doesn't he want to be known. It would help Harry if everyone knew who he was at school. If it was with another House, he could be in trouble because of the different ways to get entry to each house. Room assignment and any schedules to the house would not be known to him either.

To pass time, Harry took walks early in the morning when there were fewer people out and about. He would stop and get a cuppa and a biscuit or two. Sometimes he would talk with another customer about minor things, but never for too long or anything too serious. A few families got to know him as Harold Granger. He hated to use Hermione's name like that, but it was probably less likely for her to be known than say, the Weasleys, Longbottoms or Blacks. Plus, if someone followed up on him, Hermione may be able to cover for him because of the first name he used. He was sure she would figure out who it was and protect him that way.

It never came to this though, and he was happy with that. Now, it was the morning for him to make the trip to the Cauldron and meet his accomplice. He left early, to eat breakfast and walk around the Alley. His first stop was the bank and draw some money out, just in case it would be needed to complete the change. It was never mentioned, but he didn't want to take any chances and miss the opportunity. He took a thousand Galleons out, hoping it would be enough. He picked up some treats for Hedwig, who he knew she would catch up to him later, after she was sure she wasn't being followed. He was blessed with the smartest owl he knew. Hedwig and Hermione would make an awesome team.

Harry also looked for some new clothes, to change his appearance. He made sure they were similar to the ones that Ginny wore, where they could change appearance and had the self cleaning capabilities. He didn't realize how expensive they were. The gift to Ginny would have cost him Three Hundred Galleons. He didn't know the cost to Hermione or Luna's gifts, but estimated near or above Ginny's.

He now headed back to the Cauldron for the meeting and all of a sudden he became nervous, not knowing what to expect. He found the corner by the window beside the entrance to the alley where he could see the coming and going of people entering or leaving the alley. Harry took the seat with his back to the wall so his replacement could sit with his back to the patrons of the Inn.

It was another fifteen minutes before a person in a hooded cloak entered the Inn, with his hood up, covering his face. Even Harry couldn't see it. The person took a seat across from Harry and still he didn't know who it was.

It wasn't until he spoke to Harry, that he knew who it was. Harry didn't call him by name. "You? You're the last person I would have suspected. Why are you doing this?"

"Because you helped me in the past and I wanted to return the favor."

"Well, thank you, but you do know what it means, don't you?"

"Of course, I have to drop from site. But where should I go?"

"I'll give you an address in Godric's Hollow. You can stay there. You'll have to use this cream to hide yourself though. I was going to give you a strand of my hair, but you will have to use someone elses because They haven't seen me there either. Do you need any money?"

"Nah, I have plenty. I just hope this stuff works."

"It does. I have been using it to hide my true identity. Now, have you got some of your hair that I can use?" and he was handed several strands of hair to place in the cream.

"OK, I think we should return to the house so I can make the change and you can know where the house is."

"It's your old family home, isn't it? It should be easy enough to find."

"But I can't have you stop and ask for directions. It will be easier this way."

"Alright then, let's have off then, shall we." and they went to the apparating point and left. They landed in a stand of trees near the cemetery and walked to the house.

Once inside, Harry took the hair he got and added it to the cream and was soon looking at his second identity he used to walk around town, and this one was looking at himself. It was like looking into a mirror. Harry explained to him that he only needed to use the cream after he took a shower and only on his face, as the cream would take care of the rest of the change to his body. The Potter scar was not seen on either one of them.

Harry shook hands with his friend and left him to get acquainted with the house. Harry left for his new home and to see if he would be recognized. This was going to be the real test.

The test worked and no one suspected Harry and it stayed that way all the way until the return to Hogwarts. He hated to fool his friends this way, but it was the way his friend wanted it and now Harry saw where it was for the best as well.

Hermione was once again the first on on the train and her father helped her with her trunk to get it on the train. She then went and said goodbye to her mother and father so they could leave for their practice. She went back to her cabin and waited for the next arrival, which was Blaise and Draco. Daphne and Tracy were soon after this and they all wondered where Harry was, as he was usually second to Hermione.

Luna was next and she entered the cabin with her trunk and saw Harry was missing, "So, Harry isn't going to be here this year? I didn't think he would."

"What do you mean Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you heard Harry at that meeting. He said if no one changed with him then he wasn't coming to school this year. No one wanted to change with him, so he isn't here."

"But I thought he was just joking around with us?"

Draco answered next, "No Hermione, he wasn't. You know what he would be facing if he went this year. Harry may be a strong wizard, but he is also nobodies fool. He does not wish to be a tool for anyone. If he is not there, then he cannot be held responsible if he does not participate in the Tournament. Blaise and I thought about it later and we both thought we should have tried helping him. He has helped us all, in one way or another, and when he asks for help from us, what do we do? We turn our backs on him. Some friends we are." the talks stopped there as the Weasleys and Neville entered the platform.

The twins and Ron took the trunks to the train while Ginny and Percy said their goodbyes to Molly, and Neville said goodbye to his Grans. The twins and Ron returned for their goodbyes and Ginny and Neville entered the train. They had to use a different cabin as Harry wasn't there to extend the cabin like usual. The twins joined them and soon Luna joined them as well. She took a seat next to George and cuddled with him. They started talking about Harry as well, which made Neville nervous. It always did when he saw how Ginny reacted to the mention of Harry's name. He told her on many occasions he would leave her alone if she started to get feelings for Harry, but she just shook it off, saying she had no feelings for him. Neville knew better, but he also never saw Harry try to get close to her. It confused him because he knew Harry had feelings for Ginny after talking to the twins and Draco. They all heard Harry talking to Professor Lupin about his feelings. Hermione, Luna and Ginny were always mentioned in the talks, but they knew it was Ginny who was the main topic.

Hermione wanted to cry because Harry wasn't with them. He was always the one to help her with a problem and now there was no one she was confident in to help her. He wouldn't be there to help her with his type of magic. She may be one year ahead of him, but she knew he was much more knowledgeable than she was. She knew books and basic magic and Harry knew magic like it was his, there for him to use however he wanted to. It was even scary for her to think about how far Harry could go with his type magic. However, she knew he would never use it against a friend. Ron and Dumbledore were proof to that.

The train ride finally ended and the students made their way to their transportation to the school. Once they were seated, Dumbledore was right there asking, "Where is Mr. Potter?"

Fred jumped right on that, "As you can see, Professor, Mr. Potter is not here. As to where he is, we haven't the foggiest."

"He wasn't on the train with you?"

George wanted in the lime light, "You are quick to catch on Headmaster. Mr. Potter told us he would not be returning this year because of this Tournament. You wouldn't do anything to change the rules and the Wizengamot didn't do anything to change the rules, so Mr. Potter took himself out of the equation."

"I told him the rules were there to protect the champions. Nothing would have happened to him."

Hermione was ready to take over, when Luna did it instead, "Yes, I imagine just like in the previous years when Harry had to face everything he did face. He even had to put up with you, spoiling his appetite every morning. The spoiled brat Ron always talking trash about him. Even after Harry helped him. All Harry wanted to do was get through school and get an education. He already knew magic so he didn't really need to be here. He really wanted to be around others his age and make friends. Between you, Voldemort and Ron, he didn't have very much fun. So, you tell me why he should have come back here?"

"Because he is safer here than he is on his own. He does have friends her, like you, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and the others. As for the Tournament, we would never put him in a dangerous situation."

"Oh you mean like him facing a Basilisk, or spirits that wish to kill him, or a house elf trying to hurt him to keep him from going to school? Stuff like that?"

Dumbledore left the Gryffindor table once again fuming at the treatment he received. Unfortunately, everything said there was true, but never by his doing. He did know what to expect from Voldemort once he learned that Harry was here though.


	18. Chapter 18

Disappointment Chapter eighteen

He found his way around town without having to ask questions, and he enjoyed the people stopping to talk to him like they knew him. They knew Harry in this form, but it was new to him. It was as if the entire village knew Harry, including the children.

When he stopped to eat, he tried to sit alone, but it was impossible as people just wanted to talk, to see how he was doing. They knew he went to school during the winter but now he felt it was not safe there, so he skipped out with his Aunt's permission. They never asked about her and he didn't want to add attention to himself, so he never brought her up or go into detail about her.

The longer he was there, the more questions were asked until he slowed down his visits to the village . He began to cook his his own meals which really were not that good. It took a while but he finally got it to where he could eat and not gag over the taste. He had to stay like this until it was over and he could return to his old life. He missed the food prepared by the elves at school, but he needed to do this for Harry because he helped so many others.

At school, Harry had made it to three days before the other school would be there and it looked like no one appeared to see past his identity. He was sure Luna and Hermione had seen something was off with who he took the place of, but didn't know what it was.

Harry used Dobby to send messages to his counterpart and it was always the same. Everything was going great and he appreciated the money he sent him. He even liked the meals Dobby brought him because they were excellent, which shocked Dobby, plus there was no cleanup.

Then it was the morning of the arrival and classes were only scheduled for the morning. The excitement of the students showed in all the classes as the students kept looking to the windows, hoping to see something. At lunch. everyone made sandwiches and took them outside, in hopes of seeing an arrival. It wasn't until dinner that it started with the Beauxbaton students arriving by Carriage drawn by eight white winged horses. Every student watched as the French students walked through them as if they were putting on a show. They walked with pride and a Pompous attitude.

Then the Durmstrang ship arrived, coming up from underwater. The Hogwart students watched as the foreign students departed the ship and marched military style through them. Once again it was with pride but showed no attitude in their march. Just discipline.

Once all the students were seated, a short speech from the Headmasters and then the meal. Once it was finished, then Dumbledore took the podium and went over the rules of the Tournament. Harry listened and hoped they had been changed, but it was not the case. A student had to be seventeen to enter his or her name. If a persons name is drawn, then he or she had to partake in the Tournament. Harry could not believe how archaic the rules were, like the were from rules made hundreds of decades ago.

Once it was all over and the students made their way back to their quarters, the Gryffindor students sat and talked about the other schools. How they entered the school, and where they sat when they got in there. The food that was served and how it was presented to the visiting schools, like the elves knew where they were sitting. It was like it was all part of the experience of the Tournament. How the male students of Hogwarts practically fell over themselves trying to get near the lead blond from Beauxbatons.

With his new identity, Harry had no problem keeping to himself. For almost two months he had never been questioned about his quiet reserve. He sat by himself, which everyone ignored. Her had mimicked his life style almost to a 'T'. Now he had to find out if others saw through his plan. Whoever was the plant for Voldemort had to know that Harry didn't attend school this year. Harry also wanted to make sure that no one else would be entered into the Tournament that was underage.

Like everyone else, he watched as much of the students entering their names as possible. The Goblet had tossed every name of the students that were underage, out of it's content. He saw several Professors walk by the Goblet, checking to see if there were many names in it.

He watched as he saw Colin Creevy, but much taller than he should have been, try to enter a name into the Goblet, but it was spit out as soon as it entered and Colin was thrown from the area around the Goblet and everyone there saw Seamus land on his butt and Colin on Seamus' stomach. He saw Luna pick the paper up to see who's name was supposed to be entered. She turned to Hermione and Ginny and shook her head no. Harry didn't know what she was looking for, but it must not have been it.

That night was a long and restless sleep for Harry, with him still worrying about the drawing the next day. He was still sure he would hear his name being drawn and if it was, then his idea to change places with his partner would be canceled. He could not return with his name still pending for the Tournament.

It was hard for him to ignore his friends like he was doing, but he didn't want to take a chance for someone to spot a mistake in his disguise. He watched as Ginny and Neville would have little spats, then make up with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Luna and George would sit and play Exploding Snap with Hermione and Fred, and Luna never lost, while Fred and George were the biggest losers. Somehow Hermione only lost twice and her eyebrows were much shorter than before playing the game.

The twins had tried on three separate occasions to enter their names, but were foiled each time, with the last one leaving them looking like old men with ailments associated with the old. It only lasted an hour, but it was the last attempt for them to try and enter.

The morning of the drawing saw more names entered into the Goblet and a few more names spit out by the Goblet. Once again classes were scheduled for a half day and it went by quickly for most, but not for Harry. It seemed to drag on forever. He wanted the day to end so he could take care of his business or plan on how to continue with the one he currently was working with.

Finally the time had come for the drawing and Harry sat way in the back, hoping to sit alone. Once again it worked, as no one approached him. He saw the Head masters gather around the Goblet and listened to the rules once again, as if they were taunting him. Then he watched as Madam Maxine drew a name for the Goblet and called out, "Viktor Krum, Durmstrang!" and Viktor walked to the Heads and stood off to the side while the other names were drawn.

Now it was Karkaroff's turn to draw a name. He pulled out a slip and called out, "Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts!" and Cedric joined Viktor.

Dumbledore walked to the Goblet and reached in as well and pulled a slip, He helt it up and called out "Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons!" and he breathed a sigh of relief, not hearing Harry's name called out. He should have held his breath as another name shot out and he caught it, knowing the name on the slip, "Harry Potter, Hogwarts! We know that Harry is not here, so we will attempt to find him and return him to Hogwarts so he can participate. Now if you will, everyone will retire to their dorms for the evening and all of you have a good evening."

In the Gryffindor sitting room, everyone had thoughts on Harry's situation. How it was so wrong that he had to compete when he wasn't even her to enter the stupid thing. Everyone had their say except for a few. No one took notice of this and the topic changed to what the first task would be. They knew it had to do with Bravery. The second one had to do with intelligence and the final one with speed and knowledge.

Luna, Hermione and Ginny sat by themselves still going over Harry's situation. Ginny asked, "How did Harry know his name was going to be drawn?"

Luna answered the best way she could, "Harry is not trusting any adults except for a handful. It has not failed him and once again he proved this right. Voldemort either wants him out of the way, or he wants him for something that could kill Harry. Either way Harry would die if he was entered into this Tournament. He was brilliant in his thinking of hiding this year and I hope he stays hidden. If they find him and make him participate, I hate to see what will happen to him."

Hermione listened to her two friends, but didn't say anything. She was too worried for Harry to have anything to say.

Ginny sounded like she was worried as she continued on, "But why should they make him join if he wasn't here to put his name into the Goblet? That doesn't make any sense. There must be something in the rules that says this. You can't force someone to do something they don't want to do."

"I'm afraid that no one else sees it that way Ginny. They only see his name was drawn and he must participate. Harry tried changing the rules this past summer with Tonks, but it was refused because it had always been this way and it didn't need changing."

Ginny added, "Well, that is just stupid if you ask me. They must see that if he wasn't here, then someone else put his name in the Goblet. Why is it that we can see this, but they can't? Are all adults blind to reason? Why else would someone put his name in, but to see him hurt or killed."

Now Hermione made her say, "It is Voldemort using the rules to force Harry to come forward. I'm not sure, but I don't think the names are done with for participation."

"What do you mean Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Luna answered her, "If Harry doesn't come forward, they may use someone in his place to join in. Someone who has no chance of winning. This will force Harry to come forward."

"Exactly my thought, Luna." Hermione said. "Harry would be forced to join in to protect this person from being hurt. That is if he hears about it. I am sure it will be in all the papers and magazines. However, if he is staying true to form, he won't look in the papers or magazines to avoid something like this."

"But if he doesn't, then this one chosen will be at the mercy of the game of which there is no hope of winning."

"I don't care, I hope he doesn't read anything that calls him out. We can help whoever it is that is chosen and see he or she comes out alright. We can't let Harry fall into this trap." Ginny boldly stated, though feeling less sure then she sounded.

Their suspicions didn't come true and Harry hasn't shown up, so everything seemed OK. There was still the matter of why Harry's name was drawn from the Goblet and why the Ministry was now looking for him. Tonks was approached and asked where harry was, and she told them truthfully, she didn't know, but even if she did, she would not tell. She did ask why they were trying so hard to find him and they gave no answer. Once again Tonks felt it was someone else behind the search. Someone working for Voldemort, probably. She tried to discover who was behind it, but once again it lead to a dead end. The Auror division was not being used in the search and Amelia didn't know who initiated the search, but someone high up in the ministry agreed on it. There were no signatures or names or positions mentioned in her findings.

She didn't know how to get the information to Harry, so she kept it hidden from prying eyes. She didn't think Sirius was a good idea to tell because of his temper, which has already got her into trouble. Remus was stuck in school and couldn't help, or get the information to Harry. She just had to hope he would contact her somehow.

Harry figured Tonks was investigating into who authorized the search, but came up with nothing, just like about the rules to the Tournament. Like Tonks, he felt there was a follower of Voldemort behind it all, but couldn't find out who it was. Maybe it was Crouch Jr., but he was sure he was here at Hogwarts taking someone else place. He had to be the one to enter his name into the Goblet.

Nothing else happened for the next three weeks and finally the day of the first challenge was at hand and still they carried Harry's name as a participant. He sat in the crowd by himself like he usually did and watched as the three champions faced their challenge and escaping without great harm, just a few burns and scrapes. Scores were put up on the board and next to Harry's name was a zero.

He laughed to himself, knowing that would be the score for all his challenges. He had heard about the thoughts of the girls and someone being placed in Harry's spot as a champion. He also knew if that was tried, then the games would be in jeopardy, put there by the parents of the victim. It would have been a breech of contract and the Tournament would have been postponed or canceled.

He had to find some way to get a message to Tonks without using Hedwig. She was too well known to the magical world as being Harry's beloved companion. It hurt him to be ignoring her like he was, but he couldn't take the chance of her being traced or followed. Other owls were also out of the question as he was sure Tonks was being watched as well. The floo network was too easy to tap, so it was out of the question. He may have to take a chance and travel to her when he knew she would be alone.

As he sat in the main hall, eating breakfast, he heard about Cedric's clue to the next challenge and the terrible noise it made. No one could figure it out and the headaches it brought to who ever heard it was too much to open it too often.

Hermione and Luna were approached by Viktor Krum to ask for their help in solving the riddle of the egg. It was the first time for either of them for hearing the noise and it was closed right off when they complained. Cedric asked them if they knew what the noise meant and they were stumped at the moment.

Then at dinner, Dumbledore asked for everyone's attention and announced that a Yule Ball would be held on Christmas and fourth year and above could attend and anyone below could attend if asked by a fourth year or better. Fred and George asked Hermione and Luna first thing, and they accepted. Neville asked Ginny and she accepted. Then Hermione was approached by Krum and was asked to the ball, but she had to refuse because she already had a date. Luna and Ginny had to refuse as well. Viktor walked off dejected, because they were his first three choices.

Harry wanted to ask someone to go with him, but he didn't trust himself to get through something so personal. He fought it for three days and finally got up the nerve to ask Susan Bones to the ball, but she already had a date and the same thing happened with Hannah Abbott. When he asked Lavender Brown, she had to laugh at him, "It's been over three days that we knew about this ball, and you are just now going around asking for a date. How slow are you. I already have a date."

Harry left her in the Main Hall and returned to his dorm. He felt embarrassed by Lavenders answer, but she was right. His waiting cost him a date for the Ball. Now he couldn't attend without being totally embarrassed.

The night of the Ball, Harry sat in the unused classroom, listening to the music and the students having so much fun. The laughter, singing, stomping of feet and even some screaming from some girl. He didn't know what caused it, but she sounded in pain.

Inside the Main Hall, Ginny was sitting down trying to get her feet to stop hurting. Neville had stomped on her feet at least eight times, with the last six in their last dance. She could not dance anymore and she told Neville to find someone else to torture, which made him furious. He stomped off and asked Hannah, who was sitting alone after Corner left her to go drinking with a friend. He danced five dances with her and did not step on her feet once. In fact he had such a good time, he wanted to ask her out when they returned from the Hols, but he had to talk to Ginny first.

Harry did not know about this turn of events, and the outcome of Neville's and Ginny's talk, which ended their dating, but kept them as friends. Neville then went to Hannah to do what he said he was going to do, and she accepted. When he told Ginny, she hugged him and told him good luck with this new relationship. It left Ginny with a small hole in her gut, but she knew it wouldn't last long, once she got home to her family for the Hols.

The train ride home is where Harry heard about the break up and he did what ever he could to hold back the cheer he wanted to scream out with. He hoped she would stay single for the rest of the year so he could have a chance to talk to her the following year, when he returned as himself.

The Hols were uneventful for Harry, what with his new found hope for next year. Nothing could have been a better gift for him. The rest of the Hols sped by and now the return to Hogwarts was at hand. It was where Harry almost made a bad mistake when he tried to talk to Luna for something. Luckily she was having a talk with George and asked him to wait for a few minutes.

By the time she was finished with George and found Harry, he had forgotten he was going to ask her about. Instead, he asked her how her Hols were. Luna looked at him with a questioning expression on her face, "Why would you like to know about my Hols? Did you send me something under another name?"

"NO!, I was just trying to start up a conversation is all? Sorry to waste your time." And he walked off leaving Luna even more confused. She didn't bring this up to her friends, but she kept it in her memory file for future reference. She had been having feelings about Harry since the start of the school year and had her thoughts on certain people.

She didn't want to share her thoughts with anyone, in case they were true. Harry was doing this for a reason and she didn't want to hurt whatever it was he was doing. How he went about it was his own choice. She wouldn't do anything to cause any guessing by the others. She didn't realize how observant her friends were.

Time moved on quickly and the second event was about ready to take place. Once again Harry tried to sit by himself, but for some reason Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George and Neville sat by him. Neville being there caused him to wonder if Ginny and him got back together, but Ginny sat between Hermione and Luna, while Neville sat on the other side of George. Hermione and Luna decided it was time to approach their suspicions, "Hey Ron, what do think the chances are of Harry showing up for these last two challenges?"

Ron looked to her and asked, "What are you asking me for, I don't know how Harry thinks, if he even does think, since he tries to keep his mind blank."

"Oh, we all know Harry thinks a lot. Like right now he is probably thinking what are they up to? All we are trying to do is show him he can count on us for help, if he needs it."

"So why are you telling me all this? What, do you think I'm Harry?"

"We don't know, are you?"

"Why would you even think it?"

"OK, let's see. Your grades have improved over the last eight months. You avoid us all like the plague, even at home. Your temper has gotten better since Ginny and Neville broke up. You still get defensive when someone asks you a personal question. And finally, you haven't made a bad statement about Harry all year."

"Hermione, you don't know what you're talking about. Did Luna give you one of her fanciful thoughts about me and Harry? She's too smart for her own britches, if you ask me." Harry didn't know how Luna was going to take this.

"Now we know your Harry, because Ron would have had some snide remark, rather than something sounding like a compliment." Luna said real low.

Harry just sat there and didn't say another word during the second challenge, which was won by Cedric, followed by Viktor. For some reason Fleur didn't get to finish her challenge, but her sister was returned to her unharmed. "I'm Harry and Ron is well hidden for both our protection. He left me a note at the end of the summer hols and we met in the Cauldron, where I shared something the Marauders concocted. It worked and we changed places. It was great being around a family with kids, but I hated I had to keep away from everyone so I wouldn't slip up and give myself away too early. I'm surprised I got away with it for so long. I figured either Hermione or Luna would see through my disguise."

Fred spoke up next, "Actually, we all held our suspicions and got together to form our thoughts. Luna was the most convincing, but Hermione had her by the tail following her. Hermione was the one to point out your grades. Only she could tell us about those, since she was in your class. Luna had everything else figured out. You embarrassed Ginny and Neville when Luna gave her thoughts."

"So, are you going to report to a professor who I really am? I could still be added to the Tournament if you did."

Harry had to run away from his friends as they took it not so kindly that he would suggest something like that. "What kind of friends turn on their friends. You knew before you asked we would never turn you in. Only those here before you know who you are and we won't tell anyone else, not even our other friends. We do have a question though, if you don't mind answering it?" Fred asked

"OK, what is it?"

"Why the hell did you agree with Ron?"

"Well, first off, he was the only one to do it. Second, we are in the same house. Third, if you found out, which you did, you would still protect me and Ron. There was one more reason, but I wish to keep that one to myself."

Neville stepped forward and said, "It's OK Harry, both Ginny and I figured it was you and knew how you felt about us being together. We both felt we could get on even with you feeling like you were, but my dancing sort of spoiled everything we had going. Not my stepping on Ginny's feet, but my not stepping on Hannah's feet, and we danced more than Ginny and I did."

"Too bad for you really, but that wasn't it. I had to get away from Sirius, more than I let on. You see, he was trying so hard to impress me that it was becoming an irritation. Remus knew this, but when he told Sirius this, he scoffed at the thought. He embarrassed me in front of Ginny. He almost got Tonks removed from the Wizengamot and did get himself suspended. He has done other minor things that when you add them up, it bothers me. I moved out of the house and into my old place. No, Hermione, I'm not going to tell you where."

Hermione made a choking sound when Harry cut off her statement. He knew exactly what she was going to ask. Ginny gave her a little shove to show her aggravation.

Luna asked the next question, "RON, or Harry. I guess I should get used to calling you Ron though. Why did you Improve your grades?"

"Oh that, Ron asked me to give them a slight boost in grades for partial payment for the swap. He felt he was close to failing and the boost might save him an embarrassing year. And in case you're wondering, Hermione, he also asked me to try and teach him my type of magic again. I did for one week, but it failed miserably. He just can't clear his mind anymore."

"How do you do that? How did you know I was going to ask what the rest of the payment was?"

"Hermione, you are very predictable. Plus you think faster than Luna, who would have asked the same question. Weren't you Luna?"

Luna smiled her famous smile, "You think you know me so well, Harry. Yes, I was going to ask, but like you said, Hermione was faster. However, I didn't think it would be for the training, I thought it was going to be for you to date some girl as him, and he would take over after the switch back."

Harry laughed at this, "You're right again Luna. He did ask that after our training failed. I told him there was no way I was going to do that. If it was a final condition, then I would pass on the swap. He just said it was worth a shot, but dropped it as a condition. He did thank me for trying to train him for the magic, and understood he may never be able to do it properly again."

With this now over with, and Harry got his help to get him through the year, the time moved swiftly to the day of the final challenge. It started with all kinds of thoughts on what it would be and who would win. The favored champion was Krum. Next was Cedric and Fleur got a token few from school mates.

Next was the movement to the Pitch where the final challenge would take place. Harry sat with all his friends but, only his close ones knew who he was. Draco sort of scared him though as he asked him, as Ron, what he did during the past year as he seemed different, more confident and smarter. Harry just told him he had to settle down and do better if he wanted to leave school with enough passing marks to get his preferred job. Harry never told Draco what that was though.

Harry looked down to the starting point, trying to see who it was that entered his name into the Goblet. He thought on how to use his magic to help his search. It usually was just a matter of finding the right words for his magic to work. Show me the imposter didn't work. Show me who is not real didn't work. Finally he just asked, "Who is using the Polyjuice potion?" and one of the attendants had a sort of a shimmering aura around him and Harry knew who it was. Now, all he needed to do was get the information to either McGonagall or Lupin, but they were a part of the ceremonies going on down below, as were all the other Professors. He called for Hedwig, but there was a spell spread across the Pitch that kept all calls for anything from leaving the grounds. He was actually glad it was in place as Hedwig would have given away his identity. It didn't help his plan though. He tried sending a stinger at Remus, but it missed and didn't hit anyone.

The next thing he knew, the champions entered the Maze and the challenge had started. There was a one minute lapse between each champion so Krum had a two minute head start when Fleur entered the Maze. The lapse meant nothing to the champions as they were challenged right from the start with obstacles. Krum was fighting a giant spider, Cedric was fighting a Dementor and Fleur was fighting her way through devil snare vines. Once they made it through their first challenge, there was clear path for about 20 meters before they met their next challenge. And so it went for the entire test, when a struggling Fleur made it to the cup, ahead of Cedric. As soon as she grabbed it, she was gone from the course, and Harry was right behind her following the magical trace the cup left behind.

Harry landed behind a headstone in a cemetery and he watched as Peter Pettigrew left a small building holding what appeared to be a baby. He knew differently right after his assumption as it spoke to Peter, "Wormtail, do take our guest out if you please." and Peter hit Fleur with a stupify, knocking her out. He then tied her to the headstone Harry was hiding behind. If it wasn't for magic, he would have been spotted. As it was, he knew he was going to be showing himself soon, if just to protect Fleur.


	19. Chapter 19

Disappointment Chapter Nineteen

A/N: I would like to start this chapter with a thank you to Scrappy. He has followed this story through out, but always as a guest. This is my way to say thank you. I hope he continues to enjoy it. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Disappointment-}

Harry walked up to Fleur's hands and before he released her, he whispered to her, "Miss Delacour, I'm going to release your binds and when I do, I need you to fall to the ground and try to make your way behind this headstone. Don't stop to think about anything, just do as I say, and you will make it out of here OK. Don't stop to look to see what I am doing. Once you are behind the stone, then apparate back to Hogwarts where you will be looked after. If they happen to ask, tell them I am at the burial place of Thomas Riddle. Do you understand what I am telling you? Just nod your head if you do." and she nodded her head. Harry magically removed the bonds on Fleur and she fell to the ground and rolled behind the headstone like she was told. She then stood up and popped back to Hogwarts to tell the story she just heard.

However, before she told the story, they already knew where it was because of Luna.

Luna watched as Fleur vanished from sight when she grabbed the cup. She also felt Harry follow her with his magic. Just as he left, a bright light formed over the maze and then it shot a beam right to the amulet Harry gave Luna and it sent a message to her mind. It told her where Harry was and what he was facing. She ran down to the Professors and told her story to them. Dumblerdore asked Hagrid to collect Attendant Henderson and hold him for questioning once he returned.

Back at the cemetery, Harry stepped out to face Pettigrew and Voldemort. Peter fired a cutting curse at Harry, but Harry deflected it away and sent one of his own back at Peter. He blocked it with a shield and found cover to protect his charge. Voldemort was cussing him for his cowardice and told him to fight like a Death Eater. Voldemort did not feel the strength of the spell fired at him, but Peter knew it was only a matter of time before he failed to block any spell fired at him. He knew the attacker was Ron Weasley, but he never knew him to be this strong. It was not like he remembered him when he was younger. He said to Voldemort, "Master, I know who this is supposed to be, but he is far stronger than I remember him to be. I feel it is not safe for us to remain, if you wish to be safe. I feel there is a deception in him."

"You don't think you can defeat a child. Wormtail? How unmanly of you. Very well then, get us out of here before you wet yourself in fear."

Peter disappeared from the scene, just as Dumbledore arrived to see them leave. He knew Pettigrew and guessed as to who the infant was. He saw Harry standing there but in Ron's form. He walked over to him and said, "You did well Mr. Weasley. So well that I think you may be other than what you appear to be, like maybe Harry Potter. However, that can not be as Harry never came to school this year, now did he?"

"No sir, Harry never showed up for school. As for me, I was lucky. I blocked the shot sent at me and fired back and a shield stopped the spell. For some reason, they left without saying a word to me. How did you manage to find me so quickly?"

"Miss Lovegood was kind enough to point me in the right direction. Please Harry, I would like to talk to you in private once we return?"

"You know what Luna did for me and to let you know, the same could be said about any of my friends, so if you really need to talk to me, then it must be with them present. They will all know after our talk so why not just let them in to save time."

"Why are you making it so difficult for me to speak to you?"

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that my friends can be trusted?"

Albus conceded to Harry's wishes and would talk later to the group.

Harry went to Luna and asked, "Did the amulet really tell you where I was Luna?"

"Yes Harry, it did. It was like something in the sky opened up and a light shone through, connecting with my necklace. Then it connected with my mind and told me where you were. I wish we could find the other piece so I could see what it's full power is. I think it could help us a great deal.

"OK, sorry about asking you about it. I didn't know I would open a bee hive of questions by giving you this Amulet. How about you Hermione, is your bracelet working out good for you? And you Ginny, how about your sweater?"

"My sweater is doing brilliantly, Harry. I can't thank you enough. I have been alternating using it every other day, to keep the wear down. I don't believe it will last forever. I can't see how the spell on it is still working?"

"I was wondering the same thing with the bracelet, Harry? I mean it is great and all, but how is it still working?"

"Well, Professor Snape did say he helped Mum with it's creation, so maybe that is why it still works?"

"I forgot all about that. You're probably right. But what about Ginny's sweater?"

"Maybe she had help with it as well? You might ask Professor Flitwick, since it is charmed."

"Right, maybe I will. Now, can you tell us what happened out there?" Ginny did want to know about the sweater, but she was more interested in hearing Harry's account of his facing Voldemort.

Harry answered her in a five minute account of it. Fred and George looked to each other and asked, "That's it? That's all that happened? There was no hurt or blood? No bashing of heads? No breaking of legs or arms?"

Harry looked at them and answered, "You two are weird, do you know that? You can't believe it went that easy for me?"

"Oh come on Harry, we're talking about Voldemort, the meanest wizard to ever live, here. You say he was no bigger than a baby. How could that be?"

"Look, I'm through answering questions and explaining myself to you, who are supposed to be my friends. If you don't believe me, then go ask Fleur what happened." and they did.

Harry's friends found her sitting with her classmates and they asked if they could ask her about facing Voldemort. She agreed and they took a seat. Even her classmates were interested.

"When I took the cup, It pulled me to this graveyard and landed in front of Thomas Riddle's grave. I saw a man standing holding a baby, or what I thought was a baby. When it talked, I knew differently. The next thing I knew I was being tied to the headstone. I wasn't there a minute when a voice from behind me told me what was going to happen after he cut me loose. Once he did it, and I did what he said, I apparated back to Hogwarts, prepared to tell them what was happening. My hero stayed behind to protect me. The rest you know."

"I just can't believe it was that easy for him. He has faced him twice and survived both times and sending him either to hell or running away with his tail between his legs." George replied. Fred agreed with him.

Luna was ready to answer them when Ginny hit them both on the arm, "You two are crazy, do you know that? Harry told the same tale as Fleur and you still don't believe it."

"Harry? I thought his name was Ron?" Fleur said.

Ginny wanted to scream, "Did I call him Harry? I meant to say Ron. I must have been thinking about Harry. Sorry, Fleur."

Fleur didn't believe Ginny's reply, but She did wish to speak to her savior though, "May I have a word with this Ron?" as she didn't press the matter.

Luna took this one, "We can ask, but I can't say for sure if he will or not."

Then, "Sure Fleur, we can talk if you like, but it has to be here and now in front of my friends. I don't keep anything from them. And to let you know, my name is Harry and I will explain that to you as well. You see, I knew my name was going to be drawn from the Goblet because Voldemort wants to kill me. It seems I am his biggest threat to his existence. I asked all my friends before the year started if anyone would let me take their place this year in school. Ron was the only one to agree with it, but he wanted it done with no one else knowing we made the switch. You see, he is Ginny, Fred and George's brother."

This caused hundreds of questions in Fleur's mind, but she left them behind to say what she originally want to say, "OK, I don't know exactly what this was all about, but I will let it pass. What I wanted to say to you was, thank you for saving my life. If you hadn't of been there, then I knew I was doomed to die there. How did you know where I was?"

"I followed your magical trail, leaving the same time you did. It just so happened that I landed behind the headstone, hiding me from view. From there, I freed you and by doing what I asked of you, you got away. When I faced Pettigrew and Voldemort, it was easy to defeat them because Pettigrew was the only one with a wand and he was holding Voldemort."

"But why did you follow me? You didn't know me and we never talked. Why were you in hiding?"

"To know too much could get you into a lot of trouble Fleur. Just take it for granted that I knew what was going to happen this year and I was determined that no one was going to get hurt in my place."

"Well thankfully you did do that. Now, since I won the tournament, I will share it with you. I will give you half the money I earned."

"That's right, you earned it, not me. I would have done the same for who ever it was that won. I don't want or need the money you earned. If you will excuse me, I need to explain to my friends what I did. One in particular needs to know why I did it." and Harry grabbed Ginny by the wrist and the others followed as he walked back to the common room.

"OK, I'm sorry for doing this to you all, but you knew my feelings for this year, yet I could not let someone else die in my place. That was why I asked for one of you to change places with me. If that didn't happen, I don't know how I was going to get back here to help, but I would have found some way. When I found that napkin with the acceptance written on it, I almost screamed. I really didn't think anyone would be silly enough to do it. When I saw it was Ron who did it, Once again I almost screamed. I would be going back and in Gryffindor. It was my most logical spot for it to work."

Hermione pointed out, "Harry, you didn't have to explain yourself to us. We appreciate it, but why didn't you let us know it was you, rather than stay away from all of us?"

"Because Ron wanted it that way. He said he didn't want anyone to know it was him who did it. I don't know his reason, but I wasn't going to pressure him on it."

"You said you used something your father helped make, why didn't he use it when he was in school?" Fred asked.

"It didn't work back then. Professor Lupin had to get Professor Snape to help him get it to work. Yes Fred, I still have a half of a jar left for you and George to study. Now, could I have a moment alone with Ginny please?"

"Um, no you can't. She just left one relationship and is not ready for another." George blurted out.

Ginny was ready to respond when Hermione and Luna grabbed the twins and the others followed her as well. Harry turned to Ginny and said, "Ginny, I know I have acted stupidly when I am around you, and I'm sorry. It wasn't my idea for your birthday gift, as you know. I was just so happy that Sirius remembered it I didn't think to ask what it was. Now that you and Neville are no longer a couple, would you consider..." Ginny stopped Harry there.

"Harry, how long before this cream wears off?"

"I don't know for sure, Ginny, but probably a few more days. Why?"

"Because I don't think we could have a serious talk while you looked like Ron and getting mushy like Harry. That just makes me want to hurl."

Harry had to laugh, the way she put it. He knew what she meant, but it was so funny he couldn't help it, and this got Ginny laughing as well. The others heard them laughing and decided it was time to see what was going on between the two. When Ginny explained what they were laughing about it got the whole group laughing as well. Then Fred asked, "So three more days before it wears off. How long ago did you put it on?"

"Yesterday. It lasts strongly for five days. After that, it starts to break down. And don't try to reapply it until you have completely removed the old batch. That is from Professor Snape. He said he couldn't help you if you did this. Take a hot shower and scrub real good. Do not use a bath to do it. Make sure to wash your feet after the shower to clear all areas"

"Is it really that bad?" George gulped.

"I don't know as I didn't wish to find out. You can try it if you want to take the chance. I wasn't that brave."

"I think we'll take your word for it and if we do try to use it, we will do as you prescribed. Thanks mate."

Disappointment-}

Tonks had an idea that she needed to discuss with Harry and it was important enough to talk to him now, since the Wizengamot would soon be shutting down for the summer. She floo called Dumbledore to see if she could come through to talk to Harry. Albus knew if she needed to talk to Harry at school, it meant it needed to be done before the summer Hols. He didn't ask why or anything else, he just allowed her through and he called Harry to his office for a visit from family.

When Harry heard this, he knew it was Tonks, as Sirius wouldn't visit school. Harry asked Hermione to keep the unused classroom clear for his use and she did it the way Harry taught her so only he could get in.

Harry entered the Headmaster's office and saw it was Tonks there and he sat next to her, just to be sociable with the Headmaster. Their talk was brief and friendly and then Harry and Tonks left for the classoom. Tonks tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open. Harry told her it was charmed shut, so she tried using her magic to open it, but nothing. She spent five minutes trying to open it and just turned to Harry, who waved his hand over the door, and it opened on it's own. "Granger right?" she laughed.

"Of course. Now why don't we sit down and you can catch me up to whats happening and why you needed to see me so soon?"

So, she brought Harry up to snuff with his wishes and thoughts. Then she made sure the room was sound proofed before she told him of her idea, "Harry, I think we need to bring up what happened this past school year as a wake up call to the council. We need to have someone come out here to evaluate all the Professors and the security measures taken to protect the school and its students. Miss Delacour's kidnapping last year. Your name put in the Goblet even though you weren't technically there. The use of underage children for the tournament's challenge. I really think someone like Alastor Moody needs to come out here and investigate what is really going on out here."

"But if you do that, they could send anyone out here and hard telling who this person really reports to. Do you really think it is worth the risk?"

"Well, I suppose we could cut down on who should go. Maybe a list of ten names?"

"No, that won't work as it will be like us trying to control the council. I do like the idea though. You know what, I think the investigator should come from the council itself. Let them chose who should go. It may also show us who is really in control of the Ministry if this person is terrible."

"What if they chose me? I don't think I could fire any of the Professors at Hogwarts. Well, maybe one boring ghost who should move on anyway."

"What will be your criteria for this investigation?"

"You're talking like it is going to be me they chose?"

"What better way to test your loyalty to the magical world and in particular, the Ministry? They could look it as a way to get rid of you from the Wizengamot. We have done a lot to make things better for the people but not so much for the council. We are making a name for ourselves but how does the council feel about this? Do they like what they see, or are we becoming a problem to them? So much is getting by that it's become questionable to those of us who are actually for the people."

"True, and I see your logic, but who ever it is, is too smart to to point a finger at him or herself. More likely to let us hang ourselves by doing something so absurd that they will have to get rid of us. Don't make me do something like that Harry, please. To be honest with you, this job is everything I have been looking for. If given the chance to join the aurors, but I would have to give up my seat, then the aurors would have to move on without me. You gave me something to live for. I am really doing something that helps out not just the people, but Elves, Centaurs, Giants, Merpeople, Dwarfs, Goblins and many others. I am making a difference and wish to keep making them for everyone concerned."

"I know you have Tonks, and I appreciate it. I would never do anything to jeopardize your position, but what about Sirius? He almost lost you this post with his different approach on things. He is even upsetting Remus with some of his strange thoughts."

"I know, I've talked to Rem about him. He feels Sirius doesn't think he is doing enough to win your trust. Harry, Remus thinks Sirius may need some help, mentally. He took Lily and James death very hard and is still bothered by it. You are the only one left to try and prove himself to, and he isn't doing a very good job. What do you think about this?"

"I think Remus may be right, but the help Sirius needs won't come from just anyone. It has to come from me and the only way I can do this is by reaching out to help him. I have to show him it's alright to grieve, but not to let it control his feelings for others. He thinks I am my father and I have to show him I'm not James Potter, but Harry Potter, his son. I am not a friend, but his godson who wants to love him but, he won't just take it as that. I need to sit down with him, Remus and you, to get him to see what I mean. He has to grow up and become the man he should be. He can still be a Marauder, but handle things in a grown up manner, not like a rebellious teen."

"Merlin Harry, that is one big challenge, but you may be right. He is acting like that and it is a block to our ideas. However, we may not be the right people for the job, but I think I know who may be. Meet me back here in an hour while I go talk to someone."

She made it back with 20 minutes to spare and smiled at Harry, "It's all arranged and we will all meet the second day back on Hols. By the way, I forgot to mention that the idea you had for the Head of the Care and Treatment of Magical Creatures job had taken a turn for the much better. Rolf Scamander had accepted the position. His impact on the magical world has brought the Werewolves and Vampires back to the table to talk about their situations. It had opened up jobs for them that they were originally denied. This also includes Auror jobs. Severus has found treatments for both to help them through their transformations. Vampires can even walk during the day, although it is tough for them to adjust to them."

"Excellent work Tonks. I knew one of them would take the job and make a difference. Now lets hope your mystery stranger can help as well. I presume he or she will remain a stranger until the talk, right?"

"Of course Harry, I don't wish to spoil the surprise." Tonks laughed and left him to try and figure it out on his own.

That was the last contact he had with Tonks and the end of the year finally arrived and the train was boarded by the students for the long trip home. Harry and his friends sat in the expanded room Harry set up and they began to settle and talk when the train took off. Small talk started and ended about thirty minutes later and Harry began his talk about the next year.

"OK, since we are free of the school and Dumbledores ears and eyes at school, it is safe to speak freely. I talked with Tonks and she had an idea about next year. She is going to offer an option to the council to have a member visit Hogwarts next year and try to find out why things are happening out there that should never happen. Like my name in the Goblet, or Gabrielle's use as someone for Fleur to have to save, or Fleur's capture due to an spelled cup. That's just from last year. How is it so easy for Voldemort to get these things done in what is supposed to be a protected facility. Is someone at school behind it, or someone from the ministry, or both? Does anyone here think we are taking this to far?"

Hermione was on top of this as Harry expected, "I think it's a great start, but what kind of power will this person have? Will he or she be able to hire and fire Professors? Or set up rules and regulations? Discipline the students? Participate in classes?"

"Thank you Hermione, that was just the sort of input I needed. We do need to set guidelines and restrictions. Anything else we should be aware of?"

Harry was expecting Hermione to continue, but it was Ginny who stepped forward, "I think all this persons notes should be addressed before they are set forward. We don't want any false allegations made against any of the students or the Professors."

"Another good point, but I highly doubt they will be given freely. Perhaps a better idea would be to have someone go around with this inspector to ensure there are no wrong statements made?"

"Or we could have someone follow the inspector without it being known? Say like a very sneaky elf?" Ginny smiled.

"Do you mean like Dobby?" and when he heard his name, Dobby was right there.

"Harry Potter sir, calls for Dobby?" he was bowing as he talked to Harry.

"Not really, but since you are here, I will need to talk to you when I get home about something you could do for me next year. I can't explain it right now because I am missing a key piece of information. No matter the answer, I will need to talk to you, so put aside some time would you please, Dobby?"

"I will sir. Will that be all for now?"

"Yes Dobby and thank you for being so aware of my thoughts."

"It is my job to be aware of his masters thoughts sir." and Dobby popped out.

Harry sighed and said "The little bugger scared to shite out of me. I wasn't expecting him to pop in like that. I'll have to watch my thoughts in the future. I do see where he can come in handy though. Thanks for the tip Gin."

"What did you call me?" Ginny sort of pushed out at Harry.

"I'm sorry, I meant Ginny. Please excuse my ignorance for shortening your name."

"Then why did you do it?" Ginny was still pushing Harry for an answer.

"Can we speak of this later, when we are alone, Please?" Harry asked.

"And what makes you think we will be alone, Harry?"

Harry stood up at that question, and walked out the door, hearing one last question, "Where are you going?" from Ginny.

"To get some fresh air, if you don't mind." and he was gone from view.

Hermione and Luna both turned to her as if they were going to yell at her, but instead Luna came out with, "I don't think he is mad Ginny, just embarrassed.."

Hermione added, "I hope it is enough to get him to open up about his feelings. He needs to know we all care about him, but some of us care differently than others."

Fred and George looked at one and other, "OK, that lost us. What are you three going on about?"

Ginny looked at them sharply and answered, "None of your business, and don't try to make it your business, unless you would like a visit from my little friends?" she said as she waived her wand.

Knowing what that meant, shut the twins up on the subject. They just started a new topic, while Luna walked out to find Harry.

She found him in the baggage car. She walked up to him and asked, "Are you OK Harry?"

"You know I'm not you little stinker. Did you and Ginny have something like this set up for me?"

"Nope. But, Hermione and I may have done something to the effect."

"Why do you girls dislike me so much?" Harry blurted out. He flinched when Luna hit him on the arm.

"You know better than that Harry. In fact we both want to help you. Ginny does too. She was trying to get you to open up."

"About what?"

"Anything. She was waiting for you to make a statement she could pounce on and get it started. She didn't know it would turn out as bad as it did?"

"It didn't really. I just didn't want to explain why I shortened her name."

"Why not?"

Harry looked at Luna like he was trying to talk to Ron. Where to begin? "OK, since you're being so nosey about it, you know I like Ginny. You know what I am like when I am around her. You don't know what I went through when I was living with her this past year. It was hell, being so close but trying to push myself farther away from her. Watching her and Neville walk hand in hand. Then I heard Neville call to her and from his mouth, Ginny sounded like a little girls name. I started to think of her a Gin, rather than Ginny. When I finally loosened up and we finally talked, her name came out as Gin, like I wanted to call her. When she questioned this, I saw where I spoke of it too soon. It got worse the farther on we went, like she was trying to torture me. I had to get up and leave before I said something stupid."

"Oh." was all Luna could come up with.


	20. Chapter 20

Disappointment Chapter Twenty

Harry never did get a chance to talk to Ginny and she didn't appreciate it at all. She tried to speak to him via the floo, but he wasn't there. She knew he had quite a bit going on, but couldn't he take five minutes to at least apologize for not being able to sit down and talk. She talked to Ron when they got home and he told her everything that happened between him and Harry, but it was the same thing Harry said, with little variation.

She thought it was going to be a long and lonely summer, when she got a letter from Dean Thomas and asking if she would consider going on a date with him before the end of summer. Her mum agreed as long as there was another person going and George asked Luna if she wished to go with him so that Ginny could go on a date and she agreed.

Luna wanted to floo Harry, to let him know what was going on, but she chose not to and Harry didn't know what was going on. Luna did this because Ginny did try to contact Harry and he never returned her call. She saw where Harry was losing any hope of getting together with Ginny, and there was no way she would help him if he kept digging his grave deeper and deeper. She loved Harry, but there was just so much a person could do to help someone if they didn't do anything to help themselves.

Harry spent many hours in the Ministry going over Tonks plan for the official inspection of Hogwarts. They had Remus there to help with the planning, leaving Sirius alone at the house and he was the one that took the call from Ginny but never passed it along to Harry. Sirius had been drinking quite a bit since Harry's return, mostly because Harry hadn't talked to him yet.

In the mean time, Tonks and Remus seemed to be getting closer as a couple, and he finally got up the courage to ask her out and her response was, "About damn time you got your head out of your arse. Yes I'll go out with you, now when and where?"

Remus smiled and said "Tonight and wherever you want."

"Boy, that was quick. You don't give a person much of a chance to get ready, do you?"

"I didn't want the chance of you backing out on me. You don't have a headache do you?"

Tonks and Harry both laughed at this response and Tonks answered, "Na, I'll save that for the next time. I need to get to know you better before I can honestly say no to you."

"Right then, tonight, 7PM at the house. I'll be the one with the smile on his face, holding a box of chocolates." and they broke up there so the two could get ready for the night.

This gave Harry the chance to have the sit down with Sirius. He didn't know what to expect, but he had to give it another try to make amends with Sirius. He also needed to get hold of Ginny and set up a meeting with her. It had been over three weeks since he had a decent talk with her and they promised to talk later, after the cream wore off. He hoped she wasn't too mad at him.

Remus went straight to his room to get ready for his date, which got Sirius laughing, hearing it was between his best friend and his cousin. He hoped the best for them, but would love the chance to see the two fumble through the evening. However, Harry killed any ideas he might have had when he told them it was time to talk. Sirius knew he could never pass on this chance since things had gone bad too many times in the past with him and Harry.

They sat in the sitting room, waiting for Remus to leave. Two hours later he finally did, and now it was time to talk. Harry started it with, "Sirius, you have to know I am not my father. You also must realize that you are an adult and not a teenage Marauder anymore. What you did in the Wizengamot got you dismissed and almost Tonks as well. What you did to Ginny was too over the top. Please, you have to stop and think before you act. I want to get close to you, but you have to address these issues before we can progress."

Sirius didn't say anything for a minute, then he spoke, "I know you're not James, Harry, but your resemblance is so close that I picture him when I see you. It takes me back to when we were the kings of pranks in school and at work after we left school. We were always in trouble and I miss that so much. I miss him and Lily so much." Tears were forming in his eyes as he spoke. Harry could see he was having problems with his emotions. "Remus said I need help, but I don't want to forget them. I fear if I do as you ask, this will happen. I can't let that happen, and I keep going back to when we were the Marauders. I think the only one to help me is you, Harry. How can I clear things between us and still keep my memories of James and Lily?"

"Why do you think you will forget them, Sirius ? You loved them like family, and I am a part of that family, just like Remus is. Why can't you remember them through us? We can be the family you need and with Tonks in the picture, it can help with that. Why can't you and Remus take some time to talk about mum and dad and the things you did together?"

"It's not the same. Remus was always the logical one and Lily was right there with him. They were the sane in our insanity. They were the sensible ones. Remus didn't think like James and I. He didn't find everything we did as funny. Of course, what we did wasn't always as funny as we made it out to be, and Lily was right there to tell us we pushed things too far and Remus always agreed with her. I some times wonder why Lily and Remus didn't get together, because I know he loved her as more than just a sister. Hell, to be honest, I could see me and Lily as a couple as well. She was so wonderful, and caring and brilliant and gorgeous. But, because it was James, we both backed off."

Harry was beginning to see the picture. It appeared that Lily was the mother figure to the Marauders and was the only one who could control them. They all loved her, possibly even Peter, but James had the biggest interest in her. "Sirius, you say you loved mum, but now you feel you'll forget her if you grow up. How can you forget someone you love so dearly? Remus loved her as well, but he also still remembers her. He lives on with her memory, just like he does dad. Just because they are gone does not mean you will forget them. Do you know if mum and dad had any portraits made of themselves?"

"I don't ever remember them sitting for any, but there was a time where I was away from them for about two months while I was on a mission for the Aurors. I guess they could have had it done then, but why would they?"

"Maybe because of a situation like this popping up? Do you think if they did they would put them somewhere we could find them?"

"Maybe in James' vault. Lily didn't have a personal vault. She shared James' vault. I guess we could go check to see if there is a set or maybe a family Portrait?" and that was what they did.

They knew Gringots was open 24/7 so they made the trip, telling Dobby where they were going in case Remus made it back early.

They were taken to the Potter vault on the third level and Harry had to have a blood sample taken to gain entry. He was told not to take anything valuable form the vault, unless it was cleared by Griphook, the family manager for his account. Before he entered, he asked Griphook if there were any portraits in the vault. And he told them yes and where they were. Griphook stayed in the corridor while Sirius and Harry went in and straight to the portraits. There were so many of them, Harry thought it would take forever, but Sirius called out to him after five minutes of searching. Harry went to where Sirius was and saw him once again in tears as he looked at two portraits of his friends. Harry shrunk them down and placed them in the pocket of his robes. Harry looked around to see if there was anything else he might use to help. He went to the trunks of his parents and found seven journals in his fathers trunk. One for each year at school. He took those and then went to his mums and found the same thing.

Harry also found jewelry in a long stand and the jewelry was encased in glass. He saw many items of interst that he missed before, but could not take them as they were of high value. He did ask Griphook about his other items he took, but Griphook didn't see any reason for Harry not to take them since they were for gifts and did not appear to be of high value like these other items. Harry also asked him about a tiara that went with the pendant he took, but Griphook couldn't help him with it.

They left after that and returned home to see that Remus was still out. Sirius had to make a joke of it and said, "Looks like someone is getting lucky tonight." and he laughed at his own joke, while Harry just gave him a head shake.

Harry and Sirius looked for the best place to hang the Portraits and put them up so Harry could see if they were charmed to come alive. Sirius was hoping beyond hope for it to work so that he could talk to the only family he had growing up. Lily was so important for him as she played many roles, like mother, friend, confidant, love interest and teacher. She taught them all, except for Remus, about kindness, forgiveness (except for Severus), regret and sharing. She helped them through school and after they left. She was always there when they got drunk and needed soothing. Got hurt and needed healing. Or got emotional and needed support. She was always there for them, even Peter while at school. His change when they left school saw less of him in their lives.

Harry waited after he called for them to wake and was about to give up on them when his dad started to stir. Harry and Sirius watched as his eyes started to flutter, then stay open longer and finally say his first word, "Who the hell are you and why do you have my face?" while looking at Harry.

Sirius stepped in front of the portrait and spoke up, "Prongsie, it's me, Padfoot. Don't you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you, you idiot, it's this imposter I don't remember? Now, who is he?"

"Harry James Potter, dad. Your son."

"That can't be, I don't remember having any children? Lily and were just married about two months ago."

Sirius laughed at this, "More like fifteen years ago, Prongsie. This is your son. You must have made these portraits before you know about Harry. Now, why isn't Lily waking up?"

"Lily is here with us? Why can't I see her?"

"Because she is hanging on the wall right next to you, dad. Was her portrait made to be magical?"

"No. She had hers done after I had mine done and we didn't think it would be necessary for her to have it done. Stupid on my account. So, I take it we didn't make it? How did it happen?" James was fuming after he was told that Peter turned his back on them. It got worse when he was told what happened to Harry after they died.

They talked for a couple of hours, when Harry decided to go to bed and Sirius thought it was a good idea for him to retire as well. However, before Sirius left, James had him to find a way to hang their portraits so that he could see Lily. He was upset because of his stupidity when he had her portrait made. Just another hundred galleons was all it took.

Remus and Tonks made it in about 1 AM and they were arm in arm as they walked in. He walked with her to the floo so he could watch her as she left, but not before asking her for a kiss. She walked into his arms and gave him a kiss to remember and get him through the night. It did that and more.

Remus started for bed after Tonks left and turned off all the lights, when he saw a different light on in the study. He walked in to turn it off when he saw the new addition to the room. He cried as he approached James and Lily's portraits. But when James turned to him and said hello, Remus almost passed out. That one word started a long coversation between the two.

Their talks got loud as James had Remus laughing continuously. Harry woke up to this and made his way down stairs to see what was happening. He stood at the door to the room and watched the friends as they went through their history. He looked to his mothers portrait and wished he had the same connection with her as he did with his dad. Then he wondered if there was a way to make it work. He would have to think of the right wish to make.

He then turned and went back upstairs to get some more sleep. The two never even knew they had a visitor while they talked.

When Sirius got up the next morning, he was feeling better than he had in years. His talk with James was exactly what he needed to help in his recovery from childhood to adulthood. He walked into the kitchen to see Harry and Dobby working on breakfast together. Harry was working on the toast, set up and drinks while Dobby did the rest.

Sirius then went to the den to talk to James, but he saw where Remus was asleep in the chair in front of the sleeping James in the portrait. He wondered how long they talked before they fell asleep. He went back to the kitchen and took a seat at the table while Harry and Dobby brought the food to the table. Minor chatter filled the time between bites for them all. Dobby did the clean up and Harry and Sirius went to the sitting room so they could resume their talk.

Harry was happy to hear Sirius talk like an adult with most of his words, but also saw where he slipped back when he got excited about James. Harry could see where his dad was helping Sirius through it though. Maybe now they could be the uncle/nephew they needed to be. His answer to Sirius was comforting, if not persuasive. "Still a little work to do Sirius, but you are not far from being where you need to be. I'm happy for you, and I hope you feel better about yourself as well."

"Ya, so do I, Harry. Say, you don't happen to know what time Moony got in do you?"

"I heard them about 1:30 this morning, laughing their arses off. I came down to look and Remus was seated right on front of Dad and laughing at his memories."

"I wonder which ones they went over, there were so many of them. I don't think one night got them past first year." Sirius laughed.

"I couldn't tell you, as I couldn't make out what dad was saying. I wonder if Hermione or Luna could help me to try and get mums portrait to work like dads?"

"Luna would be easier to get hold of then Hermione, being she is a muggle. Luna should have a working floo."

So Harry tried calling her using her name, but it didn't work. He tried her dads name, but it still didn't work. He thought on it a second and tried using the Quibbler as the reference and got through alright. There was no answer to the call, though and Harry decided to try and go there and maybe find one or both at ther Burrow.

He landed on the path outside the Burrow and walked up to the gate, where he saw Molly leave her home and head in his direction. She had her arms open when she Harry walking through and Harry walked into her hug and returned it. "Harry dear, what brought you to our home?"

"I came by to say hello and to see if Luna or Hermione are here."

"Well, you're in luck, as they are both here with Fred and George. Come in and say hello to everyone." and she had her arm on his shoulder as they walked to the home.

When he entered, the four in their taslk stood up and went to Harry to wish him a hello. Harry greeted them all and he was pulled into the sitting room where they sat and talked, before Harry asked his question. "Luna, Hermione, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I have?"

Hermione smiled brightly and answered, "You mean Harry Potter found something he can't do with magic? Will wonders never cease. So what do you need help with Harry?"

After he said it, Hermione sat back in her seat and softly stated, "Darn, I was hoping I could be the one to help you, but I'm afraid I'm at a loss with that one."

Luna smile her beautiful smile and stood up, "Let's go see what we can do, OK Harry. Can the others come with us?" Harry nodded and all five stood up and went to the floo. Harry didn't even mention anything about Ginny and this worried Molly, who knew Harry liked her. The twins were not much on keeping silent about these things, among others.

Once they got to Harry's home, he lead them to the den where the paintings were hung and they all saw Sirius and Remus sitting under James portrait,Their laughing was still going strong.

Fred and George automatically went to this group because they loved a good joke. What they got was so much more than jokes and they started to take notes on the pranks they were told.

Hermione and Luna stayed with Harry and went to the still portrait of Lily. Luna began with, "Harry, do you know how long ago this was done?"

"Well, I'm sixteen, so eighteen years ago I would say. Dad didn't know me when he woke up. Thought I was him when he was younger, or someone dressing up like him. He said it was just before he married mum. He didn't tell me why he didn't wait until after they were married when he had it done."

"That's a long time Harry. I don't know if this will still work. Still, let's give it a go, shall we. "Imagia Locomotum" Lily Potter, if you can hear me, please answer me." and they three waited for several seconds, before they knew it was indeed too late to get it working. "I'm sorry Harry, I tried."

"I know you did Luna, and thank you for that. Hermione, thank you for coming even though you couldn't help. Now, why don't you join the other and hear what they have to say, and I got get us something to drink. Butterbeer alright?" and he got nods from all six of them and a whimper from James.

Harry got the drinks from the crisper and turned to see Luna standing there waiting for him. "Harry, isn't there something you wish to ask me?"

"No, I asked what I needed of you. Why? Do you think I had another reason to ask you here?"

"I thought there might be another reason. I have been wrong before, but not too often. I don't think I am here either. So, let me tell you what I know. You have hurt any idea you may have had in getting to know Ginny better. She forgot all about your promise to speak to her later and has now got into a relationship with Dean Thomas. I don't know how serious it is, but I do know that they have shared a kiss or three. Why didn't you get back to her, Harry?"

"Everything I say will sound like an excuse, so let's just say that I never had the time. She won't believe anything I say and you probably won't believe me either, since I can't say why. Look, these drinks aren't getting any cooler, so let's get them in there before they complain."

Harry sat behind Luna and they passed a few words, but nothing about what they talked about. Harry kept looking up at his mothers portrait, hoping to see it come to life, but it never happened. Still, it was better than looking at those small photos in his scrapbook. He didn't see Hermione sneak glances back at him and Hermione passed a few words with Luna, which told her what Her and Harry talked about in the kitchen. She was surprised when Luna told her Harry wasn't upset about it. That was why she kept looking back at him.

Harry had Dobby make lunch for everyone and it also turned out to be for dinner as well. The twins had filled their pad with pranks from James, Sirius and Remus. Some very simple, but most were quite complex and detailed. However, the end result were quite spectacular.

At 8PM, Harry's friends decided to call it a night and left. Once they were gone and Harry went to his room, he let his feeling go. He knew Ginny wouldn't take kindly to being stood up like he did her. He knew she would be sought after by a number of boys. Thomas happened to stick his foot in the door first. Seamus was probably talking to him about Ginny and Dean didn't take any chances, so he went first. Seamus is probably kicking himself for telling Dean his plans.

Everytime Harry made plans that involved Ginny, something of more importance came up and screwed up those plans. He was beginning to think someone didn't want him together with Ginny. He thought about Sirius, but that didn't make any sense because he didn't see much of her. He thought of Tonks, but that made even less sense, since she got so much help from the girls, including Ginny. He knew it couldn't be any of her family, including Ron, because it was Harry that got them well off with his stock advice. Luna was the one that asked him why he was doing so much to destroy his chances with Ginny. Hermione just wasn't that type to try and stop anything between her friends. So, what he came up with was either destiny or fate. He didn't know what he did to make them so mad at him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Harry was stuck with the thought that he and Ginny were not meant to be.

The next morning, Harry was up once again helping Dobby with breakfast when there was another floo call. He rushed to the sitting room to see who it was and saw an excited Luna waiting for the answer to her floo. "Luna, what are you doing up so early and why are you calling us?"

"Why didn't you tell me Newt Scamander's grandson has taken the post of Head of Care and Welfare for Magical Creatures?"

"You mean you didn't know Rolf was given the position. Your father should have told you. We told him to tell you."

"Unless he writes it down, he can't remember anything. He was probably in the middle of his next publication. When can I get to meet this Rolf, Harry?"

"Why are you asking me, I don't know him, personally. I just suggested it to Tonks and she put his name forward for the job. As for when you can see him, it all depends on when you can get there and set up an appointment. Why do you wish to see him, Luna?"

"To ask about Newt of course. He is the reason for my obsession for Magical Creatures. Rolf could tell me so much about him."

"I suppose he could if he wanted to, but in his talks he hardly ever brings his grandfather up. He is pretty quiet about his family in general. You may not be able to get him to speak about them. And what about George, is he OK with this? I mean meeting in private with what he believes may be your hero?"

"Why would he think that? I never told him about my thoughts on Newt. I didn't even know Rolf existed until father told me about his appoinment to the Ministry."

"Luna, you have copies of the Quibbler everywhere and George and Fred both can read. It is well known that your father used Newt as a source of knowledge for his wildlife stories. True he is long since dead, but he lives on in his grandson. So, why wouldn't you wish to meet Rolf and find out about Newt. You're not going to hurt George are you?"

"WHAT? Why would you even think that? I could never hurt anyone, let alone someone I care for. I just want to know how Newt got his information and if he ever actually found any of these creatures he wrote about."

"Then why don't you just write him and ask that way? Why is it so important for you to see him?"

Luna was quiet for a moment and then, "Because I have heard that Newt carried around a trunk that was magical, filled with these creature, some of them believed to be extinct, like the Gryffin or Hinkeypunk. I would love to see inside this trunk for my own satisfaction. "

"What makes you think Rolf would have this trunk, if it even exists? Newt lived 60 years past. He may have had this in his possession, but if it did contain what you said, it was highly illegal to carry around and would have been confiscated as soon as someone, like you, found out."

"That's the thing though, someone did find out what it contained and still he got to keep it. Back in the mid to late thirties Newt travelled to New York City in the States. There he was found by the local magical authorities and had his trunk searched, but they found nothing of interest in it. But, some of his creatures escaped into the city and they thought it was them that brought on the destruction to their city.

He cleared his name and found what was doing the damage and used one of his most prized possessions to help control the citizens knowledge by blanking their minds of the magic that took place there."

"You know this to be true, for a fact? Why wasn't it told to us by the Quibbler, if you knew?"

"Father didn't want to let this knowledge be to be known. He wished to see inside this trunk and examine these creatures for himself. He never knew of Newt's grandson and Newts findings were long since forgotten. Now that we know of him, I was hoping to see it for myself."

"Well, I can't stop you from seeing Rolf, but I do ask that you do not get emotionally attached to him because he may have this trunk in his possession. Just keep George in your heart if you get to meet him."

"Harry, how could I become emotionally invovled with someone I never met?"

"Because if he does have this trunk and it is filled with magical creatures, he has something you value very high. With this opportunity clouding your judgement he could easily persuade you to meet with him socially and from there who knows what his intentions may be. He just found someone who shares his own beliefs and love of magical creatures."

Luna thought on this and then asked, "I see your point and though I doubt it happening, you could ensure it doesn't by accompanying me when I go see him."

"Very well then, let's go talk to this Rolf and see if he does indeed have this trunk that belonged to his grandfather. Provided he agrees to talk to us."

They floo'd to the Ministry and saw Arthur sitting at his desk. They talked with him for a brief moment then continued on to find this grandson of this great Magzoologist Newt Scamander.

They then met Tonks who was coming out on break from another session. She looked frustrated and angry. She saw Harry and let loose her anger, "I can't believe I took this job, Potter. Why did I ever let you talk me into it? I am stuck in a room with people too old to wish to see any changes. Or so set in their ways they don't want any changes. I am trying to get them to see the need for one of us to visit Hogwarts with our idea. I'm not giving up though, just to let you know." and she walked away before Harry could say anything.

Now Harry had to explain to Luna what just happened. The walk to Rolf's office was non stop explaining.


	21. Chapter 21

Disappointment Chapter Twenty One

A/N: There are a couple of things I need to address. The first one being the site. It failed to post chapter 19 and many of my readers missed it. It went ahead and posted it to my story, but not to the open site. If you missed it, please go back and check the chapter.

Next, and this one is hard to say, but the title of the story tells the whole story. With Harry being on his own for so long, and his only memories are of the Dursleys, he believes in himself, and few others. Fewer adults than people his age are trusted. He does not know how to interact with anyone. In this story, Love is even harder for Harry to figure out, than in canon or my other stories. He is as close as a person can get to Tom and stay on the gray. You cannot call him on the side of the light.

He does not know how strong he is or what he is fully capable of. What he does comes naturally where others find it very hard to accomplish. He wants others to be like him, but he doesn't understand why it is so hard for them to accomplish what he does. He doesn't understand emotions and he can't handle some of his feelings.

Some have even blamed Ginny for the way Harry is, but she has tried to talk to him and he always has a reason for missing their meeting. Yes, they are valid reasons, but he doesn't tell Ginny this. He doesn't tell her anything.

OK, so what I am trying to say is, don't look for it to be easy for Harry and Ginny to get together, if they even do. My writing has shown me that in this story, Harry can't handle relationships and it could hurt him in the end. Just be forewarned. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Disappointment-}

Harry and Luna finally made it to Rolf's office and were asked to take a seat while they were announced. Harry saw things in fish tanks that Luna called right out, even though he had no idea what she was talking about.

Their wait was only a few minutes and then they were shown in and Luna got her first look at Rolf. He was short, very thin, had a mustache and a beard on his chin. He looked young and well educated. She reached out her hand to shake his and he pulled it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. She lost her smile at this and wiped her hand on her jeans.

Harry's hand shake reminded him of a girls handshake, it was so docile. The two friends sat down when offered and refused anything to drink. Luna asked the first question and it happened to put Rolf in a bad mood. "Sir, can you tell me about your grandfathers trunk of magical creatures.?"

"Who told you this lie? My grandfather did not own a trunk full of animals. That would be cruelty."

"I'm sure he did. He and my father knew each other when my father was quite young. It was just before Newt died. He told him about the creatures he gathered to protect them from extinction."

"Before he died, my grandfather said many things that stretched the truth. He was suffering from a dreadful ailment. It gave him images of the creatures he protected when he was young. He never collected them and kept them in a trunk. Do you realize how big this trunk would have to be, what with the size of some of these beasts he talked about?"

"So, you're saying your grandfather made up these stories?"

"I'm saying he believed everything he said was the truth, but only in his mind. Now, is there anything you wish to ask me about our current progress in helping these poor creatures?"

Harry asked, "How are you coming on the sentient beings act to bring them in on the rights of everything living in the magical world?"

"AH, something I can get into. We are currently seeking a meeting for Centaurs and Werewolves to be able to join our staff for equal rights for all creatures. A Miss Tonks has been of great assistance in pushing this one through. There needs to be a council which includes all thinking beings such as Centaurs, Merpeople, Werewolves, Vampires, Giants, Elves, Goblins and Fairies."

"Are these all that will be covered?" Harry wondered.

"Oh no, all will be covered. It is just these are the ones that can communicate on our level. The Merpeople are rather difficult, but not impossible. OH, there are also the Veela who could help."

"Is Tonksie able to help out now that you are here?"

"Tonksie? You talk like you know her? But yes, Miss Tonks is quite helpful."

"Good. She has done an outstanding job filling in on my behalf."

"Say what?"

"She represents the House of Potter on my behalf. It was her and a few of my friends that got the House elves what protection they now have."

"A few of your friends? Like Miss Loveless here?"

Luna stood up and told him, "My name is Luna Lovegood, not Loveless. Please remember that. And yes, I was one of the people who helped Dora."

"Now it's Dora. It seems you do know her quite well, if you are that intimate with her name.. But I do wish to thank you for that help as it got everything started for me."

"You're welcome, but now I see it is time for us to leave. Come Harry. Thank you for your time Sir."

Harry followed Luna out the door, not looking back. If they had, they would have seen Rolf dropping his head to his desk in regret. He hated telling this young woman what he did, but his Grandfathers trunk was still considered illegal. He wished he knew who it was that let it slip about it's contents.

Once they were out of range of being heard, Luna turned to Harry and said, "Do you believe that rubbish he just told us?"

"Luna, you're talking about a trunk that contains a whole new world? Even if he had it, he couldn't come right out and say it. It is against the law to harbor deadly creatures around people."

"Yes, I know, it's just he could have given me something to work with. Like if he had seen any of the creatures talked about in his Grandfathers book that are on the endangered list. To be so close to someone who knew Newt and not tell us anything is disappointing to say the least."

"I know about disappointment, Luna. It seems I am doing a lot of it. Ginny may never speak to me again and it's all my fault. I wanted to get my mothers Portrait to speak, but I failed there. Hermione wants to be able to do magic like I can, but I have failed to get through to her on how to do it. I take you to see someone you really wanted to meet and it ended poorly for you. I'm not saying it's all my fault, but it all started with me."

"OK, let's stop with the blame sharing, shall we. You know you're not to blame. I expected some hesitation from Rolf, but I let it get to me. Ron proved your magic can be done, so Hermione can't blame you, which she doesn't by the way. I will agree with you with Ginny though. It is all your fault for driving her away from you. All it took was an apology for not getting to her right away and you didn't send one. Now, tell me why?"

Harry fidgeted with his glasses, trying to think up an answer to Luna's question. It didn't come to him. "Look Luna, I can't tell you why I didn't call her. I was involved with something that needed to get done and it was not going good. I was trying to patch things up with Sirius and finally got it settled. Then you came and showed me I was an idiot and then came back and asked to see Rolf. Sure there was time for me to set aside a few minutes to call Ginny, but my mind didn't go there. I was worried more about other things then trying to straighten out my own life. Ginny does mean a lot to me, but so do you, Hermione, Fred, George and Sirius. Now Remus is taking an interest in someone and I like what I am seeing there. So you see, my mind is else where when it comes to my own affairs."

"Poppycock. You're just afraid of getting serious with anyone. If you can communicate with Hermione and I, then you should be able to do it with Ginny."

"I can communicate with you and Hermione because I don't go getting all sweaty and tongue tied around you. You don't make me uncomfortable to be around you. When Ginny is around, I even have problems with my magic. My mind is on her. That scares the hell out of me. I have always been in control of my magic and to lose it so easily just by being around someone, gives me second thoughts about relationships."

"Merlin Harry, why do you let her get to you like that? She doesn't do or say anything to upset you. She is no different then Hermione and I. Just talk to he like you do us."

"I'm already close to you and Hermione, so talking with you both is easy. I am trying to get closer to Ginny and I don't know how to do it. You and George like each other, like Hermione and Fred like each other, so I know I I am safe talking to you. With Ginny, I am trying to be normal around her and try to get to know her better, but I don't know what to say. My mind gets all fuzzy and scattered. If I want to destroy Voldemort, I have to stay focused and I can't do that with Ginny around me."

"So, subconsciously, you are driving her away from you. Is that it?"

"Probably. I know it sounds stupid, but my mind is my magic and I can't afford to lose it every time she is near me. I want to get closer to her, but I keep doing something to drive her away. I just hope she doesn't think she is doing anything that keeps us apart."

"No, she doesn't think that at all. She doesn't understand what it is that is doing it, but she does think it has to do with you."

They talked for another thirty minutes then Luna had to leave. Harry walked to the den and his father's portrait and he talked with him for an hour before he left for lunch. After lunch, he tried to contact Ginny, but she was once again gone off somewhere with Dean. Hermione was there and he talked with her for five minutes then broke the connection. She told him Ginny and Dean went to a muggle movie, which was new to Ginny. He also introduced to her television and VCRs. Ginny was learning why her father was so interested in the muggle way of life. They had so many ways to entertain themselves.

The summer moved along with Harry's birthday coming and going with nothing happening. He got a gift from Sirius, Remus and Tonks and no one else. Not that he was expecting anything.

Then it was Ginny's birthday and Harry picked out his own gift for her and decided to deliver it personally. He figured there would be a big party for her at the Burrow. When he got there, Molly was the only one there. Dean had her over to his house for her party and everyone was there, except for Harry who never got an invitation. Molly was upset that he never got one and promised to get onto Dean for not sending one. Harry asked her to forget about it, as he hadn't been a very good friend and not calling her when he was supposed to. He left the gift for her and headed home.

Later that evening, the party goers got home and Molly gave Ginny her gift from Harry. She opened it to find two things in the wrapping. The gift was beautiful new Quill set with stationary and a nonspillable ink well. There was also a letter that she put in her pocket to read later.

Her mother surprised her with a cake of her own and they all shared a piece of cake with ice cream, all homemade. Then she shared with her parents all the gifts she got from her other friends. When the evening was finally over , Hermione helped her take her gifts to her room and they talked for another hour after they changed clothes for bed.

After they turned the lights off, Ginny waited for Hermione to fall asleep before she got Harry's letter out to read:

Happy Birthday Ginny:

Sorry I missed your party, I bet it was a great one. I came by your house, but you were all gone by the time I got there.

I hope you like what I got you, it had to be better than my last one I gave you. I still have bad dreams about it.

Glad you and Dean are getting along so well. He is a pretty decent guy and he better treat you well. I have my ways of knowing if he doesn't. Not a threat mind you, as I could never hurt anyone unless someone I care about is hurt. Then what I said earlier is all null and void.

See you in a couple of weeks.

Harry

Ginny then folded the letter and put it in her trunk to remind her to thank him for it later. She found it hard to fall asleep that night, thinking about Dean and Harry. Dean had been great since they started dating, but she had always like Harry and Dean knew it. But he also knew Harry was nervous around Ginny, getting his information from Ron who heard about it from Luna when she talked with Ginny. Ron only did it to tell Dean to be prepared for a possible break up with Ginny.

She was finally able to fall asleep when she got the two boys out of her mind.

The next morning Ginny was up early to try and contact Harry to thank him for his gift. Dobby answered the floo call and flashed to Harry to let him know he had a call. He flashed back down with Harry so he could talk.

"Hello Ginny. How was your party yesterday?"

"It was great Harry, but I had to bat bogie George for not sending your invite. He said he did, but then he found it in his junk pile. I'm so sorry about that. I did remember you though."

"Oh, it's alright. As along as you got my gift and at least fake liking it."

"Prat, of course I liked it. What type bird did the feather come from?"

"Come on Gin, wasn't it obvious? It was an Ostrich feather. I wanted something big and fancy. I was going to go with a peacock feather, but I found this one and thought you might like it."

"How am I suppose to know what an Ostrich feather looks like? A Peacock feather I would have known. But you're right, I loved it. And the unspillable ink well was a stroke of genius. I can't tell you how many I have spilled working on the two feet of scroll for Potions." Ginny laughed.

Harry laughed as well, then asked "Gin, I'm sorry for not calling you when I first got back, but There was something I had to see to and if all goes well, it may help us all in the future."

"Something to do with the Wizengamut I assume. Dad has heard rumors going around about Tonks kicking up a storm over an issue she put forward. He says it has to do with the security of the school. Is this right?"

"You're dad is well informed. Yes it does. I can't go in detail about it though as it has yet to pass. There were other things going on as well."

"Fred and George told me about your fathers portrait and about your mothers as well. Can I offer you my help in seeing if we can't get her to talk?"

"I'd love it if you could. Even Hermione and Luna couldn't do it."

"Luna couldn't get it to talk? She, of all people, should have known who to go to. Let me make a call and I'll get back to you when I know something."

"Thanks Gin."

"Hey, before we break off, you were going to tell me why you call me Gin, so spill it?"

"Well, you may think me silly, but after our second year, I no longer looked at you as Ginny, a little girls name. You were much more than that. You became a young lady and I looked for a more fitting name for you. I was thinking of calling you Ginevra, since that is your name, but then realized there was a reason you shortened it. Then I thought about calling you Eve, but that too far of a stretch. So I dropped the ny and came up with Gin, not thinking you would mind. It sounds so much more mature to me." Ginny was laughing full out now.

"I want to thank you for not picking Ginevra. That's worse the the silk I got last year for my birthday. Eve would have worked as I have never been called that before. Bill used to call me his Gin Doll when I was younger. I liked it then and I like it now, so please keep calling me that. Look, I better get off and call my contact for your answer, if there is one. I'll call back as soon as I am done, and hopefully with an answer." and the floo went dead.

Harry went and got him a cuppa to sip while he waited. He was just about to sit back down when the floo flared up and an excited Ginny shouted pout to him, "Harry, I got you an answer. Rather than tell you, how about I show you." and she pulled someone forward. Professor Flitwick was in the flame and looking excited as well.

"Mr. Potter, is it true you have a portrait of Lily, but it doesn't move or talk?"

"Yes sir, I do. I have one of dad that does both though.?"

"Why does his move and talk and your mothers doesn't? OH never mind. Stand aside and Miss Weasley and I will come through."

Harry was surprised when he said Gin was coming through as well. Now they were all excited about it. Harry stepped aside while his two visitors stepped through the floo and Ginny was standing in front of him and beside Filius. Harry came forward and shook his hand and went to hug Ginny, but she extended her hand to him and he accepted it, though somewhat disappointed.

He led them to the portraits and Filius went to Lily's and it looked like he was taking a sample of the paint. He put the sample in a small test tube and shook it vigorously. He watched it as it changed color from colorless to green. A smile formed on his lips as he turned back to the portrait and started a chant that was much longer than Luna's was. A glow formed around the frame and Filius looked at Lily and said, "Lily Potter, it is time for you to wake up. There is someone here wishing to meet you."

Harry and Ginny watched as movement in the portrait showed the spell worked. Then Lily opened her eyes and saw two people she didn't know and one she did, "Professor Flitwick, how good it is to see you again. How long has it been now, two years?"

"Quite a bit longer I'm sorry to say, Lily. It has been more than sixteen years since we last met. You have a lot to talk about with your son and your friends. Then when there is time, I would like to talk with you also. That can be another day though. I need to return to Hogwarts and get ready for the new school year." and he bowed to Lily and left, leaving Ginny to stay with Harry so they could talk. However, like always, Harry and his mum took away any time she may have wanted to talk to Harry. This time she knew he had a legitimate reason for not talking though. She left, but not before she got a hug from Harry, thanking her for knowing how to get his mum to speak. She didn't appreciate the hug like he thought she would, but she didn't say anything and left without saying a word to Harry. She didn't want to hurt him by telling him she liked Dean and didn't want any interference from anyone.

Harry went back to his mum and turned his fathers portrait around so they all could talk. Harry's talk about the night they died, brought out something from his mother he had heard about from both Remus and Sirius. She blew up when she was told about Peter.

"What did Rem and I tell you about him, James? We told you not to trust him. He was getting farther and farther from us every time we saw him. His lies were getting bolder about needing to leave. He even started using his mother as an excuse. You and Sirius were always to forgiving to him and now you see what he did. To top it all off, you even began to accuse Remus for being a traitor. Yes, James, I knew. It took every ounce of self control I had to keep me from hitting you both with a boil producing spell on your arses. Rem had always been there when you needed him, except for when he was on a mission for Dumblerdore. You couldn't wait for him to return, in order to put up a stronger protection. We were protected up to that point, so what was the hurry?"

James had no answer for her. He was motionless in the portrait, trying to hide his eyes from Lily. He didn't want her to see how embarrassed he was that he listened to Sirius over his wife. Her and Remus had always been the sensible ones, while he and Pads were always the carefree and wild ones. They always thought they were beyond needing any help with any situation they faced. Even when Lily showed them time and time again she was right, they still followed their own thoughts. Being that they were both pure bloods, they couldn't allow the thought that being a muggle born, Lily would know what was best for them. It was the worst thing about James and Sirius. They actually thought them above both Lily and Remus when it came to wisdom. It took death to show him how stupid they both were. Then he realized he wasn't out of the fire yet, as Harry hadn't told his mother about his five years of captivity in the hands of her sister and her family. He looked forward to a miserable night.

That night, Albus Dumbledore was looking at the schedule for the upcoming school year when he felt a ringing in his ears. He dropped what he was doing when it refused to go away. Then he felt a burning there and he knew someone was talking about him in a bad way. The sensation stayed with him all night and it got worse as it went along.

The next morning, he called for his three trusted Professors to ask what was going on. Filius, Minerva and Severus joined him in his office to hear what he had to say. When Filius started to laugh after his statement, he had to explain himself. "I'm afraid Albus, your problem stems from someone learning about your past and what you did to someone close to your antagonist. Harry Potter found a portrait of his mother and father and only his fathers was able to speak. It wasn't until I visited yesterday that Lily's was able to have a conversation."

Now both Severus and Minerva were laughing as they both knew what was talked about. Albus knew that his chances of getting close to Young Harry had become much smaller.

Severus asked Filius if there was any chance of him visiting her portrait and Minerva wouldn't let him go without her accompanying him. Filius flooed the Manor and got them all permission to come through. Albus was livid that he was lone exception for visiting. Harry told him no. When they were brought before the portraits, James felt like the lone man out as both Minerva and Severus talked to Lily. Harry went to his dad, but James' attention was on the two in front of Lily. He was sorry fro the way the Marauders treated Severus at school. He was happy to hear that he never took the dark mark and joined the death eaters. His feelings were nothing compared to Lily's after hearing this. She actually told him she was so proud of him for being so strong. She said she was sorry for the way she acted after their fifth year, but she was hurt by the words he used on her. He apologised for saying them and from there the talks went from friendly to great. When Minerva told Lily about Albus putting Harry with her sister, and her complaints to him falling on deaf ears, Albus was once again feeling the burning coming from Lily. Even Severus tried to cover his ears from the words flowing from Lily. Minerva was just laughing so hard, her sides hurt.

The visit was the start of a close friendship between the two portraits and the three Professors. Sirius had to learn to accept the visits from Severus and James learned to like the Professor and even had man to man talks with him about different matters, to include Lily, Harry and school.

There were weekend visits from at least one of the Professors and most of the times two and the rare weekend where all three visited. This even took place after school started.

The time for the new school year to start and Harry once again went to the station on his own and went right to Platform 9 and ¾ with his trunk. He stowed it and took a seat waiting for his friends.

Hermione was the first to arrive, and Harry was ready to go help her with her trunk when he saw her father take it to another entry and he never saw Hermione come down to his cabin. Then he saw Luna and she did the same thing. Harry was wondering what he did wrong this time. He saw others, like Neville, Draco, Seamus and Colin enter the same place as the others.

Then he saw the Weasleys and Dean enter the platform and He watched Dean and Ginny hug and kiss then he went to the same entry as the others. The twins and Ron did as well, while Ginny went to the same entry Harry used. Harry didn't like the way things played out. He knew it was time for him and Ginny to talk, and he didn't think he was going to like the subject.

He went to help Ginny with her trunk and was shooed away with a wave of her wand. She left her trunk outside the door and entered Harry's cabin.

She took a seat across from him but didn't say anything until the train started up. She closed the door and silenced the room. She then turned back to Harry and began her talk.

"I talk and you listen, OK Harry?"

Harry gulped and nodded his head in acceptance.

"Good. Now, I am done playing games with you Harry. I am with Dean and I am quite happy with him. Maybe we will stay together or maybe we won't, but it will be our choice and no one else. The hug you gave me at your home was uncalled for and unwanted. I don't need your influence in my life. You have shown me over and over you have little regards to keeping your words. Now, I still want you as a friend, but that is all there is. Can you work with that?"

Harry's silence was telling her it was not, then Harry started, "I would like it to be that way Gin, but with you being so close will be very hard. I guess you know I have deep feelings for you, and it is probably from Luna that you learned this. I don't know how to act around someone I care for like that. Yes, I talk with Hermione and Luna, but I don't look at them same way I do you. So, what I am trying to say is, I would like to be friends, but my heart won't allow it. If you don't want me to be around you then tell me to leave you alone, and I will."

"Then, I'm sorry Harry, but leave me alone. I like Dean and want it to be a lasting relationship. Like I said, I don't want anyone interfering with it. Ron had to learn the hard way that I mean what I say. The twins aren't really happy with it, but they promised they would stay out of it. Now I want you to promise me the same thing."

Harry took a deep breath and sighed, "OK if that is what you want, then Ginevra Weasley, I Harry James Potter promise you that I will stay away from you and Dean until you tell me different, or lose my magic."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? You idiot, I didn't ask for an oath, just your promise to let things go until I either tell you differently or things change. Now, call off this oath or you will force me to stay away from you."

"Sorry, I can't do that. It is the only way I can stay away from you, by forcing one of away from the other. I have been doing a pretty good job of keeping away from you, as you well know. Now I have even more incentive to keep away, or I lose my magic. I can't be of much use in facing Voldemort if I don't have any magic. It's all for the best."

Ginny jumped up from her seat and yelled, "Arse Hole! Be a stupid prat. See if I care. Bye Harry James Potter." and Ginny stormed out of the room.

The rest of the trip was a lonely one for Harry, as no one else came to visit.


	22. Chapter 22

Disappointment Chapter Twenty Two

The Great Hall soon had the students sitting at their tables and Harry was surprised when Hermione, Fred, George and Luna sat around him. He thought he would be sitting alone. They let Dumbledore make his speech before they said anything to Harry.

Harry expected either Hermione or Luna to start it, but when George opened up it grabbed his attention, "Hey Harry, just to let you know, it was Ginny's request that we leave you alone during the trip up here. She wanted to tell us what she had done and why. We all feel she was stupid for forcing you away from her. And then she told us about the oath you took and the stupid changed from her to you. Are you insane, saying you'll lose your magic before you speak to her?"

"You don't understand why I did it. If contact continued with her, I would lose my magic anyway, even without the oath. When I am around her, my mind fills with thoughts of her, blocking my magic. I can't afford losing it, if I am going to face Voldemort again. I don't stand much of a chance with it, so imagine what I would be like without it? I tried telling her this, but all it did was make her angrier. It would be like you and Fred losing your will to prank. Hermione's ability to read. Luna's ability to be herself. Ron's loss of appetite."

"Now you're just being over dramatic. You would still have your wand if you needed magic."

"I'm bullocks when it comes to using my wand. With my magic I don't need spells, George. I will something to happen and it happens. The wand takes that away and substitutes it with idiotic spells I need to remember. Why do you think I am doing so well in school. It's not because of book learning, but because I believe I can do what ever I ask of it. What I don't know is, to what level I can go with my magic."

Hermione then took over for George, "Couldn't you use both until you learned what level you can be at? What I mean is, have you tried using your wand for more powerful spells?"

"I've never needed to, Hermione. Everything I have tried has worked, but I never used it to hurt someone. What happens if when I do try to hurt someone, my magic fails? Yes, it has failed me with Ginny in my mind. It bothers me to no end. It has always been there for me, but with my mind being filled with thoughts about her, there is no way to connect with my magic."

The sorting was just about done when the meal started and they took a break while they ate. Then there was another talk from Dumbledore before they were released to go to their dorms. Once settled in, with Harry sitting as far away from Ginny and Dean as he could get, they started up again.

Luna began this session, "Why do you let Ginny get to you like that?"

"I wish I knew, Luna. You and Hermione don't get to me like that. We are able to talk and it feels good to be able to do it and not worry about anything. With Ginny, the moment I'm around her, I go all astray with my thoughts. I can't focus. I can't think straight. I can't speak straight. I'm a complete idiot around her."

Hermione had a question she should have asked before, "Harry, how did you handle your emotions before you came to school?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you felt depressed or angry, how did you handle them?"

"Why would I have gotten angry or depressed? Oh you mean with the Dursleys? Well, I didn't know about my magic back then."

"No, after you left them and found out you could take care of yourself. How did you handle anger?"

"By not getting angry, I guess. I never let anything bother me or anyone getting to me. I walked away from those situations. That's why Ginny gets angry when I walk away from Dumbledore or Snape. She doesn't understand it's the best way to avoid a conflict. She feels it makes me look weak, but in truth, it makes me feel stronger as I have just shown them I am bigger than they are."

After ten more minutes they all decided it was time for bed. As Harry walked past where Ginny and Dean were sitting he saw her turn her head as he passed and once again his head was filling with thoughts of her. If one were able to read minds, they would see where Harry felt he was going insane around Ginny Weasley.

The following morning had Harry up earlier than he normally got up, but he didn't get a good night sleep so he decided to get ready for the day. He made it down to the common room and found it empty so he left for a walk through the halls of Hogwarts. He never found a need to go to the seventh floor, so that was where he went. He didn't find anything of interest there and was about to leave when he saw a house elf go to a blank wall and walked three times in front of it, and it opened up to show a large room full of things. He decided to follow him in, but the door closed before he got to it and then vanished. He looked at the wall where the door had just been and wondered how he could get it to return. He was still there when the elf came back out and stopped when he saw Harry.

"Can Manny be of help to the young master?"

"Yes, can you tell me how you got the door to become visible and what's in the room?"

"Oh, that's the come and go room, sir. If yous need to store something in it, you just need to walk before it three times wishing for a place to put things. The door will show and you just walk in. It's mostly things from past students leaving things behind, but we elves use it to store things as well."

"Thank you Manny. I just may take a stroll through there to see what I can find."

"Have a good day then sir." and he walked off leaving Harry to himself. He did as the elf said and the door showed up and he went into the room and saw piles of things left behind by past students. He walked through the room and found most of it junk, but there were items he found interesting. He found an old broom that still worked, but was very slow. He found text books that were out dated. He found a tiara that looked real, but couldn't be. When he picked it up to look at it, it sent a shock through his body, not just his fingers. He dropped the tiara and shook his hand to get his feeling back. He looked at the tiara and kicked it to see if it still sparked, but it didn't. Not until he touched it again, but this time he felt it telling him a story, which Harry didn't want to hear. It was a story of a mother and a daughter that had a falling out, causing the daughter to leave after she stole something from her mother. It was this Tiara and it was supposed to contain the knowledge of Rowena Ravenclaw. Her daughter Helena stole it for the knowledge, but it didn't contain what was believed. She thought it useless and hid it in a tree trunk in the middle of a forest in Latvia. She hoped no one ever found it again.

Harry found it strange that it told him the story, even though he didn't want to hear it. He was ready to leave, when he felt it calling him again. He turned to see a ghost standing over the tiara and he knew her for being the Ravenclaw ghost, Helena. He knew then, the story was about her.

"Why are you searching out my mothers Tiara? It doesn't contain her memories like some people say. It only brings heartbreak to who ever holds it. I didn't even know it was here, until it contacted you. I don't even know how it got here. I talked with a student many years ago about it, but that was the last I thought of it, until now. I also feel it has changed since I last saw it, like it is now evil."

"I'm sorry Madam Ravenclaw, but I wasn't searching for it, I was just looking around and happened to find it. When I picked it up, it shocked me. When I picked it up the second time, it told me a story about you and your mother. A sad story, if you must know. Is it true, you ran away from your mother?"

"Yes."

"I ran away from my family as well, when I was younger. They were terrible to me and treated me like a slave."

"My mother stopped me from loving someone she felt was beneath my stature. She was so mad when I left, she had the one I love find me and bring back her tiara. That was why he killed me, because I wouldn't tell him where I hid it. He tortured me and still I wouldn't tell him. I died from the torture. I saw the tears in his eyes before I died and knew he was sorry for what he had done. I have blamed my mother for this. I have since learned he killed himself after telling the story to my mother. Yet one more thing to hate her for."

"I'm sorry, that was a very sad story and it ended in a bad way. Could you tell me why it is cursed to hurt who ever touches it? Or how it got here?"

"It wasn't cursed when I had it, and since I only told one other about it, I can only assume the he found it and brought here for some reason."

"Who was it you talked to, if you don't mind telling me?"

"A former student named Tom Riddle. He was a nice boy, who was easy to talk to."

"Tom Riddle? That was the name of the spirit in the chamber of secrets. He became Lord Voldemort."

The ghost fled when she heard this and wouldn't come near Harry again. Harry knew, for some reason, this was a very important article and he should do something with it, but what he didn't know.

He picked it back up and put it on a bust of some past Headmaster that was sitting on a table, and left for breakfast. He didn't realize how long he was there, as it had already started when he arrived. He was also surprised when he saw Tonks sitting at the table with the Professors. She put her finger to her lips to keep him quiet for the time. He ate before the food disappeared and then listened as Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Please, may I have your attention. We have a representative of the Wizengamot with us, who will be doing a security check of our staff and the measures we take here to protect you students. Her name is Miss Tonks, and that is the way she wishes to called. If she asks a question, you are to answer her directly and truthfully. If you have any questions, please direct them to her. Now, run along to your first class."

Harry waited for a minute to see if Tonks would join him, but she was still at the Professors table so he continued on to class. It was History of Magic and once again he filled his pages with notes on the lecture, since there was no magic involved with this subject. It was the hardest one for him, other than Herbology. It was just ten minutes into the class when there was an interruption caused by Tonks. She excused herself and took a seat by Harry, who was sitting alone. Luna was sitting with Ginny.

"OK, thank goodness you have this class, so we can talk. I just got the clearance to conduct the investigation into the security here. I was also tasked on checking the Professors out for the subject they teach. This one in particular, will not receive a very favorable rating. I can't see how the Goblin Wars has so much to do with Magic's history. Now, as for the security of the school, I have found out that Voldemort still has his connections in the Ministry, and it could go as high as the Minister himself. That is going to be harder to check on, as he does have certain immunities with his transactions. However, if we can prove he has taken bribes for some of the acts taken at Hogwarts that put students in danger, it is subject to dismissal and a jail sentence. Someone in school must be a contact for the Minister or his agent."

"Do you have any idea who?"

"Not yet, but hopefully soon. I would imagine it is someone close to Dumbledore, though. They have to know when to put a plan into action in order for it to work."

"Do you need me to do anything to help? I could cause an incident if you need to get in somewhere. Or I could cover for you while you are looking for something."

"I'll keep that in mind when I get to that part of the plan. Now, I better go and start looking around for how Barny got in school last year. I mean I know he walked through the gates, but how did he trick the security at the gates, or fool Dumbledore all year long?"

"Good luck with that, because Dumbledore is one for asking questions, not answering them. The gates are controlled by Dumbledore."

"Do you think Dumbledore is behind everything going on here?"

"It does sound like that, doesn't it. But I don't think he is doing anything that would get students hurt. I don't know what to make of him. I just know I don't trust him and you know the reason why. I was never safe when I was with the Dursleys."

"I know and wish there was something we could do about them. With it being over eight years ago, we wouldn't get much backing for doing anything about it, plus with you running away from home, it could be used against us as you being a problem child."

"I don't want anything done to them anyway. I just don't want anything to do with them again."

Tonks took off after this and Harry went back to taking his notes, but noticed Luna was looking at him in a funny way, like she was going to be asking a lot of questions at lunch.

Potions was the next class and Harry sat alone again and Luna and Ginny sat together. Harry looked to Luna and he saw her put her finger to her mouth like she wanted him to be quiet. He didn't bother to acknowledge this and Luna turned back around to see what was going to be needed for this class.

As the days went by, Tonks began to have here suspicions on who was giving out information to the Ministry, and it wasn't a professor or a student. It all began when she was with Dumbledore and she saw Phineus Black take interest in their talk. The portrait of the past Head Master usually went to sleep or left his portrait to find something more interesting than what was going on. Since she was from the Ministry, it could be important to listen. Since he was family, she knew of his past dealings with the dark. Blacks have openly stated that they were tempted to side with Voldemort and support his campaign, but the elders both died before they could commit and since the will was never changed, Sirius was the main benefactor in the will left by his father. He would never see Voldemort get a single Knut from the Black Family.

This is why she thought it was Phineus, to get back at Sirius and the light side. Now, she just needed to figure out a way to prove it was him passing on information. What she couldn't figure out was how Dumbledore hadn't come up with the same conclusion? Or, could it be he did know and let it continue for some reason, good or bad. This put the whole investigation in a different direction.

When she told Harry this, he just shook his head, "I knew there was a reason I didn't trust him. Now, I don't know who to approach with this item I found."

"What Item?"

"You're not going to believe me when I tell you, but I found Rowena Ravenclaw's Tiara. The one that has been lost for the last thousand years. I also know the story behind it. Do you have some time to listen or would you rather wait to hear it?"

"Is it important for me to know?"

"Enough that someone needs to know about it. Tom Riddle is behind it, and he is the one who became Voldemort. So you tell me if it's important?"

Tonks sat down to hear the story. After it was told, she was glad she did. If Voldemort was the one to steal all these artifacts and did something to turn them into dark objects, she needed to find out just what he turned them into.

Now she needed to find out what side Dumbledore was truly on. She would give him a part of what Harry told her and see what happens to it. But, she needed to do it out of Black's range of hearing it. She had to find a place that had no Portraits around it.

She searched for the perfect place to have the talk and found it in greenhouses. She talked with Professor Sprout to find out the best time for the talk, where there would be no one around and then talked with Dumbledore for the meeting. At 7 PM they met and walked to the greenhouse set aside for this meeting. During the walk through the hallways, she kept spotting flashes of Phineus through the portraits, solidifying her theory of him being the spy. Now to find out Dumbledore's part in it.

When Albus asked her what it was all about, she started with, "How far do you trust Phineus Black?"

"Do you mean our past Head Master?"

"Do you know another?"

"No. But why do you ask of Phineus?"

"Answer my question if you would Professor?"

"I have always been weary of him being in my office, if you want to know the truth. I have given information that was of minor value to our cause that was leaked to Voldemort somehow. I have tried to have his portrait removed, but it is impossible to have it done. I have tried using silencing charms, but somehow he still hears things I don't wish to get out. I have used code, foreign languages and even written details, but they always slip through our precautions. I know he is slipping out information, but I don't know how. I stopped using my office for important meetings, but the information still seems to leak out. I fear it is more than just Phineus behind it."

"Why haven't you brought this forward to the Ministry then, if it is becoming so much of a problem?"

"I have, and it is always the same thing, (there are more important things we have to deal with then a portrait that eavesdrops on conversations.) So, I decided to use it to our advantage and give small bits of information for him to pass on. Nothing that could hurt us."

"OK, then can you tell me what you know of Tom Riddle?" and this drew a gasp from Dumbledore. He was afraid of what she knew of him and what she needed to know of him.

"What do you mean? He was a student from when I was teaching here just after the second World War. There was a time during his fifth year that caused a student to die. It also caused a second student to lose his place among the other students. What else do you need to know?"

"What happened to him when he left school?"

"I kept him here at school as he wasn't wanted anywhere else."

"Not Hagrid, Tom. Why are you trying to divert my questions, Professor?"

"You're touching on a subject I truly wish to avoid. Tom Riddle is a part of my past that I don't like bringing back the memories. I see that you are not going to let me though. I think you are trying to get me to say who he became. If you think you know who it is, or Harry does, then I can tell you that you are right. He is Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle is no more, but It is always the way I will see him, as Tom Riddle."

"We already knew all this, What we need to know is his history. How he got his hands on certain objects. What they were and how many are there?"

"I was afraid of this. You know what he has done with these objects. He has made Horcuxes of things that belonged to the founders and things of his own history. I would say six or seven, with the emphasis on seven. He is predictable when it comes to numbers and Prophecies. In fact, I believe he will be going after one that concerns him and Harry that is kept in the Dept of Mysteries Chamber of Prophecies. He only received half of one naming Harry as his greatest adversary. The one to have the best chance to stop him. I don't believe in them myself, but since Tom does, then that puts Harry in grave danger. I have been trying to talk to him since his first day here, but he refuses to listen to what I have to say. If you could get him to talk to me, then he will know all this and ask questions hopefully I can answer."

"Sorry, but Harry already warned me you would try to get him to talk to you and in no way am I to agree with it. You lost any trust you might have wanted with him when you turned him over to his Aunt and Uncle."

"But I did it to protect him. Why can't he see that?"

"In what way was he being protected if they starved him, beat him and made a slave of him? There was a list of names he was to go to and in no way was he to go to them. You never even looked at the list, or Harry would not have to do what he did and you would be the one he was indebted to."

"Then who was I supposed to send him too? Sirius was his god father and where did he end up?"

"Hmmm, yes godfather. Did you happen to think of maybe, a godmother? Or maybe a close friend who happened to be on the list of names he was to go to?"

"I had to be quick with my decision and the Dursleys were his relatives. It was the most logical choice."

"This coming from the most illogical person I know? You get more people hurt or even killed because you don't believe in killing a killer. Why do the bad guys get second chances when the good guys only get one? Why do you continue to let things go on, knowing someone will get hurt or killed if you do? You let a baby go to the most unforgiving family the Potters knew. Even above the Malfoys, who are really good, except for Lucius. Don't go giving me the shite about blood guards being set around the Dursleys house, as they never even set. There is no love there."

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"I dare because that is why I am here, ordered by the Wizengamot. To find out the corruption in the school and who the informer is. I have found both in you and in the portrait of Black. Do you challenge my report?"

"Of course I challenge it. It is not the truth. I would never do anything to hurt anyone without their consent. The Order knows my feelings about killing and they agree with it."

"Do you want to get into a pissing contest, because I am ready for it. You say you don't mean to get anyone hurt without their consent, but you're like Voldemort, sending people out while you stay in the background. Like him, you show up at times and make yourself look great in front of your followers. This gives them the feeling that you will always be there for them, but you know that is not always the case. It hurts you to know that Harry doesn't trust you, like the Order does. He won't follow you like the order does. He will not fight for you like the Order does. He won't even listen to you, because he knows what you can do with your mind.

He felt your probe when he first got here, like he did Professor Snape's. He continues to return, because he doesn't want to see anyone hurt. He knew during his third year he was going to be entered into the Tournament, so he took someone else place. You were never going to try and help him and let him partake in the stupid challenge. You knew as well, that he would be entered, yet he would still have had to comply with his selection. Did you help in setting it up?"

Albus fell back in his chair when she was finished with her tirade. "I had nothing to do with Harry's name being drawn, but yes, I knew like Harry did, it would be drawn. The only way to catch the person responsible was to let it happen. Harry was brilliant in the way he handled it. It was the only way to be here yet not have to participate. I wanted him to know this was how I felt. I have always wanted to help him, but there things that had to happen in order for everything to work. Yes, people die while helping me to carry on with my plans. It is inevitable that people die when fighting for a just cause. This was not the case with the Potters. I never wanted them to die. I did my best to protect them, even offering my services as their secret keeper. They refused this and you see what happened."

"Harry sees where you let them down by nor following up on your promise to protect them. He sees it as you letting it happen so you could place him in an environment that could have hurt him if he stayed there any longer than he did. He only escaped because of his survival skills were much stronger than you thought they were. They are even stronger than he thought they are."

"Well, you mind is set, so what are you going to tell the council? That I am an old man, who should turn over everything to someone much younger and more willing to fight a stronger fight? Killing isn't always the answer to a problem?"

"You're right, it isn't, but the same must be said on both sides of the argument. If only one side looks at it that way, then that side has lost, because they are fighting a battle that cannot be won." and with that, Tonks left a bewildered Albus, as he just lost his first argument and it was to someone much younger and more determined. But, now he knew why Harry didn't want anything to do with him. That and it was the first he heard of Severus trying to probe his mind. He couldn't do anything about it, because he tried it as well. He would talk to him to see if he found out anything, because he didn't.

Tonks talked with Harry later that evening and told him of her meeting with Dumbledore and Luna and Hermione sat in on it. Not a one of them thought much of Dumbledore after she was finished. She also told him that she would add to her report to get rid of Professor Binns as History Professor. This would make the entire school happy as they would now learn about the true history of magic.

The next morning, the entire school was shocked when Albus Dumbledore made the announcement that he would be removing himself from his office as Head Master and passing on the title to Professor McGonigall. Professor Flitwick would be taking her place as her assistant. Professor Hagrid would be taking her place as Head of House of Gryffindor.

It was not what Harry expected, yet he saw where it was a good move on Dumbledore's account. He would be staying and taking up the post of Transfiguration Professor. Remus Lupin was being called back to take up the post of History of Magic Professor and Binns would be leaving the school to do some travelling and what ever else he could find to do.

For the most part, the things that happened were not taken too well, but everyone saw where it could be for the better of everyone. Dumbledore would still be there if he was needed for anything and his knowledge was still available as well. Tonks left with her report and the changes that took place within the school and the agreements signed by everyone involved.


	23. Chapter 23

Disappointment Chapter Twenty Three

A/N: Just a question for scrappy8. Hey scrappy, aren't you the least bit disappointed with this story? If you're not, then you are one of the few. I'm sorry to those who are, but I did warn you all. Harry has so many things going against him that Ginny is barely on his radar. Even Luna and Hermione are beginning to see that Harry is losing everything because of his magic. No one really understands him, but Tonks is trying very hard to. She sees where he really cares about people, but not emotionally so, to the point of loving someone, like Ginny. I don't know where I am going to take this, to include Harry's death, with no coming back. In fact, the end could come very soon, like in three chapters, including this one. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Dis:-}

With the change to the teachers came a change to the students. The change to the staff meant that preferred Professors changed and that got them all together and made them think differently about the students. Professor McGonagall was second to Filius in popularity and now it became Professor Lupin. Filius was still no. 1. The students saw a friendship take place between Lupin and Snape, which was strange. Only Harry and his friends knew of the connection Sirius and Remus had with Severus. Lily once again orchestrated that. She made them vow to work hard to become if not friends, then at least try to get along with each other. It has worked this far and maybe will continue for a long time.

Harry kept his promise to Ginny, but it didn't mean that Ron couldn't do what he could to break them up. He just saw a friend trying to take his sister away from him and his family. It would have been the same thing if it had been Harry, even though he was the reason they were now well off. Ron caught them in the little alcove behind the suit of armor on the first floor. He jumped all over Dean and told Ginny she could never see Dean socially again. She just laughed at him and said, "And what makes you think I will listen to what you have to tell me? Do you really think I will agree with this stupid statement? I will see who I want and go out with who I want. I will kiss who I want and if I wish to take it further, then maybe I will. I do not have to check with you first or anyone else except maybe mum and dad. This is out of respect and for no other reason. So, bugger off and go bother someone else."

Ron was about to do something drastic when Hermione saw what was going on and immobilized him. She told Ginny and Dean to take off and she would cover for them. When she freed Ron from her spell, he cast the one he was bringing up and Hermione was hit with it. She flew backwards and into the rock wall. She had blood running from the cut, she was unconscious from the impact and her left arm was bent at an awkward angle. Ron saw what he did, and he tried calling for help. It just so happened that Severus and Remus were walking back to their classrooms when they heard him call out and they went running to see what happened. Remus levitated Hermione after he put a totalus charm on her to keep any further injury from occurring. Severus took Ron's story down and accompanied him to Minerva's office. He was asked to repeat what he told Severus and it matched almost word for word. Then Ginny and Dean were called to the office and told their story to the Head Mistress.

Ron was going to be suspended, pending Hermione's statement. If she wished to press charges against him it could go worse for him. Calling for help, rather than running away helped with the sentence because he could have been discharged from school if he had.

Hermione regained consciousness a few hours later and when Minerva talked to her, she told Minerva that she had placed a freezing charm on Ron to protect Ginny or Dean, who ever the spell was meant for. She was stupid when she freed him because she did it from in front of him. She didn't want to press charges because he didn't mean it for her, but the spell was meant for someone else and that needed to be addressed. Ginny and Dean didn't press charges either, but asked for Ron to be put in detention for a month to show him what he did was wrong.

Hermione was in the wing for three days and Ron visited her all three of them, telling her how sorry he was. Fred wanted to rip his head off, but Hermione asked him to leave him alone as he already felt bad about what he did. The twins left him alone after she said this, but Ron always felt weird when they were around him after that.

Harry visited along with Luna one time to see how she was doing and if she needed anything. Hermione thanked them but didn't ask for anything. Dean was going to bring her any homework assignments she had to do. Fred brought her the books, parchment and quills and ink for her homework. George brought her books from the Library he thought she might like to read.

Ron lost any friends he might have made because of this and he didn't think he could ever get them back. Then he got the Howler from his mum.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK SOMEONE AT SCHOOL! RONALD BILIOUS WEASLEY YOU WILL BE GROUNDED ALL SUMMER FOR THIS!" and he was ready to run away from school and hide away where Harry had him hidden last year.

It was the only break Harry had from his task. It lasted all of three days and now he was back to trying to figure out what and where the Horcruxes were. He also had to find out how to destroy them. He asked Remus, but he didn't know what they were. However, when Remus asked Severus about them, he told him what was needed. Harry knew how to get the Basilisk Venom, but did not know Fiend fire.

An answer came to Harry through a very different source. He was in the unused classroom going over the items Tonks listed from her talk with Dumbledore. He had crossed of things he didn't consider as possible to be a Horcrux, when, there was a flash in front of him and that was when he saw Fawkes, who he thought belonged to Dumbledore. Him being here told him it wasn't true. It didn't tell him why he was here though?

"Hello Fawkes, what can I do for you, and please don't let it be a summons from our ex Head Master?"

Fawkes looked at Harry, as if reading his mind, yet Harry felt no probe going on. Then he felt words forming in his mind that weren't his. "Mr. Potter, since Albus failed to get you attention, I have taken upon myself to help you finish what you started, but you will need one more assistant. Please call for Dobby."

Dobby's response was faster than Harry could say it. He heard Fawkes say his name and replied to it like it was Harry calling for him. "How may Dobby help you, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Actually it was Fawkes idea, Dobby. I have no idea what she needs you for."

Dobby felt the same thing in his head as Harry did. Words began to form and then it started making sense. "Dobby, you are to help Harry Potter finish task here at school and I shall help outside the school. Things are coming to an end soon and there are things needed to get done before he faces Lord Voldemort. I need you to learn how to call forth and control Fiend Fire. You need to take on an identity of a human so that you can get around without being questioned. You must stop calling him Harry Potter sir or master or anything that will give you away. You must become his friend. Harry, Voldemort will be going after the prophecy in the Dept. of Mysteries. You must be there to challenge him. Let him take the globe, but you must face him that night, and you must do it with just Dobby and I. No one else should be there."

"Are we enough to handle him and his Death Eaters?"

"If you are enough to handle Voldemort, then Dobby and I can take care of the rest. Don't you think Dobby?"

"Why are you buzzing in my head, sir? And what can we handle?"

"Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. Why else do you think you are here?"

"Dobby felt that part, it was the Fiend Fire he did not get. What is it? What else does Dobby need to do?"

"You and I must face Voldemort's men while Harry faces Voldemort himself. Burt first we need to destroy all his Horcruxes, after we find them. Do you know where they may be, Harry?"

Fawkes was still in Harry's mind and he answered him with thoughts. First on my mind is Hufflepuff's Cup. According to Albus, Bellatrix was given control of it to hide. Just before her raid on the Longbottoms, she had to hide it somewhere. My guess would be Gringotts because it was easier and if anything happened to her, it was protected. I just don't know if it's in the LaStrange vault or her Black vault. I believe the Black vault is deeper in the banks vaults."

The next instant, Fawkes was gone and Harry didn't know where he went. But just as fast, he was back and he had the cup in his claw. He dropped it and Harry struck it with a fang and there was a hiss and then a black cloud signaling the end of the Horcrux. Harry told Fawkes he thought that it was the last item on the list, except for Dumbledore's feelings of Voldemort's snake, Nagini, also being one. Then it was Dobby that was gone, and he brought back the fang and the head of Nagini.

"I must report this to Dumbledore Harry. He needs to know everything he had been trying to do, was now done. He never asked me for help and I would never offer it to anyone who took life so off handily. It was like Tonks said, to let someone go and watch as he turns around to kill another is not fighting a winning battle.. He does need to know his thinking has done something good."

"Do what you have to do, Fawkes, while Dobby and I try working together. Dobby, can you travel without making that loud pop?"

"Oh yes sir, I mean Harry. We do that to keep our masters happy that they know we can't sneak up on them." and he showed Harry how he could be very quiet when traveling. Harry did not hear a sound when Dobby came back.

"Good. Now what type of magic can you do?"

"Anything you can do. What do you want me to do, Harry?"

"Hit me with a bombarda curse." and Harry tightened his stance against the curse.

"Dobby doesn't wish to hurt Harry Potter. The Repulsion charm can do much damage, but is much less lethal. Perhaps I should try that one?"

"Dobby, if you can't or won't hurt anyone, then you are useless to me. I have to know if you can and will do it. So, please fire at me. I promise I will try blocking it, as I don't want to get hurt either."

Dobby did it and the blast threw Harry fifteen feet across the room, but his Protego saved him any injuries. "Excellent Dobby, and as you can see, nothing was hurt but my pride." he said this while rubbing his butt.

Harry and Dobby continued to practice, while Fawkes met Albus in his new room. "Fawkes, I thought you were going to stay with Minerva?"

In his mind Albus listened to the Phoenix, "I am not with her, Albus, but I will not be returning to you either. I have given my assistance to Harry and it has already benefited his cause. Even Nagini is dead, killed by a fang of the Basilisk. Harry has destroyed the cup and with the ring, diary and pendant gone, all it leaves is Harry himself. And no Albus, I did not tell him, yet. I will soon, though. He has to know, so that he can face Tom, knowing no matter the outcome, Tom will lose."

"But he doesn't have to die, Fawkes. Yes, he has to face Tom, and he does have to be hit by the Killing Curse but only from Tom. You see, if Harry is hit by anyone else with the curse, Tom thinks he will die along with Harry if he does, and he may be right. When he set this piece of soul in Harry, it did more than make him a Horcrux. It made Harry a semblance of him. Harry has difficulties with Authority Figures. He cannot feel right in a relationship. He believes in having strong figures around him. He believes his magic is strong because it is what made him what he is. Independent. He can live on his own. He can take care of himself. But around Ginny, he loses his control. I think once he defeats Tom, he will see where he is wrong in his feelings and maybe stand a chance with Ginny. That is, if it's not too late for that."

"Was this what you were going to tell Harry?"

"No, I can't tell him he has to take a killing curse, which he will believe he has to die if he did. Plus, he has hurt Ginny in a way no one can see, but Harry. He has built a wall between them and he doesn't want to break it down. Ginny has tried, but she is as obstinate as Harry. She has so much of Molly in her."

"Well then, what do you want me to tell Harry?"

"Tell him I'm sorry I never got to talk to him, and I wish him luck in his venture. I'm sure he can succeed if he allows the love in his heart for his friends to guide him. Without love, he can only follow Tom in death. Love conquers all."

Fawkes left Albus after his last words and went back to Harry to find him and Dobby dueling and using some very powerful magic. It was like Dobby was really trying to kill Harry and Harry was doing the same thing. He watched them in this death dance for another fifteen minutes, when they finally took a break.

Fawkes took this break to pass on Albus' words and thoughts and Harry thought on it for a moment, then he saw what he meant about love, because he knew Voldemort didn't have this feeling in his bit of soul he had left. Harry also knew that he had something in him that blocked some of the love he should be feeling. With that thought he had another thought, "Fawkes, will you tell me the truth if I ask you a question?"

"I know the question already, as I felt it in your mind. The answer is yes Harry you do have a piece of Voldemort's soul in your scar. However, if you allow Voldemort to hit you with the Killing Curse, it should kill the piece of soul in you, yet you will live. This is not for certain, but it is a plausible theory. Does this change your mind about going against him?"

"No, it just makes it more certain that it is me that was meant to face him. Not by that silly Prophecy, but by him attacking me, making me his enemy. I think that is why it has to be him to try and kill me, because if anyone else tried, it may fail. I don't know what that would do to our confrontation."

Harry and Tonks continued to talk with Fawkes and didn't realize how late it became. Back in the common room, it became very obvious how late it was and Harry not there. Luna and Hermione became concerned and wondered why he was still out in the school. Ginny joined them when Dean sat at the chess table with Ron. "What are you two talking about, and where is Harry? I haven't seen him since dinner."

"Why are you concerned about Harry, Ginny? He isn't concerned about you. But, that is what we were talking about. He is thirty minutes late from curfew." Hermione challenged her.

Ginny became upset with her answer, "Look, maybe Harry and I aren't speaking, but that doesn't mean I don't care about him. In fact I worry about him the way he is distancing himself from everyone. So don't say I don't care about him. Now, since you are a Prefect, Hermione, why are you sitting here and not out there looking for him?"

"Because I am not on the schedule for inspection walks. Anthony is the one scheduled for this. I guess I could go out and look and if found I could just say I heard something before returning to the dorm and searched for the cause. I'm sorry, Ginny, I know you care about Harry for helping you and your family. It just hurts me the way Harry took so easy to the vow he conceived for you. Why would he do such a stupid thing?"

"I don't know, but lets talk about this later and you go out there and find him and bring him back." Ginny ended the talk and watched as Hermione left the common room to look for Harry.

Not knowing where to start, she went to the first floor to begin. It was a good move, since she found Harry in the unused classroom there, along with Tonks (Who had just joined them after a visit to see Remus), Dobby and one she questioned. "Harry, do you know how late it is, and why is Fawkes here with you?"

"Hermione, what are you doing here, and I didn't know how late it was, but Anthony was here and he knew we were talking. Since Fawkes was here, he didn't bother us and turned his back on us and left. I suppose we should break it up, since you are here. Tonks will be leaving here tomorrow and returning to the Ministry to file her report. Fawkes is here to help me with my problem and Dobby has joined me with it as well."

They split up with that, and to save time, Dobby took Harry and Hermione back to the common room where Ginny and Luna were still waiting. Harry saw Ginny and walked away from her and went to his dorm. Ginny called out to him, but Harry didn't want to put his vow to test and continued to walk away.

Ginny turned back to Hermione and Luna and saw Dobby leave as well. She didn't know where he went, but she wondered what he was doing here. "OK, Hermione whats going on, and why was Dobby here and why did Harry leave without saying anything?"

"You know why he left, Ginny. Dobby was here to give Harry a hand with his problem. He was with Tonks down in the spare classroom on the first floor and he had someone else there as well. Fawkes was there with them and Harry said they got a lot accomplished in that short period. I don't know what they did, but time was short and we had to get back. I will ask him tomorrow to see what they did, but I doubt he will tell me. He is so secretive lately."

They broke up after that as Dean was leaving the table looking like he lost to Ron. Ginny and Dean kissed at her stairway and Dean left for his dorm and Ginny for hers. Hermione and Luna walked up the stairs together and talked as they climbed the stairs. Luna asked about Fawkes and if Hermione heard him talk. Of course she told her no. Hermione continued to climb the stairs for her dorm while Luna joined Ginny in theirs.

The next morning Hermione was waiting for Harry to come down so she could ask about Fawkes and Dobby. However, when he came down and she joined him, he answered her question but not the way she wanted him to, "Look Hermione, I can't tell you why they were there with me, but it did help me so much, that it has put us closer to facing Voldemort very soon. There are a few things we still need to do, meaning Dobby and I. Fawkes said he couldn't partake in our fight, because of his vow to never harm a human. He made this with Gryffindor when he was Godric's familiar."

"OK, then who else will be joining you in the fight?"

"Sorry Hermione, it will not be another student. I can't take the chance of getting someone hurt that didn't need to be there. As for whom else it is, I won't tell you. Not that I don't want to, but because I don't know yet. I want to tell you everything, but there are things I can't make public."

Their talk stayed with this subject, but Hermione didn't get any more information from Harry and they reached the Great Hall and entered for breakfast. The twins and Luna soon joined them and the talk took a different turn.

Fred started it off with a comment about Ginny and Dean, "I can't believe Ginny and Dean were in the middle of an argument when we started down stairs. It seems Ginny thinks he is becoming too clingy and too protective of her. He is holding her head down as they go through the tunnel, holding her hand as they come down the stairs and making sure she is seated before he takes his seat. I guess he is too much of a gentleman for her. Like she is looking for an excuse to break up with him."

George agreed with Fred, while Luna shook her head, "Just like a boy to blame it on the girl. Ginny has told him time and again that she is not someone who is looking for etiquette in a male. She is looking for companionship and understanding. Dean continues to pamper her and she doesn't want that. He doesn't listen to her and he thinks she is being too manly, not wanting his attention like he is giving her. You guys should see this as she has grown up around you. Have you ever seen Ginny being girly?"

George looked up like he was in shock, "You mean Ginny is actually a girl? Shite Fred, and all this time I thought she was Ron's twin brother."

"Naaa, you remember that time she wore the dress for dad's birthday?"

"I thought that was Percy?"

"Hmmm, maybe you're right. He always struck me as a ponce, but maybe he is a fairie as well?"

Luna put a stop to their kidding by pointing to Fawkes as he came through the main doors and landed in front of Harry. Unfortunately it was the same time that Hedwig entered the hall as well. When she saw this, she dived down to Harry and landed in front of him as well and stared at him. As if she was asking him to make a choice.

"What girl? What do you want me to say? I can't tell Fawkes to leave, he is going to be helping me soon. And no, you won't be able to help." Hedwig continued to stare and Harry finally had to tell her, "Look Hedwig, maybe you should go to someone else . I can't give up Fawkes. Maybe Hermione or Ginny would like to have you?"

Ginny was the first to respond, "Harry, you can't be giving Hedwig away? She is your familiar. Hedwig, come here girl." and she held her hand out to her. Hedwig went right to her and walked up her arm until she perched on her shoulder. "She will be right here until you get your head out of your arse Harry." and Ginny went back to eating and sharing her food with Hedwig.

Harry looked to the two like he was looking for the last time. He didn't think Hedwig would ever return to him after this. He then turned to Fawkes to see if he had some information. He entered Harry's mind and began a story.

"Harry, Voldemort has entered the Ministry to try and take possession of the Prophecy. I know you don't care if he gets it or not, but innocent people are going to get hurt if you allow it."

"What can I do about it, Fawkes?"

Harry didn't realize he said this out loud and he saw all eyes turn to him to see what he meant. He didn't know what to say, so he continued the conversation with Fawkes in his mind, knowing he would need to answer some questions when he was done.

However, it would never take place as a Patronus Otter came through the hall and landed in front of Albus. It said, "Ministry under attack. Many injured, including Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black. They are headed for the Mystery Dept."

Everyone heard this and Ginny, Fred, George and Ron all went running for the Professors table to ask what was happening. And to see if there was any way they could go to help.

Harry called for Dobby and when he arrived, they both grabbed a tail feather of Fawkes and they were gone from the Hall. Hermione and Luna both watched this and knew that the final battle was going to take place right now.

Albus had a elf also and he was soon gone as well and it was seen by everyone. Remus and Severus were next to follow as they called for elves as well. Minerva had to stay behind to guard the students and she had Filius stay and help.

Fawkes took Harry and Dobby to the Prophecy of Harry's which he grabbed and then Fawkes took them to Voldemort. There, Harry and Dobby saw Dumbledore, Severus and Remus, along with over fifty Ministry workers facing off against Voldemort and ten of his strongest Death Eaters. Harry got all their attention by calling out, "Lord Voldemort, you have come for the Prophecy, well here it is, Take it and leave here so we can tend to the injured."

"And let you and your friends have all the fun at this party? I think not. My friends want to party as well. What say you all to a little fun?" and the roar coming from the DEs told them all they were ready to fight.

"So, you don't want this little globe of glass I'm holding then?" and Harry tossed it in the air and catching it several times . With each toss, he saw the look on Voldemort's face. "So you do want it? Well here then, catch it if you can." and he tossed it towards Voldemort. Towards, but not directly at him and Tom missed it and it crashed to the floor and the Prophecy floated around and no one heard the words that escaped it.

Voldemort screamed when he saw what happened to it and turned back to Harry and said, "You have upset me for the last time Potter. I didn't really need the Prophecy to know how this is going to end. But how to do it is the question. Maybe a Crutiatus held for an extended period of time." and one of the Ministry workers fell to the ground in agony.

"Or maybe the Killing curse?" and another fell next to the first, but this one was dead.

Then Tom fought off several spells thrown at him from Harry and Remus among others. Then Harry felt someone trying to enter his mind and there was a huge struggle for control going on there. Harry never felt such a strong feeling in his mind and it felt like he was losing.

Voldemort felt the walls in Potters mind and he never felt such strong defenses against his mind control. He felt like he was finally getting somewhere, when all of a sudden there was burst of energy coming from Potter.

Harry knew he had to do something, so he pulled all his magic from his core and sent it to his mind and with it, he sent blast to Voldemort's mind that sent him flying from Harry's body. Voldemort never felt this weak before in his life. It was like all his magical energy had been pulled from his body and dropped to the floor in front of him. He felt someone helping him stand and pushed who ever it was away and faced Harry once again. He knew it was time to end this fight here and now.


	24. Chapter 24

Disappointment Chapter Twenty Four

Hermione and Luna were walking by the Infirmary trying to find Harry again when they saw Dobby bringing someone to Madam Pomphrey. They didn't know who it was, so they were going to ask Dobby when he disappeared again. They saw other men lying in cots and blood was seen on some of them. Hermione looked close to the farthest one and swore it was Sirius Black. She entered the ward and got a closer look and knew for sure it was Sirius, and Amelia Bones was in the other bed, with her head bandaged. This made it look like she was a man. They were both unconscious so they couldn't answer her questions and the Madam wouldn't answer them.

The blood on the bandages of Amelia was fresh, meaning she was just injured. Sirius had no blood on him, but his arm was twisted and swollen. It looked like they had been in a fight. That was when Hermione knew what was going on. She grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her from the ward and started back to their dorm. Once inside, she got all of the house members together and began her explanation, "Look, I know this may sound weird, but I believe Harry and Dobby are fighting a battle with Voldemort. Luna and I just came from the Infirmary and we saw Sirius and Amelia Bones there hurt and bandaged with four other men."

"If there is a fight then why aren't we there to help and where are they fighting at?" Neville called out. "Maybe we should go and try to help them?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell any of you, Neville. In case you missed what I said, they were all adults in the ward. If Harry is there, it is because of that stupid Prophecy put on him. And if Harry wasn't up there, then that means he is still fighting."

"Or, he is dead and didn't need the ward?" George called out.

"We don't need that kind of thinking here George. We need to stay positive and think he is still fighting. Besides, if Dobby went back then I would say the chances are good that they are still fighting. Still, with the people in the ward, I wonder who else is hurt and if they are, why aren't they here as well?"

Luna thought on that for a second then put in her thoughts, "Well, maybe they were hurt worse than those here, so they went to St. Mungo's? Perhaps we should go ask Professor McGonagall and find out for sure?" and they all rushed down to the Great Hall to find her and Professor Flitwick handling owl messages as they came through. The look on their faces was dour and solemn.

Minerva looked up and saw the Gryffindor students walking towards them, "You children should be in your dorm. Why are you down here?"

Hermione stepped forward and asked, " How is the fight going, Professor? Good I hope. If not, then where is it and who else is hurt?"

Minerva saw the Weasleys in the group and tried to stay composed as she answered Hermione, "You saw those in the Infirmary, haven't you. Yes, I suppose you have. Well then, I'm sorry to say that there are more that were taken to St. Mungo's and Arthur Weasley is one of them. I'm also sorry to say he is hurt very bad, but is expecting a lengthy recovery. We will tell you more as the reports come in. Right now, all we know is that there are four people still standing in the fight. Harry, Albus, Dobby and Voldemort. Remus and Severus brought Sirius and Amelia back and wanted to go back and continue the fight, but their attempt was blocked."

The others formed a circle around Fred, George, Ron and Ginny to keep them from falling as they passed out. They took them to a bench and had them sit down while Minerva explained more about the fight.

The story continued to unfold back at the Ministry. Voldemort was trying to delay his fight with Harry as he was still weak from Harry's forceful discharge from his mind. It was like Harry pulled him out while Voldemort was trying to latch onto his mind, but when he was ripped from it, it left major damage to his magical core. He was not used to being driven out of anywhere by force and losing to it. Yes, he had lost contact with others he tried to control, but never by being forced out like Harry did it. It was more like losing a connection with the one who escaped his grasp.

He was also still feeling the loss of Bellatrix. He stood alone against Potter, Dumbledore and that silly elf. They were there, but they were not doing anything but watching. "Potter, why are your friends not doing anything? Are they powerless or scared? And why do you have an elf with you? Is it to clean up after the mess I make of you?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions Voldemort. Is that because you are scared as well, or just weak?"

"I'll show you who is weak insolent child." and he fired another silent curse at Harry, which he just battered away. Tom was getting tired and weaker, but he couldn't show it in front of Potter and Dumbledore. He fired a Bombarda at Harry, which he hit back to Tom and it hit him in the legs, cracking a bone in his left leg. Voldemort cursed out loud about Harry's mother. He heard Harry laugh at this show of cowardly dialogue.

"Are you getting desperate Voldemort. By the way, what is your real name? I'm getting tired of using that silly title. Lord Voldemort, indeed. Is your real name Small or Little or some other silly name that makes you feel smaller?"

"You don't know how close you are Harry." Albus told him, "His real name is Tom Riddle."

"You mean his name is a joke? You have got to be kidding me, Professor? Is it really?"

"You would have been told that if you would have let me talk to you. And there is more you would have been told, but I can see you are doing fine without my help. So carry on if you would please."

Harry was still laughing and it was making Tom really sore. He sent the killing curse at Harry, but it was a wild shot that never really came near anyone. "Have we touched a sore spot with you Tom? You don't like your real name, Tom Riddle? Tell me Tom, why do dogs like trees so much? Because of it's bark. Get it? No I don't suppose you do."

Tom was still not getting any stronger, in fact he was feeling weaker. He knew he had to engage Potter in one final encounter. "Alright Potter, it is time to see who is the stronger of us two. Face me on last time, so I can end this thing and leave here. You are through as a threat to me Potter."

"Are you sure you're strong enough old man? You look like you could fall over if a breeze were to come through this hallway. But I see it is time for dinner, so let us continue." and Harry took a fighting stance against Tom.

Tom was taking no chances, "Avada Cadavra!" and Harry fired the same curse at Tom, but a second later than Tom did. Harry was hit in the chest and Tom was hit in his chest. They both fell to the floor, but Harry was moving ever so slightly, while Tom was still. Albus checked Harry and saw the slight movement and had Dobby take him to St. Mungo's for care. When he saw Tom, he knew the threat was finished, He was dead and no longer Lord Voldemort. Fawkes waited until the end, before he left and returned to Hogwarts.

Minerva just finished preparing for the day when Fawkes joined her in her office. She took the message from him and then left for the Great Hall and tell the story to everyone there.

Hermione, Fred, Luna and George made their way to the Great Hall, hoping to get more from Minerva. Surely the fight must be over by now. Twenty Hours was a long time and Harry could not be that strong to last that long. Or could he? No one really knew how strong he was. No one he faced lasted long against him in training. What ever the outcome, they hoped it was over.

When they entered the Great Hall, they saw Professor McGonagall sitting in her chair with her head resting on her hands, lying flat on the table. This worried Hermione and Luna and caused Fred and George to wonder what was going on.

They took a seat knowing Minerva would talk when everyone was there. It seemed like forever for everyone to fill the Hall, but finally everyone was seated and Minerva looked up to the students and the Professors.

"I suppose you are all wondering what took place last night, and I just received word thirty minutes ago. The threat of Lord Voldemort is no more. Harry Potter has fulfilled the Prophecy and defeated Lord Voldemort by killing him with the killing curse. However, in doing so, he was also hit with the killing curse of Lord Voldemorts. Unlike Voldemort, Harry was still alive after being hit, but just barely. He was taken to St. Mungo's where he joined Arthur Weasley for treatment. There has been no further word as to his condition, or that of Arthur or Sirius. Because of this, I am canceling classes for the rest of this week so those of you who need to go and see how they are doing may go. Now, in order to make it fair for everyone, if you are not family, your visit must be limited to ten minutes. Please try and stay as close to this time as you can. Others will wish to see them as well. The Weasleys will be granted all the time they need to see their father, while Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood will be granted this as well. There will be no argument from anyone else, or their turn will be forfited. As long as you all agree to this, then the Weasleys, Lovegoods and Grangers as well as Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy shall be the first two visitors. You shall be leaving once breakfast is finished."

It took Hermione, Luna, Neville and Draco to help the Weasleys get through Breakfast. There was not a dry eye between them, but the four had to remain strong in order to help the Weasleys.

They all thought they would be using the floo, but Fawkes was there to take them all to St. Mungo's right to the door that would take them in to see the two patients. They already knew that Amelia, Sirius and the others at Hogwarts were alright.

They walked in to see that both Harry and Arthur were lying down and neither were awake. Arthur was breathing normally, while Harry was using short narrow breaths, like he was having difficulty breathing. They also saw the bandages wrapped around Harry's chest and head. Blood stained the wrap on his head. The eight people split and the Weasleys went to Arthur and the others to Harry. The Weasleys were the first to react to either of the patients as Arthur was waking up from his sleep. He saw his children sitting around him and smiled for them to show them he was alright, now that he saw his family. The others saw this and went to sit with them as well, not knowing if Harry would wake or not.

Dobby was there in the room, though no one could see him. He watched everyone show their concern for the two patients, but his main concern was Harry and what he asked of Dobby if anything should happen to him.

He was watching the group that stood around Arthur, but was concerned with one in particular. Luna was staring in his direction and was not used to her unique way of seeing things. He felt she was the only one in the room that knew he was there. Then when she moved towards him he knew for a fact she saw him. She walked past him, but used her finger to ask him to follow her, which he did to keep her silence about his presence.

She lead him to the waiting room for this area and glad to see it was empty. She sat down and waited for Dobby to sit as well. He knew it was useless to keep invisible so he appeared before her.

"Thank you Dobby for coming with me. I just want to ask you some questions about Harry. Why did he go alone to confront Voldemort?"

"Harry wasn't alone. He had me, Dumbledore, Remus and Severus there with him. Sirius, Amelia, Kingsley, Alastor, Arthur and many other Ministry workers were there as well. He did not want to subject other students to Voldemort's power. He wasn't alone, and who he had was more than a student could defend against."

"OK, that's a reasonable answer. Now, why was he spending so much time away from his friends?"

"There were things that needed to get done before he could face Voldemort."

"Like what?"

"That I can't tell you Miss. It would be up to Harry to tell you this."

"Can you tell me if Harry ever found the Diadem that belonged to Lady Ravenclaw?"

"Yes."

"Has he still got it?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes."

"Can you get it for me?"

"Yes, but it will be of little use to you. Harry had to destroy it as it contained a very evil magic."

"Could you still get it for me, please?"

Dobby popped out and returned within a few seconds carrying a lump of silver in his hands. "Here you is Miss." handing it to Luna.

As soon as Luna took it, her Locket began to glow and hum. It started to vibrate on her bosom, sending shivers up and down her body. Then the lump in her hand began the same movement. It started to twist and bend then stretch and form. Luna and Dobby watched as the Diadem was being reformed in Luna's hands. Once it was complete, it raised in the air and landed on her head. This was when Luna found out it's true power. It was why the Diadem alone never gave the person wearing it her knowledge. Both were needed to transfer the knowledge to the wearer. Luna was now in possession of the Ravenclaw brilliance. Rowena Ravenclaw took away the different aspect that Luna had in life. She would never quite be the same again. She then returned to the room and Luna looked down on Harry and saw something she didn't see before. She saw Harry alert and listening in on every word people were saying, but refusing to open his eyes to let anyone know. She walked over to him and leaned in to kiss his forehead and whisper in his ear.

"I don't know what your plan is Harry, but I see it doesn't include any of us, who are your friends. I don't know what happened to you, but good luck with what ever your plan is. I hope to see you again in the future." and she kissed him one last time, but this time on the lips. She got up and left the ward to follow her friends back to the dorm.

Arthur heard part of what Luna whispered to Harry and could not believe he was really leaving. He wanted to get up and shake Harry awake to see if it was true. He was considering it when four people entered the ward and approached Harry's bed. Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Severeus gathered around him and waited for him to open his eyes. Instead he whispered, "Is everyone gone?"

Tonks stated, "Arthur is awake, if that means anything."

Harry opened his eyes and looked around to make sure no one was hiding in the ward. He then called for Dobby, who responded right away and was standing next to his bed.

Harry stood up and went to Arthur's bed. "Hello sir, I hope you're alright?"

"I'm fine Harry, but tell me, is what Luna said true, and you're leaving us?"

Harry said nothing for a moment and then, "You have to understand something, sir. When Voldemort hit me with the curse, he destroyed the Horcrux in my head, but by doing this, he changed everything inside of me. My magic is no longer what it use to be. My mind is not functioning like it use to. My eyesight is much better then it was before the fight, so that is a plus. But I have to restructure my entire self, before I can face anyone, but especially your daughter. I have to know I can be near her and not fall to pieces. I wish I knew how long that would be, but I honestly don't know? It could be weeks or it could be years. I don't know how strong I am or if I can still do my type of magic, but I doubt it."

"But why leave? Why alone?"

"Oh, I won't be alone. I'll have these four with me, well, not Severus. Dobby, Tonks, Remus and Sirius. Sirius and I have a lot to make up for. Tonks still has major issues to bring up before the council. Remus wishes to stay at school. Dobby and I have things we have to get done. I will be back at school either next year of the year after. Still too soon to say for sure."

"Why are you telling me this, since I am so much against it?"

"You have to tell everyone I am alright Physically, but I have to get my head on straight. Tell your wife the truth, but just I am alright to the kids. I know you heard Luna, and I think she knows more than she said. However, she will not tell anyone anything she knows. Her kiss told me this, before she left."

"Her kiss?" Sirius squeaked.

"Yes Sirius, her kiss on my lips. Like she would her brother or father. Not a lovers kiss. She really does love George, Arthur. Tell him this for me if you would. Also tell him to take very good care of her, as she has just become more than just special. I don't know if she will practice it, but I do know that Hermione is no longer the brains of Gryffindor."

There was more talk as the night stretched out, but soon Harry had Dobby take him to their special place, where they will meet up with the others later.

The next morning was a mess as Arthur tried to let everyone know that Harry was alright, health wise, but emotionally, he had to find himself. No one understood what that meant, but Arthur couldn't explain it to them as he didn't know what it meant either. All he could tell them was that Harry had something happen to him with his battle with Voldemort and it change him and he had to find out how much.

For some reason Ginny was asking most of the questions, which showed Arthur she really did care about Harry. He wasn't stupid enough to bring this up though. He knew she was trying to hide her true feelings about Harry, because of the way he acted around her. She really tried to be happy with Dean, but he was too clingy for her. Harry was just the opposite. He always acted like he didn't care about anything. Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius or her. She knew he tried, but he failed with every attempt.

Not a one of them liked the fact that they let Harry go without a word to his friends. They being the school, Arthur or Sirius. Hermione was actually crying because he left. Luna was the only one who was being sensible. She didn't ask anything. She didn't show concern. She just accepted what Arthur said as if she understood it all. In fact, she did make a statement that caused a shock to her friends, "Listen, Harry was upset before it all happened, and it got worse after it was over. Maybe he deserves a little time to himself to find out what it is that is wrong with him."

"Hermione, you tell Luna how wrong she is. Harry need to be with friends in order for him to find out what is wrong." Ginny almost cried.

"Ginny, It didn't work for him before the fight, so why would it be different after it. Harry did have his problems, as you well know, seeing how you were always telling him about them. The way he backed down from Professor Dumbledore and Snape. The way he felt when he was around you. Even the vow he took was uncalled for, yet he took it without question. His relationship with Sirius. So, I can see where Luna may be right about Harry needing to be alone."

Arthur just heard Hermione and Luna make the case for himself, and he was pleased they made more sense than he did. He saw where it even stopped Ginny with her questions. He blew a sigh of relief after they were finished. But he knew he would have to do it again with Molly, though it should go easier with her since he can tell her the complete truth.

He just didn't think he would be doing it so quickly. Once the students left him, they were replaced by Molly, who was there to see how Harry and Arthur were doing. When Arthur was done with his talk, he was surprised when Molly stood up and went to him and hugged him.

"It must have been hard for you to watch him leave like he did. I love Harry, but I knew he had issues he needed to straighten out. It is good to see he will have people he knows with him. I hope it won't take too long to find himself. You do know that Ginny loves Harry, don't you, Arthur. If he stays away too long, she may find someone else just to try and get Harry out of her mind. I don't want to see that happen."

"Mollywobbles, you took that much better than I thought you would. Why?"

"Oh come on Arthur, you saw how he was around Ginny. You also saw how she was around him. She did her best to close him out of her mind, but it didn't work. Dean was a good match for her, yet she went looking for a reason to break up with him. Neville was too nervous and shy around her, so that didn't work. Anyone else was never going to work, so why did she even bother? To try and hide her feelings for Harry, that's why."

"You're much wiser than me in the connections department, Molly. I only felt it when we met for the first time. That was it for me, and I knew we were meant to be, even though your brothers did their best to make it difficult for the two of us. I guess that's why I liked them so much, because they loved you almost as much as I did. Yes Molly, I mean that, They loved you for family, while I loved you as a life long soul mate."

"Have you been reading my books, Arthur? That line sounded awfully familiar. But you used it well, and that is why I love you. You know what to say and when to say it."

"I have my moments, Love. Besides, you bring out the best in me."

"And you me. Seven times you have done it, and I couldn't be happier. You took my request and fulfilled it, for wanting a large family. With Ginny, it completed my dream for having at least one of each. It took long enough, but you did try your hardest to complete that one also."

"You do know that my trying was the fun part of the experience, don't you?" Arthur laughed.

"Not just for you, my love. It seems I enjoyed it as well. And we both enjoyed the benefits of it. But, do you know what, Your friendship with Harry has brought about changes that we are all enjoying, so I have to include him in our family. He has done so much for our world, that we could never pay him back. In fact, you got a letter from Gringotts, saying a Mr. Griphook would like to talk to you when you get a chance."

"Harry did mention him in our talk. Something about me wanting to get with him about my investments. I have no idea what he is doing for us now, but if it's Harry, then it will be good. As soon as I am freed to leave, I will set up a meeting with him."

"Well, Sweetheart, I best be going so I can get some work done around the house. Picking up after Ron and the Twins is a full time job. Ginny is wonderful about picking up after herself. I wish the others would try to be like her, but that may be asking too much of them."

Molly hugged Arthur when she got up, but he wouldn't let her leave until they kissed and Molly was ready to skip clean up and join him bed, but there was too much traffic for them to take the chance and get caught frolicking. So, Arthur let her get up and leave, and he hoped they would be releasing him so he could make up for what he just passed up.

The end of Ginny and Luna's fourth year finally arrived and they were boarded on the train for their return trip home. George wanted to join them, but Ginny asked him to let them talk alone for a while, and he left to join Fred and Hermione. Fred George and Lee would looking for a place to set up their business in Diagon Alley. They had finished their schooling and were ready to start out on their own. Hermione still had two years left for school, along with Ron.

Ginny and Luna waited for the train to take out, before they started their talk. They didn't wish to be interrupted. There was finally a jolt and the train took off for London.

"Luna, can you tell me what Harry is doing? I mean why is he staying away from us? Is he hurting because of me?"

Luna was wearing the smile she always carried. "Ginny, you know Harry as well as I do."

Ginny stopped her from going any further, "That's not true and you know it. Harry trusted more in you than anyone else. Hermione was even jealous of you, you were so close to Harry. I mean, look at what he gave you, over what he gave us. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but he gave you the knowledge of Rowena Ravenclaw. Don't you see how precious that is?"

"Of course I do Ginny, that was why he gave it to me, because if he gave it to Hermione, her and Fred would never be together. She would be in libraries reading her life away, soaking up all that knowledge. He may not have shown it Ginny, but Harry knew what everyone needed, except for himself. Like you for instance. He knew you are not materialistic and did not need money, so he gave you something that you would cherish in that amazing article of clothing. He gave Hermione the means to help others, yet still be able to get her school work done. That was greater than others thought. Hermione had to prove to everyone that she was more than just a pretty face. She wouldn't be able to do that if she was busy doing everyone else work. Do you see what I mean?"

"Yes, I see it now, that you explained it to me the way Harry should have."

"Ginny, why are you so down on Harry? He tried his best to talk to you, but the matters of the many was more important to him than his own welfare. He saw where you were doing alright without his bumbling about trying to find the right words to tell you. Are you passing on trying to get with him and go looking for someone else to share your emotions with?"

"I don't think so. I like Harry and I hope he likes me as well, but I hope he doesn't take too long to get his act together, like he said. I really did miss him after he took that stupid damn oath, or vow, or what ever it was he took."

"I have to admit, he was selfish with that. He did not do it for you, he did it for himself. It was the only thing he could think of that would help him to keep his magic. He didn't want to lose you, but he still had to face Voldemort, and he didn't want anything to get in the way of his meeting. It also gave you the opportunity to find out you really felt about him. And you know what? It worked, because you are asking so many questions about him right now, it is telling me you do care about him and more than what you are telling us."

"Oh Poppycock. Sure I care for him, but not as much as you are saying."

"There's the Poppycock. You are trying your best to fool everyone, and yourself, into believing that story. Be truthful with your self, Ginny. Look deep into your soul and see that you love him and want him as much as you really do." Luna ended it there and went in search of George and try to get comfortable with him so she could take a small nap.


	25. Chapter 25

Disappointment Chapter Twenty Five

Harry and Dobby got settled and Dobby asked him, "What do we do next Harry?"

"Well, I suggest we go out and find us something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starved. What say we go to the Leaky Cauldron and get us something?"

"If that is what you want, then let us go." and Dobby grabbed Harry's hand and whisked him off to Diagon Alley and then they walked to the Inn. It was not packed, but there were a number of people there and they cheered Harry when they saw him. Harry raised his hand to them for acknowledgment. They took a seat in the middle of the room, just to say to everyone 'thank you' for their support.

Tom walked to their table and took their order, but had something to say to him first, "Mr. Potter, my niece told me about you in school and I have to tell you that standing up to Dumbledore was a very brave thing. You see, most people believe he was the one who trained you to defeat the dark lord. Hannah told me you had nothing to do with him, until the end. No one else would have the nerve to say no to him.",

"Actually, he was the easiest part of my time in school, so far. We have managed to patch things up after we beat Tom, which was Voldemort's real name by the way. It seems all he wanted to do was tell me a few things about him so that I was prepared. Now, we can have a conversation without having to bring up Tom."

"Didn't need to know all that, but since you told me, how about Tom's special for dinner. Don't get the house special as it has been the same thing for three straight days. It's usually for those too drunk to care what they eat. My special is a nice juicy steak, smashed potatoes, corn, gravy and bread with a drink"

"Sounds great Tom, we'll have two, please."

"Sure thing. How are you Dobby, it's been awhile since I last saw you."

"I be fine sir, thank you. Harry Potter has treated me good."

"I was wondering why you were with Mr. Potter. How did you get away from Lucius?"

Dobby just nodded his head towards Harry, telling Tom what he needed to know. Tom was smiling a huge smile as he walked back towards the kitchen to order their food.

Harry talked with those around him who were either finished or still waiting for their food. He was happy to see it was just friendly chatter and not them asking him about the final battle. He even had a young girl come up and ask for his signature. He pulled out a ten pound note and signed it for her. She was giggling all the way back to her seat as she showed it to every one she passed.

Tom brought the food out once it was done and told Harry it was on him this time. He could pay for the next one. Harry shook his head in submission and thanked him. He would be sure to leave a healthy tip for him.

Harry and Dobby weren't bothered while they ate and they enjoyed the meal, and when they were done, he waved to them all and said "Good night everyone." and he received so many goodbyes it made his head spin. But it was the hug and kiss he got from the young girl he gave his signature to that was the best moment.

When they got back, they found Sirius and Tonks sitting there waiting for them. "Well, now, isn't this a pleasant surprise. How long have you been waiting?"

Tonks answered him, "Not long really, about fifteen minutes. I was supposed to be in session this morning, but they have canceled sessions for the time being due to the change in personal since you took away their leader. Must be around forty or fifty jobs vacated. Now they will be searching for replacements for the next two weeks and I will be without something to do until they reconvene. So, what to do?"

"Did I do that?" Harry laughed.

"Yes, you bloody well did you sot. So now you have to find me something to do, to keep me from going starkers of boredom."

"There's always Remus? He is free also and may be looking for something to do. Unless you don't want to do anything with him?"

"Put a sock in it Potter. I'll let you know when you can talk about relationships. But, just to let you know, we already have made plans, and no Sirius, I am not going to talk to you about them. I told dad and mum, and they are all that need to know."

"Hey, I wasn't going to say a word. Last I knew you were twenty six and able to take care of yourself. But I do need to warn you of Moony's overbite. It is quite contagious. Of course that only happens once a month and he usually likes to be alone when that happens, so you should be safe. However, you Harry are in need of some help if I am to understand you correctly" Why you need me to help you with this is beyond me, as I was always in trouble because of my wayward ways. Your mum was on to me constantly when we were in school. I was the exact opposite of you. Unless you want to become just like I was?"

"And if I do?"

"What the fuck are you saying Harry? Are you trying to tell us you want to become a womanizing man whore?" Tonks screamed.

"Well, maybe not that bad, Tonks, but he may be able to help me get over my fear of women. I know I'm alright around Hermione and Luna, but Ginny scares to magic out of me. How do I get passed that?"

"And you think my idiot cousin can help you with that? Why would you even think that? Do you see him sitting here with a woman in his arms? No, because no woman worth her weight would be found dead with him."

"Hey, I'm not that bad anymore. Why Amelia even talked civil with me in the ward. Minnie thanked me for the help I gave in the Ministry. I'm am to receive a letter from the Ministry for it as well. Of course they have to wait until they find a new Minister, but I'm in no hurry."

"I never said you were absolutely no good, I said you were a womanizing man whore. They can be nice at times as well. Honestly Harry, your problem is, you let Ginny get under your skin. You say things that are dumb, and she knows you're not dumb, so it infuriates her. You make promises that you don't keep. You tell her you try to to get to know her then don't see her for weeks at a time. She is beginning to feel you do not want in a serious relationship with her or anybody else."

Harry was quiet for a bit, then opened up, "Maybe she's right. I have never felt this way about anyone and I don't know how to handle it. And now, since the fight, everything has changed inside me. I find it hard to not think about things and my magic is suffering because of it. Even my eyesight changed. I don't need these glasses any more, yet I find it hard to get rid of them. It's like they are a part of me that I don't want to lose. You know, like it is part of my identity, like my scar. Which by the way, if you notice, it is getting less obvious, like it's fading."

"Well, it served it's purpose and is not needed any more, so it's leaving you. I would think you want it gone, though." Sirius spoke out.

"I kind of got used to it, as it did make me stand out. How will people recognize now, if it goes away?"

Sirius picked up a poker from the fireplace and transfigured it to match Harry's scar at the tip, sort of like a branding iron, "Tell you what, why don't I just burn a new one on your forehead? Or, if you would rather, we could use some make up of Tonks to give you a fake one?"

Harry backed away from him and looked right to Tonks, who was laughing so hard she was doubled over. "What, you think that's funny? I think he was serious."

Sirius and Tonks slapped hands when Harry said that and then Sirius said, "Of course I'm Sirius, Who did you think I was? Tonks and I have been planning that for over a week now and didn't know if we would ever get the conversation going in the right direction. We must have thought of about a hundred different ways, but never thought it would be your scar that would do it."

Harry dropped down in a seat and said, "HaHa, very funny. You should have spent you're time on something else that was worth while. Now, if you could stop laughing for a minute, Tonks, do you know who they are going to put in place as Minister?"

It took a second to catch her breath then answered, "I put the suggestion in for Amelia, since she was the one who gathered all the Ministry workers to counter Voldemort. She even lead the attack, with Sirius' help. Poor Arthur was the first one hit, entering the hall, followed by Amelia and Sirius."

"How do you know all this? Were you there?"

"Of course I was there. Did you think I would let my boss fight and not be there to help. The trouble was, I got cut off from going to help you and was fighting someone else."

"Who did you end up fighting?"

"My Aunt Bella. Boy, talk about a tough old broad. She had me on the end of my rope a number of times, but I was able to fight back. Finally she did something really stupid. She asked me how my Beastiality was coming along. That was too much for me to bear, and I went into beserker mode. I kind of tore her up, if you know what I mean. That would have been the moment you and Voldemort set the barrier up to keep everyone out. Who did that really? Was it you or him?"

"It must have been him, as all I wanted to do was finish it. I already told everyone he was mine and for no one to interfere. After I threw him out of head, he was so weak, it was nothing for me to defend against his attack. Even his AK wasn't up to his usual intensity and was just strong enough to kill the Horcrux in my head. From there on, it was all me taking care of business."

Tonks straightened up after that and asked, "So, are we going to talk about the fight for the rest of the summer, or are we going to address your problem. It seems to me that your problem is, you don't know how to act around girls other than Hermione and Luna. Now why can you talk with those two so easily?"

"Because they are friends. I have been around them since the start of school. Of course Hermione is a year above me, but we got along great."

"So, you're not friends with Ginny, then?"

"Of course I'm friends with Ginny, but I want more than that from her."

"Still doesn't tell me why you can't talk to her if you're friends? It has to be more than that. Come on Harry, tell us what goes through your mind when you're around her that doesn't go through your mind when you're around Hermione and Luna?"

"That's just it, I don't know what to think when Ginny is around me. She scrambles my brain until I can't think straight."

"But why do you let her bother you like that?" Sirius asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Tonks took Sirius to the side of the room farthest from Harry and whispered in his ear. He looked up shocked at her. "It's illegal?" he whispered back.

"I know it is, dummy, but we have to help him and we can't if we don't know whats troubling him."

"You're scaring me Tonksie. You're beginning to sound like James and me when we were at our worse. But I like how you think, so I say what they don't know won't hurt us."

"Good, now take Harry to the kitchen and get us something to drink, and I'll do what needs to be done."

"Hey Harry, how about helping me get us something to drink, while Tonksie figures out what is going on with you?" and he pulled Harry with him to the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen, Harry stopped Sirius, "You didn't need me to get us something to drink, so what's going on?"

"Patience, Harry. She has a plan that will hopefully work. If it doesn't then it's back to the drawing board."

When they walked back into the room, Harry wasn't expecting to see what he saw. There before him stood Ginny Weasley. "Tonks, why are you pretending to be Ginny?"

"I'm not Tonks Harry, it's really me, Ginny. She said you needed to talk to me, so here I am."

"Look, Tonks, this is no time for games."

"So, you still don't believe me, Harry. This I why we can't be around each other. We can't believe anything we say or do about each other. I knew it was a mistake to come here. Bye Harry." and she walked to the floo, ready to leave.

"Wait. If it is really you Gin, then please stay. If it is really you Tonks, then continue with your plan. Either way, I'm ready to get this started. "

"Then talk to me Harry." Ginny wanted to shout at him.

It began all too soon and Harry's mind became scrambled with thought as he tried to find the right words. Even if he found the right ones, he couldn't get them out as they got lost between his mind and his mouth. Sweat began to form on his brow.

Ginny saw this and decided it was time to act, "IMPERIOUS!" and Harry's face went blank. "Now Harry, I want you tell me exactly what you're thinking."

"Why am I having so much trouble talking to Ginny? Why can't I just tell her I love her? What is she doing to me?"

"Well, what do you want to tell her?"

"That I love her. That I can't see me with anyone else but her. That she brightens up my day when ever I see her walk into a room."

"Why are you finding this so hard to do, Harry?"

"Because I have never felt this way about anyone before. It confuses me when I try to think about something to say to her."

"Well then Harry, I want you to think about this for a minute, then when I wake you up, I want you to call her over the floo and ask to see her as soon as she is free of what she is doing."

"I can't. She doesn't want to see me, that was why I took that oath. I'll lose my magic if I get near her. I had to do it so I could go against Voldemort with my magic. Besides, something stopped me from ever being able to talk to her on even a friendly basis."

"How do you mean?" Tonks was getting interested in this new statement.

"Well, I would be fine with her, until we stated to talk, then my magic would begin to churn my stomach. It would then move up to my mind and fog everything up. I knew it wasn't right, but I also didn't know how to explain it. I would start to say something, then make an excuse to leave before saying it. Or better yet, something would come up and need me to leave. Tonks was biggest help there."

"Is this feeling still bothering you?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to test it out. I Can't until Ginny tells me it is alright to talk to her."

"Alright then, I guess we will have to do the talking for you initially, to see if she is willing to talk with you. If she does, then it is up to you to straighten things out. Does that sound good to you Harry?"

"Yes Gin."

"Wait, if you think I am Ginny, then why can't you talk to me?"

"Because you aren't Ginny, are you? Only Ginny has that hold on me. If you were Ginny, I would have lost my magic long ago."

"Bloody hell kid, no wonder you are getting things done in the Ministry. Even when you're under a spell, you know things no one else does. Do you know who I really am?"

"Tonks, I would assume. I don't know many people who relish using the Polyjuice Potion. I guess I knew when I first saw you after leaving the kitchen. I didn't say anything because I really want to know what my problem is."

"Well Harry, I think Ginny will have a lot to do with your answer. I think it is time to see if she will talk to you. Since you're afraid of what your vow might do to you, I'll call her and see if she is willing to talk." and she went to the floo.

Harry and Sirius sat and watched as Tonks was in the floo for a long time before she came out. She turned to Harry and said, "She said she is willing to talk, but she will think about when and where. It is too soon after the end of the school year and she wants to enjoy some of the summer before you spoil it for her. She also said not to worry if it's not too soon. Like she said, she wants to enjoy her summer."

Harry knew it wasn't going to be easy for him and Ginny just proved his theory. Not that he was upset. In fact once he thought about it, he felt it was probably for the better. Now he could ask Tonks to repeat her performance as Ginny so he could get used to talking to her. Even though he knew who it truly was, just seeing Ginny there made it feel better. Tonks agreed to once week for her performance. She still had the Wizengamot to deal with during the day and some evenings.

Then Remus returned to the scene, and Tonks became even more scarce since He was taking her out to dinner as often as he could, trying to build on their own relationship. His salary from the school had built up his Banking and now he was getting to enjoy spending some of it.

Harry did have some visitors during the summer, like Draco, Neville and Ron. Ron was there mostly to tell him about the twins progression in their business. He finally got Harry to promise to visit them soon. Draco and Neville talked to him about their own progression in their relationships. This only made Harry more depressed than he already was.

To make up for this, he finally made his visit to Fred and Georges business and when he got there, he saw a young lady behind the counter filling the shelves with sacks and other things needed for her job as cashier. Harry approached and asked to see Fred or George.

"Who can I say is visiting? My name is Verity, by the way."

"Hello Verity, just tell them it's their business partner, if you will."

"I don't know of any business partner, so I will need your name."

Harry was about to answer her when he heard his name called out, "Harry, about time you made it over here to see us. Verity, I would like you to meet Harry Potter, our business manager. And what ever you do, don't go crazy over him." George replied.

Verity looked back at Harry, with a tear in her eye, "I'm sorry for not recognizing you, and thank you for what you did." and that was all she said.

"Believe me when I say, it was more for me, than for everyone else. I just wanted to get out of there alive." and he joined George behind the counter and walked with him back to where Fred and Lee were. Fred and Lee saw Harry and jumped to greet him.

They all sat down and began to talk. Lee didn't have much to say, but the twins did. They told him about the hard time Ginny was having. She tried to enjoy herself, but it just wasn't happening. They also told him that she wanted Harry to sweat for a time before they talked, but it was taking it's toll on her as well. This made Harry feel bad, since it was him hurting her again, but Fred saw this and corrected him, "Listen mate, she is doing this to herself, but I think I may know of a way to get her out of it. Wait here, while I go make a call." and Fred left for their floo.

When he returned, it was with Ginny at his side. Ginny saw Harry and turned to leave when Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. He got her to sit down and then he took Lee and George out of the room and left Harry and Ginny alone.

Harry knew he couldn't start the conversation and Ginny didn't want to start one, so there was a long silence. Finally Ginny got tired of the wait, "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

He was afraid of his first words so he just said, "Do you want me to say something?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I want you to say something. Isn't it you who wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, but you never said to me you wanted to hear what I had to say. It had been over a month since Tonks asked you and I didn't know if you really wanted to talk to me or not."

"Oh, that damn bloody vow. You stupid idiot, why did you ever make that. It could have killed you."

"No, it wouldn't have killed me, but it would have taken my magic and then Voldemort would have killed me."

"Same bloody thing isn't it? Now why did you make it?"

"The truth is, you were messing up my thinking, filling my head with thoughts. This was disturbing my type of magic. I needed that if I had any hope of beating him. The only way I saw to make sure I had it was by threatening to lose it somehow, thus making my resolve much harder. I saw where you were starting to get upset with my reaction around certain people and when you began to tell me to stick up for myself, I saw where you were concerned about me. I used that as a focal point for my vow. You have to know I knew nothing about relationships or how to start one, continue one and how to build on one. I was alone for six years and for five years I was treated like a slave. There was no love in my life. Now before you go off on me and saying what about Hermione and Luna, You have to know I love them, but it was not like I wanted to run off and marry one of them."

"Are you telling me you want to run off and marry me then?"

"Yes, NO? I don't really know what I want from you. Do you see what you do to me. I can't say anything right. I only upset you when I do say something. I'm sorry, I knew it would turn out like this." and Harry stood up to leave, when Ginny did like Fred did to her and grab Harry's wrist and had him to sit back down.

"Can I say something now?"

"I wish you would, because I can't."

"OK. Now to begin with, we have both been idiots about this whole thing. I didn't understand you and you couldn't talk to me. You're right, I was upset at you for not standing up for yourself, but it was Luna that showed me what you were doing to Dumbledore. She also told me that Snape didn't do anything to you or try to do anything. She showed me where he wanted to ask you about someone and that was all. Dumbledore wanted to control you for his own purposes. He became frustrated and concerned when you continued to refuse his attempts. She also showed me where you tried to see me when you said you would, but your magic concerned you more so you looked for ways to miss our meetings. Your explanation confirms what she told me."

"So, now where do we stand?"

"I don't know, you tell me?"

"What would you say if I told you I like you, a lot?"

"I would say that was a good start, as I like you too."

"Then I would say I would like to start over again and maybe even ask if you would go out with me for a date?"

"I would say that sounds good."

"OK then, Ginny Weasley, will you go out on a date with me?"

"I would love to Harry Potter." and that started it all for Harry and Ginny's relationship, up until they got married several years later.

A/N: Well, I hope I calmed a few of you down somewhat. Harry and Ginny finally got together and stayed that way until they married. I tried to keep the angst going for as long as I could to keep the story interesting. As you all know I make it difficult in most of my stories for Harry and Ginny to get together and this was the worst. I used the problems you showed in your reviews to build on my story and make it harder to take.

To make up for this one by creating a lighter one, with a full family for Harry and a better off Weasley family. I believe it will be called the Adventures of Harry and Dobby. Be looking for it on you local bookshelf in the near future. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
